


Into the Depths

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Watch and Learn [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: After once again experiencing a magical screening of their lives, everyone returns to their lives; eager to prevent what had been revealed in the viewing. As they work to make sure the future they saw was not their own, secrets come to light and the citizens of Auradon prepare for a major step forward.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Watch and Learn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995670
Comments: 93
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

As the light cleared, Mal found herself right where she had started: on the cliff looking out onto the Isle. She wasn't going to lie, there was a part of her that still found the idea of going back to the Isle tempting.

_No rules, no responsibilities…no handlers waiting to judge you the moment something's wrong with your outfit or an answer you gave to the press. No reporters waiting for the moment you mess up to be there with their cameras to film it, airing it on TV for months on end._

Plus, the Isle would have Hadie—and Steph, for six months at least. That was better than nothing. Plus she had her clubhouse so it wasn't like she was lacking for a place to stay.

But, as she looked over her shoulder at Auradon one more time, she knew the Isle wasn't her home anymore. Evie was in Auradon. Carlos was in Auradon. Jay was in Auradon. _Ben_ was in Auradon.

The light of the sun caught on Ben's signet ring and Mal couldn't help but smile as she saw it. How had she been so reckless? To throw away her relationship with Ben over _one_ fight? A fight that had been entirely her fault anyway? And not only that but to run back to the Isle, where Uma and her warf rats apparently gained control since the power vacuum that opened up since Maleficent turned into a lizard.

Uma. Mal growled as she looked out toward the Isle once more, her eyes glowing a slightly brighter green. Was that sneaky squidling back behind the barrier with Harry and Gil, plotting her escape? Or did the Blue Fairy take pity on her and leave her in Auradon like she had Dizzy and Hadie after the first viewing?

If it was the later, Mal couldn't afford to stay out here any longer. After seeing what Uma was capable of, she didn't want to put Ben at risk. Mal brought her leg over the scooter, straddling the bike; ready to turn it around and head back to Auradon Prep.

"Mal!"

Mal blinked; had that been Ben's voice she heard?

 _No, I've got to be imaging things,_ she thought with a small head shake. _There's no reason for Ben to be out here. Especially by himself._

_This_ **_is_ ** _Ben though. The same boy who gave his security detail the day off on our first date. You really think the fact that he'd be so close to the Isle would stop him from coming out here without a guard?_

"Mal!"

The voice called again and this time Mal was certain, that was Ben's voice she was hearing. Turning around, Mal stared in shock as she saw Ben standing before her, his blue scooter standing by as he quickly climbed off it. Clearly hastily clad in what he thought passed for Isle clothes, Mal had to shake her head.

"Ben, tourney sweats do _not_ count as Isle garb," she said softly. It was a valiant attempt but the large gold lettering down the side of the pants that read 'Auradon Fighting Knights' was a bigger giveaway that Ben was from Auradon than the jacket with the Beast insignia had been during the viewing. At least the pants were dark blue—if it hadn't been for the lettering, it might have worked.

 _I see Jay lent Ben one of his beanies,_ Mal thought with a small smile. _Either that or Ben just grabbed it on his way after me. But when did he have the time to change? I know he wasn't wearing that during the viewing nor was he wearing it on our picnic date. The one where I idiotically tried to spell him with a mind wipe spell._

"Evie said the stuff I had commissioned from her needed about another half a day to finish. Apparently, having a giant beast in a shield present on the front of the jacket wasn't a good idea after all," Ben told her, gently breaking into her thoughts. "I…I didn't know if you were still going to the Isle after everything so I wanted to be ready in case I needed to follow you."

"Follow me?" Mal asked, slightly stunned. Ben had seen how dangerous the Isle could be, even with three people with him as backup. But to go by himself? "After what we saw?"

"Mal, even after what we saw, I'd follow you to the Isle," Ben said gently, stepping closer to her. "I love you. And I'm not just saying that because of what some viewing showed us. I'm saying that because I'm listening to my heart."

"You know, we should probably talk about that," Mal said with a small smile, remembering when Ben had used that line in the previous viewing. "You know, the little tidbit that viewing dropped on us."

Ben smiled and brushed a bit of hair out of Mal's eyes. "Whenever you want to, I'll be there to talk," he promised. "Did I mention I like the return of the Isle garb on you?"

"Really?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow at the apparent non sequitur. If she was being honest, she had been prepared for the end of that sentence to be 'I'm in love with you'. "But I was wearing it all through the viewing. You didn't notice it then?"

"Of course I noticed it," Ben chuckled. "I just didn't comment on it out of fear your dad would burn me alive."

"He wouldn't have done that," Mal said, shaking her head. "Persephone might have though."

"That does not make me feel better!"

"Ben, I'm only teasing," Mal said with a small chuckle and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Ben smiled and gently grabbed one of her hands, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Even if Mal's leather fingerless glove acted as a barrier, Ben still enjoyed the contact.

He knew it was different on the Isle, especially after seeing the Isle in the viewing they had just attended. It didn't matter to Ben that they were True Love, he'd go as slow as Mal wanted. Her comfort was all that mattered.

The ringing of Ben's phone broke the silence and Mal sighed.

"Got to say, you get some great service out here," Mal chuckled, trying to not let the disappointment she was feeling show on her face. She shouldn't have been surprised after all; Ben _was_ the king. He'd have people clamoring for his attention morning, noon and night.

"Yeah," Ben nodded as he fished out his phone. Swiftly taking the back off his phone, Ben took out the battery before placing the back back on. "Oh whoops. Guess I forgot to charge my phone last night."

Mal chuckled a little before looking at Ben. "What if that was important?"

"Then they can find me," Ben said. "I was in the middle of a conversation with you Mal. I'm not going to just stop and answer my phone because it _might_ be important."

"Ben, you're the _king_. If they're calling you—"

"Mal, my phone goes off nine or ten times a day. Most of it's with Cotillion stuff anyway," Ben told her. "We're about two days away from Cotillion. If they haven't settled themselves, was it really all that important to begin with?"

"You didn't even look at the caller ID though," Mal pointed out.

"I'll check it when we're back at the school," Ben promised as he looked at Mal. "We _are_ going back to the school right?"

Mal nodded. "It might be better if we had our talk there anyway. We're a bit too exposed out here."

"Mal, we're literally on the edge of Auradon's borders. I don't think reporters are going to be camped out here."

"Ben, you saw them in the viewing. They went into the _dorms_. What's to stop them from setting up camp out here?" Mal asked gently and Ben frowned, realizing Mal had a point.

"Okay," Ben nodded. "I'll meet you back at the school then?"

"You want to race?" Mal asked. "Be a shame if we both had our scooters and didn't see which one had the faster one, you know?"

Ben chuckled. "You know, as king I probably shouldn't allow this," he said as he walked his scooter next to hers to allow for a fair start. "As your boyfriend, however, all I can said is: you're going to eat my dust."

"Ooh, big talk Benny-boo," Mal teased with a chuckle. "I don't lose though."

"First time for everything," Ben said, leaning over and giving Mal a kiss on the cheek. "See you at the school."

"You're on!" Mal grinned as the two of them sped off. Mal couldn't help but keep the grin on her face as the wind brushed past her face. It felt almost like being in her dragon form, only without the risk of burning down Auradon.

 _I guess I do need to make a decision about that training,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. _Hercules had the best suggestion but then what about my Fae powers? The Olympians can only train me on half of who I am. Maleficent may have been a crazy megalomaniac but she was still a Fae. Unless the Gods have a fairy in their employ, I'd have to be trained by a God_ ** _and_** _a fairy._

That would definitely be an interesting experience. At least they weren't expecting an answer right away, not with Cotillion right around the corner.

 _Oh Gods, Cotillion,_ Mal thought as the school came up in view. _Even though I've spent six months planning this thing, I'm more nervous now than I was back before the viewing. There's still the risk I could completely embarrass Ben. I mean I can't even eat curry without spilling it on myself and they expect me to dance gracefully in heels and a dress?_

Among the good things the latest viewing brought, though, was Ben trying to be more…teen like for lack of a better term. It was no splash fest at Cotillion but the race had been the first _wicked_ thing she had done since becoming King Ben's girlfriend.

"Take the side entrance," Ben muttered as they parked their scooters.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Reporters are milling around the front entrance," he told her. "I saw their vans as I pulled up. I didn't think I had a press conference scheduled today though."

"I don't think I did either," Mal said with a frown. "I'd have to double check though. Natalie's been piling on the events, I guess to keep me on my toes to prepare as 'Lady of the Court' duties. "

Ben frowned slightly. He hadn't been crazy about Mal having a 'handler' when it was first proposed but had kept quiet. He had needed to separate his role as 'king' and as 'boyfriend' after all. But now, after seeing the stress Mal had been under….

"Mal, I think I need to have a talk with Natalie," Ben said softly. "An official one."

"Are you sure Ben?" Mal asked. "I don't want you to—"

Ben gave Mal a small smile. "Mal, after seeing how stressed you've been, I've never been more sure of anything. But I won't do it today. No that'll be for _after_ Cotillion. Today is just for _us._ "

Mal smiled softly as she looked at Ben. "So basically it'll be a make up for the ruined picnic?"

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who ruined the picnic," Ben said, grabbing Mal's hand. "Besides, I've got a small gift for you that I left in my office anyway."

"Ben, you already gave me the scooter today—"

"I promise it's just something small," Ben said as they made their way to his office. "I saw it and thought of you, back when we were in Agrabah."

Mal shook her head as they entered Ben's office and shut the door. The knowledge that they were guaranteed privacy was oddly reassuring, Mal wasn't going to lie. Sitting down as Ben walked over to his desk, Mal couldn't help but wonder what the gift was.

After all, it had to be something small to fit in a desk drawer. Then again, that didn't mean anything when it came to Ben. Car keys are small. A necklace was small. The deed to a platinum mine was small.

 _Okay, I have no idea where that last one came from,_ Mal thought with a small snort as Ben walked back to her.

"A book?" Mal asked, seeing the object in Ben's hands.

"Not quite," Ben chuckled. "It's a book on Auradon artists and the different kingdoms they came from. I also saw a small sketch book and some colored pencils there too. I know how much you like art and I haven't seen you draw or sketch lately so I thought your sketch book might be full."

Mal stared at Ben in shock. "Ben, you…you didn't have to do this," she said softy as she took the gifts from him.

"Of course I did," Ben said. "Well technically Emir helped since I was whisked away for a meeting before I could _actually_ buy them."

Mal chuckled softly as she set them to the side. The sketch book was fairly thick for how small it was, and the colored pencils looked extremely nice. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to crack open the book—which was a rare thought coming from an Isle kid.

 _Ben truly does see_ ** _me_** _,_ Mal thought as she looked back at Ben with a smile. _He doesn't see a Lady of the Court or someone who needs to jump through a thousand hoops to be with him. He doesn't seem Maleficent's daughter or Hades' daughter. Just Mal._

"So…do you like them?" Ben asked softly after a minute or two of silence. Mal smiled softly as she stood up and, for the first time, initiated a kiss between the two of them. It was a short kiss but she tried to put all the gratitude and love she felt toward Ben into it.

"I love them," she said softly as they broke apart and Ben grinned.

"As much as an ogre loves cheese puffs?" Ben teased.

"Yes Ben," Mal chuckled as she ran her hand over the sketchbook. She already had an idea of what the first drawing to grace its pages would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal ran her fingers over the cover of the sketch book as she sat on her bed in her dorm. It had been only a couple of hours since Ben had given it to her but already pages had been filled with more sketches than one could shake a stick at.

Whatever entered her mind, she would draw. If Mal was being honest with herself, it was the most relaxed she had felt in months. Even her accidental dragon transformation hadn't gotten a feeling like that.

_Probably because I was more focused on the rage I felt toward Uma to even notice any relaxation,_ Mal thought as she absentmindedly flipped open the sketchbook to a fresh page. Grabbing a nearby pencil, Mal began to sketch the rough outline of her dragon form. Or at least what she had seen in the viewing.

Dragons, or at least their outlines, were easy. You didn't grow up as Maleficent's daughter on the Isle and _not_ know how to draw a dragon. There were multiple discarded ideas for her tags that involved dragons before she chose the Maleficent silhouette behind the words 'long live evil'.

There was a reason, though, that the saying was the devil was in the details. Even a rough sketch of the scales proved to be at least an hour's worth of work. Still, Mal was determined to get this one looking decent at least. Even if it would never see the light of day, she still took pride in her art.

Grabbing an eraser, Mal began gently removing the fine sketch lines so that only the solid outline remained. Then came the fun part—adding in the color and shading. She was so focused, she never saw Evie come in.

"Well, you look hard at work," Evie said gently, trying to not startle Mal. Evie knew what it was like to make a wrong move on a sketch. For her, it had turned a design for a skirt into a design for pants. Thankfully the client had been Mal during the early 'Lady of the Court' prep days so she loved it. Unfortunately her handler had put the kibosh on the design and had _insisted_ it change back to a skirt.

"Huh?" Mal said, lifting her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a doodle."

"Mal, you usually don't put in that amount of effort for just a doodle," Evie said as she pulled her own sketchbook out. She wanted to get to work on Mal's new dress since the yellow and blue wouldn't work, clashing with Mal's purple hair. Besides, she only had two days to get it done. If push came to shove, Evie could enlist Jane and change the dress with magic but somehow that felt like cheating in someway.

Besides, this was Evie's way of apologizing too. Despite Mal's insistence that it wasn't necessary and the fact that Evie had apologized during the actual viewing, Evie still felt guilty. Yeah she had been stressed as she built her business but that was no excuse for missing the signs with Mal.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could start implementing more of Mal's style into her outfits now,_ Evie thought. _After all, Aladdin and Lord Zeus were at the viewing and they're both on the council according to Ben. Plus, if I'm going to be Ben's councilor too, I would get the same amount of input right? I mean, I'm the one designing the freaking things!_

"Hey E?" Mal spoke up and turned the sketchbook toward Evie, pulling Evie out of her thoughts. "What do you think? I mean, it's just a rough sketch but…"

"M, if that's your idea of 'rough', I'd hate to see what your definition of 'complete' is," Evie said in awe, looking at the sketch of Mal's dragon form. It was only halfway colored but the detail Mal had managed to get was amazing. It truly looked like the dragon was ready to leap off the page. "It's amazing!"

Mal gave a small smile before turning the book back toward her, the purple colored pencil already at work coloring the rest of the dragon in.

"Evie?"

"Yeah Mal?"

Mal sighed, tapping her pencil on the side of the sketchbook. "This is going to sound odd coming from me but I want to do something for Ben. I mean, he's done everything for us. He brought us from the Isle, he's working to improve the life for the kids on the Isle, he sees me for _me_ not just as some lady of the court or some Isle hood rat."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Evie asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know," Mal sighed, pushing the sketchbook away and sitting up. "I mean, I thought maybe a painting but then I just think about that stained glass window that's waiting for Cotillion. I mean, he said he worked with Jane and Rapunzel to have it commissioned. How could a painting I did compare?"

Evie sighed. Of course any insecurities Mal felt wouldn't have been eliminated by a simple viewing. At least she was talking about them now—and Evie wasn't going to just brush these aside like she had Mal's Isle question.

"M, it's _Ben_. You could probably perform Hellfire in front of him and he'd consider it an amazing gift," Evie said gently. "As long as it came from you, he'd love it."

Mal sighed and nodded. "You know he wants to take a vacation after all this?"

"Really?" Evie asked, a little shocked. "But isn't he…you know, the _king_?"

Mal chuckled. "You know, that's what I said too. All Ben said to that was he was basically under his mother's orders to take a break. He wants me to join him."

"Well, it'll be an unofficial trip so I doubt there'll be any press," Evie said with a smile.

"That won't stop the Gazelle," Mal sighed.

"At least they won't be able to come into the dorms any more, now that Fairy Godmother knows at least," Evie pointed out. "Plus they shouldn't be allowed on campus anyway. Press is only allowed for special events or if there are press conferences scheduled."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm one of Ben's councilors," Evie said, sitting up in pride. "Or at least I will be if Ben offers me the position."

"You'll get it E," Mal said. "Why wouldn't you? You've got the most knowledge of royal life of all of us after all. Your mom did raise you to be a princess and the Isle does need the representation."

Evie shrugged. "Mal, I don't know. Between council meetings and my business, I wouldn't want my grades to suffer."

"Knowing Ben, he wouldn't ask that much from you," Mal said. "He's been in that position E. He wouldn't put someone else there too."

Sighing, Mal went back to her drawing; adding more and more detail to it until one might think it was an _actual_ dragon.

_Hmm, that's not bad actually_ , Mal thought as she looked at it, rubbing her finger over some of the scales to add a bit of smudging. _But it's missing something…_

Or someone.

_If Ben's going to have a stained glass window of us in human form, then why not a painting of the two of us as animals?_ Mal thought. _I could have the Isle and Auradon in the background?_

Mal bit her lip as she considered it. There was only two days until Cotillion and that was a lot to ask of her. She hadn't done something that detailed when it came to her art before, and she still had all her other Lady of the Court things to do. Besides, Ben in a beast form? What if he didn't find it funny or something? Mal was sure _that_ was probably one of the few things Ben's family didn't want to be reminded of.

_You could perform Hellfire in front of him and he'd consider it an amazing gift,_ Evie's words rang through Mal's head and the purple haired girl nodded once. No more doubts, especially about Ben. She was the daughter of _Maleficent,_ the daughter of _Hades._ It was time she started acting like it!

Well, maybe not _all_ the way but if there was one thing you could easily say about Maleficent, she was certainly confident.

_Ben loves you for_ ** _you_** , Mal thought as her hand brushed the page of her sketchbook as if reminding herself of that fact. _Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine._

"E? Do you know who'd have some canvas?" Mal asked as she got up.

"One of the Fitzherberts probably," Evie said, not looking up from her own design. "Money would be on Rowyn though. Rachel is more into baking, Ruby's more into sewing, Robin's more into sports and Rose is more into guitar."

Mal stared at the blue haired girl for a minute. "How is it you know that? I'm the one who spent the holidays with them and even I didn't know that!"

"M, you spent the holidays being pestered by the Gazelle and other media outlets," Evie said gently, looking up at Mal. "Don't forget, I did date Evan for like a week back when I was on the hunt for a prince, before I set my sights on Chad."

"Oh yeah," Mal said with a chuckle. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time Mal," Evie told her and Mal made her way down the hall toward the second eldest's Fitzherbert's dorm. Thankfully, from her time dating Ben, her time in the Learning to be Royal club and the viewings, Mal had developed a reasonable friendship with Rapunzel's daughters and son.

"Hey Raps Jr," Mal said, knocking on Rowyn's door. "You got a sec?"

"Of course Mal," Rowyn said with a smile, brushing a bit of her light brown hair out of her eyes as she looked up from her book. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any canvas I could borrow," Mal said.

Rowyn grinned. "I should have some spare canvas lying around here somewhere. How big were you thinking?"

"Probably a medium size. Something I could paint in a couple of days so nothing too large."

Rowyn nodded and got up off her bed, going to her closet. "Let me check my stash," she said as she went to open her closet and Mal blinked as she saw dozens of canvases leaning against the wall.

"You just—"

"Yeah," Rowyn chuckled. "It drives my sisters insane but thankfully they don't room with me so they don't get a say."

Mal chuckled. "Bet it drives your roommate crazy though."

"Not really, Elle's pretty cool with it," Rowyn said. "Besides keeping them in the closet keeps them off the floor of the dorm. Fair trade in my book."

Mal nodded, that made sense. Plus Rowyn was a bit of a neat freak from what Mal had witnessed over the holidays. Hey, _one_ of Rapunzel's kids had to inherit the 'cleaning at seven in the morning' gene.

"Need any paint?" Rowyn asked. "Or are you going to spray paint it?"

Mal bit her lip in thought. While it would be great to spray paint it, the image she had in her head had so many tiny details the only true way would be to use actual paint. Though, there was no reason why she couldn't use _both_.

"I think I'm going to do both," Mal said as she looked at Rowyn, who had already gathered up a bag of generic colors of paint, a pallet, some brushes, and a mini easel into a tote bag along with the canvas.

"What?" Rowyn asked upon seeing the shocked look on Mal's face. "You thought I was just going to stand here while you thought about it? At least this way it's all gathered up if you want it and if you don't I can just hang the bag in the closet."

Mal shook her head in amusement. "You LTBR kids are crazy you know that?"

"Well we've all known each other pretty much our whole lives," Rowyn chuckled. "Our insanity was bound to rub off on each other."

Mal smiled at the other girl. "So will I see you at Cotillion?"

"Of course!" Rowyn said. "Though I think Evie's working on a new dress design for you since we've already seen what your dress will look like from the viewing. After all, that's what she did for your dress for Coronation after we all saw what that one would be in the first viewing."

Mal rolled her eyes in fond exasperation toward her best friend. "She doesn't have to do that. Besides, she's worked so hard on the dress that's already made."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I think," Rowyn said with a shrug as she handed the bag to Mal. "Let me know if you need another canvas by the way. As you saw, I've got plenty of them. Oh, by the way, the art room would be a good place to work on that if you _are_ going to use spray paint. If I remember correctly from the viewing, Evie's basically set up your room as her business headquarters."

Mal nodded. "Right. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to get spray paint on the dresses."

"I'm pretty sure Evie would actually kill you if that happened. Though Kitty might like it," Rowyn said with a chuckle.

"Well, thanks for all this Rowyn," Mal said, putting the bag on her shoulder.

"No thanks necessary Mal," Rowyn told her. "Sometimes you need an escape from all the 'princessey' stuff and I know for me, art's the best way to do that. Besides, as you saw, I've got way too much of the stuff. I'm always willing to share."

"I might take you up on that," Mal said with a small smirk.

"Let me know if you do," Rowyn said with a smile. "Oh, and mom said to tell you that you're more than welcome to visit whenever you want. All she asks is a forty eight window to prepare the guest room."

"Rowyn—"

"My mom said that sometimes, you have to look out for the fellow VKs," Rowyn said softly. "My mom _may_ have been born a princess but she was raised eighteen years of her life as Gothel's daughter. Even if she wasn't biologically her daughter, she was still raised by her and had it not been for the fact that she was reunited with my grandparents, she could have been labeled a VK like you guys. All I'm saying Mal, and I'm not trying to be pushy, but if you want someone to talk to, my mom's a good listener. Plus my dad's pretty good at it too if you ever need a man's perspective."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "Well, tell them I said thank you. I don't think I'll need it right now, not after the viewing we just sat through, but I'll take them up on the offer if I need it."

"I'll let them know," Rowyn said with a small smile. "Oh! Dad said to tell you that the next meeting got pushed back until after Cotillion. It was originally tomorrow but they figured it would be too much stress for everyone."

Mal nodded and hitched the bag up back onto her shoulder as it had started to slip. "Thanks. I think I'll actually be able to attend the meeting this time."

Rowyn chuckled as Mal turned to leave, making her way to the art room and closing the door. Setting up, Mal began to get started on her painting, _her_ gift to Ben.

He had done so much for her, it was only right that she give him _something_ in return.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me again why you had to commander my room for this little intervention of yours?" Ben asked as he looked up from the pages of the book he was reading. It was a rare bit of downtime for him where he didn't need to do anything 'kingly' and yet his best friends felt compelled to include him in their insanity.

Not that he was really complaining, mind you. He couldn't remember the last time he got a chance to just kick back and read a book ever since he became king. And yes, he was aware of the irony of Belle's son not being able to have a chance to read a book.

"Because you don't have a roommate who might be bothered by this," Emir stated, breaking into Ben's thoughts.

"You two room together!"

"And my roommate is bothered by this," Emir chuckled at the disgruntled look on Akiho's face. Ben sighed and shook his head before going back to his book. If he didn't participate, he wouldn't know what was going on. Hopefully.

"Now, _are_ you going to ask Elle to Cotillion?" Emir asked Akiho, turning away from Ben.

"Why would I do _that_?"

"Oh I don't know? Because she's a nice girl? Because you perk up whenever she's brought up in conversation? Because it's a day of the week ending in 'y'? Pick a reason!"

Akiho shook his head. "Look, even if I were to ask Elle out, it wouldn't work. She's a descendant of the _Gods_ on her mother's side and I'm only half royal."

Ben sighed and put his book down. He knew this argument well. It was the same argument Emir used to give when they gave him grief for not asking out Emma. The poor guy suffered for _three_ years before the viewing had given him the chance to ask the girl out.

"Akiho, Elle doesn't care about that," Ben told him. "Her mother was a _mermaid_ for Gods' sake. Do you really think Elle cares about the royal bloodlines of the human world?"

"Ben, Ariel may have been a mermaid but she was still a princess. Meanwhile my dad was the 'pungent reindeer king' as Olaf liked to call him before his coronation, and before that he was an _ice_ harvester."

"Yeah, that's never going to be normal," Emir muttered, shaking his head "Talking snowmen…?"

"You've been friends with me for twelve years and you're _still_ not used to Olaf?" Akiho chuckled. "That'd be like me still freaking out whenever we sneak out on your dad's magic carpet."

"You _do_ freak out whenever we sneak a ride on dad's magic carpet," Emir said, giving his best friend a look.

"Oh it's not because of the carpet. There's no snow anywhere!"

"Agrabah is located in the _desert_ dude! Where do you _think_ we would get snow?"

Ben rolled his eyes. Once again his friends had managed to go on a completely different tangent than the one they started on.

"Akiho, if you're really worried about it, just ask Elle to go to Cotillion as a friend," Ben suggested, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Take the night and see what happens. I'm sure she'd be thankful for the company."

Akiho sighed. "Yeah well I'm not sure I'm even _going_ to Cotillion so that would just be a waste of time."

"Well that's brand new information that should have been brought up _before_ I commandeered Ben's room!" Emir exclaimed. "What do you _mean_ you're not sure you're going to Cotillion?"

Akiho shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just…you guys know how my mom's about nine months pregnant right?"

"Yeah," Emir nodded. "How that's even possible considering you're almost seventeen still confuses us—"

"My aunt has ice powers and is one of the five spirits of the Enchanted Forest, I basically have a cousin who's a _snowman_ if you consider Olaf Aunt Elsa's son and my dad was raised by rock trolls. Are you _seriously_ questioning how my mom's pregnant right now?"

"Good point. Continue."

Akiho chuckled and sighed. "It's just, with this being so close to her due date, I was thinking of heading back to Arendelle. Dad'll need the help in case Aunt Elsa can't get there in time."

Ben sighed and looked at Emir. "I think this is more your area," Ben told him. "You're the only one of us with siblings."

Emir nodded and rested a hand on Akiho's shoulder. "You know your dad would want you to enjoy yourself more than anything," he said. "He knows more than anyone how few chances us royals actually get to relax and cut loose."

"But…if something happened—"

"You'll have your phone on hand," Emir said. "Ben and I will make sure ours are fully charged as well just in case something happens to yours. Not to mention this isn't just any birth we're talking about. This is a _royal_ birth. The media would pick up the scent before that baby was able to join us in the world."

"And then we're dealing with reporter popsicles as your aunt freezes them to keep a barrier away from your mom and your new brother or sister," Ben added.

"Or both," Emir chimed in. "Considering how strange your family is, your mom could have twins."

Akiho chuckled a little but sobered as he bit his lip in thought. "Guys I appreciate it but…"

"Just think it over," Emir suggested gently. "Sleep on it at the very least. We want to be there for Mal don't we? As representatives of the Learning to be Royal Club, we should be there when our parents can't."

"Isn't that what Ben's for?" Akiho asked. "Not only is he a representative since his mom founded the freaking thing but he's also Mal's boyfriend."

Ben shook his head in amusement. " _Ben_ is also in the room guys so please continue to talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Sorry Ben."

"Yeah, sorry dude. You're so quiet though that we forgot—"

"Guys. Seriously it's fine," Ben chuckled. "After all, you commandeered my room for your conversation. I should have seen you forgetting I was in the room as a possibility. At least you used it while I was in here—there was that time when we were twelve that you commandeered my room and I wasn't even _in_ it."

Sitting up, he sighed. There had been something weighing on the back of his mind but he wasn't sure who would be the best person to ask. When it came to his friends, though, they always seemed to have a solution. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but since his friends seemed content with jumping from topic to topic in this conversation, he figured they wouldn't mind. "Guys, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did but you're the king. You can ask as many questions as you want," Emir chuckled.

Ben rolled his eyes but shook his head fondly at his friends. "How much did the viewing _not_ show? In terms of Mal's schedule I mean? You guys seem pretty close to her, and I love that. Trust me, I'm not trying to get you to betray her trust or anything—"

"We get it Ben," Akiho nodded. "If one of us was in your shoes, we'd do the same thing."

Emir sighed. "Look Ben, I can't say for certain because I never really got a chance to view Mal's schedule the way I used to for yours back when you were only the Crown Prince. But from what Akiho and I have _seen_ , the viewing was fairly accurate."

"So the only way I'd _truly_ know is to look at Mal's schedule?" Ben asked and sighed as his friends nodded. "Great. That's the last thing I want to do because I don't want to appear like I'm a controlling boyfriend."

"No, you're a _concerned_ boyfriend. There's a difference," Akiho stated. "Look Ben, I'm not going to lie. When Emir and I saw Mal after she went blonde, one of us should have said something. We didn't feel it was our place and we'll always kick ourselves for that based on what we saw in the viewing."

"Honestly, whoever made the choice to have _Natalie_ as Mal's handler was an idiot," Emir stated. He had witnessed some of the interactions between the handler and Mal and let's just say they weren't the most pleasant.

"Well Natalie was Audrey's handler once upon a time so three guesses who made _that_ suggestion," Akiho snorted. "Even if she's no longer on the council, her allies are still there and they're so weak willed that Leah could threaten to remove Auroria from existing treaties if they didn't vote her way."

"Wait, what?" Ben asked, looking at his friend in shock. He hadn't known that Natalie had been Audrey's handler before she was Mal's.

"Yeah," Akiho chuckled. "Back when you were first dating Audrey. Leah made a big to-do about getting Audrey a handler so she'd be prepared for the stress of being _the_ Queen the one and only time my mom invited Leah to Arendelle."

"Surprised she didn't refuse based on all the magic in the realm," Emir snorted. "After all, she refused the invitation to Agrabah when Ashaki was born."

"I thought the assumption was because your dad had been a thief before he became sultan?" Akiho asked.

"Well yeah but her official reasoning had been because of Genie and Carpet," Emir said with a shrug. "Princess Aurora came in her stead. Everyone was a lot happier because of it."

Ben frowned. "Dude, you were _two_. How do you…"

"The celebration of a royal birth? Ben, you _know_ there are records of that even if press isn't allowed in," Emir said. "Besides, my mom likes the story. Apparently Aurora took me on a ride on Carpet during the trip."

Ben shook his head. "Somehow I don't see Audrey getting on Carpet."

"Her brother does," Emir said. "Dad doesn't know if he should ban Phillip Jr or talk to Phillip Sr about a betrothal contract based on how much trouble Ashaki and Phillip Jr get into when he visits."

"Your mom would _freak_ if he put your sister in a contract," Ben stated. "Not to mention she's too old for one. Aren't those usually done when the kid's two?"

"Yeah," Emir nodded. "I think that's just dad's way of joking around. After all, he had to involve a Genie and grandfather had to rewrite the _law_ so mom and dad could marry. He wouldn't make it hard for Ashaki to marry someone if that person was someone she loved. Thankfully she's only fourteen so he doesn't have to worry about that."

"What about Aziz?" Akiho asked. "He's what? Eighteen? As first in line, I'm surprised he's not being pressured to marry left and right."

Emir chuckled. "Again, you can thank my mother for that. Remember my parents' story? About how my mom was being forced to marry because of some law? She's said numerous times that it doesn't matter how old we are when we get married, as long as we do it for _love_ she's fine with it."

"Your mom is so cool," Akiho said with a small smile.

"Hey, your mom _punched_ someone!"

"So did yours! Remember when the Forty Thieves crashed their wedding the first time they attempted to have it?"

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "How did we go from Akiho asking Elle out to Akiho not going to Cotillion to Mal's schedule to Natalie being Audrey's handler to our parents punching people?"

"You left out Leah snubbing my sister's birth."

"Oh yes," Ben nodded as Emir added his two bits.

Akiho chuckled. "We really can't stick to a topic can we?"

"Have we ever?"

"True. Very true."

Ben shook his head once more and sighed happily. He had never told anyone this but one of his fears when he had become king was that his friendship with Emir and Akiho would dissolve. He would no longer be their peer—he'd have to be their leader.

Thankfully, his friends were either too stubborn or too loyal to just drop their friendship of twelve years just because Ben's title had changed. Ben hadn't been lying when he told Mal during the viewing that Emir and Akiho were considered his unofficial advisors.

_Hey, maybe that should be something I should look into,_ Ben thought. _After all, I work with Fairy Godmother and who would know more about what needs to be changed in the school than the students themselves?_

"Oh Gods, he has an idea again," Akiho groaned. "I can practically hear the gears turning in his head."

"Hey, it might not be a bad thing," Emir said. "He could just be thinking about his True Love."

"Ah, so you're saying his brain went to Mal-land?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Ben chuckled as he shook his head. "Actually I was thinking of setting up a council of students who could report any problems that needed to be fixed in the school to Fairy Godmother. That way I could work with her on getting them solved."

"Oh you mean like…a student council? Like the one your ex-girlfriend ran for six months ago?" Akiho chuckled as Ben flushed.

"Sign of the times Ben's been way too busy," Emir chuckled. "I think the whole school knew about Audrey's plan to run for student council."

"Did she win?" Ben asked.

"No," Akiho shook his head. "I think Emma beat her but it was a close race though."

Ben nodded. "I mean, I know Audrey worked hard but part of me's glad Emma won. Audrey's got enough on her plate, with being cheerleading captain and preparing for her eventual rule of Auroria."

Emir and Akiho stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"You were right," Emir said to Akiho. "What you said at the viewing, about Ben being incapable of trash talk."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Guys, even if Audrey wasn't the nicest in the past, she's obviously trying to change. When's the last time you two remember Audrey making a sarcastic comment or saying her grandmother was insane?"

Akiho thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it….never."

"Okay, she's making a change. I'll give her that," Emir nodded. "But Ben, I'm not all that willing to forgive her for all that work you had to go through just to break up with her. I mean, anyone with eyes could tell you were miserable in that relationship."

"Guys come on. Let's leave the past in the past okay?" Ben asked. "Besides, I'm with Mal now. Does what Audrey did or didn't do really matter in the grand scheme of things?"

Akiho and Emir stared at Ben for a second.

"Wow, remind me never to get a girlfriend if I get that cheesy?" Akiho stated.

"Yeah dude. Did Mal slip you another love cookie because that's the last time your lines were that saccharine," Emir told Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ha ha. Everyone's a comedian. Now, if you two are finished with your business, would you please get out of my room?"

"Yes captain!"

"You know you don't have to call me that," Ben said. "I haven't been your captain for a few months now."

Emir gave him a soft smile. "Ben, no matter how long it's been, you'll always be _our_ captain. Our brother. Our king."

"…did you just quote Tolkien?"

"I did, yes. I thought it fitting considering you're our resident bookworm."

"Get out!" Ben said with a chuckle as he went back to his bed. He shook his head as Emir and Akiho left, shutting the door behind them. What was he going to do with those two…and where would he be without them?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before Cotillion and all through the school, every kid was relaxing because it was cool.

Okay, so maybe not every kid. It was a school after all, they were still studying for exams and getting ready for Cotillion. One purple haired teen, though, was relaxing in the best way she knew how; her art. Mal grinned as she shook the can of spray paint that was going to go on the canvas before her. The areas of the canvas that she was going to use regular paint on had already been sketched out and taped off; the paint to be added later.

Now, all she had to do was spray. Holding her breath to avoid breathing in the fumes, Mal began spraying the canvas.

She started with a bit of black that she took to maybe a third of the canvas. Next was a bit of dark purple right underneath, followed by a small bit of lighter purple. The bottom half of the canvas was sprayed a dark blue, as if to make it look like the ocean at dusk.

Now you may be asking yourself, why hadn't Mal gotten more done before now? Especially since she had gathered her stuff from Rowyn the previous day? Well you could blame Natalie for that. The keeper of schedules had found Mal in the art room and dragged her to about five different meetings before Emma and Travis had 'kidnapped' her so she could grab dinner.

By then, it was too late to try to get started on the painting—Mal was too exhausted to do it justice anyway. But she _knew_ she had no meetings or committees today. It was the day before Cotillion, the only thing on her schedule would be a final dress fitting with Evie and Evie had told her to come whenever she wanted.

Mal couldn't help but smirk a little as she thought about the conversation she'd had with Natalie.

_"Mal, what are you wearing?" Natalie asked, looking at Mal in shock. "And **what** did you do to your hair?" _

_"Clothes, Natalie. That's what most people wear throughout the day," Mal said as she continued to set up her art stuff. "Or would you rather I be naked? That would certainly make for a different Gazelle headline. As for my hair, I decided it would be better if I went back to my natural color."_

_"You know what I mean. What happened to the dress you were wearing to your date with King Ben? You should still have time to run and get changed, if you'll just hand me that jacket—"_

_"Why?" Mal asked whirling around to face her._

_"You know we've talked about that jacket Mal," Natalie stated._

_"No,_ **_you_ ** _talked about it," Mal shot back, feeling a bit empowered since the viewing. She knew now that Ben would have her back if Natalie went to complain to him. "It's_ **_my_ ** _jacket Natalie. If you don't like it, you don't have to look at it. I will be wearing what I find comfortable from now on. I'll be willing to compromise but you don't get to dictate my style anymore."_

_Mal walked toward the door. "Come on, let's get these meetings over with."_

_"You're not going to change?"_

_"Why? All the people I'm meeting with know I'm an Isle kid. Besides, the more time you spend arguing me on this is less time we have to actually get to where we're going to go."_

_Natalie sighed but Mal smirked, knowing she'd won an argument with Natalie for the first time since she'd known the woman._

Mal wasn't stupid, she knew what Natalie would have done to her jacket if Mal had let her have it. It was the same thing she kept threatening to do to it before the viewing. Basically, had Mal actually given Natalie her jacket, her jacket would have found its way on a one way trip back to the Isle.

A tapping on the window of the art room's door broke into Mal's thoughts and Mal turned to see Jay on the other side of the door.

"It was unlocked you know?" Mal asked after getting up to let her friend in.

"And risk getting a spritz of spray paint to the face? You did that to me one time when I was eight, I'm in no hurry to do it again," Jay said with a chuckle.

"You snuck up behind me and grabbed my shoulder," Mal said. "Any kid worth their salt on the Isle would have sprayed you. Just be thankful I realized it was you before I started kicking."

Jay nodded and tossed one of the apples in his hand to her as she sat back down. "Eat it. I made sure it was a softer apple for you. I don't care how long we've been in Auradon, the hard apples are impossible to get used to."

Mal nodded and got up to eat the apple. Soft apples had the tendency to squirt when you bit into them and the last thing she wanted was for Ben's painting to be ruined because of her snack.

The two friends sat on the couch that was for some reason in the classroom. Neither one of them really knew why and, to be frank, sometimes it was better just not to ask. Auradon was weird sometimes.

Mal didn't know why her thoughts had gone in the direction they had, but she felt her mind drift toward the Isle of all places. She had thought about her former home a bit since the viewing but this time, her thoughts focused on two specific people.

Uma. Harry. What were they up to? Were they plotting to get off the Isle or were they content to just spend their time in their ill gotten territory?

_It had been their territory too once upon a time,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh, trying to not think about the times where she had run around with those two. The days before she knew Evie or Carlos or hell even Jay.

_How different would life be? If the split never happened?_ Mal thought as she brought her legs under her. _Uma, or at least the Uma I knew as a kid, would have hated the prissy princess room we got when we first arrived…and Harry and Jay in Auradon together? We'd be lucky if the school was still standing after a week._

Still, she had to wonder if her old friends were missing them too. There had been something _odd_ about the Uma in the viewing. The very fact that she gave back Ben's ring…pirates didn't willingly give up their loot after all.

"Hey Jay?" Mal asked, breaking the silence. "This is going to sound a bit odd but do you ever think about how different it'd be if the others were here?"

Jay shrugged, seemingly catching on to what Mal meant by 'others'. "To be honest, I haven't given much thought about the 'others' as you called them since we got to Auradon."

Mal sighed. "I'm not saying I miss them or anything but it's been on the back of my mind. You don't think about them at all?"

"Sometimes," Jay admitted with a sigh after a minute or two of silence. "A little more now since the viewing. Granted that's only been a day but—"

"She gave my ring back Jay. Or at least the version of her in the viewing did," Mal said softly, looking down at the aforementioned ring.

Jay snorted. "Mal, Uma's many things but she's not an idiot. You were a _dragon_ in the viewing. What was she going to do, hold Ben hostage?"

"She very well could have and I'll thank you not to put that image into my head," Mal snapped but sighed. "But she didn't. She gave back the ring. And almost..she almost looked like she was crying a little as she swam off."

"Uma doesn't cry," Jay muttered.

"Uma also doesn't give back things she stole either," Mal said with a shrug. "Like I said, I'm not willing to go spring them from the Isle, especially knowing Uma might put a hypnosis spell on Ben once she has access to her magic. But I can't help but think about the what ifs…."

"A lot of things would have been different," Jay sighed.

"Yeah they would have," Mal nodded. "Gods Jay, could you imagine rooming with them here? The them we knew as kids I mean? Me, E and Uma? You, Carlos and Hook?"

"That would be chaos," Jay said with a sad chuckle, thinking about his best friend from childhood and not the insane pirate who blindly followed Uma.

"Exactly," Mal nodded. "I don't think the school would still be standing if you and Harry…"

Mal trailed off, the fantasy in her head too painful to think about. Sure, she had Evie as a best friend but Uma was her cousin. Some of the only family she had on the Isle. But, just like the rest of her family, Uma seemed contented to leave her at the first sign of confrontation.

"I know I got angry at you for trying to reconnect with Harry way back then," Jay said softly, breaking the silence.

Mal sighed. "Was I wrong? To _try_ to retain a little bit of the old gang?"

Jay couldn't help but give her a sad smile. "Back then? I would have said yes without thinking. But now, after the viewing and seeing them again….my _head_ is saying it's wrong but my _heart_ understands why you did it."

"I couldn't try it with Uma, not after what she did. But Harry? He seemed like a safer bet," Mal said softly, flashing back to when she was thirteen. Her first and only attempt at a flirtationship had been with Harry as a way to reconnect with a part of the old gang. Harry had been down for it too but it only lasted two weeks. Even if Jay had exaggerated in the first viewing by calling it three years or whatever he'd said, that's probably just because that's how long it felt it had lasted.

"It was just…weird though," Jay muttered. "I mean, Harry flirting with _you_?"

"Trust me, it felt weird," Mal muttered back despite no one else being in the room. "Harry had practically been my _brother_ until…that day. I mean he didn't do much but still…"

Jay nodded. "If that day had gone differently, we might still be friends with them."

"If it had been anyone else…"

"If it had been anyone else who did that to you Mal, they'd be fishing their body out of the water because Harry would have killed them after making sure you were alright."

Mal gave a small nod in agreement. Harry, for all his faults, was extremely loyal. It was just a shame his loyalty ran more toward Uma than Mal and Jay.

"…I never did thank Harry did I?" Mal asked after a moment of silence. "For diving after me that day?"

"Thank you's aren't big on the Isle Mal. Remember? That's why the us in the viewing had to do that song and dance for Ben?"

Mal sighed. "I know…but neither is saving someone's life and he did that for me."

"Well I doubt Harry remembers it," Jay sighed. "Sides, he's on the Isle with Uma and Gil."

Mal couldn't help but sigh at that. There was a small part of her, an almost microscopic part, that wanted to ask Ben to bring them over. That part of her was easily suppressed by the logical side who was quick to remind her of what Uma had _done_.

_Gil's harmless in all this though,_ a small innocent voice inside her called out. It was like her inner eight year old was calling out to her, reminding her of when they had put Gil under the gang's protection. _Does he really deserve to be stuck on the Isle when all he's done is be born?_

_Gods, if I had thanked Harry back then…he and Gil could be in Auradon with us rather than be with Uma. But knowing his loyalty to Uma, Harry might have refused if Uma didn't get an invite either._

"We should stop living in the past," Jay sighed, pulling Mal from her thoughts. "It won't change what happened. If we keep looking to the past we won't see the future or some rot like that."

Mal couldn't help but give Jay a small smile. "Right. Besides, like we said, Uma's on the Isle. She and Harry won't be in our lives unless Ben brings them over—and judging from the viewing, he's not going to be likely to."

Jay nodded. "Do you think we should tell Evie and Carlos? About our past with Harry and Uma I mean? All they know is the fact that Pirate's Cove is banned for any member of our gang but we never told them _why_."

"Jay…I don't know," Mal said softly. "They'd probably think we were crazy. After all, Uma and I hate one another. If you weren't part of the gang and you heard that I used to be friends with her, what would you think?"

Jay sighed. "You're right. It's just…after seeing that, seeing the me in the viewing spar with Harry again…even if he was more than likely trying to kill me there, there's a part of me that misses my sparring partner from the old days. The Auradon boys and Carlos just don't cut it. Though Lonnie comes close."

"I know," Mal sighed. "But you've still got me though. I may not have Harry's skills but I'm still decent. I've never lost a sparring match at least. Plus Lonnie whipped me into shape when I was helping her train for Swords and Shields so any cobwebs I might have had are gone."

Jay gave Mal a small smile which she gladly returned. Standing up, Mal finished the rest of her apple before chucking the core in the trash. "Come on. I've got a couple of hours to kill while the painting for Ben drys, or at least the spray painted section. Let's get some sparring in."

"You sure Mal?" Jay chuckled. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You just don't want to lose to a girl twice in one week," Mal teased him as they hurried off to the amphitheater. It was reasonably empty, as everyone was getting their last minute Cotillion prep done. The only people in there were Emir and Akiho, who seemed to be sparring. Or something to that nature.

"En garde!"

"En garde yourself, I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death!" Emir shot back. "Any last words?"

"I will cut you to ribbons!"

"Fool! Such mediocrity! Let your sword do the talking!"

"I will, it will be loquacious to a fault!"

Mal looked over at Jay in confusion as the swords began to clang against each other.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Jay shrugged as they stared at the two princes. "They're not like this in practice."

"You mincing prancing twit!"

"Ha! You fight like my sister!"

"I've _fought_ your sister, that's a compliment!" Akiho shouted and Jay shook his head.

"Guys!"

Akiho and Emir looked over at Jay, their swords still held firmly against each other.

"Yes?"

" _What_ are you doing?"

"Sparring. What's it look like we're doing? Dressing in drag and doing the hula?" Emir asked.

"What are you doing here oh glorious captain?" Akiho asked as they sheathed their swords.

"Same reason as you guys are, if you want to call that sparring," Jay said with a smirk. "Mal, let's show these pampered princes how real sparring looks like."

Akiho chuckled and handed Mal his sword. "My lady."

"You're lucky Ben likes you," Mal said with a small glare as she took the sword.

Emir chuckled as he handed Jay his sword. "Only Ben would find a girlfriend who hates a title as much as he does."

"Yeah sorry Mal but even if Ben wasn't making you a lady of the court tomorrow, you'd still be referred to as 'my lady'," Akiho said. "Being the daughter of a God and everything."

Mal sighed. "Look guys, I really just want to spar so unless you're _volunteering_ …?"

"We'll get out of your hair," Emir said with a small grin and pulled Akiho off to the side. Mal shook her head in amusement before unsheathing her sword and turning to face Jay.

"Last chance to back down Jay," she teased. "Remember, I never lose."

"You've never sparred me though Mal," Jay teased back as he got his own sword out. "There's a first time for everything."

Mal chuckled before lunging into an attack that Jay quickly dodged. Spinning into his own attack, Jay swung but Mal was able to block that as well. The spar was quickly underway, with swords flying left and right.

"You know, I half expected this to be a little more intense," Emir muttered to Akiho as the two of them watched from the side.

"You mean like in the viewing?"

"Exactly."

"Well I'm sure it doesn't hurt that Jay and Mal actually like one another and Jay doesn't have Ben kidnapped, dangling over a plank over possibly shark infested waters."

Emir chuckled just as Mal lashed out her foot toward Jay's shin. "Ah, there we go."

"You know that would never fly in a match right?"

"They're not sparring our way though. They're sparring theirs."

Akiho was quiet for a moment before he spoke back up. "Think they'd teach me? It can never hurt to have the element of surprise."

"I'm sure if you ask, they would. But you're the one with an aunt with ice powers and rock trolls as grandparents. Is anyone _really_ going to attack Arendelle?"

"Shut up," Akiho chuckled and the two of them turned back to watch the spar; the two Isle kids grinning ear to ear as they matched each other blow for blow.

"I asked her by the way."

"Elle?" Emir asked, looking at his best friend. Akiho nodded.

"What made you change your mind?"

Akiho sighed. "Mom did actually. I called home to see about making my way over there and she gave me a five minute lecture on ditching Cotillion and enjoying myself while I can. Then Olaf took the phone and basically said I was becoming boring like Ben."

Emir snorted. "So the snowman's the one who changed your mind?"

"Hey, I'm a lot of things but I'm not boring!" Akiho chuckled amidst the sound of clanging swords and grunting. Mal had grabbed Jay's wrist and tried to pull him toward her to knock him off balance, like she'd done to Uma in the viewing.

"Get a new trick Mal," Jay said with a smirk as he twisted his arm out of her grasp before launching into a jumping sidekick.

"You telegraphed that so loudly, they could have dodged that from the Isle," Mal said as she scooted to the side, avoiding the kick.

Before long, an hour had passed and the two were still going strong.

"Think they'd accept a tie?" Emir asked as he looked at his watch. "It's lunchtime after all."

"Ask 'em."

Emir nodded and turned to the sparring Isle kids. "Oh captain my captain! My lady! Would you two care to accept a tie and head down to lunch with us?"

"I'm never going to escape that title, am I?" Mal sighed as the two of them paused to look at Emir.

"Probably not," Jay nodded. "A tie sounds good."

"A tie is a loss," Mal corrected but sighed. "Still, we _should_ eat."

"We can spar more after lunch," Jay told her. "Or after you finish your painting for Ben."

Mal grinned and she sheathed her sword before putting it away. "Let's go then."

The four kids quickly made their way out of the amphitheater, eager to dig into whatever was being offered for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had finally arrived. After much stress, planning, and an unexpected viewing, the day of Cotillion had finally arrived. It honestly seemed like a dream.

Or a nightmare to one stressed designer. Evie had spent the two days from the viewing completely redesigning Mal's dress. It had taken a lot of work, time, and several coffee runs by Doug but the dress was finally finished.

_Thank Gods I had Mal's measurements,_ Evie thought as she fluffed the skirt as the dress rested on the mannequin. _There would be no way I could have kept this a surprise from her if I needed to redo the measurements._

The only regret she had was that she hadn't had the time to work on her own dress. Then again, the Cotillion was for _Mal_. Mal was going to be who the spotlight was on, it would make sense for her dress to be the higher priority.

"Evie, that dress looks amazing!" Ruby Fitzherbert's voice said from behind Evie. Whirling around, Evie couldn't help but smile at seeing the youngest Fitzherbert daughter standing there with Lucy Charming and Doug.

"Yeah Mal's going to love it," Lucy said with a grin. "You've really outdone yourself this time Evie."

"All it took was about half the coffee in Auradon," Doug said, shaking his head as he walked up to Evie. "Oh, I have the finishing touch—Ben had asked Uncle Doc and the others if they could mine a purple gem for a necklace for Mal. It finally arrived-I think Ben would have been happy with amethyst but my dad and uncles went for a fancy sapphire instead, hence the wait."

He pulled a medium sized box out of his pocket and opened it, showing the contents to Evie. The blue haired girl couldn't help but gasp at seeing the tear drop necklace with the purple gemstone in the middle. It honestly was perfect for Mal's new dress.

"Did he know?" Evie asked as she took the box from Doug. "That I was changing Mal's dress?"

"I think he suspected," Doug chuckled. "But honestly Uncle Doc said they got the request months ago. Fancy sapphires aren't the most common things in the world though hence why it's arriving now."

"It's a good thing you changed the dress Evie," Lucy spoke up. "That necklace _definitely_ wouldn't have gone with the yellow and blue one from the viewing."

Evie smiled and unclasped the necklace to put it around the neck of the mannequin. "There. Now it's perfect."

It truly was. Evie didn't mean to brag but for only taking two days to create, it was some of her best work. A dark purple dress with shimmers of blue that made the skirt almost look like the night sky. It was long enough as to not cause a panic amongst the more conservative royals but it was still short enough that the Isle side shown through.

Evie hoped people wouldn't notice how it slightly resembled Mal's coronation dress but it was the best Evie could do in a short time frame. Oh sure, she could have reached out to Jane and just changed the color on the established dress but what kind of designer would she be if she did that?

"Hey Evie?" Ruby spoke up. "We have a surprise for you."

Evie looked at the younger girl in confusion, turning from the mannequin. "What do you mean?"

Lucy and Ruby smiled at each other before each girl grabbed Evie's hand, gently dragging the older girl to Ruby's room. There, on a mannequin much like Mal's dress, was Evie's design for her own dress.

"Guys!" Evie gasped. It was beautiful! The last time Evie had seen her dress, it was barely halfway complete when she had changed gears to focus on Mal's.

"Doug told us what you were working on when we saw him on one of what had to be many coffee runs," Ruby said. "We know Mal's been under a lot of stress but so have you."

"I spoke to Kitty and she agreed to help out," Lucy nodded. "Paige and Emma did tag team shifts as best they could so we wouldn't tire ourselves out too much before Cotillion. You worked so hard on our dresses Evie, your dress should show that."

Evie couldn't help the small tears of joy that leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her dress, the one thing she'd been worried about, was done. And she owed it all to the two girls standing before her.

"Guys…"

"Evie, it's fine," Ruby said with a smile. "You don't have to say anything."

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed and raced over to Ruby's bed where a small package rested. Evie couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it but to be fair, her attention had been monopolized by the gorgeous dress before her. "Dizzy sent us this from the Isle. She sent it through Lady Persephone's portal to ensure you got it in time for Cotillion."

Lucy handed the package to Evie, who took it with slightly shaking hands. Opening the box, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the barrette from the viewing staring back at her with a small note from the younger girl.

_Evie,_

_I hope you get this in time! I'm so bummed I won't be able to see you in person but at least I'll be with you in spirit!_

_Aunt Ana says hi, as does Ava! Anthony would say hi if he knew I was writing this note!_

_Hopefully I'll be there in Auradon with you soon!_

_Dizzy_

"She included some extras, in case any of the other girls wanted to wear them tonight," Ruby said with a small smile. "I know my sisters definitely wanted them—they'd probably pay more for them if you asked for it."

"Oh, no, I couldn't—"

"It's just a thought," Ruby said with a smile. "But we'll let you go—we know you have to go and make the deliveries."

Evie smiled. Truthfully she had forgotten all about that. "Oh right. Lucy, can you ask Mal to stop by our room when you see her? I think she's meeting with Ben right now though."

"Don't worry, I won't disturb the lovebirds," Lucy promised with a small chuckle. "But if I see Mal, I'll pass the message along."

"Thank you."

Lucy nodded. "Come on Ruby! Let's get this into Evie's room."

"I, um, I think I'll handle that," Doug said. "Unless you've got a dolly cart somewhere—"

"Oh ye of little faith," Lucy said with a small smirk as she wheeled one out of Ruby's closet. "You really thought we'd be able to carry all that ourselves without it?"

"Plus we have the entire Tourney team on speed dial including Ben," Ruby added. "If we needed to, we could call one of them and get their help."

Evie couldn't help but smile at that as Doug helped them load the mannequin onto the cart. "Well I'm glad. But let Doug handle that okay? Last thing we'd want is for you two getting hurt."

"We're fourteen not four," Lucy said, rolling her eyes but relinquished control on the dolly cart.

"You're also some of the country's _heirs_ ," Doug reminded her as he took the dolly cart from her. "Doesn't matter what spot in line you are, your safety is paramount."

"It's a mannequin on a dolly cart. Not like we're going to war or anything," Ruby scoffed but she gave Doug a small smile.

"Regardless," Evie said. "Your mothers wouldn't be happy if you two got hurt."

"Neither would your fathers I'd bet," Doug added.

Ruby and Lucy shook their heads as Lucy sighed. Evie gave the girls a small smile as she and Doug walked back to her room; Doug pushing the dolly cart holding the mannequin. Getting back to her room, Evie smiled as Doug unloaded the dolly cart.

"Let's go," she said softly as she put the box with Dizzy's barrette on her bed, the other items moved to a bag that was hanging from the clothing rack. She was going to offer the option after all. "We have deliveries to make. It's Cotillion day after all."

As the two of them made their way to the dozens of girls and Chad who had made their orders; on the other side of the school, Mal strolled into Ben's office. Dean didn't even bother announcing her, she just walked right in.

"Hey there," Ben said, looking up with a small smile. While Dean hadn't announced Mal per say, he _had_ sent Ben a quick instant message as to prevent the king from jumping in surprise.

"Hey yourself," Mal said, leaning on the desk, a small frown on her face as she watched him work. "I thought you were done with your paperwork for the day?"

"Just finishing up," Ben promised. "I just want to get these invitations sent out to Anastasia and her children before I stop for the day."

Mal paused. "Anastasia _Tremaine_?"

"You know another Anastasia on the Isle?"

"I was going to say yes until you finished that sentence," Mal told him. "I'm surprised. I thought that was something that had to go through the council."

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Normally yes, it would be something that the council would need to vote on. But the council has been moving slower than molasses in February on this issue. I'm sick of it so I'm making an executive decision."

"Ben, I don't think it'll be a good idea to make your council angry at you," Mal said softly.

Ben shrugged. "It's a one time thing, and if they didn't want me to make the decision for them then they shouldn't have taken so long. I presented them with this months ago Mal! Anastasia's done nothing that deserves the Isle-Cinderella has been petitioning for her release for _months_ \- and from the sounds of it, she's worked to make life better for the kids of the Isle. If anything, she'd be another excellent person to _have_ on my council."

"Really?"

"I meant what I said at the viewing Mal. It's _high_ time the Isle gets some representation on the council."

Mal shook her head slightly; there were still days that she couldn't believe Ben was _real_. He was so _golden_ that he didn't seem human.

"Oh! I almost forgot the reason I was in here," Mal said with a small smirk.

"You mean it wasn't to see me?" Ben asked with a fake pout causing Mal to chuckle.

"Well you were part of the reason. I have something for you but it's still drying a little so I need you to come with me."

Ben stood up, a little curious. "Mal, you didn't have to get me anything—"

"Shush," Mal said as she took his hand, leading him out of the office. "Ben, you've spoiled me these past six months; constantly giving me gifts and the stained glass window you're going to be presenting at Cotillion tonight. Did you honestly think I wouldn't try to get you something?"

Ben could only shake his head in slight amusement as Mal led him to the art classroom. He paused as he saw the painting sitting on the easel in front of them.

"Mal…"

"Do you like it?" Mal asked faintly as Ben stared in shock. There before him was a painting that if he hadn't known better, he would assumed was done by a professional. A dragon and a wolf like beast laid curled up on an island in the ocean, the silhouettes of Auradon and the Isle in the background. Ben had to chuckle as, on closer inspection, he saw that the beast was wearing his Tourney jersey and a small crown on his head. The dragon's scales seemed to sparkle if the light hit the painting just right, almost as if pixie dust had been thrown at the painting.

"Ben?" Mal asked softly and Ben turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it?" Mal repeated. "I…I know it's not much but I just had the two days to work on it—"

"Wait Mal. You're saying you did this in two days?" Ben asked, slightly shocked. "But…how did you get it looking like dusk? With the oil paints, that alone would have taken a day!"

"Not with a decent can of spray paint and a steady hand," Mal said with a small smile. "You start with that first, everything else is just details."

Ben chuckled as he pulled her into an embrace. "I love it Mal. It's perfect. I'll have to get it framed and hang it in my office."

"Oh that'll be a conversation starter for sure," Mal said with a chuckle as Ben kissed the top of her head.

"You mean the beautiful painting that my girlfriend _made_ for me? Yes I do believe that would be a conversation starter," Ben told her, giving Mal a small smile. "I really _do_ love it Mal. Thank you."

"Well, like I said Ben, you've been showering me with gifts and…well…you _see_ me for _me_ , not some Isle rat or some painted princess of the court."

"That's all you need to be Mal," Ben said gently, brushing a bit of hair out of Mal's face. "You. I love you—the way your eyes gleam as you're about to lob a sarcastic quip my way, the way you bite your lip as you get lost in a sketch, the way you just stroll into my office if you think I've been working too hard."

Mal chuckled and smirked. "You must have me mistaken for someone else Ben. A lady of the court would _never_ do that."

"My lady does," Ben said with a small smile. "And hopefully she always will. I don't care what she wears or how she acts; as long as she's happy, that's all I need."

Mal shook her head but gave Ben a small smile. "No one would ever accuse you of not being romantic, you know that?"

"My dad gave my mom a library as a gift. I come by it honestly," Ben said with a chuckle. Gently, Ben pulled her toward him to wrap Mal up into a hug. It was nice; getting a few minutes alone like this.

"I should get going," Mal said after a few minutes and breaking from the hug rather reluctantly. "I'm sure Evie's got one final fitting in store before getting me all dolled up for Cotillion."

"Hey, I was thinking," Ben said, gently grabbing Mal's hand. "What if we left Cotillion early? Come back to our rooms, got changed into something more comfortable, and ordered pizza while we watched a movie?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mal asked. "I mean, you're the _king_."

"It's your night Mal," Ben said with a small smile. "If you wanted Jay, Carlos, Emir and Akiho to run around waving their hands in the air while imitating a chicken, I'd get them to do it."

Mal stared at him for a minute before chuckling. "As amusing as the image you just put into my head was, I think I'll pass. Now that I know Uma won't be crashing Cotillion, I'm fine riding it out."

"Okay," Ben said. "But think we could still have a movie night at some point?"

"That sounds wonderful," Mal said. "Just you, me, a movie and a giant bucket of popcorn?"

"If you'd suggested a movie without popcorn, I'd be worried," Ben told her with a small chuckle. "And of course I'll make sure to have a small thing of strawberries for you."

"You know I eat things other than strawberries right Ben?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ want the strawberries?"

"If that ever happens, just go ahead and assume I've been cursed or something," Mal joked.

"Well, as unfunny as that joke was, at least we'll have a way to prevent that from happening," Ben said as he leaned down and lightly kissed Mal on the lips. Mal couldn't help the smile that appeared as she returned the kiss.

"So you're saying you're going to be kissing me every time you see me?" Mal asked as they broke the kiss. They would still need to talk about what being each other's True Love entailed but for now, Mal was content to enjoy the ride, so to speak. "A girl could get used to that."

Ben chuckled. "If making sure you're not cursed means I get to kiss my girlfriend any chance I get, well then that's something I will gladly do."

"…are you sure you didn't eat one of the love potion cookies again?"

"Wouldn't that kiss have made the potion moot?" Ben asked with a chuckle. "Its affects would have worn off by True Love's kiss."

Mal shook her head in amusement. "All I'm saying Ben is that line was close to the lines you gave when you ate that cookie."

"Well I guess you could say that's just my love for you."

"Ridiculous?"

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"I think it's still the number one viewed video online," Mal said with a small smile at Ben's gobsmacked look.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Ben, you were the future king doing a song and dance number professing your love for a girl you just met all while basically breaking up with your current girlfriend. You really think _no one_ videoed that?"

"But…weren't they all jumping around and dancing too? If my memory from the first viewing is correct, I think that was the case."

"I didn't say it was the best filmed video in the world. Only that it was the top viewed."

Ben shook his head and chuckled slightly. "You know I promised you my kingdom for one kiss and we've had a few kisses. What would I have to—"

"You can keep your kingdom Ben," Mal said with a chuckle. "I'll settle for a dance tonight."

"That, I can do." Ben told her and gently kissed the top of her head. "We should go and get ready before something happens that requires my attention."

"Didn't Emir once call you a workaholic?" Mal asked as they made their way out of the art classroom.

"Yes well I'm trying to cut back," Ben quipped. "Especially tonight. Tonight's _your_ night Mal. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Considering you're hosting the event, I don't think you can Ben."

Ben chuckled as the two split off; Mal to her room where unknown to her, her new dress awaited; and Ben to his chambers to get changed before they would meet up again later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal wasn't going to lie. There was still a part of her that felt nervous about Cotillion. Even if this was going to be different than the viewing showed, this was still going to be a televised event where the entire focus was going to be on her.

That wasn't nerve wracking in the _slightest_.

Sure she was used to attention; being Maleficent's daughter how could she not be? People had kept an eye on her on the Isle; waiting to see if she showed a weakness they could use to topple Maleficent.

It was a shame for them that it never happened.

"Mal?" Evie said, pulling the purple haired girl from her thoughts. "It's time."

Mal nodded and the two girls got into the limo that was there to take them to Cotillion. They were both silent; both wondering what the night would bring. Mal couldn't help but brush her fingers against the teardrop necklace that Ben had gotten for her. She shouldn't have been surprised; no matter what Ben would find a way to give her a gift.

Her hand dropped from her necklace to brush against her dress. She still couldn't believe Evie had remade her dress—and how stunning it truly was. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, Evie was amazing when it came to her creations.

_Mal walked into her dorm, consigned to one last final fitting before Cotillion. At least the dance wouldn't be as awkward as it was in the viewing, since there was no way Uma would escape the Isle. She paused upon entering her room, as the dress on the mannequin had not been the same one that had been there at her last fitting._

_"What do you think M?" Evie asked and Mal stared in shock at the stunning design before her._

_"Evie! It's amazing! Whe-when did you even have the time-?"_

_"Don't worry about that Mal," Evie chuckled. "Come on, try it on. I had all your measurements but I want to make sure it feels right. Cinderella was right, if this is too tight on you, you might risk passing out at Cotillion."_

_"Yeah, I'd rather not have that happen," Mal nodded as she quickly changed into the dress before getting onto the platform._

_"How's it feel? Do I need to let it out?" Evie asked as she zipped her up._

_"No, E. Honestly...it's perfect," Mal told her. "I still can't believe you managed to do this!"_

_Evie chuckled. "Well believe it M. Oh I can't wait to see Ben's face when he sees you. Come on, let's do your hair and makeup. I know you had a braid in the viewing but I think a gentle curl on your hair would be better don't you?"_

_"You're the fashionista E," Mal chuckled. "I know you wouldn't make me look bad."_

"E?" Mal said softly, pulling herself from her thoughts as she looked at her best friend. "You know you didn't have to remake my dress right? I was fine with the—"

"M, I was going to remake it after I saw how the final version looked in the viewing," Evie said gently. "It just wasn't the right design, especially after seeing how well the dress from the stained glass window suited you."

Mal chuckled at the reminder of the spoiled surprise awaiting her on the yacht. "Is it wrong that I'm wondering if Ben's going to have any surprises tonight?"

"Knowing your boyfriend? Anything's possible," Evie said with a small smile. "Though I doubt it. Ben's good but not good enough to manage a big surprise in two days. That's more my area of expertise."

Mal shook her head as she smoothed out the bottom part of her dress. "I still can't believe that this only took you two days to make, E. It looks like it took you a month!"

"Well I already had your measurements and the fabric so all I needed to do was just make the thing," Evie said. "Sure that part was time extensive but it's also the fun part. I get to go into my own world and just tune everything else out."

Mal nodded. She could understand that. It was why she loved sketching so much. You didn't have to focus on anything but the picture in front of you, making it the level of perfect you wanted it to be.

"How did Ben like his painting?" Evie asked after a few minutes of the girls sitting in silence.

"He loved it," Mal said with a small smile at the memory of Ben's reaction upon seeing it. "He said he wanted to get it framed and hang it in his office."

Evie couldn't help but smile at that. "I told you he'd love it."

"You know no one likes a know it all," Mal teased her friend as the limo stopped at the docks. Mal took a steady breath before getting out of the limo. No one but Jay knew this but she had a teensy, tiny, almost minuscule fear of water.

…okay so it was larger than that. It wasn't debilitating or anything but you'd be afraid of water too if you almost drowned at the age of nine.

The only other times she'd been in water, she'd been too focused on saving Ben and making sure Dizzy was alright to realize what she'd been doing. Of course both those times had again resulted in her almost drowning.

_I've really got to contact Ariel for that swimming lesson, don't I?_ Mal thought. _After all, that's a weakness that Uma knows about. If she ever escaped from the Isle…_

Mal shook her head softly as she and Evie boarded the yacht and started making their way along the blue carpet. She didn't think Uma would ever actually take advantage of Mal not being able to swim but then again, Mal hadn't thought Uma would just stand there and laugh as she drowned either. The press began milling around Evie and Mal like moths to a flame, the blue haired girl soaking in the attention like she'd been born talking to reporters.

_Then again, Evil Queen did raise Evie to be a princess. Chances are she would have gone over dealing with the press,_ Mal thought as she made her way down the rope line.

"Mal!" A familiar voice called out and Mal couldn't help but smile at seeing Snow White approach her.

"Hello Snow," Mal said though she didn't know if she should give Snow a curtsey or not as the princess was clearly working.

"You look stunning," Snow said, holding out the microphone and unknowingly answering Mal's internal question. "We all know the answer of course but do you mind telling the folks at home who you're wearing?"

Mal chuckled and nodded. "Of course. This dress was designed and created by my best friend, Evie of the Isle."

"I have to say, Evie outdoes herself every time," Snow said as her cameraman panned up and down Mal's dress as if to give the viewers a complete view.

"She really does," Mal agreed.

"I'll let you get going Mal," Snow said, giving the younger girl a kind smile. "It's almost time for the big event."

Mal shook her head and made her way through the rope line and to the back room where she would be waiting until she was called. Of course, there was one thing wrong with that—it was dangerous to be alone with one's thoughts.

Especially when the last time she had been in this room, Ben was off being spelled by Uma.

_That wasn't you,_ Mal thought as she popped her wrist out of nerves. _That was the viewing's version of you and since Uma's trapped on the Isle, it's not going to happen._

Besides, Ben had been texting her ever five minutes; letting her know his status and ending his text with some fun little quip. As if he was trying to show her that he wasn't under a hypnosis spell.

_Texts can be faked._

Mal sighed. Sometimes, she really hated the fact that she couldn't just enjoy the moment the way others could. Blame the fact that she was 'raised' by Maleficent.

"Miss Mal?" Lumiere's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes Lumiere?"

"I was just coming to check if you needed any refreshment while you waited. It looks to be about ten more minutes before we begin."

Mal smiled slightly before shaking her head. "No thank you Lumiere," she said after a minute as she realized that Lumiere couldn't see the head shake.

"Well, if you do need something, just say the word and I or Mr. Potts will make sure you get it."

"Mr. Potts?" Mal asked, a little confused.

"Oh my," Lumiere sighed as if disappointed in himself. "Mr. Potts had asked me not to say anything as a surprise for King Benjamin."

Mal's smile grew at that. It was nice to know that Ben was going to get a surprise tonight too. "The secret's safe with me Lumiere," she promised. "But who is Mr. Potts? I've never heard of him."

"Chip Potts, the son of Mrs. Potts," Lumiere explained. "He and King Ben grew up together."

"Ah. Why is he surprising Ben?"

Lumiere chuckled. "That would be spoiling more of the surprise for King Ben than I'd like, Miss. Mal. Rest assured that I feel King Ben will quite enjoy the surprise."

"Very well," Mal said with a small smile gracing her lips. It would be interesting to meet this Chip dude. At the very least, it would be a way to differentiate the Cotillion from the viewing to her Cotillion.

_Well, that and the dress being different and Uma not escaping the Isle and—_

Gods, did her thoughts ever shut up? Mal couldn't help but wish she'd brought her sketch book. At least that way, she wouldn't be sitting here alone with her thoughts imagining the worst case scenarios.

A ping from her phone broke through her thoughts and Mal looked at it only to chuckle. Ben had sent her a selfie of him getting ready, the crown tilted toward the right side of his face. Another text bubble appeared right below it: Getting ready right now. Should be there in ten minutes. The prep is certainly ridiculous but I can't wait to see you.

_Ben, you certainly know how to make me smile,_ Mal thought with an inward giggle as she pocketed her phone. Yes, pocketed. Evie, in all her design wisdom, had given her dress pockets.

This was probably the best thing ever created—with the exception of strawberries.

"Miss Mal?" Lumiere's voice came from the other side of the door. "I just wanted to let you know that it's time."

"Thank you Lumiere," Mal called to him and she took a steady breath as she heard Lumiere announce her to all of Cotillion.

"The future Lady Mal!"

The two attendants stationed by the room Mal was in opened the doors and Mal made her way to the center of the stairs. The spotlight shone on her and Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw her friends front and center.

"Work it girl," Lumiere leaned over and whispered, causing Mal to giggle as she remembered Emir, Akiho and Evan's reaction to Lumiere saying that exact line in the viewing. Making her way down the stairs, Mal smiled as Beast made his way down the stairs to meet her; just as he'd done dozens of times at rehearsals.

"Hi," Mal said softly.

"Hi," Beast returned, giving Mal a comforting smile. "Ben's on his way."

"I know," Mal told him. "He texted me."

Beast chuckled. "I'm not surprised. He sent Belle about fifteen texts letting her know exactly what he was doing."

"I think it's sweet," Belle said with a fond eye roll. "You look beautiful by the way Mal. I know I'm stealing a bit from the viewing by saying this but there truly is no denying we were shocked at first. But you…you are exactly what Ben needs."

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," Beast added, slipping in the joke. Mal couldn't help but chuckle a little. Even if she'd heard it before, there was no denying the fact that it helped calm her nerves.

But she wouldn't be completely calm until she saw Ben. Saw that there was no chance that he was under a love spell or hypnosis.

_Well even if he is, it's just a quick kiss and the curse is ended._

_Yeah, I may be slowly getting used to the idea of being someone's True Love even if we still haven't talked about it. But there's no way I'm comfortable kissing Ben in public like this._

"Of course," Beast said softly as Evie walked up, pulling Mal out of her thoughts. Evie gave a small half bow upon seeing the former monarchs, both of whom smiled in return.

"How're you feeling?" Evie asked as she led Mal toward the center of the deck. "Like you're going to throw up?"

"Surprisingly no," Mal said softly. "Nervous though."

Evie nodded. "Understandable. But don't forget, we're all here for you Mal. You got this."

Mal gave her a small smile and turned to face the stairs as Lumiere stepped toward the center of the top of the stairs once more.

"King Benjamin!"

Mal couldn't help the small squeal that she let slip upon seeing Ben walk up, standing in the same spot she had been not five minutes ago. Thankfully, he seemed more at ease than he had been in the viewing. Everyone gave a small bow with the exception of Mal. Her bow would come later.

"Go get him," Evie whispered after coming out of the bow as Ben made his way down the stairs. Mal nodded and walked forward a bit, meeting Ben near the base of the stairs. She couldn't help the nerves that had taken over especially as Ben was just staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar; what if Uma had escaped the Isle? What if Ben was cursed right now?

"Hi," Ben said softly as he finally gave a small bow, unknowingly erasing all of Mal's nerves and worries.

"Hi," Mal said, returning the bow.

"You look stunning by the way," Ben said after straightening up. Mal gave him a small smile. It was nice to have it confirmed that Ben was still _Ben,_ no curse need ruin this night.

"All Evie's work," she said softly, her fingers brushing the teardrop necklace around her neck.

Ben frowned slightly. He noticed that Mal never seemed to accept a compliment, she always found a way to brush it off. But this wasn't the place to get into that discussion. Better they have it in his office or someplace where privacy was guaranteed.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked as he held out his hand.

"As ready as anyone ever is," Mal said, taking the offered hand. Ben chuckled softly as he led her onto the dance floor. Looking at the band, Ben gave a small nod before pulling Mal close to him.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle as she heard the music. Gone was the instrumental version of _Once Upon a Dream._ Instead, a familiar melody graced her ears; one that she only knew because of a cookie.

"How did you get them to play the song you did at the tourney game?" Mal asked as they danced.

"I asked," Ben said with a chuckle. Mal shook her head.

"Honestly Ben, it doesn't exactly strike me as a song that lends itself to a waltz," Mal said.

"Not with that attitude it's not," Ben gently teased as they glided over the floor. If Mal was the type to wax poetically, she might have said that they moved as if they were one body. "Also Doug helped get the composition just right."

"You are ridiculous you know that?"

"When it comes to you? Absolutely," Ben told her.

Mal smiled a little at that. The two continued to dance as thoughts began to swirl around in Mal's head. _The way people are talking about Cotillion, about how it's getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged, it likely won't be long before I'm having another 'first dance' with Ben. Would dad even want to walk me down the aisle if Ben and I do end up getting married though?_

Mal shook her head softly to clear her thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about her father or the future status of her relationship with Ben.

"Well it's very sweet. You didn't have to change the song Ben."

Though she wasn't going to lie, Ben's song was kinda pretty slowed down the way it was.

"I wanted to. _Once Upon a Dream_ is nice but it's not _our_ song. It's Aurora and Phillip's. It wasn't right dancing to it."

"I don't know where you and Doug found the time to do this. It's not like you guys have had the calmest schedules and then when you add the viewing into the mix—"

"It was sort of a last minute addition," Ben said, pulling Mal a bit closer than what was truly necessary but Mal didn't mind. "But it was worth it. Definitely worth it."

Mal smiled as the song finished and the two of them bowed and curtseyed to the other.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Ben gently teased as he took her hand once more.

Mal chuckled, knowing Ben was referring to one of their conversations they'd had during the many rehearsals for Cotillion. "I never said I couldn't dance. I said I don't dance. There's a difference."

Ben chuckled slightly before sobering up. "It's…it's time for the induction," he said softly, looking at Mal. "Are you ready?"

Mal took a deep breath to steady her nerves before nodding her head slightly. Ben gave her a comforting smile before turning to face the audience. The trumpets blasted a few notes to get the crowd to quiet down.

"If I may have your attention?" Ben asked as the crowd grew quiet. Mal had to give Ben credit, he was very good at projecting his voice. Otherwise it was likely only the people closest to them would be able to hear what Ben was saying. "Thank you all for being here tonight. Tonight, it is my honor and privilege to announce that Mal will be joining the court as my Lady."

Ben glanced over at Mal, giving her a loving smile which she gladly returned; even as a slight blush came to her cheeks as everyone's eyes fell on her.

_Gods I hope they're not expecting a speech or anything. I mean I don't know why they would. It wasn't in the thousands of rehearsals we did for this night or anything…_

"And so," Ben said, drawing everyone's attention back to him and breaking Mal out of her thoughts, "I have a small gift. I know you all know what it is but I still want to show it—as a way of showing my lady just how much she means to me."

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, design especially for his lady," Lumiere announced as the trumpeters once again blew a few notes to make sure everyone's attention was on what was happening.

Mal couldn't help but shake her head in loving amusement as Ben unveiled the stained glass window from the viewing. It was just as exquisite as it was in the viewing. Even if it had been spoiled by the viewing, she still got goosebumps upon seeing it.

"That's not my only surprise," Ben said softly, taking her hand and gently leading Mal to the port side of the yacht. "Mal, I…I didn't think it was fair that I was the only one to have family here today."

"Ben…"

"Mali!" A familiar voice called out and Mal whirled around to see a little blue haired boy rushing toward her, wearing the same suit he had worn to Ben's coronation.

" _Hadie_!" Mal exclaimed as, once again, her brother wrapped his arms around her waist. "But…how? I thought—"

"Spent two days negotiating with Lord Zeus," Ben said with a small smile. "It helped that their six months on the Isle was almost up anyway. I think Lady Persephone still had a week to go."

"Thankfully Lord Zeus wasn't that particular about when I should be able to leave the Isle," Persephone said as she walked up, giving a small bow of her head toward Ben before giving Mal a loving smile. "Mal, you look stunning."

"Thanks Steph," Mal said softly, still hugging Hadie. She paused though as she saw a tallish man with dirty blond hair sneak up toward Ben. Should she say something? If this man did anything, she could easily stop him with her magic but was it worth causing a panic?

"Is this a private party or can anyone join, Benji?"

Ben whirled around and chuckled. " _Chip_?!"

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Chip chuckled as he and Ben seemed to scoop each other up into a bear hug. "Nice to see you your highness."

Ben shook his head as he broke from the hug. "You've known me all my life Chip. You of all people don't have to—"

"I kinda do Ben," Chip corrected. "But this isn't the time or the place to get into the conversation. I believe you were talking to this vision of loveliness over here."

Mal smiled slightly as Ben rolled his eyes fondly. "How is it you're always single?" Ben muttered before straightening up. "Lady Mal, may I introduce Chip Potts?"

"Enchantée mademoiselle," Chip said, giving a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mal chuckled as Ben once again shook his head in fond amusement. "The pleasure is mine monsieur," Mal told her, giving a small curtsey. Ever since she had learned Ben was French, she tried to learn a little bit-at least enough so that she understood it.

"Mal, I..." Ben said, still more than a little giddy at seeing Chip but the last thing he wanted was to make it seem like he was ignoring Mal on her night.

"Of course Ben," Mal told him, giving him an understanding smile. "You've got someone to catch up with. I'll meet up with you later."

Ben nodded as he watched her walk off with Lady Persephone and Hadie. Turning back to Chip, Ben couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously Chip, _what_ are you doing here?" Ben asked. "You've never shown up at Cotillion before."

"Yeah well the Cotillions of the past have meant spending way too much time with Princess Leech," Chip told him, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'd rather be a teacup again than do that."

Wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulders, Chip continued, "but then I heard a rumor that my little brother had a new girlfriend. One who, from my brief interaction with her, is the exact opposite of your ex."

"I've been dating Mal for about six months now. How have you _just_ heard that I had a new girlfriend?"

Chip chuckled. "Yeah I guess you'd say it's ridiculous that I haven't met Mal before now too."

"…you saw the video didn't you?"

"Yep. I have to say Benji, you'd make a good cheerleader if you wanted," Chip teased and Ben rolled his eyes.

"The team already gave me ribbing on that," he told the older boy. "Six months ago."

"Yes but the team is not me," Chip teased. "I think I get about a year of good natured ribbing based on that."

Ben chuckled. "Have you seen mom and dad?"

"I have," Chip nodded. "I think your mom's hugs have somehow gotten more intense than they had been. I'm pretty sure she cracked a rib."

"It's been a year since we've seen you dude!"

"Yeah sorry about that," Chip said with a small chuckle. "Work's been taking me all over the kingdom. I'm actually taking a trip to your mom's old village in a few weeks if you want to tag along? Do a boy's trip?"

"I swear sometimes I can't help but think you're psychic or something," Ben said, shaking his head. "I had planned on taking a trip to see Granddad, introduce him to Mal. Maybe we'll see you there?"

Chip grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Hey Chip!" Emir said, sliding up to Ben's side. "Are you holding Ben hostage here when he should be out dancing with his girlfriend?"

"She seems to be currently engaged," Ben pointed out, looking out on the dance floor. Mal was currently dancing with Hadie, a huge smile on her face. Ben couldn't help but smile at that; with all the stress Mal had been under, it was nice to see her just relax and enjoy the night.

"Go dance with Mal," Emir chuckled and shook his head. "I swear between you and Akiho tonight, I've been acting as the 'fun' friend."

Ben frowned. "What's wrong with Akiho?"

"He's been glued to his phone," Emir said. "The only time he looks up from it is when he's talking to Elle. Thankfully the girl seems to be a chatterbox."

Ben sighed. "He's worried about his mom. It's understandable."

"Ben, I know it is," Emir said. "But he's going to drive himself crazy with constantly checking his phone every five minutes. If something changes or his mom goes into labor, they'll call him."

"Well what do you want me to do? Steal his phone?"

"As entertaining as that would be, I don't think you have it in you to steal his phone," Emir teased.

"Emir, you taught me how to swipe things back when we were _six_. I'm pretty sure I still remember how to do it."

Chip shook his head in amusement. "You two never change, do you?"

"Would you want us to?"

"Good point."

Ben chuckled. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I think I should go and take Emir's advice about dancing with my girlfriend."

"Good idea," Chip chuckled. "I'll be here Benji so don't think you'll miss me."

"Yes Chip. Emir, don't forget that you're here on a date too," Ben said as he broke away from the group.

"I know, I know," Emir shook his head in amusement. "In fact I'm going to go ask her to dance right now."

"Oh sure just leave me alone," Chip said, in mock hurt. "I see who the new favorite is."

"Pretty much," Ben chuckled. "Proof positive you haven't been around much Chip."

Shaking his head in amusement at Chip's expression, Ben walked up to Mal and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?"

"I don't know," Mal teased. "I have an excellent dance partner—and he's gone," she chuckled as Hadie ran off, presumably toward the snack table.

"It's a shame Alexandria isn't here," Ben said as he grabbed Mal's hand to pull her close to him. "He could have a friend."

"Hadie's pretty resourceful," Mal said with a small smile. "Besides, he's got Carlos, Jay and Evie here too."

"A friend his own age. Sometimes the older kids seem weird to younger kids," Ben said. "Take it from someone who's been on that side of the age gap."

"Chip?"

"He was nine when I was born," Ben said, "and he was around all the time. If I got into mischief, he was usually my partner in crime until I met Akiho and Emir."

Mal tilted her head. "I don't see you getting into mischief."

"Hey, I can be chill!"

"No Benny. Just no."

"Benny?"

"I figured we could retire the 'boo' part of that nickname," Mal said gently. "A little too sickly sweet for my liking."

"I like it," Ben said softly. "Though, if you wanted, you could steal Chip's nickname for me."

"Which is…?"

"Benji."

Mal chuckled before giving Ben a small smile. "I'll let him keep that. If I'm going to give you a nickname, I want one that's _mine_. And yes I realize the irony of me saying that right after technically stealing Audrey's nickname for you."

Ben nodded. "As my lady requests."

"Yeah, you're not going to be calling me 'your lady' for the rest of the night are you?"

"Only if necessary," Ben told her.

"Good," Mal said. "I'm not a lady Ben. I never have been and I doubt I ever will. But I'm okay with that."

Ben gave her a gentle smile before kissing the top of her head. "I am too."

"I'm glad…your highness."

"…yeah that's not going to be a thing."

"You used my title, turn about's fair play!"

Ben chuckled as the two continued to tease each other, dancing over the dance floor. The world around them didn't matter, they were lost solely in each other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes 'girl time' was well deserved. This? This was one of those times. Cotillion had ended without any fuss or fanfare and the group had split, the boys dragging Ben off for some 'guy time' and the girls dragging Mal and Evie off for a sleepover.

Apparently it was a well established Cotillion tradition. Evie was all for it but Mal was more than a little hesitant. She wasn't big on 'girl' things. Smoke bombs? Sword fights? _That_ was more her area of expertise. Not hair braiding and makeovers.

Thankfully, Mal had forgotten just _who_ was involved in this sleepover group. Lonnie, Macaria and Emma were no pampered princesses (even if Emma _was_ a princess) and Rowyn and Robin wouldn't try to force makeovers on people.

"Okay, okay, I got one," Robin said, leaning on the four poster bed in her dorm. They were playing a game Emma had started called 'Would You Rather?' "Would you rather eat a bad apple and sleep for a week or break up with your prince?"

"Apple," Evie said instantly.

"Yeah, what she said," Mal nodded before chuckling. "Though I guess it would be 'king' in my case."

"Apple," Macaria said, shaking her head in amusement at her cousin's comment. "Just because I'm curious to see how it would affect someone who was part deity."

"Princes are overrated," Lonnie shook her head. "Besides, sleeping for a week means less time to train for Swords and Shields."

"Depends if I really liked the guy or if he was a political match," Rowyn said. "Then again, sleeping for a week might be a good way _to_ break up with your prince if he was a more shallow type."

"Though I bet you'd pick 'apple' if the choice was that or breaking up with _Conner_ ," Robin teased.

"Shut up!" Rowyn glared but her red cheeks betrayed her.

"Conner?" Mal asked with a small chuckle. "Ben's former Tourney team mate?"

"The very same!" Robin nodded.

"Oh like you don't get doe eyed over William," Rowyn shot back at her sister, who shrugged but a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Okay, _both_ of you like someone on the Tourney team?" Mal asked. "Ben'll be happy. He keep saying that those boys need girlfriends so that they'll stop trying to pry into his dating life."

"Well Emir's covered with Emma," Evie spoke up. "Plus Akiho's now with Elle. Carlos is with Jane and Chad is in an on again off again relationship with Audrey. I *think* they might be getting close to on again but then again I don't really talk to Chad. Or Audrey."

"Okay as fascinating as this is and now the four of us and Jane will have to form a 'dating Tourney team members club', I believe it's my turn!" Emma chuckled. "Would you rather sing with a squirrel while you twirl or have a zit?"

"Zit."

"Zit."

"Zit."

"Zit."

"Squirrel."

"Come on you guys, what do you have against squirrels?" Emma asked with a small pout. "Only Macaria picked squirrel!"

Macaria shrugged. "I don't get zits. Again, part deity. Have you ever seen a God with acne?"

"Nothing against squirrels Emma," Mal said. "I don't twirl—tonight was an exception, not the rule. Plus, zits will go away at some point."

"If you're good enough at makeup, you can make the zit disappear while you have it," Evie nodded. "Besides I think Dude would chase away my dance partner."

Robin chuckled and shook her head in slight amusement. "Okay sis, it's your turn."

"Hmm," Rowyn said, tapping her chin as she thought of a question. "Okay. Would you rather wear a shoe made of glass or fall asleep in your class?"

"Fall asleep," Robin said instantly. "You're asking for major foot injuries if that shoe breaks."

"Yeah I don't know how Queen Ella did it," Emma said, shaking her head. "Besides, the humiliation of falling asleep in your class lasts for maybe the class period. Those foot injuries could last weeks."

"Eh, we've had worse," Mal shrugged, thinking of the number of times she had to reset Jay's knee after he fell off one of the roofs on the Isle. "Besides falling asleep in public could leave you vulnerable for people to attack. The apple question at least implied you were sleeping in your own room which could be fortified to prevent an attack."

"Very true," Evie nodded. "Besides, I can think of so many things I can pair with a glass slipper."

The other girls frowned but didn't comment. "Okay then…Lonnie, you're up!" Emma said.

"Would you rather…give a big smooch to a frog or drop your phone in a bog?"

"Wouldn't you risk dropping your phone anyway since most frogs live in bogs?" Macaria asked and Lonnie shrugged.

"Is neither an option?" Robin asked. "I can't afford a new phone and I'd rather not risk turning into a frog like Queen Tiana did."

"Yeah, I'm on my sister's side with that," Rowyn nodded, the former mini argument from earlier forgotten. "I _just_ paid off my phone."

"You two know this is all hypothetical right?" Mal asked. "No one is asking you to actually drop your phone into a bog or kiss a frog."

"We know."

"Okay, just checking."

"You two are royalty though," Evie pointed out. "Couldn't your parents just—"

"Dad believes that we should earn anything 'expensive' we want," Rowyn stated. "Our hobbies, he's fine with helping finance. Or at least the basics. For example, he's fine buying me all the canvas I want but if I wanted a really expensive set of brushes, I'd need to earn the pocket money for it."

"Or if I need a new bow for archery, he's fine with footing the bill but I'd need to buy the ticket to the Tourney game with my own money if I want to go," Robin added.

"Basically, he doesn't believe in spoiling us to no end," Rowyn said with a smile. "Though our birthdays and winter holidays are exceptions to the rule."

Mal chuckled. "So sounds like your parents are making sure you're not Chad or Audrey?"

Despite the fact that the princess was trying to change, there was no denying that Audrey _was_ rather spoiled.

"Pretty much."

"Sounds about right."

"They're not the only ones," Emma said with a smile. "Mom and dad are firmly in the camp of 'spoil them rotten on their birthdays and holidays' but that's about it."

"Didn't your mom once get you a bow and arrow set?" Macaria asked. "I remember because she asked dad to ask Aunt Artemis where to get the best kind of bow and arrows."

"That was a birthday present," Emma said. "Besides, dad got me a sword so it wasn't too bad."

"Wait, _Snow White_ got you a bow and arrow set?" Mal asked with a small chuckle. "The same Snow that frolicked with woodland creatures and got them to do housework?"

"Dad taught mom how to defend herself after the apple incident," Emma said. "She's still what I know you two would call a 'prissy' princess but she can handle herself pretty well in a fight. Plus, I have an uncle on the Isle so my parents wanted to make sure both Neal and I could defend ourselves if need be."

"Wait, _you_ have an uncle on the Isle?"

Emma sighed. "I've never told anyone this before but dad's not a real prince. Well, he is a prince but he wasn't _born_ a prince."

"Whenever you want to start making sense, go right ahead," Mal said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dad and his brother were born to a shepherd on the other side of their kingdom," Emma said. "I don't know why the king asked for dad but he did and was raised to be a prince. When Ben announced that he was considering bringing kids from the Isle, they told me about my Uncle James. Just in case one of the kids Ben brought over was one of his."

"James…James…E, why does that name sound familiar?" Mal asked, looking at her best friend.

"Oh, Prince James," Evie said, snapping her fingers as the name came to her. "The one mother thought would be a good match for me when I turned sixteen."

"That's right!" Mal nodded, not noticing the horrified looks on the other girls' faces. "But then she changed courses and put you in Hans' path after James didn't work out."

"Okay, wait a minute," Emma said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "Evie, are you saying your mother tried to force you into a relationship with a man twice your age?"

"We don't have a lot of princes on the Isle," Evie shrugged. "If you wanted young, our only choices were Hans or James. Otherwise we were looking at either Scar or John, who were much older than the aforementioned princes."

"Still! James is old enough to be your _father_!" Rowyn spoke up.

"He was a decent man, well decent for the Isle anyway," Evie said with a small smile, trying not to think about her father, who'd passed away on the Isle when she was eight due to a virus that had ravaged the Isle. "Honestly, I think he had more of a thing for Jay's mom."

"Jacquline," Mal smiled. "Of Jack and the Beanstalk," she elaborated upon seeing the confused looks on the AK's faces.

"I thought Jack was well…a _guy_?"

"Yeah well so did most everyone else," Mal chuckled. "Jacquline taught Jay the basics of stealing when he was about three or four."

"Hey, don't be thinking only guys can do stuff," Lonnie chuckled. "My mom practically won the war for the Chinese army and she was a girl."

"Didn't mean anything by it Lonnie," Rowyn said, shaking her head slightly. "But let's get back on topic. Evie, your mom didn't _actually_ try to put you in a relationship with someone twice your age did she?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Evie asked. "Most parents on the Isle tried to arrange matches if they could. It was all about trying to gain the most power on the Isle—though Mal had it lucky since Maleficent ruled the Isle."

"She probably would have tried to arrange something for me to be with Jay or Hook if she was so inclined," Mal said with a shrug. "Keep the bloodline going—probably Jay more so than Hook since there's the possibility of magic with Jafar wishing to be a genie before Aladdin defeated him."

"When you say Hook, you don't mean _Captain_ —?"

" _No,_ no," Mal said, shaking her head and looking slightly disgusted at her cousin's question. "Harry. Captain Hook was too much of a coward and a codfish for Maleficent to _ever_ entertain the notion. Harry's insane and weirdly obsessed with Uma but there's no denying he's a lot braver than his father."

Of course Maleficent would actually have to _care_ about her or think relationships were important to even begin considering paring Mal with someone. Never before did Mal think she was lucky to have Maleficent, otherwise she might have been forced into something she didn't want—thankfully she had had Steph in her life too, for the stuff a _normal_ mother would do.

"Did anyone ever punch James? For being in a relationship with you, Evie?" Emma asked and Evie chuckled.

"On the Isle? I believe the words 'lucky bastard' were used a few times," Evie said dryly. "If anyone punched him, it would have been because they were jealous. Not because they thought the pairing was wrong. It didn't work out though—James wanted someone more…shall we say _mature_? Didn't help that I already had the reputation of messing with boys, stringing them along until I got what I wanted and then leaving them high and dry."

"And your match with Hans lasted maybe a week before that ended. We came here soon after though so your mom didn't have time to try to force you into a match with Scar or John," Mal added.

The AKs looked on, still horrified that this had happened. They had had no idea! Sure they knew the Isle wasn't like Auradon but they didn't think it was _that_ different. For a mother to try and force her daughter into a relationship with a man twice her age?

"What are you guys looking like that for?" Mal scoffed. "You guys saw the Isle in the viewing. You know it's nothing like it is here in Auradon."

"But…we just thought—"

"That even villains love their kids?" Mal finished, repeating the same words Lonnie had used that night in the kitchens and the daughter of Mulan winced at the reminder. Mal sighed and her voice lost the slight edge it had gained. "A few do. Dr. Facilier has a good relationship with Celia and Freddie, and Anastasia Tremaine loves both Ava and Anthony dearly even if Anthony drives us all crazy by insisting on being called 'Lord Tremaine'."

"And Dizzy. Anastasia definitely cares for Dizzy," Evie added with a small smile, thinking of the young redhead.

"True," Mal nodded. _Steph and dad clearly love Hadie, anyone with eyes could see that_ , she thought as the group grew silent. They sat in the silence for a few minutes before Mal clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I thought we were playing a game?" Mal asked, trying to regain the cheerful mood that had vanished with the talk of the Isle. "Is it my turn?"

"I think so," Rowyn nodded, thankful for the subject change.

Mal tapped her chin as she scrolled through her phone before pausing on an image of an ogre. Why she had that, she had no idea but she was thankful for it in this instance. "Would you rather ride to a ball in a pumpkin and fall or…go out with him?"

She showed the girls her phone as they all burst out laughing.

"There's more to life than looks," Emma said. "He could be a real sweetheart."

"Says the girl who's mom is the 'fairest of them all'," Robin teased and Emma chucked her pillow at the other girl. The game quickly turned into a pillow fight and Mal had to laugh at the sudden turn.

Meanwhile, over in Akiho's dorm, the boys were having a sleepover of their own; having retired from 'guy time'.

"Guys, come on," Jay said, rolling his eyes at Emir's third attempt to find out if he had a crush on anyone or in Emir's words if he had his eye on any of the girls in school. "Just because I'm the only single one in this room does not mean I need a girlfriend. Why break the hearts of all the other girls?"

"Hey I'm just amazed I got a girlfriend before you did Jay," Carlos chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Hey it's okay Jay," Ben said. "Emir and Akiho have had crushes on their girls for a respective three years before having the nerve to ask them out."

" _Ben_!"

"You guys teased me about Mal after I asked her out, turn about is fair play!" Ben chuckled. "Besides I didn't take _three years_ to ask Mal out!"

"At least we've got girls," Emir snorted as he shook his head. "The rest of the team's still single."

"And constantly sticking their noses into _my_ dating life!"

"We do too!"

"Yeah well you're you. Safe to say I'm used to that by now," Ben said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Akiho rolled his eyes before glancing at his phone. Emir shook his head before gently tugging his phone out of the Arendelle prince's hands.

"Dude!"

"If anything happens, they'll call," Emir said, tossing the phone to Ben to try to prevent Akiho from grabbing it. "You need to _relax_ okay? I swear, you're turning into Ben!"

"Are we playing keep away?" Ben chuckled, holding the phone and seemingly ignoring the comment Emir had made.

"Ben, I swear…"

"Jay, catch!" Ben chuckled, tossing the phone to Jay as Akiho stared at Ben in shock, not expecting Ben to do that. "Hey, as you used to remind me when we were younger, my dad's an anti-hero. You really think I can't be 'bad'?"

" _You_?" Akiho asked. "King Golden Boy?"

"Ooh, can we use that nickname?" Jay spoke up, smirking a little.

"Guys, come on. I'm not _that_ gold—"

"Ben, the fact that you can't even trash talk anyone is a sign that you're golden," Emir spoke up. "I dare you, right now, to come up with something negative about someone."

"…you're insane you realize that?"

"Well thank you your highness but that doesn't count. You've called Akiho and me insane probably once a day since we were twelve."

"Yeah Ben, that's tame," Akiho chuckled. "Come on. What about your council? I know you've had plenty of meetings that could easily have been an email. Aunt Elsa usually has plenty to say about your council members."

"Dad too," Emir nodded. "I believe the term 'egotistical time wasters' have slipped through his lips a time or two."

"Aunt Elsa usually rants about the fact that it takes the council three hours to decide on something that could easily be a two paragraph email."

"What's the point?" Ben asked. "All that causes is unnecessary drama and if a member of the press happened to hear what I said…"

"There's no members of the press here," Emir said. "No one in this room would dare say anything to those vultures."

"Yeah Ben, it's not healthy to keep stuff bottled up," Akiho nodded. "Take it from my aunt, the 'conceal, don't feel' method doesn't exactly work."

"Lay off him guys," Jay said gently as Ben sighed. "If Ben doesn't want to trash talk anyone, that's his choice."

" _Thank you_ Jay!" Ben said with a smile.

"You know he's just saying that because you're dating Mal right?" Carlos chimed in. "Jay's protective of the gang but none more so than Mal and therefore anyone under Mal's protection. Probably because he's known her the longest."

"Doesn't matter, he's still asking those two to lay off," Ben chuckled, gesturing to Emir and Akiho. "Now, I thought we were playing keep away with Akiho's phone? Or have we changed to pressuring me into trash talking someone?"

"No reason why we can't do both," Emir joked. "Jay, pass it here!"

"Guys, I swear to Zeus, if you cause that phone to break…"

"You'll what? Glare at us?"

"Emir!"

"Dude, I _told_ you. If for some reason they can't reach you, they'll call Ben since Ben's the reigning monarch and he'll need to be informed to be invited to the celebration of birth. And then, your aunt will probably call _me_ because by now _all_ the adults in our lives know we're practically joined at the hip."

"That doesn't matter! I don't want to worry my mom if they can't get ahold of me right away!"

"Carlos, catch!" Emir shouted and tossed the phone to the younger boy. Carlos caught it but grunted as Akiho tackled him to grab his phone.

"Got it!"

"Great. Now get _off_!" Carlos exclaimed, causing Akiho to pause.

"Oh, sorry Carlos!"

Carlos shook his head as the Arendelle prince scrambled to get off of the other boy. "Gods, you weight more than _Jay_!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Jay chuckled. "You're just way too skinny dude."

"I know," Carlos sighed. Being off the Isle and living with Rodger and Anita had helped in allowing Carlos to gain some weight but it would be a long way to go before he matched Jay or the others. If Carlos was honest, that probably would never happen but at least he could get to be a healthy weight. Whatever that was.

Ben frowned slightly as he noticed a scar on Carlos' ankle as the smaller boy's pajama pants had ridden up when Akiho had tackled him. Ben didn't remember seeing that before, but then again he didn't spend much time looking at Carlos' ankle if he was honest. "Carlos, what is that?"

"Nothing," Carlos said quickly, pulling his pant leg down to cover it.

"Carlos, come on," Ben said, frowning slightly at the behavior.

"Ben, I said it was nothing!"

"Is someone hurting you?" Emir asked, having seen the scar too. "Is it Chad? I want to say Audrey too but it's obvious she's at least trying to turn over a new leaf."

"No, guys come on. It's _nothing_ ," Carlos said. "It's old. From the Isle okay?"

The three AKs looked over at Jay, who shrugged.

"If Carlos wants to talk about it, that's his business," Jay said. "But guys, you know the Isle isn't all sunshine and rainbows. The number of times Mal's had to reset my knee or shoulder after falling off the roofs when we were younger…"

"Don't you guys have doctors who could do that?" Akiho asked, causing Jay and Carlos to look at each other before the two VKs burst out laughing. It was at least three minutes before either one of them sobered up enough to talk once more.

"Doctors? On the _Isle_?"

"Akiho, you _were_ present at the viewings right?" Carlos asked. "Did you see _anything_ that could possibly function as a doctor's office?"

"And even if there was, no kid would want to be seen as weak by going there," Jay said, thoughts of when he was younger and a particularly stubborn pirate floating unwanted in his head.

_The Harry I thought I knew would have gone days before letting Mal reset his knee and usually I had to hold him down to make sure he didn't run off while Mal did it,_ Jay thought before shoving the thoughts down to the far depths of his mind. Hook had made his choice all those years ago. As had Jay.

The past was in the past. Thinking about it now would only be painful and bring up memories Jay would rather forget.

Ben frowned—unlike the food situation and the clothing donations, the lack of doctors on the Isle seemed like it had been set up that way from the start. His father had set up the Isle. But he wouldn't be that cruel would he?

_Just talk to him. Maybe dad did set up a medical system and it just fell to the wayside,_ Ben thought. _After all, the Isle's twenty years old while Jay's seventeen and Mal and the others are sixteen. A lot can happen in three years._

"So Carlos, you've gone _sixteen_ years without seeing a doctor?" Akiho asked, more than slightly shocked. All the kids in Arendelle at least had access to medical services whenever they wanted or needed them.

"I'm fifteen," Carlos said after a moment's pause.

"Yeah, Carlos is a year younger than Mal and Evie," Jay nodded.

"Oh. Sorry I just thought—"

"No, no, it's alright," Carlos said with a small smile. "I'm used to people thinking I'm not my age. Though usually it's in the other direction."

"It's Auradon, Carlos," Jay chuckled. "No one wants to insult anyone here."

"Chad?"

"I think he's the exception, not the rule."

Emir and Akiho snorted in amusement while Ben frowned slightly. The more he heard about Chad's behavior from the viewings or his friends, the more it became apparent that he truly didn't know his oldest friend.

Before Ben could say anything, though, the familiar melody of _For the First Time in Forever_ rang through the room. Akiho snatched up his phone and answered it, heading over to a corner for privacy.

"Dad? Is it…is mom…uh huh. She's not in the castle? They're moving her where? Asclepius Memorial? Dad, I can be there in fifteen minutes, twenty if I take the time to throw clothes on. What? No, dad! I want to be there for mom! I don't care that it's almost midnight! Dad, I'm almost seventeen years old. Aren't I old enough to make this choice?"

Akiho grew silent and the other boys glanced at one another before nodding. No matter what, they'd find a way to make sure Akiho got to the hospital in time.

"Okay. Okay, thank you dad. Yes, I understand, I'll stay in the waiting room. I'll be there in fifteen. Love you."

Hanging up, Akiho turned back to his friends and smiled slightly.

"Mom and dad apparently were coming to Cotillion to surprise me when mom's water broke," he said, heading toward the door. He didn't even care that he was still wearing his sweatpants and short sleeved shirt that he normally wore to bed. "I have to go Ben—"

"I texted Dean and the limo's waiting for you out front," Ben said and Akiho stopped in surprise. "We'll be five minutes behind you dude. I'll just need to text Mal so _someone_ knows where I am—plus I'm sure she knows about your mom."

"She was the first person I told," Akiho said. "The day Lady Persephone asked me to come to her chambers."

Ben couldn't help but smile at that, happy that his friend was able to have a friendship with Mal. It certainly was different than how Emir and Akiho had felt about Audrey…but it wasn't the time to get into that.

"Go on," Ben said gently, turning Akiho to the door. "Like I said, we'll be right behind you."

Akiho nodded and raced out of the room, running to where Ben said the limo waited. Sure enough, the black car was there with the Auradon flags flying on the front as a way to differentiate it from the other limos the royal family used.

"Where to, Prince Akiho?" The driver asked as Akiho climbed into the back seat.

"Asclepius Memorial, please. As fast as you can."

"The king already gave orders for me to do just that," the driver said, giving Akiho a small smile through the rear view mirror. "Hope you're ready for speed."

Akiho nodded and the driver took off. Before Akiho knew it, he was there—fifteen minutes exactly.

_It probably helped that the flags were there. Any cops on patrol wouldn't pull over the king's limo, especially with how fast it was going and where we were traveling to. They probably assumed there was an issue with either Queen Belle or King Beast,_ Akiho thought as he made his way to the waiting area of the maternity wing.

"Akiho!"

"Aunt Elsa!" Akiho sighed in relief upon seeing his aunt. "How did—?"

"Olaf sent word on Gale that Anna was giving birth," Elsa told him, wrapping her nephew up in her arms. "I came as quickly as I could."

"I'm sure mom will appreciate that you came," Akiho nodded and Elsa chuckled softly.

"There's no place else I'd rather be," Elsa said as the two of them sat down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, Akiho resting his head on his aunt's shoulders. Right now, he didn't care about perception or being a perfect prince. He was just a tired and worried son.

"You should get some sleep," Elsa said gently. "It's late and I'm sure you wore yourself out, having fun at Cotillion."

"I'm fine."

"As stubborn as your mother," Elsa chuckled. The two sat in silence for a minute before Elsa began to hum softly. Akiho smiled as he recognized the tune, it was the same song his mother used to sing before bed when he was younger.

"Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory," he began to sing softly.

"Sleep, my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found," Elsa sang back, gently brushing some hair out of Akiho's face. "In her waters, deep and true, lay the answers and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned."

Akiho's eyes grew heavy as his aunt continued to sing and he was soon fast asleep when Ben and the others arrived, Ben the only one fully dressed while the others were still in their pajamas.

"Queen Elsa," Ben said softly, not wanting to wake his friend. "Any news?"

"No King Ben," Elsa said and the others took their seats; Jay pocketing his phone.

"Lady Mal would like me to pass along congratulations, Queen Elsa," Ben said. "She would be here as well but she's entertaining others—"

"King Ben, do _not_ think I'm offended by Lady Mal not being here," Elsa said gently. "It's late and you all are first and foremost teenagers. The only thing you should be doing at this hour is sleeping."

"Good luck with getting this workaholic to sleep when it's still technically the same day," Emir snorted in amusement, patting Ben on the shoulder. Ben rolled his eyes and the group fell into silence. Every few minutes or so, a doctor would come out from behind the double doors but no one with news that mattered to the group of six. Finally, after about three hours of waiting, Kristoff came out with a small smile on his face.

"Elsa?"

"How is she?" Elsa said, not wanting to get up as Akiho was still fast asleep; his head resting on her shoulder.

"Resting right now," Kristoff said. "I'd ask if you wanted to come meet your niece and nephew but—"

"Twins?!" Elsa gasped and smiled in delight. "But I thought there was only going to be one?"

"So did we," Kristoff chuckled. "Little Agnarr apparently was hiding from the sonogram."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "She named him after father?"

"It was the only name that felt right," Kristoff told her. "Prince Agnarr II of Arendelle."

"And the girl? Or does my niece not get a name?"

Kristoff gave a soft chuckle. "Your sister insisted that if she was going to share a first letter with our sons, then I would share a first letter with our daughter. Princess Kari."

"Congratulations King Kristoff," Ben said softly, getting up to shake the other royal's hand.

"Oh King Ben! My apologies, I didn't realize you were here or else I would have—"

"Kristoff, it's fine," Ben said, forgoing the formal title. "I'm not here in an official capacity, only to make sure my friend had company while he waited."

"We both are sir," Emir nodded. "Allow me to pass along my family's congratulations as well."

"Thank you. Both of you," Kristoff said with a smile before gently shaking his son. "Akiho, son?"

"Hmmm? Dad?" Akiho said, groaning slightly as he woke up.

"Who else?"

"Dad!" Akiho exclaimed as he remembered where he was. "Mom, is she-?"

"Your mother's fine," Kristoff said, cutting off the worried tirade. "She's resting. I was going to ask if you wanted to go take a look at your new siblings."

Akiho smiled but then paused. "There was an 's' at the end of that. _Twins_?"

"Trust me son, I'm just as shocked as you are but Agnarr and Kari are here, perfectly healthy as well," Kristoff chuckled as the father and son went to the newborn nursery to look at the new additions. Akiho couldn't help but smile at seeing his new brother and sister. Kari shared the blond hair he had gotten from his father while Agnarr seemed to favor their mother.

"They come with hats?" Akiho asked, noting the blue and pink hats his siblings were wearing. Kristoff could only chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Cotillion, Mal found herself walking up to Cinderella's castle. She _finally_ had enough time in her schedule to attend another Learning to be Royal meeting now that Cotillion was over. Honestly she was a little excited to get the chance to attend one again.

She had attended them in the beginning but as her schedule began to get more and more packed, something had to give. Unfortunately, it had been the one thing meant to help her get used to life as a royal after sixteen years of living on the Isle.

Knocking on the door, Mal brushed some fuzz from her pants. She was wearing her traditional Isle garb, despite the near heart attack Natalie had had upon seeing her. Mal couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

_Natalie is just going to have to get over herself. I'm not going to let my Lady of the Court duties fall to the wayside. I'm just going to do it looking like me rather than try to be some painted princess._

Still it would probably be a good idea not to antagonize the woman _too_ much. Natalie _did_ control her schedule after all.

"Hello Mal," Cinderella said with a smile as she opened the door and Mal stared in shock as she came out of her thoughts. Instead of the usual ball gown, Cinderella was wearing a simple dress with a brown top and a blue skirt, along with black ballet flats.

"Hello," Mal said as she shook her head slightly to get over her shock and walked in. The kind smile never left Cinderella's face.

"I know you've attended meetings before where we've been decked out in the royal finery," she said as the two of them made their way to the den. "But I decided, for this meeting at least, that we shouldn't forget our roots. Besides, sometimes our 'common' outfits are more comfortable than the royal ones."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. Cinderella wasn't wrong, the fancy dress was a lot more confining than her Isle garb—which was definitely ironic considering the Auradon dress was a lot more flowing than the leather garb of the Isle.

"Did Kitty or Lucy not pass along the message?" Cinderella asked. "I had asked them to tell you just so you wouldn't be caught off guard but-"

"I think Kitty told Natalie. I'm sure Natalie just forgot to tell me," Mal said quickly. She _did_ remember seeing the second eldest Charming talking to Natalie once a while back but Mal never found out what that conversation had been about. Cinderella nodded, though a small frown still graced her face. However, it vanished upon reaching their destination.

"Here we are," Cinderella said as she opened the door to the den. Mal stared once more in shock as she stared at everyone. All the members seemed to be in what Cinderella had called their 'common' dress, or at least that's what Mal assumed.

"Mal!" Belle said and walked up to the purple haired girl with a smile on her face. Mal couldn't help but shake her head, it was strange seeing the former queen in a dress that _wasn't_ yellow. Instead Belle was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron around the skirt, her brown hair out of the braided bun it seemed to always be in and was instead in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it together.

_Blue definitely works better for her...and I have officially spent too much time around Evie if that was my first thought,_ Mal thought.

"Hello Belle," Mal said with a small smile. It had taken a while but the two of them had gotten to the stage where Mal was comfortable referring to Ben's mom by her first name and not her title. Of course it helped that Belle was no longer Queen of Auradon and was _just_ Ben's mom at this point.

"I'm so happy you could make it," Belle told her, pulling Mal into a hug. It was thankfully a _quick_ hug-Mal may have changed since her time on the Isle but she was still definitely _not_ a hugger. "We don't really have much planned for this meeting, or if Ella does have anything planned she hasn't told us."

"I told you Belle, this meeting is just a mixer," Cinderella said with a chuckle. "We have plenty of other meetings to go over complaints for royal duties. Unless, Mal did you have anything you wanted to discuss?"

Mal shook her head. While she could have ranted about Natalie until the cows came home, she didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere the meeting seemed to have. At least, she could assume it was a peaceful atmosphere judging by the fact that Kristoff was passed out in a nearby chair.

"He looks comfortable," Mal muttered. Kristoff _did_ look comfortable in his teal shirt, black vest, and grayish pants. Belle and Cinderella chuckled fondly.

"Oh does that bring back memories," Cinderella sighed as she shook her head before walking over and gently shaking Kristoff's shoulder. "Kristoff? Kristoff!"

"Hmmm?"

"You fell asleep," Cinderella said with a small smile.

"Oh. Sorry," Kristoff said, rubbing his eyes slightly as he sat up. "Believe it or not, Anna and I forgot about the sleepless nights newborns provide. I was actually going to skip today but Anna said if I didn't go, she'd have Gail send me anyway."

"Oh I believe it," Cinderella chuckled. "Anyway you don't need to tell _me_ about sleepless nights. Mother of four remember? Two of them twins so I've been where you are."

"I guess you _would_ be familiar with those sleepless nights having new born twins would bring," Kristoff nodded as Rapunzel and Eugene walked up.

"Are we keeping score about sleepless nights?" Eugene asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Blondie and I have you beat."

"You have _six_ kids!"

"Still have you beat," Eugene chuckled and Rapunzel shook her head in amusement before walking over to Mal.

"How are you doing Mal?" Rapunzel asked. "I bet it's a load off, having Cotillion be over and done with."

Mal nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. While she still had about twenty other events she had to deal with, she wasn't going to lie—it was a load off having Cotillion be behind her. Besides, one of those events was planning Ben's birthday party which she had to admit, she was looking forward to planning it.

Or she would be if Akiho and Emir hadn't already begun to beg her to take over party planning responsibilities. Mal had to admit, she had been pretty shocked to find those two in her dorm one day.

_"Mal, we understand that you've been requested to plan Ben's birthday?" Emir asked as Mal walked into her dorm, a few days after she'd found out she was to plan Ben's birthday party. She had to give them credit, it took a lot to shock a VK but they managed to do it._

_"Wha—how did you even find that out? And how did you even get in here? The door was locked."_

_"You've known us for about six months now. The fact that we were able to find out information pertaining to Ben that we maybe shouldn't know honestly surprises you?"_

_"Honestly I'm offended that you have to ask that question Mal," Emir told her. "Son of a former thief, you don't think I know how to pick a lock?"_

_"Good point. Actually both of those are good points," Mal nodded as she set her bag down, not noticing it topple over and her planner filled with all her events slide out. "Why do you two want to know if I'm planning a party for Ben?"_

_"Because we want to take that over," Akiho said simply, and Mal was impressed the guy was standing upright with how tired he seemed. Then again Akiho had been visiting Arendelle more often to try to help out with his new siblings-only furthering Mal's suspicion that Ben and his friends were merely robots as_ _no one could truly be that good_. _"We know it's not till June but we want to take over planning it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we've been planning Ben's birthday parties since we were twelve," Emir said. "It's pretty much tradition at this point."_

_"Even Audrey accepted it back when she was dating Ben," Akiho added. "The only thing she asked was that we tell her the theme so she could be appropriately dressed."_

_"You never told her did you?"_

_"Of course not," Emir chuckled. "She's one of the biggest gossips in the school. Ben would have known within a day if we ever told her the theme."_

_"Didn't you guys once 'borrow' Emir's dad's magic carpet and take Ben on a ride around Auradon for his thirteenth birthday?" Mal asked. Ben had told her stories about their parties and, quite frankly, they sounded rather wild._

_"Yep."_

_"And didn't you get Queen Elsa to turn one of the ballrooms in Beast's castle into an ice skating rink for his fourteenth?"_

_"And fifteenth."_

_"Oh and sixteenth," Akiho added. "Belle and Beast's castle has a lot of empty rooms and they don't really entertain all that often. Besides, Ben likes ice skating. Not as much as he likes swimming but it's still fun for him."_

_"Claims it keeps him in shape for Tourney," Emir chuckled. "Or claimed I should say, considering he left the team."_

_Mal shook her head. "You know, I'm extremely tempted to say yes. But I'm pretty sure Ben doesn't want the castle destroyed."_

_"Ben always says that," Akiho scoffed before growing a bit serious. "Please Mal? We want to do this for Ben! You don't turn seventeen every day."_

_Mal sighed. "Fine. If only because I'm oddly curious to see what exactly you two have planned."_

_And because it would be nice to take one thing off her list. She loved Ben, don't get her wrong, but she still had so many events on her calendar that she had to prepare for. Just the act of removing one was a load off._

_"You won't regret it Mal," Akiho promised, both boys grinning ear to ear._

_"Speaking of birthdays, when's yours?" Emir asked. "We could start planning a party for you. Ooh, maybe a double party for you and Ben if the birthdates are close enough!"_

_"That's classified information boys," Mal chuckled. "The only people who know are the ones who came with me from the Isle and they're not likely to blab. Even Ben doesn't know. If you can figure it out, more power to you."_

_Akiho and Emir looked at each other before looking back at Mal and smirked. "Challenge accepted Mal."_

_"Of course it is," Mal said, shaking her head in fond amusement. "Now, will the two of you get out of my dorm?"_

_"Okay, okay," Akiho chuckled. "We're gone."_

_"Have a good one Mal," Emir said. Mal chuckled and turned to pull out her sketchbook, never noticing Emir bend down and scoop up her planner._

"Mal?" Rapunzel said gently, bringing Mal back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," Mal said with a small smile. "I guess I got lost in thought."

"Happens to the best of us," Rapunzel told her with a chuckle. "Once you've had your third kid, sometimes it happens just to keep your sanity. Eugene says he often does it during Ben's council meetings around the three hour mark."

"Now don't you be hogging Mal now, Raps honey," Tiana said, coming up and giving Mal a big hug. "How have you been sweetie? I feel like it's been an age since I've seen you."

"I've been good Tiana," Mal said. Tiana's 'common' dress was another one that was completely different than her royal attire. She was wearing an orange button up shirt and jeans; probably the only princess in the room to wear said article of clothing. "I have to say, it's a bit of an adjustment seeing all these royals in—"

"Oh trust me sugar, we _still_ aren't used to it," Tiana chuckled, brushing a bit of hair out of her face that had escaped the messy bun she had. "Then again, there're royals like Rapunzel who's 'common' dress and royal dress are pretty much the same."

"Nothing wrong with that," Rapunzel said with a smile, brushing some fuzz off of her purple dress. "Though I think Dmitri wins for biggest difference between his 'common' clothes and his royal one."

Mal looked in the direction of the Russian royal and couldn't help but stare in amazement. Rapunzel was right—Dmitri was wearing a light green shirt with a dark green vest buttoned up, the shirt had the sleeved rolled up to reveal the white undershirt, and light brown pants.

"Copy cat," Eugene muttered as he walked up to his wife.

"You know, you don't own the green vest look," Rapunzel chuckled as Eugene kissed her on the cheek.

"You're just saying that because there's no one else here who wears a purple dress," Eugene teased.

"Well there's Meg but she doesn't usually attend our meetings—"

"Because she's not part of the club, Blondie," Eugene chuckled. "No one from Olympus is. Hence why I said no one else _here_ since Mal's in her Isle garb and we all know purple's her color."

Mal couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. It was weird but Rapunzel and Eugene never failed to remind her of herself and Ben a little. Only if you switched the genders.

"Oh Mal, how did your painting turn out?" Rapunzel asked, turning back to Mal. "Rowyn told me you were making something for Ben, I hope you don't mind that she mentioned it."

"No, it's okay," Mal said. It wasn't like she was trying to keep it a big secret, especially now that Ben already knew. Plus people were going to see it if Ben did what he said he was going to do and get it framed to hang in his office. "I think it turned out alright. I had to do a couple of layers with the spray paint since I was a touch out of practice but—"

"So you did both spray paint and regular paint?"

"Yeah I did," Mal nodded.

"Fascinating. Which one do you think worked better on the canvas? The spray paint or the oil based paint?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes lighting up. "I'm used to the regular paints myself but I've only ever used them on stone."

"Um…I'd have to say the oil based paint," Mal said. "It covered better or at least more evenly. Then again, I'm more used to spray paint on surfaces like the side of buildings and my locker."

"Tiana, I think we should go mingle someplace else," Eugene chuckled as Rapunzel nodded her head, eagerly listening to what Mal was saying. "Unless you're content to listening to an art conversation for the next five hours."

"I'm not that bad Eugene," Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Eugene told her. "Mal, it was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope Rowyn passed along the invitation to stay whenever you'd like—and of course that invitation is open to your friends as well along with Ben."

"She did," Mal nodded. "She said all you need is forty eight hours notice right?"

"That's right," Rapunzel nodded. "But if it's during the summer or winter holidays, we can handle twenty four hours notice. The benefit of having six kids, there's always one or two to help with cleaning."

"Blondie, you wake up at seven every day and clean. I don't think the guest room needs it."

"We have multiple guest rooms Eugene and don't forget, our kids still need to clean _their_ rooms."

"They won't be staying in our kids' rooms!"

"And what if the kids decide to have a sleepover?"

"...Mal, it would be best to just stick to the forty eight hour warning window," Eugene said after a minute.

Mal chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh Mal, remind me before you go, I've got a box of beignets for you to take back to school," Tiana said with a smile.

"Wait, you brought a box of beignets and you're not sharing them?! Tia!"

"Raps, there's a box for you too," Tiana chuckled. "I've got a box for everyone here. Ever since little Tommy was born, I was going stir crazy. I just had an itch to bake."

"Well I'm sure Travis and Nero are very happy to serve as your tasters," Mal said with a small chuckle, thinking of Tiana's elder boys and her classmates.

"You'd be right about that," Tiana nodded. "Normally I can't get those boys out of their room but the minute I say I'm baking something…"

"I'm going to go mingle someplace else now, since it seems like this conversation is veering toward kids I know," Mal said with a small smile. She may have been a VK but that didn't mean she didn't respect others' privacy. Plus Travis had gotten her out of Natalie's clutches before Cotillion. The least she could do was not be present in case an embarrassing story was told-not that Tiana would do that on purpose but some things, like toddler stories, may not seem like embarrassing things to adults.

"Okay Mal," Rapunzel nodded. "Don't be a stranger though."

"We're all in a small room together. I'm sure I'll be back your way soon enough," Mal chuckled and began just walking around the room, observing the other royals. No matter how many of the meetings Mal attended, it never stopped blowing her mind how easily the royals accepted her.

She knew the viewings had to have helped, plus in Belle's case it couldn't hurt that Mal was Ben's True Love.

_If you had told me about six months ago that I would be here in Auradon, dating the king and that other royals would willingly be in a room with me…I'd have you chucked off the docks thinking you'd gone mad,_ Mal thought.

Seeing the royals in their 'common' garb, though, made Mal pause. For the life of her, she could only remember one time that she had seen Ben in what could be described as 'common' or everyday garb—and that was right after the viewing, when he was prepared to follow her to the Isle.

Every other time, he'd been in a suit.

_Not every time,_ Mal thought. _He wasn't wearing a suit on either of our dates._

_A dress shirt and tan pants does not make for every day wear,_ she told her self. _And yes, he may have been dressed down a little for our date at the gazebo, but that's one time out of how many interactions?_

_So what are you proposing? Take him out shopping for new clothes?_

Mal shuddered slightly at the very thought. No, that would probably be her worst nightmare. However, if Mal happened to pass the idea along to _Evie_ …

Smirking slightly, Mal shook her head in amusement. _Oh, poor Benny. You know not what awaits you_ , she thought. _Just because you're the king doesn't mean you don't get to relax too._

"Everything okay Mal?" Aladdin asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah," Mal nodded. "I was just thinking."

"A common occurrence around this crowd," Aladdin chuckled and Mal smiled as she took in what he was wearing. Tan pants that were kinda poofy in spots, with a green long sleeved shirt.

"No vest?" Mal asked.

"Nah," Aladdin shook his head. "Too cold for it. Besides, I knew Eugene would be wearing his green vest hence the green shirt. The former thieves have to stick together after all—and yes we count Dmitri in our little club. A conman is still a thief, you just steal people's money instead of any physical items."

"If you ever manage to get Jay to wear green, you'll be labeled a miracle worker," Mal told him. "You know, as a new member of the 'former thieves' club."

"Duly noted," Aladdin nodded.

"Then again, are you really a _former_ thief considering Emir knows how to pick locks?" Mal teased.

"I taught him that for his safety," Aladdin said. "Jasmine wasn't the happiest when she found out I taught him how to do that but once I explained…"

"His safety?" Mal asked. "But all the villains were on the Isle. You were in Auradon. Why—?"

"We counted Jafar out once and that was our mistake," Aladdin told her. The image of Jafar's face on Jasmine's body as Aladdin's head rested on the executioner's block still haunted his dreams at times. "Honestly I half expected Jafar to break from the Isle first rather than Maleficent…err no offense."

"None taken," Mal told him.

"And Maleficent is still a—"

"If she wasn't, you'd be the fourth to know." Mal promised.

"Fourth?"

"Me, Ben, Emir, you." Mal said. "Her lizard form is still in a fish tank in my room so if she changed back, I'd know. Even if it happened when I wasn't in the room, I'd still know. Fairy Godmother installed security cameras in the dorms after the viewing, to make sure journalists weren't making their way into the dorms. They're not in the bedrooms proper for our privacy but they're in the halls."

Aladdin nodded once more before the conversation lulled into silence for a few minutes. "You know, you have an open invitation to come visit Agrabah."

"Really? After last time?"

"You really think you're the first person to spill curry all over yourself? Jasmine was more concerned than anything. Plus Ashaki loved having you around, she said it was a nice break from all the boys. Not to mention Emir kept joking before the viewing about dragging you and Ben back to Agrabah to get you guys to take a break. At least I think he was joking."

Mal chuckled. "Well thank you for the invitation. I'm sure Ben and I will be there soon. Though he still wants to visit Arendelle to see the new prince and princess."

"I think everyone does," Aladdin said with a smile. "New royals are few and far between, at least until our kids grow up and start having kids of their own."

"Now, don't start pressuring Aziz," Dmitri said with a small chuckle as he walked up. "He's only eighteen."

"I wasn't going to," Aladdin told him, shaking his head. "Jasmine would have my head if I started pressuring him. Besides, I'm in no hurry to be a grandfather."

"Where's Anya?" Mal asked, using Anastasia's nickname. Now that there were two Anastasia's that she knew, it was important to keep them separated—at least in her head. The last thing she wanted to do is end up asking about Anastasia _Tremaine_ when talking to Dmitri.

"At home with Alexi," Dmitri told her. "He managed to get a pretty bad cold, so she offered to stay with him."

"Basically she kicked you out of the house."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Apparently Anna did the same with Kristoff," Aladdin chuckled before turning to Mal. "How have you been Mal? Since the viewing I mean?"

Mal sighed. "I'm doing better," she told him and she really was. She may have been still stressed but she wasn't at the point where she was ready to drop everything and head back to the Isle.

She couldn't risk Ben's safety like that—or the safety of Auradon. Not to mention allow Uma the satisfaction of escaping the Isle with or without Harry.

Plus seeing Natalie's jaw clench every time she saw Mal in her leather jacket was just the icing on the cake.

_I should probably stop antagonizing her,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. _After all, she's not going anywhere and she could probably just make my life harder. Plus, she could report to Ben that I'm not taking my duties seriously—not that Ben would believe her of course. Though, now that I'm a Lady of the Court, could I ask for a new handler?_

It was certainly something to think about.

"Excuse me," Mal said softly, walking away from the two male royals upon seeing Aurora. Other than Snow White, Aurora was the only other princess who was a certified True Love with her partner. Mal had to know—just what did that entail?

"Hello Mal," Aurora said with a kind smile.

"Hello Aurora," Mal said, returning the smile. Sure it was odd at times, being friendly with her mother's respective hero, but going through the two viewings with her had eliminated any awkwardness just like it had with Belle.

The golden haired princess was, just like the rest of the royals, wearing clothes that one wouldn't usually see the royals in. In her case, Aurora was wearing a grey and black dress with nude ballet flats. Mal had to assume the ballet flats were to give the appearance of being barefoot.

_After all, unless the stories Phillip Jr said were wrong, Aurora never used to wear shoes. But then, how'd she keep her feet from getting dirty, traipsing around the forest barefoot? It's not like the imbecilic Flora, Fauna and Merryweather would have been able to spell her feet from getting dirty, not posing as simple peasant women._

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Aurora asked, breaking into Mal's thoughts.

"I am, yes," Mal nodded before taking a small breath. "Aurora, I don't mean to pry but—"

"You want to know what being a True Love entails?" Aurora asked and giggled softly at Mal's shocked expression. "Don't worry Mal, it's perfectly natural to be curious. After all, of the people in this room, you, Snow and myself are the only ones to have True Love's Kiss. Well I mean, you had it in the future that will never happen but you know what I mean."

"Did anything change afterwards? Between you and Phillip I mean?" Mal asked.

"Not really," Aurora said. "If anything, it helped ease any awkwardness that might have been there after Phillip woke me up. After all, he had thought I was a peasant girl he met in the woods."

Mal nodded. Thinking about it, she and Ben were lucky in that they had actually gotten to know one another before discovering they were True Love. There was no awkwardness that might occur.

"You and Ben will be fine," Aurora said, seemingly knowing Mal's thoughts.

"How did—"

"Mother of two," Aurora said simply. "You learn to guess what your kids are thinking after a while."

"Oh," Mal said. She didn't think her thoughts would be that easy to guess but then again, it was a fairly safe bet. After all, Mal had been the one to ask about whether or not being someone's True Love changed anything.

_Note to self: become less obvious when asking questions,_ Mal thought, thinking back to that day when she had met Ben for the first time. She had prattled on about magic wands so much that it was amazing no one got suspicious that day.

_Maybe they just wanted to try to see the good in us? Either that or Ben and Audrey just truly didn't notice,_ Mal thought. _Maybe just Ben would be a safer bet—the way Audrey was back then, she would have thought we were up to something just by saying 'hi'._

"Go on and enjoy yourself Mal," Aurora said gently. "The royal life will still be there after this meeting. And don't worry so much about what being a True Love entails. In my case, it basically allowed Phillip to become my best friend as well as my husband."

Mal gave the older royal a small smile. It was rather comforting to know that nothing was going to change between herself and Ben. Looking out over the crowd of royals, Mal had to admit—life was pretty good right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben stared in shock as he stared at Mal's planner which laid open on his desk. Emir had 'helpfully' procured it a couple of weeks ago though Ben wasn't exactly happy about _how_ he did it. The last thing Ben wanted to do was make it seem like he was going behind Mal's back or trying to control Mal's schedule. Especially after the last viewing had shown the dangers of keeping secrets from each other.

That being said, he wasn't going to lie and say he was unhappy with his friend. Emir knew Ben was concerned about Mal's schedule. Unfortunately, Ben's own schedule prevented him from actually being able to talk to Mal. Even by cutting back some duties, a king's work was never done. Even though Fairy Godmother had offered to allow Ben to graduate early, there were still final exams Ben had to sit through and therefore needed to prepare for.

Whipping out his phone, Ben was prepared to dial Mal's number. They needed to talk about this. How long had her schedule been like this? Been packed to the brim to the point that it was worse than Ben's schedule had been when he was preparing for coronation?

"You know, some people are going to think that you live in this office Benny," Mal's voice broke through Ben's thoughts and Ben couldn't help but smile at seeing his girlfriend standing in his office. He hadn't even heard her come in though he rarely did. It must have been something left over from the Isle, being able to get from place to place without making a sound. Though Mal had often stated that Ben was just as guilty, saying she needed to put a bell on him so she'd know when he was sneaking up on her.

Dean had grown so used to Mal just walking in, he had stopped letting Ben know she had arrived unless Ben was on a call or in a meeting. Though Mal seemed to know when Ben was doing the aforementioned things as she only ever walked in when Ben was doing paperwork.

Secretly, Ben suspected Dean and Mal had teamed up to stop him from working _too_ hard but Ben didn't have anything to prove it. Only his suspicions since other than Jane, Dean was the only one who knew Ben's schedule-and you could bet Ben made sure to block out time to clear out the necessary paperwork. Otherwise, he'd have so many meetings he'd have to do the paperwork after dinner. Which would cut into his time with Mal and then they'd be back to where they were before the viewing.

Honestly he was seriously considering digitizing most of his paperwork to save time-otherwise there'd be no trees left in Auradon with all the stuff he had to sign and fill out. Auradon was an odd place technologically. They had cell phones and laptops-but still used physical copies of paperwork and Ben sometimes used a _quill_ of all things instead of a pen. Carlos had a ten minute laughing fit when he had seen it the first time the four VKs had been inside Ben's office.

"I was _just_ going to call you to ask you to come over here," Ben chuckled as he stood up to kiss Mal on the cheek, Mal leaning slightly over his desk so she was almost sitting on it.

"Really? What's up?"

Ben sighed and held up Mal's planner. "This."

Mal froze as she stared at the planner in Ben's hand. "Ben…how did you get that?"

"Emir gave it to me, said I should take a look at it," Ben said, setting the planner down on his desk, making sure it was open to the current week. "Mal, this schedule's _insane_! You've had fourteen events in the past two days alone! How are you even awake right now? You should be dead on your feet or at the very least nursing your third cup of coffee!"

Mal shrugged and slid off his desk so she was now standing in front of it. "I didn't really expect the schedule to get calmer once I became a Lady of the Court, Ben. Besides, sure it's a little stressful but I'm handling it. It's a bit better now that I don't have to pretend to be some painted princess and _knowing_ that no one expects that of me either. Also, dragons and coffee? Don't really mix all that well."

"Still Mal…" Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. While he wouldn't have done that if anyone else was in the room, he knew Mal wouldn't judge him for doing so. "This schedule is worse than mine was before coronation. Hell, it's worse than mine was the first few days _after_ coronation! Remember? Emir and Akiho were threatening to drag me out of this office."

"To be fair, they threaten to drag you out of this office whenever they feel you've been working too much." Mal stated with a slight smirk. "I honestly am looking forward to the day when they actually carry out that threat."

"It'll be when we least expect it, and knowing Akiho it might involve Sven in some way." Ben chuckled before sobering up. "But you're changing the subject Mal."

"Ben, I don't know what you want me to say," Mal said with a small sigh. Now that Ben had her planner, Mal didn't see the point in dodging the question. "Natalie's the one that handles my schedule. Speaking of which, I should get going. If I remember my schedule off the top of my head, I've got a meeting with her in the next ten minutes or so and Natalie isn't a big fan of tardiness. She hasn't been the happiest with me anyway since I started wearing my Isle garb again and I should at least _try_ and play nice with her."

"Why?" Ben asked but he had a sinking feeling he knew why. After all, Natalie had been Audrey's handler before she'd been Mal's and there was only one person who would choose Audrey's handler. The most vocal anti-Isle person in the kingdom _would_ pick someone with similar views on the Isle and the VKs. Even if Leah hadn't been on the council when Natalie was selected, Chi-Fu and Duke Weaselton were still her lackeys and would do her bidding. Not for the first time, Ben cursed the fact that he hadn't been more adamant about his views on the whole handler thing. "They're your clothes and they're not hurting anyone. If it makes you happy, why should Natalie be upset about it?"

"You'll have to take that up with Natalie, Ben," Mal sighed. Honestly she had stopped trying to figure out Natalie's brain. Most of the meetings and events she scheduled for Mal didn't seem to be ones that would help Mal adjust to being Lady of the Court.

"I will," Ben said to Mal's surprise and pressed the button for his intercom. "Dean?"

"Yes sire?"

"Could you have Natalie come to my office? I need to discuss something with her."

"Right away sire."

"Thank you."

_Thank the Gods for Dean_ , Ben thought as he shook his head. His chief attendant was always on the ball.

"Ben, you don't have to—"

"Yes I do Mal," Ben said gently after he released the intercom. "If Natalie is making you feel uncomfortable about being true to yourself, then I absolutely need to have a chat with her. Especially after everything we learned in the viewing. Even if I wasn't already against the idea of a handler, her job was to help you navigate and get used to royal life. Not make life harder for you."

"You were against it?" Mal asked softly and Ben stared at her in shock. Had she actually thought he had been _for_ it?

"Mal, my own _mother_ wasn't born royal and she ruled the kingdom for twenty years without a handler," Ben said. "Unfortunately, when the council proposed giving you a handler, I was newly coronated and trying to separate my king side and my boyfriend side. Otherwise—"

"Ben, it's okay. I understand," Mal said gently. "You can't let your emotions rule your decisions as king."

Ben smiled and cupped Mal's cheek with his hand. "Do you want to stay? For the conversation I'm about to have with Natalie I mean? She _is_ your handler after all."

"Truthfully? I _am_ curious to see how you're going to play this," Mal said with a small smirk. "I'll be in the corner over there, out of sight."

Ben shook his head. "Mal, I don't want it to feel like we're talking about you while you're in the room."

"Ben, I'll be fine with that," Mal told him. "Besides, something tells me this won't be so much a conversation as a lecture. I'd just be out of place."

"Sire?" Dean's voice broke through and prevented Ben's response. "Natalie is here. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes Dean," Ben said, pressing his intercom. Mal took her seat in the corner and pulled out her sketchbook and pencil from her bag, almost as if she'd been there the entire time. Natalie strode into the office and stopped before Ben's desk, never noticing Mal.

"King Ben," Natalie said, giving a small curtsey. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Natalie," Ben nodded, his voice not changing from his usual jovial tone. "I had some concerns about Lady Mal's schedule that I was hoping you could clear up for me. Please, have a seat."

Natalie sat down in the chair across from the desk and Ben held up the planner, still open to the current week. "Explain."

Mal's eyes glanced toward Ben as his voice grew harder and he almost seemed to be glaring at Natalie.

"Explain what your highness?" Natalie asked and Mal almost snorted at the confusion in her handler's voice. She was a good actress, Mal had to give her that. "You said there was concerns about Lady Mal's schedule but I don't see anything all that concerning—"

"Explain how Lady Mal's schedule is more packed than mine was the days following my coronation," Ben stated, cutting Natalie off before she could finish her sentence. "Fourteen meetings in two days? A royal born adult wouldn't have that much to do. At most they'd have five meetings in a day, and you're piling it on my girlfriend, a teenage girl who hasn't even been in Auradon a full _year_!"

"Sire, with all due respect, that's something you'd have to address with whoever is running your schedule," Natalie stated. "I can't honestly say why your schedules were different but Lady Mal did require a lot more education in terms of royal life—"

"Natalie, I apologize that I keep interrupting you but there are meetings on here for _Saturday_ and that's on top of her schoolwork and classes. Tell me, were you going to allow Lady Mal any time to _sleep_ or _eat_?"

Mal gave an inward snort as she thought back to all the meetings Natalie had dragged her to two days before Cotillion, after the viewing. If it hadn't been for Emma and Travis, Mal doubted Natalie would have given her time to grab dinner.

"Your highness, Lady Mal had plenty of time to eat and she knew when meals were served in the cafeteria—"

"Tell me Natalie, and I'd like an honest answer, were you truly trying to help Lady Mal with all these meetings or did you just see a VK and think 'she won't question this'?" Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sire, I can assure you, all these meetings were for Lady Mal's benefit," Natalie said quickly.

"Well, clearly there are too many 'beneficial' meetings so you won't mind if I clear some of these from Lady Mal's schedule?" Ben asked and Mal ducked her head quickly so no one would notice her smirk if they looked in her direction.

"You're the king, sire. Whatever you wish is your command."

"The only thing I _wish_ is for my girlfriend to have the ability to take time and relax while feeling comfortable to be herself," Ben told her. "Unless you take issue with Lady Mal doing so?"

Picking up the planner in one hand, Ben continued, "this is unacceptable Natalie! I know that Lady Mal would have to attend some meetings as a Lady of the Court but stacking her schedule like this was _not_ the way to do it!"

"Sire, as I said, she had a lot to learn—"

"I. Don't. Care." Ben said, his voice turning cold. "In case you forgot, my own _mother_ was not born royal and I would say she did a pretty good job ruling Auradon by my father's side for twenty years. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Queen Belle couldn't have been better—"

"And she did it without over scheduling herself or changing who she was," Ben continued. "I understand that you've been taking issue with Lady Mal going back to wearing her Isle garb."

"It's not acceptable for a Lady of the Court to wear such clothes your highness! I would hate for Lady Mal to give the wrong impression."

"Lady Mal has the right to wear the clothing she feels most comfortable in," Ben stated. "I haven't heard any complaints regarding her Isle garb and as long as it's not hurting anyone, I fail to see the harm. She will also be dictating her own schedule from now on, choosing what events she goes to and what meetings she attends. If she needs any assistance, she can come to me or my mother. Is that understood?"

Natalie nodded slowly. "Yes sire."

"Good," Ben said as he sat back down. "Consider yourself lucky Natalie that I'm only putting you on probation for this stunt and removing you from Mal's service. You're supposed to be helping her, not wearing her down to the point she's stressed constantly."

" _Probation_?!" Natalie exclaimed. "Sire, I've done nothing wrong! Sure there may have been one or two extra meetings but—"

"Natalie, you seem like an intelligent person," Ben said, glaring slightly at the blonde. "Tell me, why would you schedule extra meetings when there was already a packed schedule? I'm honestly asking in what world would that be a good idea?"

Natalie stayed silent and Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. Ben wouldn't pull rank but there was no denying that the _king_ was expecting an answer.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question by the way," Ben added.

"Sire, as I said, Lady Mal had a lot to learn. She needed to—"

"Learn what? Learn that she wouldn't be accepted for being herself? That the person assigned to assist her learn the ins and outs of royal life doesn't care about her well being?"

"Sire, Princess Audrey had the same schedule back when I was her handler and there was never any complaints from her or Queen Leah."

_Of course someone who was raised from birth to handle that sort of stress would be fine. Plus with how Audrey was back then, she likely wouldn't have complained anyway. As for Leah, well she's nuttier than a fruitcake. Interesting though that Natalie didn't say there weren't any complaints from Aurora or Phillip,_ Mal thought with an inward snort as she began sketching Ben at his desk. She normally didn't like sketching Ben when he was in 'royal' mode just because he always seemed so stiff, almost robotic. Now though, there was a fire inside him that Mal was eager to capture.

It made his hazel green eyes shine, almost the same way they shone whenever he talked about the VK initiative or a book he was really into. Which was pretty much all of them, now that Mal thought about it.

"Natalie, Lady Mal and Princess Audrey are two very different people. Whats more, we are not talking about Princess Audrey. How she handled a similar schedule is not relevant to this conversation."

"Sire, are we really making a federal case over a few extra meetings and fashion advice? I was doing my _job_!"

"Your job was to _assist_ Lady Mal, not overload her to the point where she was considering going back to the Isle!" Ben shot back, the image of Mal from the viewing appearing in his head.

"Just because the planner is full does not make me some nefarious villain your highness! Forgive me, but you don't seem to be able to separate your personal feelings for Lady Mal and—"

"Natalie, give me one reason why I shouldn't go ahead and just terminate your contract right now," Ben said, his voice growing hard. "You're already pushing your luck for someone on probation."

"There's no reason to fire me sire! Lady Mal never said she was under stress! All I did was schedule extra meetings and offer suggestions as to proper styles of clothing."

_You have eyes don't you? How did you spend six months around me and not see that I was stressed?_ Mal thought, rolling her eyes. _Not to mention you seem to be up to your same old tricks with my schedule now._

"Natalie, I'm sorry but you and I clearly disagree on what constitutes a reason for firing you. I will not have you treating Lady Mal or any other new member of court you may be assigned to like this. You're fired. Effective immediately. Now please leave my office. Dean will escort you from the premises."

Natalie got up and paused as she finally caught a glimpse of Mal in the corner. Mal looked up and gave a small wave of her fingers, smirking a little.

" _Goodbye_ Natalie," Ben spoke up as he sat back down, tossing Mal's planner in the nearby trashcan. Natalie growled softly but stormed out of the office, the door slamming behind her.

"Ben, you didn't have to do that," Mal said softly as she walked back over to him.

"Yes I did," Ben told her, his gentle tone a little jarring compared to the hard one he'd had with Natalie. "I meant what I said Mal. She shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm just sorry I didn't see how bad it'd gotten before now."

Mal smiled gently as she brushed some hair out of Ben's eyes. "It's not your fault Ben. As Natalie said, I could have spoken up."

"Mal, you are not to blame for this okay?" Ben said, standing up and gently grabbing her hands. "Someone you were supposed to trust and feel comfortable around decided to betray that trust. Out of everyone, _you_ are definitely not to blame okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," Ben said. "So, now that you have complete control over your schedule, what's the first thing you want to do?"

Mal bit her lip. "Ben, I'd love to get working on bringing more kids from the Isle. I know it's a risk, considering Uma's there and probably plotting to get off the Isle as we speak but—"

"I know Mal," Ben nodded. "Honestly as much as I want to start bringing kids now, it won't be fair to the kids we leave on the Isle if we don't figure out what's causing the delays or straight up disappearances of the food deliveries."

"So I'll work on that," Mal nodded. "I can comb through reports—"

"Mal, let _me_ handle that," Ben said. "That falls under my purview as king anyway."

"Ben, you said I could have complete control over my schedule and you've already got so much on your plate—"

"Mom wants to help," Ben said. "She said she's looking forward to a mother son research party."

Mal chuckled a little at the image that produced. "Two bookworms neck deep in charts and reports? I think that might be your version of heaven Ben."

"You've spent way too much time around Emir and Akiho." Ben told her, rolling his eyes.

"No such thing."

"That is true," Ben nodded, smiling a little.

Mal bit her lip in thought. "Ben? If…if you're going to be handling the investigation into the food deliveries to the Isle, could I start the process to make a hospital available on the Isle? It might take some effort to get a medical team who would _want_ to go onto the Isle but-"

"Of course Mal," Ben said, nodding his head. "I'll propose it to the council at our next meeting to get the budget approved but regardless, I'd say get started now."

Mal smirked a little. "You know, I'm liking this more bold version of Ben. It's very…wicked."

"Well according to the viewing, everybody's got a wicked side," Ben said with a small smirk of his own. "If making sure all of my citizens have available access to a hospital and my girlfriend has a schedule that allows her to relax means tapping into mine, I'm more than happy to do so."

"Okay, even your wicked side is way too golden to be human," Mal snorted. "I'm going to head out Benny. Maybe spar with Jay now that my schedule's cleared up. Today was pretty light anyway for a change."

She fished the planner out of the trash and looked at it as if to confirm. "Huh, no meetings scheduled after my meeting with Natalie. Guess she was feeling nice today."

"Can I watch the sparring?" Ben asked. Akiho and Emir had mentioned the sparring match they had seen the day before Cotillion and Ben wasn't going to lie, it definitely sounded interesting.

"You don't have any meetings?" Mal asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Ben said, pulling out his own date book to double check. "Nope, no meetings. Makes for a refreshing change."

"Well then, let's go," Mal said, grabbing Ben's hand and gently pulling him to the amphitheater where Jay and sparring awaited. Ben was certainly in for a show. _Maybe I might even be able to spar him if I have the chance_ , Mal thought with a small smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal and Ben made their way down the hall to the amphitheater, where Jay and the other team members were busy at practice. Ben couldn't help but give a sad smile at the sight; while he did like being king, there was a lot that he had to give up that he missed.

Unfortunately, one couldn't risk the king getting hurt in a game of Tourney or in a fencing match.

"Alright, practice is over!" Jay called, gaining the attention of the team and breaking Ben out of his thoughts. "Great work today guys."

"You're just saying that because Lonnie didn't kick _your_ butt," Emir grumbled playfully, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not my fault you don't pay attention," Lonnie chuckled.

"So Jay, you too tired or do you think you could show these pampered princes and Lonnie how we do things on the Isle?" Mal called out from her spot in the doorway. Jay turned his head to look at her and smirked.

"If you think you can handle it, my lady," Jay told her, giving Mal a small bow with a flourish of his hands. Mal rolled her eyes as she walked toward him.

"You call me that again, this sword goes up your nose," Mal told him as Emir handed her his sword. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emir said. "My lady," he added with a small smirk.

Mal shook her head and stood in the middle of the amphitheater, holding the sword out in front of her.

"You going to spar Jay? Some of us are growing old here," she called with a smirk of her own.

"So impatient. You know patience is a virtue," Jay chuckled as he drew his own sword. Ben went to stand by the others as they sat on the blocks that surrounded the training floor.

"En garde!"

"En garde yourself, I shall give you the honor of a quick and painless death!"

"Hey! Pick your own banter!" Emir called with a chuckle and Ben shook his head. He should have known. That sort of banter had Emir and Akiho written all over it.

Mal smirked and quickly lunged into an attack that Jay blocked with seemingly little difficulty before spinning into his own attack. Mal seemed to have no trouble blocking that as well and the spar was quickly underway.

"Was this what it was like when you watched them the day before Cotillion?" Ben muttered as the sound of clanging swords once again filled the amphitheater. Emir and Akiho had done nothing but rave about what it was like watching Mal and Jay spar. Watching them in action, Ben could understand why.

"Pretty much," Emir muttered back, smirking a little as Mal lashed out her foot toward Jay's shin. "They don't seem to mix it up much."

"Well I mean they're sparring the same people," Akiho chimed in. "Plus it's a friendly match. I'm sure if it was like in the viewing, they'd mix up their attacks."

"Of course we would. Hook and his pirates would aim to kill rather than mildly embarrass the other person," Carlos snorted, causing the others to jump in surprise, forgetting the rest of the team was there. "Granted Mal and Jay have been sparring each other since I've known them. They could beat each other in a sparring match with their eyes closed at this point, that's how well they know each other's moves."

"So what you're saying is that either Mal or Jay need a new sparring partner?" William asked.

"Pretty much," Carlos nodded, though he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mal and Jay grinning ear to ear as they matched each other blow for blow.

"Say Ben," Miguel spoke up, "how long's it been since _you_ sparred?"

"Probably not since before coronation. I've been busy getting used to being king," Ben told him before pausing. "Why?"

"Well Carlos just said that Mal needed a new sparring partner. You think you're too rusty to spar your girlfriend?"

Ben rolled his eyes and gestured to his outfit. "I'm not exactly dressed for sparring, Miguel."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Brenden asked with a chuckle. "Ben, with the exception of practices and matches, you're practically _always_ in a suit. Surely you know how to move in one by now?"

"Unless Ben's afraid he'll lose to Mal?" Lonnie teased and causing Ben to chuckle.

"If Mal's up to it," Ben said. "I don't want to spar her if she's too tired."

"Fair enough," Akiho nodded and the team turned back to watch the sparring match just as Mal reached out to grab Jay's wrist to pull him toward her.

"Seriously Mal, get a new trick," Jay told her as he avoided her arm and spun out of range.

"If your next move is a jumping sidekick, I'm making _Carlos_ my next sparring partner," Mal told him but getting out of range herself just to be on the safe side.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You know we don't mean anything by it Carlos," Mal called over to him while blocking one of Jay's attacks.

"Oh so then I can spar Mal next?" Carlos teased.

"Only if you're prepared to wait an hour," Akiho told him as Mal and Jay turned back to their sparring. "Cause that's how long their sparring match went the day before Cotillion."

"Huh, guess they were tired or something," Carlos said. "Evie and I have seen their sparring matches go two, sometimes three hours."

"And _that's_ why Coach made Jay captain," Lonnie chuckled at the dumbfounded looks on some of the other boys' faces. "You'd need that kind of endurance to do well here."

"Yeah well _I_ want to see Mal spar Ben and I'd rather not wait three hours," William said. "Hey, Mal? Jay? You feel like switching partners?"

"It hasn't even been fifteen minutes!" Jay exclaimed.

"Actually it's been twenty!" Emir called back. "And you, dear captain, just went through a two hour practice."

Mal looked over at Jay. The last thing she'd want to do is tire him out—winning a sparring match was always better when your opponent was fresh. "Call it a tie?"

"One of these days one of us is going to win a sparring match here in Auradon."

"But it is not this day."

Ben perked up as Mal sheathed her sword. "Did you just quote Tolkien?"

"Belle recommended his books at Cotillion when I had a chance to speak with her," Mal told him, smiling at how excited he got. "I figured I'd give them a try. I have to say, I like the Eowyn chick."

"You're already on the second book?"

"Nope. The third one." Mal said. "I haven't read the other two yet."

She wasn't going to tell anyone this, but after hearing that one was Ben's favorite of the trilogy she had decided to start with it. It was like getting a glimpse into Ben's mind, when it wasn't all kingly or boyfriendly. When he was just pure… _Ben_.

"Oh dear Gods, just spar already," Chad groaned with a small chuckle. "You two can geek out about books later."

"Knowing Ben, he'll do both," Miguel chuckled.

"That is if his brain hasn't turned to goo at the sight of Mal with a sword," Emir smirked.

Mal smirked as Ben rolled his eyes at his friends' teasing. "Well your highness? You up for experiencing Isle style sparing up close and personal?"

"A king is always up for new experiences, my lady," Ben told her, taking a sword from Akiho and shrugging off his suit jacket to allow for better range of motion.

"Don't hurt him too badly Mal!" Carlos called.

"Yeah, we still need our king!" Conner chuckled.

"I love how much faith our friends have in my abilities, Mal," Ben said with a small smirk.

"You've never faced off against Isle style sparring before Ben," Mal shot back, a smirk on her face as well.

"Don't worry Ben. As long as Mal keeps it clean, you'll be fine," Jay called out and Mal shot him a look. "What? You fight dirty, or did you forget that time when you were fourteen and you 'accidentally' hit me in the groin?"

"All's fair in sparring Jay," Mal shrugged as all the guys winced and Lonnie smirked. "Besides, if you were _that_ close to me you really should have protected that section better."

"I don't have to worry about that do I?" Ben asked.

"Stay out of range and we won't have to answer that question," Mal teased. Ben chuckled and held up his sword, almost like one would a fencing saber. Mal chuckled but held up her own sword, similar to the way she held it back in the viewing.

Not giving Ben a moment to prepare, Mal lunged into her attack but Ben was able to quickly block it. Ben quickly launched into his own attack but Mal blocked that with ease, almost like swatting a fly. With the opening attacks out of the way, it was as if a signal had gone off for the sparring to begin.

"You know, you can't be all prim and proper in sparring," Mal teased as she quickly got out of range for one of Ben's attacks.

"And you normally wouldn't be allow to use your feet," Ben teased back as he jumped back from Mal's kick, doing a flip as the skills he'd gained from his time on the R.O.A.R team came back to him. Hey, they didn't make him captain for nothing!

"Oh but keeping them on their toes is what I do best," Mal chuckled.

"Now don't be using your feminine wiles to win this match Mal!" Jay called out.

"That would imply I _have_ wiles to use Jay," Mal shot back, quickly raising up her sword to block Ben's attack, "and no fair distracting me!"

"You said it yourself Mal, all's fair in sparring!"

"That's when _you're_ the one sparring!"

Ben chuckled. "You know, it wouldn't exactly be fair if you used your wiles against me. After all, it's not like men have wiles."

"Tell that to Jay!" Carlos called out. "I'm pretty sure he's turned half the female population of this school into puddles."

"Okay, okay," Ben nodded and brought his sword down to block a low hit from Mal. "Revising my previous statement—It's not like _I_ have wiles to use against you to make it fair if you used yours, Mal."

Several members of the team snorted in amusement.

"Ben hasn't been on the other side of his puppy dog eyes then has he?" William chuckled.

"His _what_?" Carlos snorted.

"You know. That look he gives you when he's disappointed in you but doesn't want to say it because he doesn't want to make a fuss."

"Well I mean it makes sense," Jay shrugged. "He's _Belle's_ son and Gaston always said Belle was the 'prettiest girl in town' when he'd go on his drunken rants about her."

"Huh you're right," Lonnie nodded, tilting her head as if she hadn't considered it before Jay pointed it out. "Ben was always one of the more attractive guys in school, now that I think about it."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?" Lonnie asked. "And I say this from an almost sibling standpoint. The light brown hair and the hazel green eyes, it's a combo alright."

The team chuckled and turned back to watch the sparring.

"Oh come on Ben! You could have blocked that!" Jay shouted, the captain in him coming out as he watched the match.

"No way, he might have tripped Mal." Carlos told him, shaking his head.

"Mal doesn't seem to care about that!"

"This is _Ben_ we're talking about though. He wouldn't dream of actually tripping someone on purpose," William chuckled.

"Did he have to wear a suit today?" Emir groaned. Even though he'd taken off the jacket, Ben still seemed a bit stiff in the dress shirt he was wearing. Not to mention the slacks and the dress shoes made for a harder time than the more casual clothes Mal was wearing.

"When does he not?" Akiho sighed.

"One might have thought he'd change before coming into the amphitheater!"

"He probably didn't expect to be sparring!"

Mal chuckled. "Your cheering section seems more obsessed with your wardrobe than the match," she teased, twisting to avoid Ben's attack.

Ben rolled his eyes. "They're _always_ obsessed with my wardrobe," he told her as Mal kicked out with her leg. "Oh so that's how we're playing this Mal?"

"It's not like you can fight Isle style Ben, and I've been sparring like this the whole time. You're only just noticing?" Mal teased. Ben rolled his eyes before reaching out to grab Mal's arm, remembering the move from the viewing and from Mal's sparring match with Jay. Mal, though, only smirked and twisted out of his reach.

The team continued to watch the sparring as Mal and Ben kept going, Ben trying to match Mal in terms of the Isle style part of sparring. They all had to chuckle about an hour in as Mal tripped Ben before catching him to keep him from falling over.

"I know I'm charming Benny but you don't have to fall for me," she said with a smirk. "Glad I caught you though."

"That joke was bad and you should feel bad!" Jay called out to her. Mal turned and looked over at Jay, rolling her eyes and never noticing Ben readjusting his arm.

"Well if you insist on having me fall Mal, let's do it together," Ben said with a smirk, gently twisting her arm so that Mal was lying on her back on the amphitheater floor, Ben's hand behind her head as to prevent any injury.

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed before chuckling. "Nice move."

"Why thank—"

Mal twisted before Ben could finish his sentence, making it so that they both rolled and Ben wound up on the floor with Mal on top.

"I prefer the top," she said with a smirk.

"I think Ben's fine with that!" Li called out.

"Mal doesn't look too bothered either," Brendon chuckled.

"Jay, you can smack him!" Mal and Ben both called out, neither one in a hurry to get up from the floor.

Jay shook his head but did exactly that, whacking both his teammates upside the head. "Keep it PG, you guys," he told his team mates. "Though I think the same should be said for you Mal!"

"If we were on the Isle, you wouldn't have blinked twice at me pulling that move," Mal shook her head but climbed off of Ben. "Besides, that was perfectly clean! It was the same as a hug."

"If you ever pulled that move on the Isle, we'd have worried you lost your mind considering the only ones you would have been able to pull it on would have been me and Carlos," Jay shot back.

"Good point."

"You do know what that means though?" Jay smirked. "You, my lady, finally _lost_ a sparring match!"

Mal shrugged though she rolled her eyes at once again being called 'my lady'. "My record against you is still solid."

"And really I'd say it was more of a tie," Ben said. "Mal was the one to end the match on top after all."

Mal smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad," Ben smiled and kissed the top of Mal's head before looking over at the others, shaking his head at how surprised they looked. "You guys want me to leave so you can say bad words? Cause I'm pretty sure I've heard them all before."

"Ben!"

Ben chuckled at their surprised looks. "Surrogate older brother with a nine year age gap, plus unfettered access to the library at home. If I could read it, I had access to it."

"I feel I should be surprised but I'm honestly not," Li sighed.

"Yeah, he's still our Golden Boy," William chuckled. "King Bookworm _would_ break the rules by reading the stuff he shouldn't."

"Compared to Chad, Ben's practically a saint," Conner snorted.

"Okay, someone else needs to become the bad example of the team," Chad grumbled.

"Oh but you wear shame so well," Emir chuckled, draping an arm around Chad's shoulders. While there were times he honestly couldn't stand Chad, he was okay in small doses. Or when he wasn't doing extraordinary stupid things.

So yeah, like he said, small doses.

"This was fun," Ben said as he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Yeah, this is what the rest of the world looks like when you're not contained in your office Ben," Akiho chuckled and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well I have to get—"

"Nope!" The team declared.

"Guys, come on I have to get back to work—"

"Ben, you're not going to win with them," Lonnie chuckled. "At the very least, they're going to drag you down to dinner."

Ben shook his head. "Fair enough. I haven't had a team dinner with these guys in a while."

"As you command, your highness," Conner exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, I've got to head over to Charmington for the weekend," Chad said. "Mom's got some news that she wants to give in person."

Ben nodded with a small smile. He knew what Cinderella's news was—Anastasia had accepted the invitation he'd sent the day before Cotillion but he wasn't going to spoil the surprise for Cinderella.

"Hope everything's okay," William said.

"Maybe it's good news," Conner suggested. "Hey, maybe she's pregnant again!"

Chad chuckled. "I'm pretty sure after Alexandria surprised us all, mom and dad put a stop to having any more kids."

"You never know," Conner teased. "Your mom and dad might try to catch up to Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene."

"Conner, stop it," Ben said gently.

Conner nodded. "Sorry Ben, sorry Chad."

"Ah we're used to your insanity," William snorted. "I mean, you're not as bad as Emir and Akiho but you're pretty strange."

"Hey!"

"Can you two seriously deny that you're insane?" Jay asked, looking at the two of them.

"Oh we know we're strange," Emir nodded.

"Yeah, our outrage was based on the fact that William seemed to think our strangeness was a bad thing. Keep in mind your dad runs around with a guy who flies on the back of an armored robot, Will."

"And yet you're still the strangest guys I know and I'm comparing you two to Uncle Fred," William said as he shook his head in amusement.

"Being normal is _vastly_ overrated," Emir smirked.

"That's what you always say."

"Well when your dad is best friends with a genie and has a flying carpet, your definition of 'normal' is different than most people's," Emir said.

"Plus your mom has a _tiger_." Jay added.

"Oh yeah, can't forget about Rajah," Emir nodded. "Which as everyone knows are the best kind of creatures."

"Um, excuse me but you can't possibly think a tiger is better than a reindeer?" Akiho asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben shook his head and put an arm over each of his friends' shoulders. "Boys, boys, boys. Have you heard about the awesomeness that is a _dragon_?"

"No fair using the creature your girlfriend turns into!"

"Eh I'm on Ben's side there," Lonnie chuckled. "Mushu's pretty great even if he almost broke my parents up."

"Yeah I'm with Lonnie there," Li nodded. "He's the reason mom was able to get out of the arranged marriage with the Middle Kingdom, same with Aunt Mai and Aunt Su."

"So that's three votes for dragons," Mal chuckled, "while there's only one vote for reindeers and one for tigers."

"Two votes for tigers," Jay said. "I got your back dude."

"Thank you Jay!"

"After Maleficent's show at coronation, I think I'm going to vote for the safer pick of the three options," Chad said.

"Yeah, King Kristoff did say 'reindeer are better than people'," William nodded. "He wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."

Carlos snorted. "Sorry guys, but dogs have all those choices beat!"

"…yeah he has a point," Brenden nodded.

"I don't know. Clearly you haven't curled up with a tiger, Carlos," Emir said.

"No I haven't. But you haven't curled up with ninety nine Dalmatian puppies Emir," Carlos shot back with a chuckle.

"Clearly there's no winner here," Mal shook her head in amusement. "But if it matters, my vote's for dragons."

"Dragons win! That's four votes," Ben grinned. "You know they truly are fascinating. Did you know that there's a legend that if you bathe in a dragon's blood, it can help you see into the future?"

The team and Mal stared at Ben for a second.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Mal sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Chad asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"How does that even work?" Conner inquired.

"I don't know, the book I was reading didn't go into details," Ben sighed. "Mom and dad's library didn't have a lot of books on dragons."

"Never underestimate the power of a bookworm," Akiho snorted in amusement and Ben chuckled as the group began to make their way to dinner, each one teasing each other and just generally goofing around even as Chad broke off to head over to his castle. Mal smiled and slipped her hand into Ben's.

She _definitely_ would need to make sparring with Ben a regular thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Cinderella paced in her foyer as she awaited the arrival of her two eldest children. Today was the day that her step sister and her children would be arriving and Cinderella wanted the whole family there to greet them. Fairy Godmother had been kind enough to allow Chad, Kitty and Lucy to visit for the weekend to allow just that.

That being said, she still wanted to go over some ground rules before Anastasia, Ava, and Anthony arrived. Was it potentially overkill? Yes, yes it was. But after learning about Chad's behavior in the two viewings regarding people who came from the Isle, Cinderella figured it was better safe than sorry.

Plus if she did it with the girls present, it wouldn't look like she was _only_ going over the ground rules with Chad. He _was_ making an effort and the last thing Cinderella wanted was for him to feel like it wasn't noticed or that he was being singled out.

"There you two are," Kit said as Chad and Kitty made their way down the stairs.

"Sorry we're late dad," Kitty said.

"Ooh, let me guess," Lucy teased as Kitty went to stand next to her. "Distracted by your boyfriend?"

"Roland's not my boyfriend, Lu!" Kitty said, rolling her eyes though there was a faint flush of her cheeks. It was clear that they had had this argument before.

"Oh so the _four_ _hour_ phone call last night was what? Just a business call?"

"Says the girl who spent three hours IM'ing Carter!"

"We're partners on a school project!"

"Since when do you IM your project partners?"

Kit shook his head. "I'd ask what's going on but I'm afraid I'd get answers," he muttered. As much as he was okay with his girls dating (he wasn't if he was honest), he wasn't ready to see them grow up yet.

Cinderella sighed, ignoring her husband's mutters. "Girls, enough. Anastasia and her children will be here any minute and I want to make sure you all understand the ground rules."

"Don't antagonize Ava and Anthony unless they start it, don't bring up the fact that Anastasia made your life a living hell when you two were growing up, and don't ask about the Isle unless _they_ bring it up, even if we just want to verify something Mal, Evie, Jay or Carlos told us."

Cinderella and Kit blinked as all four of their children rattled off the three main ground rules in unison.

"I think you might have drilled it into their heads a time or two, Ella," Kit chuckled.

"I guess so," Cinderella nodded. "Though I thought the first rule was simply 'don't antagonize Ava and Anthony'. _Kathrine_?"

"Why do you always assume _I'm_ the one who…okay yeah good point. But it wasn't me this time mom!"

"Chadwick?"

"Mom, what kind of an idiot do you think I am?" Chad asked. "Why would I change the rule? I'm still grounded from both the viewings. I'd like to see the outside of the castle by the time I'm thirty."

"There's a choice as to what kind of an idiot Chad is?" Lucy muttered and Kitty snorted in amusement. Cinderella sighed once more and once more resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Watch your tone when talking to your mother, Chad," Kit warned. "Lucy, don't antagonize your brother. Kitty...don't encourage your sister."

"Yes dad."

"Yes dad."

"Yes dad. Sorry mom."

Cinderella gave Chad a kind smile before looking over at her third eldest. "Lucille?"

"Wasn't me this time mom," Lucy promised. "And you can't honestly suspect Alex. She's one of the last few good people on the face of this miserable planet. If she said talking cartoon birds helped her with her hair this morning, I'd believe her."

"I know this is weird coming from me but I think you've spent too much time around Mal and Evie," Kitty said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm right!"

_Have four kids they said. It'll be easy they said. At least your kids will always have a playmate they said,_ Cinderella thought as she fought the urge to rub her temples.

"Kids!" Kit exclaimed, stopping the bickering in its tracks. "No one's going to be in trouble but we just want to make sure you have the correct ground rules."

"Dad, I can assure you. None of us have messed with the ground rules," Chad said. "We know how important this is to mom."

"Yea dad," Kitty nodded. "Mom's been working non stop for the past few weeks, ever since Ben sent the word that Aunt Anastasia would be coming to Auradon. We want to be a bra for mom."

"Explain." Kit asked after a moment of silence as everyone stared at the second eldest Charming child in confusion.

"We want to support her." Kitty said, her tone of voice indicated that she thought that should have been obvious.

"Ah," Kit nodded. There were times when he worried about his eldest daughter. This would be one of those times. "You couldn't have just said that?"

"I thought I got my point across," Kitty smirked and Lucy chuckled.

"Why must you repeatedly ruin the sanctity of the English Language for me?" Alexandria sighed.

"Cause it's fun." Kitty smirked.

Before Cinderella could respond, the sound of a car coming up the path could be heard outside. Cinderella smiled as their attendant opened the door for Anastasia and their kids.

"Welcome," Cinderella said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Ella," Anastasia said with a small smile. "Oh I mean—"

"Ana, you don't need to refer to me by my title. Not here," Cinderella said, the smile still on her face. Looking over Anastasia's shoulder, Cinderella continued, "and those must be your children."

"Yes," Anastasia nodded. "Ava and Anthony. I believe Ava is about two years older than your eldest."

"Yes Mal and the others had mentioned that during the first viewing," Kit nodded. "It's nice to see you again Anastasia. I believe the last time was at the first ball you attended with Jacob, if we're not counting the viewing that is."

"Where is Jacob by the way?" Cinderella asked. She had thought Jacob would be there, but it was possible that he couldn't take the time away from his shop.

"Parking the car," Anastasia said. "He'll be along in a moment."

"Mom?" Ava asked, speaking up and brushing the dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "Are we going to be living in the doorway?"

"Oh!" Cinderella exclaimed, a flush coming to her face. "Please come in! Make yourselves at home!"

Ava smiled but Anthony shoved his way past before she could enter.

"Anthony!" Anastasia scolded as Ava dipped into a small curtsey upon seeing Cinderella.

"You don't have to do that sweetheart," Cinderella told her while giving her a kind smile.

"But according to mom, you're a queen. We have no titled status so technically I do," Ava said, dipping into another curtsey at seeing Kit.

"Maybe _you_ don't have a titled status but I'm a _lord_ ," Anthony scoffed and Anastasia shook her head in exasperation.

"And our cousins outrank you little brother as they're a prince and princesses," Ava shot back but then stopped as she remembered where she was. "Oh, forgive me your highnesses."

"Ava, dear, I have four children. I would never be upset with small squabbles between siblings," Cinderella said. "Come in, all of you. No need to stand in the doorway unless we're waiting for Jacob?"

"No need," Jacob said as he walked up. "So sorry for the wait."

"No worries," Anastasia said as Jacob kissed her on the cheek. Cinderella couldn't help but smile at the sight. How long had it been since Jacob had been able to kiss his wife? They made their way into the castle, Cinderella closing the door behind them.

"Your rooms are upstairs and down the hall," Kit said. "Kathrine, if you could show Anthony his room and Chadwick can show Ava hers?"

From the attitude Anthony had exhibited when he arrived, Kit figured it would be better if Chad was paired with Ava.

"Yes dad," his elder children nodded and the kids walked off. Kit gave an inward sigh of relief at the lack of argument from either kid. Though as Chad had pointed out, he was still grounded from both viewings. His son was many things but he wasn't stupid.

Kitty wasn't grounded but as she had said, she wanted to support Cinderella with this. Not arguing about showing her cousin to his room would definitely help with that.

"I can take your bags to your room Aunt Anastasia and Uncle Jacob," Lucy offered before pausing. "Oh, my apologies. If you'd prefer—"

"No, no that's fine," Anastasia said, giving Cinderella a shocked yet delighted look. Lucy smiled and took the bags, Alexandria following her sister.

"She called me 'aunt'?" Anastasia said faintly as Lucy turned the corner.

"I hope you don't mind," Cinderella said. "After all we went through, and you marrying Jacob along with the viewings, I…I had begun to think of you as—"

"Ella, it's fine," Anastasia said. "I'm shocked more than anything. After all Drizella and I put you though—"

"Ana, most of what you two put me through was on the orders of your mother," Cinderella said. "But between you and your sister, you were always the kinder one. After all, you were the only one to offer your condolences when father died."

"I had been where you were," Anastasia said softly. "I…I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Cinderella gave her step-sister a kind smile. "Well, and I hate to change the subject but I think it might be a good idea, King Ben wants to have a meeting today if you feel up for it."

"King Ben?" Anastasia asked, looking shocked. "But—"

"Ben invited you off the Isle Ana," Cinderella said gently. "If anything, he probably just wants to make sure you arrived safely. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind rescheduling if you don't feel up for it."

"No, no I'm fine," Anastasia said as she brushed off her tattered pink dress. "Would…would it be _right_ away?"

Cinderella shook her head. "He said later on this afternoon. You have time to relax and unpack."

"If you'd like, we can show you to your room," Kit spoke up.

"That would be nice. Thank you your—"

"Jacob, we're all family here," Kit said with a smile. "No titles are necessary. Call me Kit."

"But your highness—"

"I'll make it an order if that makes you feel better," Kit added, causing Anastasia and Jacob to chuckle.

"Very well…Kit," Jacob said. "Thank you for the offer. I have a feeling I'd get lost in this castle."

"You're free to stay here for as long as you like," Cinderella said. "The only reason King Ben wanted a two week stay was to placate some of the more…opinionated members of his council."

"We wouldn't want to be a hassle," Anastasia said. "Besides, Jacob does have his shop—"

"Which is why we said it's your choice," Cinderella said gently. "But while you're here, the castle's your home. The only places we ask that you stay out of are the kids' rooms. Just for their privacy but if they"ve invited you in, feel free to go in."

"Ella, I do have two kids," Anastasia chuckled. "I know the likelihood of teens inviting me into their room is slim. I think the only time I'd go into your kids' rooms would be if I got lost."

"Understandable," Cinderella chuckled as they reached Anastasia and Jacob's room. "We instituted the same rule for the kids, by the way. We wanted to make sure you had your privacy as well."

"Oh. Thank you," Jacob said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kit said. "Let us know if you need anything or if for some reason you can't reach us, Steven can get you anything you need."

"Thank you Kit," Jacob said again and the two royals gave them a smile before leaving the room. Heading back toward their room, Kit pulled Cinderella into an alcove.

"So, what is this meeting with Ben really about?"

"You think I'm hiding something?" Cinderella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know why King Ben would invited Anastasia to meet with him hours after arriving from the Isle," Kit said with a small chuckle.

"Ben contacted me a couple of days ago," Cinderella said. "He wants to grant Ana the title of 'Lady' since legally it is her's even though Drizella is their mother's eldest."

"Why would he need to contact you about that?"

Cinderella sighed. "The only reason my step mother was a Lady was because of my father's title of Lord. Ben wanted to make sure I was okay with Ana getting the title, in case I wanted it to go to Kitty since Chad would inherit the throne."

Kit gave a small smile. "Something tells me you posed no objections."

"It's Ana's title by rights," Cinderella said. "If we were raised as sisters, she would truly be my little sister, with me between the two of them. As it is now, I have no need for the title. I also talked to Kitty and Lucy and they told me full stop they weren't interested in it. Plus Alex is too young for the title."

"Well then I'm sure Anastasia will get a shock when she meets with Ben," Kit said as they moved back toward their room. "A good shock though. Like finding out your second child is really your second and third child."

"Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Probably not," Kit chuckled. "Come on, we've got only so much quiet time before Kitty and Chad start going at it again. Let's enjoy it."

"Actually they've been pretty good," Cinderella said as she walked into her closet.

"Should we be worried?"

"That's pretty much the attitude I've had whenever Chad and Kitty get along," Cinderella said. "Kit, what did you do with my purple dress?"

"Well Ella, the last time _I_ wore it was…"

"Very funny," Cinderella said, rolling her eyes.

"It should be near the back of your closet," Kit said. "You never wear it though. Why are you looking for it?"

Cinderella smiled as she grabbed the purple dress. It was a relatively plain one compared to her other dresses but it was also the one Anastasia had worn when Jacob had invited her to the ball.

"I'll be right back Kit," Cinderella said, draping the dress over her arm and grabbing the matching choker as well as a pair of black ballet flats. While she knew Ben wouldn't care, Cinderella also knew that her step sister would feel more confident seeing the king if she was in a dress that had brought her luck in the past.

Cinderella quickly made her way down the hall and knocked on the door to Anastasia's and Jacob's room.

"Come in!" Jacob called and Cinderella gently pushed open the door.

"Oh Ella! You didn't have to knock," Jacob said. "It's your castle after all."

"But this is your room," Cinderella countered. "Just because it's my castle doesn't mean you're not allowed your space. But anyway, where's Ana?"

"Right here," Anastasia said, coming out of the ensuite bathroom. "Is everything okay? Are the kids—?"

"Everything's fine," Cinderella said with a kind smile as she held out the dress. "I have a gift for you is all."

Anastasia stared in shock at the dress. "Ella, you've done _so_ much for us already. I couldn't possibly—"

"I insist," Cinderella said. "After all, it was getting you into this dress that brought us closer. We may not have been the closest growing up but that doesn't mean we can't start anew. Besides, even if you still treated me like a scullery maid, I'd have still found a way to get you and the kids off that Isle."

"Really?"

"No one deserves to live like that," Cinderella said gently. "But living in what if's would only bring us pain. You're here now, and I insist you wear this! In fact, I insist you keep it! Purple's more your color anyway."

Anastasia gave a weak chuckle as she took the dress. "Well then, excuse me. I have to get changed."

Cinderella smiled as Anastasia slipped back into the ensuite.

"Wasn't that the dress she wore when I asked her to the ball?" Jacob asked.

"You noticed, didn't you?"

"That was the day I truly fell in love with her," Jacob said. "She loved that dress, claimed it was the nicest one she ever wore. She only took her pink dresses to the Isle since she didn't want to see that one get ruined."

"I was wondering why I got a mysterious package with that dress the day all the villains went to the Isle," Cinderella sighed. "I'm guessing that was you?"

"I figured you would make sure it stayed safe," Jacob said. "After all, with all you did to make sure we ended up together—"

"I was just a helping hand," Cinderella said. "Anastasia did all the real work."

"Well, thank you Ella," Jacob said. "For everything. I have my family back because of you."

"Because of Ben."

"Ben wasn't the one constantly petitioning the council and the castle. Kit told me that was all you." Jacob said. "I know I owe King Ben a thank you but I can never repay you for this Ella."

"You're family Jacob," Cinderella told him. "Repayment is not needed—but if you wanted, I wouldn't say no to you watching Alexandria one night."

"Deal," Jacob chuckled as Anastasia slipped back into the room. Cinderella smiled at the sight of her younger stepsister. The dress seemed to hang a little looser than it had when Anastasia had first worn it but that would make sense, after twenty years of eating basically garbage and scraps.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said as he went over to give Anastasia a kiss on the cheek.

"Your husband's right," Cinderella nodded as Anastasia put on the choker Cinderella handed her. "If you're ready, we can make our way over to the castle. Ben never mentioned a specific time so we can pretty much head over whenever works for us."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave the king waiting," Anastasia nodded. "Will I need to bring the kids? I should probably enroll them into Auradon Prep."

"That's not necessary," Cinderella told her. "I enrolled Chad, Kitty and Lucy without them being present. I'll need to enroll Alex as well so we can meet with Fairy Godmother after we meet with Ben."

"Oh I hope she's not still cross with me for taking her wand," Anastasia said, biting her lip.

"I'm sure after twenty years it's water under the bridge," Cinderella assured her. "Jacob, will you be alright here with Kit?"

"I'll be fine," Jacob nodded and Cinderella smiled as the two step sisters made their way down the stairs and to the car.

"Hello Richard," Cinderella smiled at the driver.

"Hello ma'am," Richard nodded. "Where are you and your companion off to today?"

"Auradon Prep, Richard," Cinderella said. "Oh, this is my step sister Anastasia. She and her family will be staying with us for a while."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am," Richard said, looking up in the rearview window and giving Anastasia a small smile. "Your highness, would you like the divider up or down?"

"Up please Richard," Cinderella said. She didn't know if Anastasia would want to talk or sit in silence but Cinderella knew the promise of privacy would be a welcomed treat.

"Yes ma'am."

The sound of the divider going up broke the silence.

"You didn't have to—"

"I often have the divider up when I take a ride," Cinderella said. "Kit says I have a tendency to back limo drive."

"Really?"

"Apparently," Cinderella nodded, shaking her head with a fond smile before changing the subject. "Ava seems like a sweet girl."

"She is," Anastasia agreed. "She loves Jacob dearly, almost as much as she loves Dizzy."

"I'm sure the fact that Dizzy's her half sister only cemented that bond."

"How did you—"

"Mal and Evie told me," Cinderella said with a sheepish smile. "During the first viewing. I'm sorry if I overstepped but—"

"No, no you didn't. I'm just shocked the girls knew," Anastasia said. "Mother didn't want that getting out around the Isle in case it ruined Drizella's chance at getting a good match."

"Well I promise you Ana, your daughter or niece or whatever you want to call her _will_ be part of the next group to come from the Isle," Cinderella said. "I pestered Ben enough to get you here, I can certainly do it for Dizzy."

"I appreciate that Ella," Anastasia said, smiling slightly.

"Dizzy's a sweet girl Ana," Cinderella said. "All the kids adore her—Kitty especially."

"I think Ava and your daughter will get along just fine then," Anastasia said. "Though, honestly, Ava was just excited to be off the Isle permanently. The brief time she was able to spend with her father while I was in the viewing was great but—"

"It doesn't compare with getting to have him around full time?"

"Exactly," Anastasia nodded.

"Your highness, ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have arrived at Auradon Prep," Richard announced as the limo stopped. "Would you like me to wait here your highness?"

"No need Richard," Cinderella said. "I'll text you when we're ready to leave."

"Yes ma'am," Richard said as the two of them clamored out of the limo before driving off. Cinderella couldn't help but smile upon seeing the school once more, happy that she was able to come on better circumstances than the last time she was here.

"Hard to believe this is a school," Anastasia said faintly as they made their way inside.

"Jacob said the same thing when he first saw it," Cinderella told her as they walked the halls. "Ava and Anthony will certainly enjoy themselves here. Plus I'm sure my children will look out for them."

Anastasia could only smile at that as they approached Ben's office.

"Hello Dean," Cinderella said to the attendant sitting outside Ben's door. "Is King Ben free?"

"He's waiting for you your highness," Dean said with a smile. "He made sure his schedule was free. Go right in."

"Thank you," Cinderella said and made his way inside the office. Sure enough, Ben was there working diligently on paperwork of some kind but he soon stopped upon seeing Cinderella.

"Your highness," Ben said as he stood up.

"Your grace," Cinderella said with a small curtsey. "I thought we agreed titles weren't necessary?"

"I believe it better to be safe than sorry," Ben said with a small chuckle.

"Well you needn't worry," Cinderella told him. "May I introduce my step sister Anastasia Tremaine?"

"A pleasure to meet you, your grace," Anastasia said, dipping into a small curtesy of her own.

"You don't need to call me that," Ben said. "Call me Ben."

"Oh. If you're sure King Ben?"

"Close enough," Ben said, smiling as he took a seat. "Please sit. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet with me?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Anastasia nodded as she and Cinderella took their respective seats.

"Anastasia, I know you only just got back from the Isle and so you may refuse what I'm about to offer. Please note that this is available whenever you want it," Ben said. "Your mother was a titled Lady before she was put onto the Isle and her title stripped. As her daughter, it is yours by right."

"King Ben, I…this is extremely generous but wouldn't it be Queen Ella's by right? Mother was only titled because she married Lord—"

"Ben's already talked to me about this," Cinderella said. "It's yours, Ana. Only if you want it. If you'd rather not take it, we can save it for Ava when she comes of age."

"No, no I'll take it," Anastasia said. "What about Jacob? Would—"

"He would be a Lord as well," Ben nodded. "We can have the ceremony in a few months and I'll get the paperwork to you both to fill out."

"Thank you King Ben," Anastasia said with a smile.

"Oh, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ben said. "During the viewings, it became apparent that the Isle desperately needs representation on my council. I'd like to rectify that."

"Ben, that's a noble idea but wouldn't that put too much stress on Lady Mal?" Cinderella asked.

Ben shook his head. "Lady Mal wasn't who I was thinking of, Cinderella. I was thinking of someone who is more familiar with the recent status of the Isle."

Cinderella followed Ben's gaze to her step sister, who seemed to take a minute before catching on herself.

"… _me_?" Anastasia gasped.

"I see no reason why not," Ben said. "As stated, you're the most familiar with the state of the Isle and you still have contacts on the Isle though we are working to rectify that. Lady Tremaine, it's completely optional but I do hope you'll accept the offer to join my council."

Anastasia paused, glancing at Cinderella. When she received the invitation to leave the Isle with her kids, she had never dreamed this would be her life.

_See mother? I didn't need a prince after all,_ she thought with a small smile.

"I gladly accept the offer King Ben," Anastasia said softly and Ben smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben sat at his desk, staring in shock at the piles of reports that he'd have to go through. His attendants had been slowly bringing in the boxes over the past few days as to not overwhelm him. Ben honestly didn't see how it was possible to _not_ be overwhelmed here. Sure it made sense that twenty years of reports would produce a lot of papers but he didn't think there were _that_ many. Were there any trees left in Auradon?

"Sire?" Dean's voice came from the buried intercom and brought Ben out of his shock.

"Yes Dean?"

"The Queen Mother has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes please," Ben said and smiled as the door opened and his mom stepped inside his office. "Hey mom."

"Hello Ben," Belle smiled as she saw her son but then shook her head as she saw the state of his desk. "Please tell me you haven't started on the research without me?"

Ben chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it mom. The last of it just arrived today anyway so it wouldn't have been a good idea to get started without all the information anyway."

"Well I have some good news," Belle told him. "I roped in some assistance for the research. Assistance that hasn't seen his family in a _year_!"

"Gods Belle, I said I was sorry. You know work kept me busy," Chip's voice came through the doorway and Ben chuckled upon seeing his surrogate brother as he walked into the office. "Ben, your mom loves a good guilt trip."

"Don't I know it," Ben said with a smile.

"This all the research?" Chip asked, looking at the piles of paperwork on Ben's desk. Ben sighed, shook his head and stood up. He leaned down and picked up box after box, setting them on the lone free space on his desk.

"What?" Ben asked after picking up the third box and seeing the shocked look on Chip's face. "This is _twenty_ years of reports Chip. You didn't honestly think it'd be one pile of paperwork?"

Chip need never know that the same look of shock had been on Ben's face not fifteen minutes ago.

"Well then, let's get started," Belle said, grabbing a box. "Ben, dear, do you have a highlighter or—?"

"In the pencil can mom," Ben said. "I also have pens and pencils if you'd prefer, and Dean can easily bring us more if we need them. Though Chip, you're using pens. Remember, mom banned you from using highlighters after the incident at your twenty first birthday party."

"I wasn't that drunk!"

"You tried to color my face with highlighter because you said I was important!"

"You are important though, Benji!" Chip exclaimed as he took a box from Ben's desk and handed it to Belle. "And I call the sofa!"

"No way Chip. Mom gets the sofa," Ben said with a small chuckle. "You can have the desk though. I'm good with sitting on the ground."

"Ben, you're the _king_ —"

"And as the king, I'm fine sitting on the ground," Ben reiterated as he took a box and did just that, leaning back so that his back rested against the sofa. "I've got an alarm set for dinner if we go that long, though considering this is twenty years of paperwork we're talking about we just might. Now, let's get started."

Chip chuckled as he sat down behind Ben's desk and opened the third box. The three of them worked for hours, pouring over the reports; the only sound the occasional scribbling of a pen or the sound of a highlighter gliding over a page. Ben felt his heart sink as he continued to pour through the research—for at least his section of the reports, there was no denying an obvious delay in the food deliveries.

_It's deliberate, there's no other way these deliveries could be delayed constantly without it purposefully being deliberate,_ Ben thought.

"Mom, Chip…are you guys finding delays in your reports too?" Ben asked, his voice soft.

"Yep," Chip nodded, his voice hard.

"Unfortunately," Belle sighed. "Granted I can't say it's *all* of the reports since I haven't gone through the whole box yet but there's enough there that a pattern is obvious."

"Gods this is sick," Chip muttered as he continued to pour through his own section of the research. "These are people. I know they're villains but they're still _people_. No matter how long the delays have been, it's inexcusable. Now all I can think is how many people, how many _kids_ have died because of this?"

"Any number higher than zero is way too high," Ben sighed, trying not think of a young Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos battling hunger while he had been sitting in his castle. "How did Auradon not notice this? It's not like it's just started—Mal said in the first viewing that the deliveries had been like this since she was born and Uma said in the last viewing that they were twenty years into a garbage strike."

"Yeah well, considering what Uma _did_ to you in that viewing from what I heard—"

"Chip, she hasn't done it and that's not relevant," Ben said. "This has been going on for the _life_ of the Isle."

"Maybe not the whole life," Belle said. "I think my box has the early years of the Isle deliveries—the first six months that the Isle existed, the deliveries were going on time."

"So whoever was causing the delays wanted to wait because they thought they might get caught?" Ben asked.

"Quite possibly."

"The question still stands though, how did Auradon miss this, mom?" Ben asked with a small sigh. "The same issue has been logged in the same area of the engine every month. It should have been investigated or at the very least we should have traded ships after the third month of delays!"

_Gods did dad know?_ Ben thought with a growing sense of dread. _Did he know about the delays and just decided to ignore them?_

"I don't think your dad was involved Ben," Chip said softly, unknowingly answering Ben's internal ramblings. "I have the records where we're about four years into the Isle deliveries. Look. The time period of the delays starts off small but they really pick up speed when your mom was pregnant with you—and your dad never left her side."

"So whoever it is used the fact that mom was pregnant and dad was totally distracted to be more careless about it?" Ben asked and Chip nodded. "But then this could be anyone! Mom's pregnancy with me was announced throughout the kingdom!"

"I don't think it's just anyone," Belle said, speaking up. "Whoever this is has to be pretty highly ranked to be able to continually delay the ship. I'm speculating that they're potentially bribing the crew of the ship so they'd have to be able to do that and keep doing it for nineteen years."

"Well we know there's a group of about thirteen high ranking Auradonians who have the ability to keep people from seeing the full manifests," Chip pointed out. "They would also know exactly when Adam was distracted by your pregnancy Belle."

"Chip, are you saying you suspect someone on the council?" Ben asked. But then Ben remembered the letters Conner, Akiho and Emir had told him about; letters Auradon citizens with less than shiny pasts received threatening to send them to the Isle that were just signed 'the council'.

Clearly there was someone out there capable of that...and possibly worse.

"Ben, there's only _three_ people on the council who dislike the idea of the Isle enough to do something like this."

"Chi-Fu, Duke Westleton…and Queen Leah," Ben listed off. "But wait, I removed Queen Leah from the council at my coronation."

"Okay so there's two people but you really think Chi-Fu and Westleton have enough of a spine to do something without Leah's say so?" Chip asked. "Anyway, out of those three, which one would have enough wealth to keep paying off the guards and the crew of the ship for nineteen years?"

"Leah," Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's _got_ to be her. But how do we prove it? Just narrowing it down like that isn't actual proof. Unless we could somehow get Leah to confess, which as we all know, Leah would never let that happen."

"Without proof, Leah would probably claim we were trying to frame her because of how she acted at Family Day and the first viewing," Belle sighed.

"Gods, if only there was video," Ben groaned.

"Isn't there?" Chip asked. "Don't the docks have security cameras? Or what about tapping her phone?"

"We'd need probable cause for tapping Leah's phone," Ben sighed. "Don't forget Chip, she is still the Queen of Auroria and is the head of one of the oldest royal families in the land. Even if I do outrank her as king of Auradon, I don't have the right to tap her phone just because I _think_ she's doing something nefarious."

"Wait Ben," Belle said. "The docks _do_ have video. Arendelle uses those docks when they make their ice deliveries. They won't have all nineteen years since we only just allowed the cameras to be installed a few years ago but it'll be enough. I'll contact King Kristoff right now—considering the cameras were donated by Arendelle, he should be able to access the recordings."

"How fast do you think he'd be able to access those recordings?" Chip asked.

"I'll give him a call and find out," Belle said.

"Wait," Ben said, as if coming to a realization. "King Kristoff's got newborns. He shouldn't be bothered by this. Let me call Akiho—as heir he should have the same access."

Belle nodded and Ben fished out his phone, quickly punching the speed dial button for Akiho's number.

"Hey Ben," Akiho said, picking up at the first ring.

"Hey," Ben said. "Listen, I need a favor. It's going to sound strange but I'll explain later."

"My _best friend_ and king is asking for a favor? Consider it done, what do you need Ben?"

"How quickly can you access the recordings for the cameras at the docks?"

"Four hours? A day at most."

"Can you call and get them?" Ben asked, hoping that it would be on the faster side of the time frame. The longer they waited, the more kids wasted away or died.

"I can do that in five minutes, once I'm off the phone with you."

"Great. Text me when you've got them."

"I will, Ben," Akiho said and Ben disconnected the call. Looking at the others, Ben couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"He's on it."

"Good," Chip nodded. "That'll give us something other than the shipping records. Leah won't be able to talk her way out of video evidence."

"Unless she tries to claim the tapes are altered somehow," Ben pointed out.

"She risks alienating Arendelle then. No one wants to lose Arendelle as an ally—just ask Westleton."

Belle though couldn't help but shake her head. "Ben, dear. Did you happen to forget a piece of information that would be helpful for Akiho?"

"What do you…oh. _Oh_!"

Ben quickly whipped out his phone and called Akiho once more.

"Hey, yeah, I know sorry. Let's narrow that search a bit. We're looking for any current or former council members interacting with the crew of the ship that goes to the Isle and the dock guards in anyway that potentially looks shady or illicit. You know, handing them money or the like."

"Rodger that Ben. It's a good thing I hadn't contacted the head of dock security yet. Otherwise he'd be shifting through years of footage."

"Sorry," Ben said sheepishly.

"It's fine Ben," Akiho said with a chuckle. "I'd tease you about it but I know time's of the essence. I'll contact my guy right now. Narrowing it down like that, it might not take as long as I said."

"Thank you."

"I'm on it Ben," Akiho said before hanging up once more. Ben couldn't help but smile as he pocketed his phone. He knew Akiho would have done it regardless but he couldn't help but feel glad that he had friends he could depend on.

It probably didn't hurt that they knew he'd do the same for them in a heartbeat.

"Well?" Chip asked.

"He's contacting the head of dock security now," Ben said.

"Good," Belle said. "We'll have to consider what Queen Leah's punishment would be if it's found that she _is_ the one responsible for this."

"I don't see how it can't be her, mom," Ben said. "Like Chip said, she's the only one with the means to do it. After all, she was on the council through dad's reign so she'd know _exactly_ when he'd be too distracted to notice the delays."

"Ben's right Belle," Chip nodded, turning the records in his hands toward her so Belle could see. "Look, the delays ramp up a little bit more around Ben's second birthday. That was when you guys discovered he had some dormant abilities from the Beast enchantment."

"All I really remember from that time was trying to keep your body cool," Belle said with a small smile. "We hadn't considered your temperature was related to your father's enchantment but looking back it makes sense. You had no other signs of illness."

Ben's phone rang before he could respond and he quickly fished it out of his pocket.

"Akiho? That was quick. Oh really? Your dad upgraded the system last year? Neat but anyway, you have something?" Ben asked and his eyes grew wide at his friend's response. "You're _kidding_! No, no you're right. Your head of security wouldn't have any reason to lie. It's just a shock."

"What is it?" Chip mouthed.

"Akiho's got something," Ben mouthed back, putting his hand over the speaker in case any noise slipped out as Akiho continued to speak on the other end. Chip nodded.

"Oh I can't believe this," Ben muttered softly, his eyes narrowing a little before shaking his head. "Thanks Akiho. Send me those recordings please, as quickly as possible. You are _awesome_ dude. Thanks."

"So what did Akiho find?" Chip asked as Ben ended the call.

"There's footage of a certain someone paying off the ship guards _today_ if you can believe it."

"Today?!"

Ben nodded. "Our suspicions apparently were correct. I'll have to call the council in once Akiho gets me that footage."

A ping of Ben's phone, indicating that an email had arrived, broke the brief silence.

"Your friend works fast," Chip chuckled.

"I'm limiting his caffeine intake," Ben shook his head as he looked at the email that had arrived. He knew Akiho was probably dancing in his seat at the thought of taking Leah down a peg or twenty.

"How bad is it?" Belle asked gently.

"I'll just say this," Ben said, "Mal can never find out about this footage or Leah's more likely to become dragon chow than anything else."

"Can I sell tickets to that?" Chip asked.

"Chip!"

"What? You two were thinking it as well! I was just the only one who was going to say it!"

Ben shook his head in amusement. While as king he couldn't publicly encourage this, in private he wholeheartedly agreed with Chip. And he had a feeling Mal would agree with him too—publicly _or_ privately.

"Mom, I think it's time I called the council to convene," Ben said. "This…this isn't the kind of thing I should decide on my own. Besides, council members like Aladdin and Eugene have gone without food before; they can offer insight no one else can."

Belle nodded. "I'll let your father know. Considering this happened during his reign, he should be there to answer any questions the council may have."

"I'll also invite Lady Anastasia for an Isle resident's point of view," Ben said. "I'd invite Mal but Leah might twist it considering we're dating. She might say Mal's manipulating me or something."

"If anyone on the council actually believes that, get rid of 'em," Chip said. "Honestly, with the exception of Eugene, Aladdin and Elsa, a good sweep wouldn't be a bad thing anyway. Get some fresh blood in there."

"Phoebus isn't bad," Ben said. "Neither is Eric. Really the main issues are Leah's two stooges now that she's off the council."

"So I'll reiterate, get rid of 'em," Chip said. "You know they're the reason your council's moving slower than molasses in February when it comes to the Isle issues or at least that's what Belle told me. You get rid of them and you speed that up—you could even get someone more like minded on your council."

"The whole point of a council though is to have a diverse set of opinions, not to surround myself with 'yes' men," Ben said, shaking his head. "I don't even know who'd I replace them with."

"Well who all's on your council?" Chip asked.

"Captain Phoebus, King Eric, King Eugene, Sultan Aladdin, Queen Elsa, Chi-Fu, Westleton, Zeus, Queen Ella, Queen Snow White, Captain Li Shang, Queen Tiana, and Lady Anastasia," Ben said. "Lady Anastasia filled the vacancy opened by Leah's removal but she hasn't been an official member. I want to give her some time to get used to being in Auradon."

"What about Aurora?" Chip suggested. "At least that way Auroria is still represented."

"And Anita would provide an unique perspective on issues," Belle added.

Ben nodded. "If they accept, they would be a good fit for the council."

"I see no reason why they wouldn't," Belle said. "But now we should definitely convene the council."

"Leah needs to answer for this," Chip agreed.

Ben sighed and pulled out his phone once more. It was time to make the necessary calls. Chip was right—Leah needed to answer for this.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben stared at his convened council, including one member he had removed at his coronation. Personally he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having Leah here but, as his mom pointed out, she should have the chance to offer a defense.

Not that Ben was sure that there was a defense to excuse what she did.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Ben said as everyone took their seats. He couldn't help but clench his jaw as he tried to avoid giving away just how angry he truly was. He still couldn't believe Leah could do this! These were people, _kids,_ for crying out loud! It didn't matter that they were on the Isle. They still deserved _food_ that was safe to eat!

His reaction was definitely tamer than Mal's. After thinking about it, Ben had decided that it would be better to not keep secrets from her-they had just had a viewing that showed why that was a bad idea.

Let's just say Ben had spent an hour with a dragon in his dorm room after showing that footage to Mal. Not that he was complaining of course, dragons would forever be awesome and the chance to see one up close was amazing. However, he very much preferred spending time with his girlfriend in her human form. At least she hadn't gone after Leah, as the queen was sitting before him.

There was a murmur of greetings from the council members as Ben took his seat.

"I wish I could say that we were here on a happy note but unfortunately a particularly serious matter has been brought to my attention," Ben said.

"And that would be sire?" Aladdin asked. If there was one thing Ben truly hated about council meetings, it was how formal everyone had to be. Ben had known Aladdin since he was four, hearing the word 'sire' come from his mouth just seemed wrong.

"It has come to my attention that the food that is being sent to the Isle has been purposefully delayed," Ben stated. "I know we were made aware of the issue in the viewings the Blue Fairy granted us but further research showed that the testimony we were given during those were true."

Aladdin's eyes widened and Ben saw that Eugene's did as well.

"Also, I must add that it appears as though the delay has been happening for the life of the Isle just as we were told during the viewings," Ben continued. "For at least nineteen years, the ship that delivers the food to the Isle has reported an engine failure preventing the food from arriving fresh. If you'll all take a look at the reports the attendants are passing around, you can verify it for yourself."

As Ben finished, Dean and Samuel, the deputy chief attendant to the king, began passing out the reports. Ben had been sure to make copies so that each council member would be able to read it. Most of the council read over their copy of the manifest with frowns beginning to form on their faces.

"Sire, it sounds like you're saying these delays are deliberate," Elsa said slowly as if unsure where the next sentence would take her.

"That is how it appears Queen Elsa," Ben nodded. "One month could be seen as an accident. Two or three and we'd need to look into getting a new ship for the shipments. Nineteen years however? Not only that but we also have video evidence on top of the manifests. I'd be happy to play the evidence if it pleases the council?"

"You're the king sire," Eugene said. "Whatever you think is best."

Ben nodded and pulled up the clips that Akiho had sent to him on the council room's computer. _Thank Gods mom insisted we have this when dad was transitioning power over to me,_ he thought.

The clips played and Ben focused more on the council's reactions rather than watching the clips once more. He had to hide a smile as the council grew more and more outraged, it wouldn't do to show bias right now.

"Queen Leah, clearly this is a most serious accusation against you," Ben stated as the clips ended. "Do you have any explanation?"

"Your majesty, I would like to make it known that I believe these tapes to be altered," Leah stated. "There's no proof that it is actually me that you see on those tapes. What's more is are we all forgetting that we have children of villains here that are adapt at shape shifting?"

Ben couldn't help but frown at that. Leah wasn't at the most recent viewing—how had she known about Mal's shape shifting abilities? "Queen Leah, do you have any proof that the tapes are altered? As well, while that may be a possible defense for the clip from _yesterday_ , there are clips dated from before the 'children of villains' as you called them arrived in Auradon."

"Sire, do we have any proof that the tapes haven't been altered?" Leah asked. "After all I heard from my granddaughter that one of the children is quite adept with technology. How easily could they have edited the tapes?"

"Queen Leah, in order to get access to these tapes, you have to have access to the camera room which is monitored by the kingdom of Arendelle. None of the VKs in question have that. As well you've yet to provide any explanation as to why you're appearing in these clips, giving what appears to be a sizable amount of money to the head guard of the ship to the Isle." Ben said firmly.

Every council member turned to look at Leah, many with frowns while a couple (mainly Aladdin and Eugene) were glaring at the geriatric queen.

"And these tapes, they have also been checked to make sure they haven't been tampered with?" Leah asked. "Has an investigation _actually_ been done or am I to be persecuted off of a single appearance on a tape?"

"Forgive me Queen Leah but it _almost_ sounds like you're accusing the Arendelle security team of corruption," Elsa spoke up, her tone cool.

"Not at all _Former_ Queen Elsa," Leah said in a faux sweet tone that didn't fool anyone who actually listened to it. "I just want to make sure all avenues have been covered in the investigation. If there was one in the first place."

"You can have the footage checked by whoever you'd like Queen Leah. I can assure you though it is genuine," Ben said, his tone hardening slightly.

"Queen Leah, I agree with King Ben," Elsa stated, though the tone of her voice made it clear that she wasn't thrilled with having to addressed Leah by her title, especially seeing as the later had reminded everyone in the room that Elsa was no longer a queen. ""Can you provide an explanation?"

Leah remained silent, though Ben couldn't help but wonder how. Leah was one of the council members who had made stonewalling an art form. Well at least she had when she was on the council. Maybe she'd lost her touch?

"Queen Leah, by not issuing an explanation, it's clear to me that you are the one behind the delays," Ben stated. "Do you have _anything_ to say to defend yourself?"

"I fail to see what the problem is," Leah stated. "They got food, what does it matter what the condition of it was? The Isle's not a hotel after all."

Ben frowned once more. "It matters because the food was mainly _inedible_ Queen Leah, at least according to the testimony we received from former and current Isle residents. The Isle may not be a hotel but the people of the Isle are still citizens of Auradon. They deserve the same food as what we provide our subjects here. Do you even realize just how serious these charges are? Children have died because of it!"

"Surely you're being a tad overdramatic King Ben," Leah stated. "After all, the Isle still got its food. Whether or not the villains ate it is up to them."

"We ate it because we had no other choice," Anastasia spoke up, her voice soft as if she was unsure if she should be speaking in the first place. Ben couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile—Anastasia was a member of his council and Leah was only there to answer for her crimes. "The food was inedible most of the time, nearly rotten or completely rotten, but we still ate it. I know I'm new to the council but in my opinion, subjecting people to make the choice between eating food that should not be eaten or not eating at all is worse than something some of the Isle residents could come up with."

"Sire," Duke Westleton spoke up, "I must ask, isn't the Isle a prison? I'm sure the food situation isn't as bad as it's being made out to be."

"Prison or not, your grace, the Isle still houses humans and as such they are entitled to the basic human right of fresh food. What's more is the fact that the children who are the ones suffering the most have done nothing but be born on the Isle! You can't seriously be arguing that children deserve to _starve_ to death, are you?" Ben asked, his voice hardening even more as he looked over at the Duke.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Anastasia shake her head as if she was saying starving wasn't the only way the children had died. He could only hope he was wrong about his interpretation of that.

"Excuse me your highness," Aladdin spoke up, leveling a small glare toward Leah and the Duke, "but speaking as someone who's grown up in a similar situation, the kids wouldn't just be starving to death though that was the most common way to die as a street rat on the streets of Agrabah. Likely the kids would be dying by suffocation if any of them were allergic to something but ate it anyway because they couldn't turn their nose up at food, possibly dehydration if the rotten food didn't agree with them and while unbelievable, heart attacks would also be likely since their systems wouldn't be able to keep their bodies going."

"Sultan Aladdin is correct," Anastasia said softly. "As well, due to the lack of edible food, kids would be trampled if they couldn't get out of the way of waring gangs fast enough. Not to mention the various miscarriages, stillborns, and premature births my mother and I were called to help with as midwives."

Aladdin continued to glare at Leah and the Duke. "Queen Leah, while there's no acceptable defense for this, I'm curious to see if you _have_ one."

"Sultan Aladdin, as Duke Westleton point out, the Isle received food. Whether it was good condition, well...I fail to see how that's our problem," Leah sniffed.

"It's our problem because children have _died_ ," Aladdin stated, his voice hard. "Most of us on this council have children, or grandchildren in your case. If it was one of them on the Isle, and you found out someone had made it so they were purposefully getting rotten food, I doubt you'd react the same way you are now."

"Why on earth would you say such a thing? My Audrey would never end up on the Isle!" Leah exclaimed indignantly.

"Begging the interruption but don't you have _two_ grandchildren Queen Leah?" Eugene asked. "Besides that, that's not what Sultan Aladdin is saying. All he's asking you to do is imagine one of those children as Audrey or as Phillip Jr. I know that if it were one of _my_ kids, I'd be furious. You know what, scratch 'would'—I _am_. If I _ever_ found out that someone was causing any of my kids—be it Rose, Ruby, Rachel, Rowyn, Robin or Evan—to eat rotten food, I would not rest until I saw that person pay."

Elsa nodded. "I may not have children, but I _guarantee_ that if I found out someone was causing Akiho, Agnarr or Kari to eat rotten food, an eternal winter would be the _least_ of their worries. Granted, I'd have to get in line behind Anna and Kristoff but that person would still pay."

"Any parent would make the person who caused their child pain to pay! Gods, any decent _person_ would! And you have the _nerve_ to ask why we're so upset Queen Leah when it's clear you have no remorse for this?"

"As I've stated before Sultan Aladdin, I've done nothing wrong. Why should I have any remorse? The Isle still got its food."

Ben shook his head. "Queen Leah, children have _died_. What's more, because it's been going on for so long, it's likely the people of the Isle believe we knew about the issue and just didn't do anything to fix it."

"Now, we have no way of verifying this," Chi-Fu spoke up. "We've had inspectors go to the Isle every month since the Isle was created and they've never reported anything wrong with the food or an increase spike in deaths."

"I don't know _where_ you're getting your information but there haven't been inspectors on the Isle for as long as I can remember," Anastasia shot back. "Also King Ben is correct, that _is_ the prevalent belief on the Isle."

"What does it matter what the villains of the Isle think?" Leah scoffed. "They're _villains_."

_You're the type of person who would be visited by Christmas ghosts, aren't you?_ Ben thought with an inward sigh.

"Because they're human beings!" Captain Phoebus exclaimed. "They have the right to expect that they'll be treated as such. Humans have the right to voice their opinions on how they've been treated! I've seen first hand what happens when people are targeted for things beyond their control. I'll never forgive Frollo for his persecution of my wife and those like her but I would _never_ want to see him or his children should he have them starve."

"You once accused me of being a monster, your grace, but it's clear that the only monster in the room is _you_ if you continue to support this!" Elsa snapped at the Duke, her tone cold as ice.

Ben sighed, resisting the urge to run a hand over his face. "Queen Leah, do you have _anything_ to say in your defense?"

"Your highness, as I've stated numerous times I've done nothing wrong. I see no reason to defend myself when it's clear I'm to be a scapegoat."

"How is it clear you're a scapegoat Queen Leah? You can clearly be seen on the tapes, your seat on the council gives you the opportunity and you have the wealth to make it happen. I fail to see how you can come to the conclusion you have."

"Auroria also uses those docks your highness. As well, as I've stated before, there's no proof that there's been any real investigation. Clearly you're blinded by the newest Lady of the Court, a Lady who has a known grudge against my family. It was clear that I was to be the scapegoat here."

"Queen Leah, Lady Mal is not here. She has not given testimony and she is not the one accused of potentially committing murder against an unsuspecting populace," Ben stated, his voice hard. "You, however, have not offered one _shred_ of a defense that could be considered reasonable. I move we move on to sentencing. I open the floor to any suggestions."

Before anyone could speak, Ben stated "Oh, and Queen Leah? Don't you _ever_ dry your teeth on my girlfriend again."

There was a brief bit of silence, as if people were trying to figure out exactly what Ben meant before Eric spoke up, Ariel sitting next to him as an unofficial ambassador for the merfolk. She wouldn't get a vote since she was not officially part of the council but Ben had invited her anyway. She had family on the Isle after all.

"Sire, due to the nature and viciousness of the crime, I move that Queen Leah be stripped of her title of Queen. Her actions are clearly not one of a ruler. Her daughter would be a better fit for Queen of Auroria."

" _What_?!"

"Does anyone second King Eric's motion?" Ben asked, trying to ignore the ear piercing shriek.

"Seconded!" Tiana and Cinderella spoke up.

Ben nodded. "All those in favor of stripping Queen Leah of her title and awarding it to Princess Aurora?"

Hands quickly went up, and Ben could see that it was almost all of the council voting in approval. The only three hands who were not up were Leah, who couldn't vote as she'd been removed from the council at Ben's coronation, and Chi-Fu and Westleton who were expected dissenters.

"And those opposed?"

To no one's surprise, only two hands went up.

"Very well," Ben said. "By an overwhelming majority, Leah, you are hereby stripped of your queen title and status. The role shall move to your daughter Aurora."

"You can't do this! This is blatant scapegoating and favoritism! I am a member of one of the _oldest_ royal bloodlines in Auradon! I have the right to safeguard this kingdom!"

"You'll find, Leah, that I can and I _did_ ," Ben stated. "Bloodlines don't matter when it comes to the matter of basic human decency! Your safeguarding of the kingdom has resulted in who knows how many deaths! You'll be able to keep the title of 'Lady' but the role and title of queen and its status is now, officially, Aurora's. I would like to add that you are not to speak to or go near any of the VKs, be they the established kids from the first group or any new kids that come from the Isle. Now, as this room is for members of the council and invited guests, I would like to ask you to please leave. Quietly."

Leah scowled but, as the request had come from Ben as king, she had no choice but do exactly that. Ben resisted the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to feel glee at Leah getting the punishment she deserved but all he could think was how they were going to fix the mess she made. The Isle was likely to never forgive them, not that Ben would blame them if they didn't.

"Sire, should we appoint the new Queen Aurora to the council?" Tiana asked softly, bringing Ben's attention back to the meeting.

"There are no new spots available," Chi-Fu said immediately. "Queen Leah's spot was filled by Lady Tremaine and the council can only have thirteen members."

Ben sighed and couldn't help an inward smirk though his face remained passive to anyone who happened to look. "Very well. Queen Aurora can have _your_ spot."

"I beg your pardon sire?"

"All those in favor of Chi-Fu being removed from the council?" Ben asked and all but one hand went up. "And, I know this almost seems pointless at this point but for the sake of procedure, all opposed?"

The lone hand seemed almost pathetic.

"Very well, Chi-Fu you are no longer a member of this council." Ben said and had to pretend to not notice the smirk on Shang's face upon hearing the news.

"Sire, I did nothing wrong to warrant—"

"You clearly believe the children of the Isle deserve to starve to death. That is not someone I want on _my_ council," Ben said firmly. "On that note, all those in favor of Duke Westleton being removed from the council?"

All the hands in the room flew up.

"And all those opposed?"

No one's hand moved in the slightest.

"Duke Westleton, you are no longer a member of the council as well. I would like to ask you and Chi-Fu remove yourself from the council room." Ben said and happily watched as the two former council members slunk out of the room. He'd have to write the letters to Aurora and Anita afterwards and invite them to serve on his council.

Turning to his council, Ben said "thank you all for your attendance today."

"Of course King Ben," Snow White nodded. "I only hope we can reverse the damage done by the former Queen Leah's actions."

Ben nodded. "Does anyone else have any topics to discuss?"

"There's nothing I need to discuss, though I can't speak for the rest of the council," Zeus stated. Ben nodded once more though he couldn't help but note that Zeus had been quiet throughout the meeting. Probably better that way, the last thing they needed was for Leah or her cohorts to be fried. The rest of the council followed suit, stating their lack of any other business.

"Then that concludes this meeting. Thank you all for your attendance," Ben said. The council got up to leave, leaving only Ben and Beast, who'd been in attendance in case there were any question considering the debacle had occurred during his reign.

"Well done son," Beast said with a small smile. "Your first council meeting where you need to issue a punishment is never easy."

"Thanks dad," Ben said softly before sighing. "Dad? Tell me you didn't know about this," he said, a small plead to his voice. He could drop his guard now that he was just with his dad, not needing to be a king. Just a son.

The records indicated that Beast didn't know but Ben needed to _confirm_ it...he needed the peace of mind that his dad couldn't do something like this, wouldn't have approved something like this.

"Ben, of course I didn't know," Beast told him. "I may have set up the Isle but I would have never allowed this. It's one of the reasons why your mother insisted on sending inspectors to the Isle so we'd have a way of knowing if something needed our attention."

"But Lady Anastasia said—"

"When there were no reports coming back and our inspectors kept coming back with injuries about three years after the creation of the Isle, we had to make a judgement call," Beast said and sighed. "Sadly for the Isle, that judgement call seemed to be a bad one."

"You don't know that dad," Ben said. "You were making the choice between keeping your people safe and sending them back to the Isle when there wasn't anything to report. It's not your fault the decision turned out to be a double edge sword."

Before Beast could respond, Ben's phone rang and he quickly answered it, in case there was an emergency somewhere in the kingdom.

"I'm invoking the 'no judgements' clause of our friendship."

"My Gods, what have you done Akiho?" Ben sighed.

"See now, that sounds like judgement."

"Don't care. What have you done and how much is it going to cost to repair it?"

"Mom and dad have me babysitting and—"

"I'm an only child dude. Call Emir."

" _Who_ do you think is with me?"

In the background, Ben could hear Emir shouting though the king couldn't tell exactly what was being said.

"Apparently, my mother's family has a lineage," Akiho said dryly. "The eldest daughter gets ice powers. Guess who that happens to be?"

"Your baby sister?"

"Got it in one."

Ben chuckled. "Dude, I have no magical abilities. You might want to call Mal."

"If Mal sees the way I'm handling this, she's going to think I'm an idiot!"

"And this would be news to her _how_?"

"Ben!"

"Just give her a call," Ben said shaking his head. "I just finished up a council meeting so I can be over there soon too."

"Of course he finished a council meeting. When doesn't he finish his council meetings?" Emir called in the background.

"Do you have me on _speaker_?!"

"My months old sister is trying to drown us in _snow_ and you're worried about being on speaker, Bennyboo?"

"I'll be over soon," Ben promised, ignoring Akiho's use of Audrey's nickname. "Just don't panic."

"Don't panic he says. I'm dealing with a baby who has ice magic and he says not to panic!"

Ben chuckled and hung up the phone. "Dad, I've got to go deal with this."

"Completely understand," Beast nodded. "Let your mother or I know if you need help."

"Will do," Ben said and headed out the door. He had a best friend to go rescue.


	14. Chapter 14

Audrey sighed as she watched her mother frantically pack her bag. Apparently, Snow White's kingdom was experiencing a crisis and the elder queen had enlisted her mother and father for help.

This, of course, meant Audrey was in charge for the first time—something that she was a little nervous about, she wasn't going to lie. There was a difference between being in charge of her brother for a day and being in charge of an entire kingdom.

"Now, you know you're still grounded from the first viewing," Aurora said, "but you are allowed to use your cell phone if you need to call your father or me in an emergency. That does not mean that you can call if your brother is not listening to you."

"I know what an emergency is mother," Audrey said as she took her phone back with a small chuckle.

"I'm fifteen, not five," Phillip Jr called as he passed by in the hall. "Unless Audrey orders me to dress in drag and do the hula, chances are I'll listen to her."

"Do _not_ order your brother to dress in drag and do the hula just so you can call us when he argues," Phillip Sr said as he walked into the room.

"Yes father," Audrey nodded. "I mean, I wasn't going to do that anyway so thank you for the idea!"

"Audrey," Aurora reprimanded but with a slight chuckle. "Now, your grandfather Hubert should be here soon. I know you don't need a babysitter, especially since we're so close to your seventeenth birthday, but I still feel better knowing someone's here with you kids."

Audrey nodded. Personally she didn't mind her grandfather—she felt he sometimes favored Phillip Jr a bit but after everything that happened with her grandmother, she couldn't blame her mother for changing their guardian up a bit.

They had all been shocked when Ben had called with the news. Normally, a council decision would be given notice via a letter. However, a q _ueen_ had never been removed from power via a council decision before so it would make sense that a historic decision be met with a historic phone call.

Plus, it was Ben. With something like this, he wouldn't want to do something as impersonal as a letter. As well, it was his decision—Ben always tried to put his name on his decisions in anyway he could so people knew he stood by them. Whether it was bringing villain kids from the Isle or removing queens from power.

Her mother had definitely been taken aback—first at the news that she was now the queen of Auroria but also that she would now sit on the council in Grammy's place.

Apparently, it should have been her mother's seat to begin with—Phillip Jr. had done some research after Ben's call and found that their grandfather's seat should have gone to Aurora after his death. Their grandmother had only taken it as Phillip Jr. was only three when their grandfather Stefan died. Why Grammy held it for so long, they'd never know.

"Now, do we have everything?" Phillip Sr asked. "Snow's waiting for us after all."

"I believe so," Aurora nodded. "Kids, be good. We should be gone for about a month. But your father or I can easily come back if you need us."

"We'll be fine mom," Phillip Jr. said as he came back toward the room, having heard his mother's statement. "We can handle anything the kingdom tries to throw at us, plus you're leaving Audrey three of your advisers. Plus we have our handlers."

"We're in good hands mother," Audrey said with a small smile. This was her chance, to prove to her mother and father that she had truly changed since the first viewing. Obviously she couldn't prove she had changed since the last viewing since she hadn't been in the last viewing.

But regardless, she had longed for the chance to show that she could rule. That she would be a good queen of Auroria and that her parents had no reason to worry when the day finally came.

Aurora smiled and leaned down, giving a tender kiss to the top of Audrey's brunette head. "You'll be fine," she said softly. "You've been raised for this. It's in your blood."

"Yes mother," Audrey said, the small smile still on her face. She went over and gave her father a hug goodbye.

"We'll call you as soon as we reach Snow's castle," Phillip Sr. promised. "That way you can be sure we're not dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Not funny dad," Phillip Jr. stated as he went to hug his mother. "It wasn't funny the first time you made the joke and it's not funny now, the thousandth time you've made it."

"Now see, I thought it was hilarious," Phillip Sr. chuckled. "Which reminds me, Audrey, we'll be home in time for your birthday. You still like clowns right?"

"Father, I know you're joking but I'd like to make one thing perfectly clear. I have not and will never like clowns," Audrey said, shaking her head. "But especially not at my seventeenth birthday."

"Duly noted," Phillip Sr. nodded.

"Come along dear. You said it yourself, Snow's waiting for us," Aurora sighed. "Be good kids. Audrey, remember—"

"My phone is only to be used to call you in an emergency. Otherwise I'm grounded from it," Audrey recited. "I know mother."

"Just wanted to double check," Aurora said as she and Phillip Sr. left. As the door clicked shut, Phillip Jr. shrugged and went back to his room. Audrey couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at that. True she could relax a bit more ever since Ben broke up with her and she wasn't slated to be the next queen of Auradon.

_Must be nice being the spare,_ she thought before shaking her head. She'd been having these bitter thoughts for a while, ever since the viewing where the future version of King Beast had told Mal he'd talk to Ben about how Ben broke up with her.

_King Beast must not have…but wait, he was at the first viewing since Blue Fairy had all of Family Day there. He knew how Ben broke up with me. If you could even call it that—he never actually sat down and talked to me, stating that we were through. Even after the love spell wore off, he still stuck with Mal._

Not that Audrey _could_ blame Ben in a way. After all, they were together primarily out of a political alliance—ironic considering both their parents married for love. And now, after learning that he and Mal were True Love…Audrey really couldn't be bitter.

About the two of them. Oh she could still be bitter about their breakup. Even if he had been spelled the first time, when the spell wore off wasn't she owed an explanation as to why she'd been dumped so publicly? After all, they'd been friends before they had been dating.

Shaking her head, Audrey decided to go back to her room and revel in the rare time she had to relax. However, she'd barely begun her ascent up the stairs when there was a knock on the front doors.

"I'll get it Pierre," Audrey said as one of their attendants rushed to open the door.

"But princess-"

"I want to see my grandfather," Audrey said kindly. She'd been making an effort to be kinder to the attendants, figuring it wouldn't help her if her parents overheard her bossing them around. She'd like to not be queen and still be grounded.

"Very well princess," Pierre nodded and backed away from the door. Audrey smiled and went to open it.

"Hello Grandf—"

Audrey trailed off in shock, the smile quickly slipping off her face as she saw not her kind, portly grandfather in front of her but her grandmother.

"Why Audrey, is that anyway to greet your grandmother?" Leah said as she stepped over the threshold.

"I apologize Grammy," Audrey said quickly, trying to recover from her shock. "It's just…we were expecting Grandfather."

"Oh yes well poor Hubert had taken ill. Just today in fact, and he called me to make sure you would have a guardian to help guide you through ruling for the first time."

_Oh, well that makes sense. Poor Grandfather though, I should ring him at some point and make sure he's okay. Father would be devastated if something happened while he and mother were helping Queen Snow White in her kingdom._

"I can call Phil down and he can greet you," Audrey said, using the rarely used nickname for her brother. Sometimes though it was necessary—why her mother thought it was a good idea to have two 'Phillips' running around, she had no idea.

"That won't be necessary dear," Leah stated. "First, we need to get you to the salon and get your hair fixed. All that hard work and your mother had it reverted."

Audrey bit her lip but refrained from correcting her grandmother. While Aurora definitely approved of Audrey's change back to brunette, it had been Mal who changed it back with magic during the previous viewing. She knew her grandmother wouldn't care to hear that Mal had been the one to change Audrey's hair.

"Then we need to get to work," Leah continued. "Clearly Mal has a hold on Ben that needs to be corrected. Removing me from the council, stripping me of my title of queen…"

"You still hold a title though, Grammy," Audrey said softly.

"Yes, the title of 'Lady', as if that's supposed to make me feel better. I, a queen, holding the same title as the daughter of Maleficent!"

_Oh yeah, I had forgotten that Mal was a Lady too,_ Audrey thought. _I wonder if Ben realized that as well._

"Wait, Grammy, when you say get to work, what do you mean?" Audrey asked. "Ben and Mal are True Love—"

"You honestly believe that viewing? Oh yes your mother told me about that, during one of her increasingly rare phone calls. Fairies stick up for their own, how hard would it have been for the Blue Fairy to manipulate that viewing—especially since the alleged True Love's Kiss was during the future from what I was told?"

Audrey bit her lip. "Maybe I should call mother," she said softly as she pulled out her cell phone to start dialing her mother's cell. They weren't _that_ far off, they could easily turn around. "After all, she should know there's been a change—"

"Oh but Audrey, I thought you were grounded from your phone," Leah said sweetly but there was a tone that brokered no room for arguments. "I'll have to take that."

"What? But what if there's an emergency?"

"I can handle that," Leah said and gestured with her hand for Audrey to hand her her phone. "Phone, Audrey."

Audrey sighed but handed her grandmother her cell phone.

"Good girl. Now, you're probably woefully behind in your queen studies since Ben disgracefully broke off your relationship. Which is why I've brought along assistance in helping you come back to speed."

"Assistance?" Audrey asked, a small feeling of dread building in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," Leah nodded. "A shame too, she'd been doing such a good job before Ben unjustly fired her from Mal's service. No matter, she's happy to be back with us."

"Oh yes," a familiar voice chimed in. "After all, looking after a true princess was so much better than looking after Mal. She just fought me every step of the way."

Audrey sighed but put on her 'royal' smile as she turned once more toward the door. "Hello Natalie. It's been so long."

_But not long enough,_ she thought as the blonde stepped over the threshold. _I thought I was rid of you after Ben broke up with me. One of the only good things that happened in that breakup. Well, and Chad. He…he truly is devoted to me. Maybe a little too much. It's sweet but weird considering he never really looked my way in the weeks before Ben's coronation. He even looked a bit...confused when I announced he was my boyfriend at the Tourney game. Ah, maybe I'm looking for something that's not there._

"See? A royal response. Mal would just sigh and roll her eyes upon seeing me," Natalie shook her head. "But you're right your highness, a trip to the salon first and then I'll get Princess Audrey set up with her lessons."

"Wait," Audrey spoke up, startling the two older women in the room. It was as if they thought she would just go along with what they were saying, no questions asked. "If I'm doing these lessons, then who's running the kingdom? Mother left me in charge."

Leah shook her head. "Oh my daughter means well but who would ever leave a sixteen year old in charge of a kingdom?"

"King Beast and Queen Belle, for one," Audrey snarked. She didn't mean to but her grandmother's attitude was getting on her nerves a little.

"Well yes but maybe that wasn't the best choice now was it? After all, he made an emotional decision removing me from my title."

"From what we heard, Grandmother, Ben made the _right_ decision," Phillip Jr.'s voice sounded from the top of the stairs, startling the three women who looked in his direction. "What are you doing here anyway? Mother banned you from the castle unless she gave her permission for you to be here."

"Oh Phillip, there you are," Leah sniffed, as if answering his question was beneath her. "Well, if you must know, Audrey called me. She was feeling overwhelmed and wanted a queen's advice."

"So where's the queen?" Phillip Jr. asked and Audrey had to work hard to avoid chuckling at her grandmother's shocked reaction. She had to give her little brother credit, he was handling their grandmother's sudden appearance a lot better than she had.

"Phillip!"

"Ben stripped you of your title, Grandmother," Phillip Jr. stated. "By all rights, you are no longer a queen. Mother is. Anyway, that's besides the point. Mother called Grandfather to come and stay with us. Not you."

"Grandfather's not feeling well," Audrey said softly. "He called Grammy so there'd be someone to stay with us."

Phillip Jr. shook his head. "Gee, Grandmother, you can't go two minutes without lying? Then again, with what Ben and the council found you guilty of, I'm not at all surprised. And Audrey, are you _really_ sticking up for her? I thought you'd changed?"

"Phil!"

Phillip Jr. shook his head and went back to his room.

"Ignore him dear," Leah said, her tone turning back to one as sweet as honey as she turned back toward Audrey. "He's just the second born, he doesn't understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom. After all, he's just the spare."

Before Audrey could react or even defend her brother, Natalie and Leah began guiding her out the door and to the salon. A change was going to occur—just not one Audrey was going to like.

"Wait!" Audrey exclaimed, as they climbed into the car. "Our superlative pictures are today—Ben and I were voted 'Most Likely to Succeed'."

"I thought those weren't taken until your senior year?" Natalie asked. "That doesn't start for a few more weeks."

"Ben took Fairy Godmother's offer to graduate early during the last viewing," Audrey stated. "We're having our photo done now so there's not a gap in the yearbook. Unless you'd rather I not appear in the yearbook Natalie?"

"No matter, it'll take two minutes and then we can make our way to the salon," Leah sniffed before directing the driver to go to Auradon Prep.

_I can ask Ben for help,_ Audrey thought as she looked out the window. _He's king, he'd know what to do._

The drive to Auradon Prep seemed to take less time than usual but Audrey didn't mind. Straightening out her pink jacket, she got out of the limo and walked into the school. Audrey frowned slightly as her grandmother and Natalie followed her into Auradon Prep. She'd have to be creative to get Ben's attention.

"Ah Princess Audrey!"

She smiled at the photographer before turning to Ben. "Oh Bennyboo! Isn't this exciting?"

"When you get your picture taken pretty much every day, it kinda loses the excitement Audrey," Ben said with a wry chuckle and Audrey felt her heart plummet. He…he didn't even ask her not to call him Bennyboo. That was one of the things that had gotten him annoyed in the first viewing, her still using the nickname even though they weren't together.

_Maybe it's just because the photographer's here. Once he's gone, Ben'll ask me what's going on and I can tell him,_ Audrey thought with an inward nod. _Keep up the act though!_

"But this is going in the _yearbook_ Ben! For all our friends and family to see for the rest of our lives!"

She couldn't help but think Ben didn't look entirely thrilled about that.

"Okay sire, Princess…stand over there please," the photographer said, directing them into a pose where Ben had his arms wrapped around Audrey and Audrey having her hands on top of his. Audrey grinned, ignoring the looming presence of her grandmother and Natalie in the shadows.

Before she knew it, the picture was done. Normally they take multiple pictures but she was sure Ben was busy—if they needed to reshoot, they could always call. Plus technology was so great that they could touch it up on the computer now if needed.

"You can let go of my hands now Audrey," Ben said, the same wry chuckle slipping through his lips.

Audrey looked down and flushed upon realizing that she was still holding his hands. She wasn't crazy about releasing them—after all, letting go meant going back to her grandmother and Natalie.

_Ask me what's wrong! Pull me off to the side, take me to your office! Do something!_

"Thank you," Ben said as soon as his hands were free and turned to leave. Audrey's heart broke as he went straight over to Mal and wrapped her up in a hug. There was no point in causing a scene so she quietly went back over to her grandmother.

"When did Mal change her hair back?" Leah demanded.

"I'm not sure," Natalie stated. "All I know is one day she had her beautiful blonde hair and then the next she had that purple mess again."

"Well clearly Ben prefers blondes. Come Audrey, if we're going to get you your status back and our family's status back, we'll need to get you back to the salon."

"Grammy, Ben's with Mal and he clearly loves her," Audrey said softly causing Leah to turn and look at her.

"Oh you sweet naive girl. You're only sixteen, so you don't know when a royal is faking. He certainly held you close during that photo—if he wanted to do another pose, he could have insisted as king."

"That's right Audrey," Natalie nodded. "Plus, you made him chuckle twice. When's the last time you heard him laugh around Mal? I know _I've_ never heard it."

Audrey bit her lip. Could…could they have a point? Could Ben still have feelings for her?

_No. No. Ben and Mal are True Love. You saw that in the viewing._

_But what if Ben's spelled? After all, you know Mal's not against doing that…and technically you don't know they're True Love since the kiss happened in the future that'll never happen._

_So what are you saying?_

_Maybe…maybe it couldn't hurt to listen to Grammy and Natalie a little…_

And with that, Audrey followed her grandmother and her handler out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben grinned as he saw his grandfather's cottage come into view. It had been a month since the council meeting and he was so _thankful_ to get to finally take this vacation with Mal. Getting to spend time with her was always a treat, and there was the added bonus of getting to introduce her to his grandfather.

He had never been able to do that with Audrey, their schedules had never allowed it, but Ben was sure his grandfather would have liked Audrey just like he was sure he would like Mal.

Though the explosion that occurred as the limo stopped in front of the cottage didn't really fill Ben with confidence that this would go well.

"Your grandfather seems like an interesting guy," Mal chuckled as smoke spilled out of the cottage.

"Interesting is one word for him," Ben smiled. He had to say he was relieved Mal hadn't run away screaming—though now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he thought Mal would run away at an explosion. "He loves his inventions."

"Well that's where you get it from."

"Get what?"

"Your dreameriness," Mal said with a small smile.

"That's not a word."

"It is now. Besides, you once coined the word 'de-zone' so you can't complain when I make up words."

Ben chuckled. "Whatever you say. You were great in helping with Akiho's babysitting dilemma so if you want to make up your own words, you can."

"Oh how gracious of you," Mal chuckled. "Considering you _volunteered_ me for that dilemma. And really, how much help was I?"

"You were more help than me, I spent most of the time laughing at them running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I'm pretty sure I was right there laughing with you Ben," Mal shook her head. Whatever response Ben was going to have was cut off by his grandfather rushing up to them, his face covered in soot or smoke.

"Ben!" Maurice exclaimed in delight. "My dear boy, it's been too long!"

"Granddad, it's been about eight months since I saw you at my coronation," Ben chuckled.

"Exactly! Eight months is far too long," Maurice nodded. "But at least it's not as long as Chip. A year if you could believe it."

"Where _is_ Chip?" Ben asked. "He said he'd be coming here for his work but we didn't see him as we pulled up."

"I'm also surprised there's not more paparazzi," Mal muttered, looking over her shoulder. While this wasn't a planned trip, this was still a trip made by the king of Auradon and the still relatively new Lady of the Court. Any journalist worth their salt would have tried to scoop that from the others.

"Because of how close we are to Adam's old castle, the press isn't allowed in the village," Maurice explained, having heard the mutter. "As for Chip, he's probably down at the tavern. There's a waitress there that always catches his eye whenever he visits."

"Good for him," Ben grinned. Chip deserved to find someone who made him happy. "Why hasn't he introduced her to the family?"

Mal snorted. "Ben, think about how nerve wracking it is to introduce your girlfriend to your parents. Now imagine you're introducing your girlfriend to the people who are like a second pair of parents and your surrogate brother. Who happens to be the former king and queen as well as the current king of the land."

"…I see your point."

Maurice chuckled. "Oh I like her. Feisty."

"Thank you," Mal smiled. "I understand you're an inventor. I'd love to see your sketches?"

Maurice beamed and practically dragged Mal into the cottage, leaving Ben to carry the luggage in. Ben shook his head in amusement, he didn't mind. He'd rather that his grandfather spend time getting to know Mal.

Lugging the luggage into the cottage, Ben flushed as he realized that his grandfather's cottage only had two bedrooms.

_Gods I hope Chip isn't staying with Granddad otherwise we might have a problem,_ Ben thought. _Also I hope Granddad managed to get twin beds—otherwise Mal might think I was hinting for something. But who would want to do that while at their grandfather's house? You know what—I'll just take the couch. Hopefully he's gotten a new one though._

"You seem lost in thought," Mal said, leaning against the doorway of the room. Ben hadn't even realized that he'd gotten there or that he had set the luggage down. Unfortunately it seemed as though his grandfather had not gotten twin beds for the guest room as a single king size bed sat before him.

"Oh, yeah," Ben chuckled. "I was just thinking about the sleeping arrangements."

Mal shook her head. "Honestly Ben, it's fine. I know you're not going to try anything and I'm _certainly_ not going to try anything. But I can take the couch if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Mal, I couldn't ask you to do that! You're our guest!"

"Technically, we're both your grandfather's guests. Not to mention you're the king, I don't think a king is supposed to sleep on a couch."

"A grandson does though—especially when the alternative is their girlfriend sleeping on the couch!"

"Everything okay?" Maurice asked, poking his head in; face still covered in smoke or soot. "I could hear your voices from my workshop."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yeah Granddad, we were just trying to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Oh there's no need to worry about that. I have the sofa all made up for me to sleep on. Ben, go ahead and take my room and Mal can have the guest room."

"Granddad I couldn't—"

"Ben, I insist," Maurice said. "You're only going to be here for a few days and I'd rather you be comfortable."

"Granddad, your couch isn't the most comfortable. I would feel better if—"

"I can easily call your mother Benjamin and have her sort this out." Maurice said with a chuckle. "Honestly, it's not a problem. I got a new sofa and everything."

Ben bit his lip. "If you're sure Granddad. But if you're sore tomorrow because of that couch, I'm switching with you."

"As stubborn as your mother," Maurice said, shaking his head. "But fair enough Ben."

Ben nodded. "Well, I guess I'll take my bag over to your room if that's where I'll be staying."

"Good. Then, once you've settled in, come down to the workshop. I want to show you some improvements I've made on my wood chopping machine."

"Okay," Ben said, picking up his bag and making his way down the hall to his grandfather's room. Honestly, he was curious as to what improvements his grandfather had made to the wood chopping machine. It was his most famous invention—without it, his mother would have never been able to break out of the cellar and save his father.

_Maybe he's made it more automatic,_ Ben thought as he put his bag down on the bed. _That would be interesting to see._

Well there was only one way to find out. Quickly taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the bed, Ben rolled up his shirt sleeves and made his way over to his grandfather's workshop.

"Granddad?"

"Oh Ben! I'd have thought you'd still be settling in," Maurice exclaimed, finally wiping the soot or smoke off his face. Ben honestly still couldn't tell the difference. "Come in, come in! Close the door!"

"These must be some improvements," Ben chuckled but then stopped in confusion as he didn't see the woodchopping machine anywhere in the workshop. "Granddad, did…did you make it invisible?"

"No Ben, I did not," Maurice chuckled. "I needed a way to get you into my workshop without Lady Mal…sorry Mal becoming suspicious. I hope you don't mind but she asked me not to refer to her by her title."

"Why would I mind?" Ben asked. "It drives Mal crazy when people do that."

Besides, he knew his grandfather meant no disrespect toward Mal. After all, he had started with the title. If it had been the other way, Ben might have been a smidge annoyed. Mal had worked hard to earn her title.

Plus, you know, she was the daughter of a God after all. The title of 'Lady' was hers by right. But Ben didn't want to get into all of that—Maurice hadn't been at either of the viewings and unless Belle had told him, Ben doubted his grandfather knew about Mal's lineage.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ben asked, hopping up on one of the counters in the workshop just like he'd done whenever they had their talks in the past.

Maurice turned around and handed Ben a small, square box. "I thought…when the time comes, you might need something to put on Mal's hand."

"Wait…Granddad is this…?"

"Your grandmother's engagement ring," Maurice nodded. "I had found it when I was cleaning up one day. Obviously your mother is already married so I'm offering it to you. I can see the way you look at Mal, it's clear the two of you are serious."

Ben opened the box and couldn't help but smile as he looked at the ring. It was a small ring, with a single gem in the middle and details around the band that made it look like vines were wrapped around it.

"I may have been the town crackpot here but I had saved enough to make sure your grandmother had a ring worthy of her," Maurice said softly.

"Granddad, I…I can't take this," Ben told him, closing the lid to the box. "I'm honored, truly, but I'm not even seventeen. I'm far too young to be thinking about proposing!"

"Your mother was seventeen when she traded her life for mine as your father's prisoner," Maurice told him, his tone still gentle but firm. "I'd say making life changing decisions at a young age runs in the family."

Ben sighed and opened the box back up, looking down at the ring. It was a nice ring but it…it wasn't really Mal's style.

"Granddad, I really can't take this," Ben said. "But…can I take a picture and use it as inspiration?"

Maurice nodded. "Of course Ben. And if you change your mind, the ring will be right here waiting for you."

"You know, you can offer it to Chip," Ben told him. "He's family after all, plus he'll probably propose first being twenty five after all."

Maurice chuckled. "I did. Poor kid practically jumped out of his skin at the idea. Though maybe it was the idea of using Belle's mother's ring rather than the idea of proposing. He really does seem smitten with the girl from the tavern."

"I'm happy for him," Ben said, a small smile growing on his lips. "But if…hey Granddad, you don't think 'work' is really the girl from the tavern do you?"

"Considering no one in the family knows what Chip actually _does_ , it very well could be," Maurice nodded. "Well if he proposes, he'll have to introduce her to the family. I don't think your mother would forgive him if he eloped."

"I'm pretty sure _his_ mother wouldn't forgive him if he eloped," Ben chuckled. "Speaking of which Granddad, how _is_ your relationship with Mrs. Potts?"

"Oh now, none of that," Maurice shook his head at Ben's teasing. "Beatrice and I are just good friends. That's all."

Ben nodded, not wanting to push the issue. That being said, it seemed a shame that his grandfather had to live out here on his own. It had to be lonely.

"Granddad, why don't you move into the castle?" Ben asked. "We'd see each other more and it's got to be lonely out here without mom living in the cottage."

Maurice gave his grandson a small smile. "Oh Ben, thank you but I'm happy here. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd kick me out after the first explosion."

"You've met Emir and Akiho right?" Ben asked, his voice a deadpanned tone. "They'd probably help you make the explosion bigger."

"Exactly my point," Maurice chuckled. "Better to keep the temptation away from them. Besides, as long as you make trips like these, we can see each other for as long as we'd like. Plus, something tells me I'll be making my way up to your castle soon."

"Granddad!" Ben shook his head, a small flush to his cheeks. _Hmm, if I was going to propose…how would I do it? Maybe at the Enchanted Lake, where we had our first date? Definitely not at the gazebo, last thing Mal would want would be a reminder of our fight when I'm trying to propose. Though would it be better to give a new association to that location?_

Ben shook his head slightly, now wasn't the time to think of that.

"I have a feeling you two are plotting something," Mal said as she stuck her head in the doorway. "I want in."

"Well sorry to disappoint but we're not plotting anything Mal," Ben chuckled.

"Seriously? Then why all the secrecy?"

"A guy's allowed a secret or two!"

"Ben, you're an open book," Mal chuckled and Ben had to grin a little. She had a point.

"You know Ben, I've got my old car in the garage out back," Maurice said. "Why not take Mal for a drive around the village?"

Ben looked over at Mal, who shrugged.

"Okay," Ben said, "if you're sure Granddad."

Maurice chuckled and tossed Ben the keys. "Just be careful putting it in second gear, it tends to stick. You have learned how to drive a manual right?"

"Richard taught me and Chad when we were fifteen, all the limos are a stick shift," Ben nodded as he caught the keys.

"Well go on, have fun," Maurice said. "I'll be here tinkering away."

"You need anything from town, Granddad?"

"Some new handkerchiefs would be good," Maurice said. "Mine keep getting filthy for some reason."

"I can't imagine why that would be," Ben chuckled as he left the workshop, taking Mal by the hand as he led her over to the garage. His grandfather's car truly was old—Ben was convinced he had purchased the thing from Mr. Toad. But it ran and his grandfather hadn't had an accident in it yet so there really wasn't a reason to complain.

"You want to drive or shall I?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Ben, I…I don't know how to drive," Mal said, her voice soft. "There wasn't much of a reason on the Isle and after the…interesting time we had with you teaching me how to drive your moped about two months into our relationship, I didn't want to bring it up."

Ben paused and looked over at her. "I can teach you if you want?"

"It probably would be a good idea. Can't have a Lady of the Court not know how to drive."

"I'm sure it'll go better than your moped lessons," Ben chuckled as he got out of the driver's seat, holding out his hand to help Mal into the car. "Okay, so you've got your gas, your breaks and your clutch. You're going to want to make sure you're pressing the clutch when you shift gears, otherwise your car's going to stall."

Mal nodded. "Something tells me you're speaking from experience?"

"Chad stalled out the limo when we were practicing. Thankfully we were in an abandoned parking lot so there wasn't a chance we'd get hit," Ben said. "Okay quiz time. You're driving and Chad and Emir walk into the road. Quick, what do you hit?"

"Definitely Chad. I could never hurt Emir. He's funny, plus he's your best friend."

Ben shook his head before giving his girlfriend a blank look. "The _brakes_ , Mal. You hit the brakes."

Mal chuckled. "I knew that Benny. I was joking. Chad's actually started to grow on me a little now that he's not using girls to do his homework in exchange for dates."

"I'd like to just state that I had no idea he used to do that. Though it makes sense—Chad's never been the most studious of people though his grades were always good enough to stay on the team."

"Careful Benny, that almost sounded like something negative about someone."

"Is it negative if it's true?" Ben chuckled before gently nudging Mal over so he could drive. It didn't matter that they were in his mom's old village, the last thing he wanted was for Mal to get in trouble for driving without a license.

Even if he doubted anyone would do anything with who Mal was to him, he didn't want any special treatment simply because he was the king and this was his father's old kingdom.

"Where are we going to go?" Mal asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could take a trip to the baker's to pick up some bread and then stop by the bookshop, see if they have anything new from when my mom lived here. Then I was hoping we could stop by the tavern and surprise Chip. If that's okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect," Mal chuckled at the thought of stopping by the bookshop. No matter where they went, Ben would always be a bookworm.

But that was okay. That was one of the many things Mal loved about him.

Mal paused. It was the first time she had thought that in relation to Ben. Sure she knew that the viewing had revealed they were True Love but that didn't dictate her own feelings. But knowing what she knew now and spending even more time around Ben, there was no denying it.

She loved him. With all her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Ben smiled as Mal drove along the road to his father's old castle. He had only been once when he was a child and that was only a brief visit while his parents checked on the state of the castle, and he mainly hung out in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts and Chip.

When Mal had heard this, she insisted on the two of them taking a trip to the castle.

"It's part of your history Ben," she had stated. "Besides, the weather is perfect for it."

She hadn't been wrong there. Every day of their vacation had been nothing but blue sky and sunshine. Plus, ever since they put in a paved road to the castle in case Beast or Belle ever needed to return, it was a perfect way to allow Mal to get some practice in driving.

The village roads were great, but were also often crowded. They made _Ben_ nervous and he was an experienced driver. They _definitely_ made Mal frazzled though she hid it well in the car. All Ben knew was after a driving trip through the village, Mal would often disappear into his grandfather's cottage with her sketchbook.

_I probably should get her a new one. That one I gave her after the viewing's fairly small and she's been sketching constantly._

A buzzing from his phone drew Ben back to the present and he quickly checked it, in case there was an emergency.

"You get cell service out here?" Mal asked, slightly impressed as they were driving through a fairly wooded area.

"I need to be able to be reached Mal," Ben chuckled. "Plus dad made sure there was a cell tower near ever castle in the kingdom as soon as the technology was available for it."

"Ah that makes sense actually," Mal said and drew quiet once more as she focused on the road ahead of her. The last thing she would want would be for them to get into an accident because she was distracted.

Ben took that moment to check his phone once more, Mal's question having distracted him from fully comprehending what he had seen.

_Intel acquired. Your dragon is also a twin._

Ben shook his head—what in the world was Emir talking about?

_I assume you're speaking English here though I have no idea what you mean,_ he quickly sent back. It took two seconds before he had a response.

_Mal's birthday. It's June 11th. She's a Gemini._

_And you couldn't have just said that?_

_I thought it was obvious!_

Ben sighed and had to bite back a chuckle as to not draw Mal's attention.

_How'd you find out? I thought you said she told you Jay, Carlos and Evie were keeping it under lock and key._

_They were. She forgot about Dude. Evie and Carlos were talking about it around him and one bribe of chicken later, we got the intel we wanted._

_Hey, that means Mal and I share a sign!_

_Oh Gods, that's right—you're June 16th. You realize if you start being mushy about that, I'll have to hurt you?_

_Since when has Mal ever been mushy?_

_Good point, good point._

"Who are you texting so intently?" Mal chuckled.

"Emir," Ben said as he pocketed his phone.

Mal shook her head. "Don't tell me they're having another baby emergency."

"No, this time they are not getting drowned in snow," Ben chuckled. Fairy Godmother had offered her assistance in putting up a magic dampening ward for Queen Anna's castle, which the younger queen had immediately refused. She had stated that she wanted her daughter to not fear her powers but grow up knowing they were a part of her.

"I lost thirteen years with my sister because of the potential of others fearing her powers", she had said. "I do _not_ want that with my children."

Personally Ben thought Fairy Godmother meant no harm but could understand Queen Anna's point as well. It could be detrimental for Kari to not develop her own ability to control her powers. After all, Mal had spent years under a magical barrier herself and had _finally_ gotten one of the Gods to train her in her magic.

The God in question? Her stepmother of course. Lady Persephone had come to him about a day before they left for his grandfather's.

_"King Ben," Persephone said as she walked into his office, Dean having opened the door. "My apologies, I know I don't have an appointment."_

_"My schedule is perfectly clear, my lady," Ben said. Especially for my girlfriend's stepmother, he thought. "How can I help you?"_

_"I'm here about Mal's training in her godly abilities," Persephone stated, taking a seat across from Ben. "To be frank, Zeus is dragging his feet on this to the point of frustration. He means well but in all honestly, I think he feels guilty."_

_"Guilty?"_

_"He's the king of the Gods and yet he had no idea his own niece was trapped on the Isle of the Lost," Persephone clarified. "While of course I'm sure he feels guilty for subjecting Uma and Hadie to the Isle, he at least knew they were his family in case they ever needed to call upon Olympus should they get off the Isle. Since he didn't know Mal was Hades' daughter—"_

_"He couldn't offer the same," Ben finished, nodding his head._

_"Which is why, on behalf of the Gods, I want to handle Mal's training," Persephone stated. "Being Hades' wife, I also know his powers just as well as Zeus or Poseidon. I know young Hercules had offered to help Phil with training Mal but I think, at least starting out, it might be a better idea if I handled it."_

_"Have you spoken to Mal about this?" Ben asked._

_"I wanted to talk with you first, Ben. I didn't want to get her hopes up in case the answer was no."_

_"Lady Persephone, I think it is a great idea and if Mal agrees, then I completely approve," Ben told her._

_Persephone smiled. "Thank you. That was my only business, so please allow me to apologize for descending upon you like this."_

_"My schedule was completely free, my lady," Ben stated. "I was thankful for the meeting."_

_Persephone got up and Ben did as well, to walk her to the door. "Ben, I know in public you need to use titles but when we're in private like this…go ahead and call me Steph."_

_"Are…are you sure?" Ben asked, a little shocked._

_"You are Mal's True Love," Persephone told him, a kind smile on her lips. "Unless you have plans to break her heart, I see no reason why I wouldn't be sure."_

_"I can assure you Lady Perseph—I mean Steph, I have no intention of breaking Mal's heart," Ben stated._

_"Then call me Steph," Persephone stated._

"Hey Ben?" Mal called, pulling the teenaged king out of his thoughts. "I think we're here."

Ben looked out the window of the car and nodded. "Yep, that's my dad's old castle alright."

The castle looked the same as he remembered it, though his memories were hazy having only been five at the time.

_Gods, Beast really lucked out,_ Mal thought somewhat bitterly as they walked into the castle. _I mean we got stuck on the Isle but the Enchantress gave him all this room and the grounds…granted he was transformed into a Beast and his staff turned into objects. Okay maybe he didn't luck out but he could have given us a bit more room when they were creating the Isle._

"Your highness!" One of the servants exclaimed as they entered the castle. "Is something the matter? Is the royal family in danger?"

"Calm down Michael," Ben said, giving the older man a kind smile. Michael was about in his mid thirties, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Everything's fine in Auradon. Mal and I wanted to see dad's old castle; we're visiting Granddad."

Michael nodded and seemed to relax upon hearing Ben's words. "My apologies King Ben, we just weren't expecting you."

"No apologies necessary Michael," Ben told him. "Mal, this is Michael Potts. The eldest son of Mrs. Potts."

"I thought Chip was the eldest?" Mal asked as she shook Michael's hand.

"My baby brother's the youngest of the six of us," Michael chuckled. "It was why he was always by mom's side when we were inanimate objects."

"Technically you were animate objects," Ben chuckled and Michael rolled his eyes.

"We're going to look around Michael, if that's alright?"

"It's your castle sire, go right ahead. Please let me know if you or Lady Mal need anything."

Ben nodded and slipped his hand into Mal's, interlocking their fingers as they walked up the grand staircase. They roamed through the castle, Mal having to physically drag Ben away from the library when they came across it.

"It's _your_ castle!" Mal exclaimed after about fifteen minutes. "You can come back here whenever you want!"

"Not really," Ben said as his fingers ran over the spines of some of the books. "This castle is mainly for emergencies after all. Should the kingdom fall under attack, the castle in Auradon would be the first target so the royal family would be moved here."

"Why set up a safe castle?" Mal asked as she finally got Ben out of the library.

Ben sighed. "You know my dad's story right? So you know that, with the exception of you and Fairy Godmother, he's extremely wary of magic users. Even with the barrier, which had been enforced by Zeus to keep your dad from easily breaking it, dad didn't know if it would hold with powerful magic users like the Evil Queen, Jafar, Mad Madam Mim and your mother."

"The day Madam Mim is considered a 'powerful magic user' is the day Carlos prefers cats to dogs," Mal snorted. "But I get your point. So your dad set this up in case Auradon was attacked? Wouldn't…wouldn't this bring back bad memories for him?"

"I think the idea was that mom and I would be sent here, and he'd continue to rule from the castle in Auradon; only coming here if there was no other choice." Ben sighed. Mal rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a kind smile.

"Well you don't need to worry about that," she said softly. "Maleficent's a lizard and my dad's not going to escape the Isle. He wouldn't risk being able to see Steph or Hadie."

"I wouldn't do that," Ben told her. "Keeping him from his family like that…it's just cruel."

Mal smiled softly and gave Ben a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on. I want to see the West Wing. Unless that's still off limits?"

"Dad told me it was off limits when I was here as a child," Ben said as they started to make their way there. "But I don't see why we can't see it now."

Mal smiled and slipped her hand back into his, giving it a small squeeze.

"So, sketch anything good lately?" Ben asked. "Every time I see you, you've got your nose in your sketchbook. It must be close to full by now."

Mal chuckled. "You could say that. I've been trying to keep my sketches to small things, so that there can be multiple sketches on a page. But I've been working on your grandfather's schematics for his wood chopping machine—he'd asked me to see if there could be any improvements made."

"I take it there could be?"

"Oh yeah," Mal chuckled. "I don't mind, it's fun though I might have to show the schematics to Carlos when we get back to Auradon. This seems like it would be more his cup of tea, being slightly tech centric."

"Great idea!" Ben said. "Carlos would definitely be able to help Granddad out with coming up with improvements. Though leaving the two of them in the same room might be dangerous."

"I'm a VK Ben," Mal chuckled. "I laugh in the face of danger."

Ben smiled as they finally made it to the West Wing, Ben opening the door to his father's old room. It was the only area of the castle that wasn't pristine, keeping it as it was when the former king and queen occupied it. Ben hated thinking about his father like that, a Beast pacing his bedroom counting down the days until his curse was permanent...or until a girl would stumble into his path.

He loved his father but Ben wasn't going to lie, his deepest fear was that he would somehow wind up turning into a Beast. That it was somehow genetic. After all, he _did_ have some latent abilities from his father's enchantment.

"Hey Ben?" Mal asked, walking into the room and looking at a torn up painting. "I thought your dad was eleven when he was cursed?"

"He was," Ben nodded.

"Then who's that?" Mal asked, pointing to the ripped up painting. "From the pictures I've seen in the history books, that's what your dad looked like when your mom broke his curse but it…it doesn't make any sense for him to have a painting of himself as twenty one when he was eleven."

"I…you know I honestly don't know," Ben said. "Maybe one of the staff painted it when it drew close to his twenty first birthday? As a way to imagine what he would have looked like? I know one of the staff used to be a coat rack and the arms could move."

Mal nodded, it made as much sense as anything else she could think of.

"Come on," Ben said gently. "Let's go onto the balcony."

He wasn't going to lie, seeing his father's old room and knowing what he must have gone through in those years as a beast…Ben felt a pang of sadness for his dad. At least his mom was able to come and break the curse.

"Gods this place is beautiful," Mal sighed as they walked out onto the balcony. "I don't know how your dad ever left it after the curse broke."

"He had to set up Auradon," Ben said with a small smile. "Otherwise I think you're right, I don't think he would leave. Mom definitely wouldn't let him, with how close the castle here is to Granddad's."

Mal gave him a small smile before turning to stare once more at the grounds. Gods, it truly was stunning, with the sprawling landscape and the gardens everywhere you turned. She could spend hours just sketching a _portion_ of what she saw in front of her.

_Do we have to leave?_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. She knew Ben had to go back to the castle in Auradon but being here, being in the West Wing…it was like being back in her clubhouse on the Isle.

It felt like home, as odd as that sounded.

"We should head back to Granddad's," Ben said softly, breaking the silence. "He might get worried."

"I know," Mal sighed. "Especially considering your family's history with this castle."

"There's no reason why we can't come back," Ben told her, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. "Especially in the winter, when it snows. Mom always said there was no place more beautiful than this castle in the winter."

Mal smiled and gently placed a kiss on Ben's lips. "Sounds…perfect," she said as she broke the kiss. "But we really should head back."

"Maybe Chip has finally torn himself away from his girlfriend and we'll see him," Ben chuckled as they made their way back down the grand staircase.

Michael walked up. "Are you leaving sire?"

"Yes Michael. We need to head back into town," Ben nodded. "And I know I didn't say it earlier but you know you don't have to call me that. Really there's no need to be so formal."

Michael shook his head. "And now I owe Bonnie five dollars," he chuckled. "She told me you'd insist on that at some point in the visit."

"Tell your sister I said hello," Ben said with a chuckle of his own.

"I will. Tell your mom and dad I said hello as well, and that the castle is waiting for them if they ever need to come back."

Ben nodded. "I will be sure to pass that along. And you know you have an open invitation whenever you want to come by the castle in Auradon? I'm sure your mom would love to see you."

"The kids are all going to surprise mom for her birthday," a brunette woman said as she walked in, giving a small curtsey before smiling. "I understand Michael owes me some money?"

"Hello Bonnie," Ben said with a smile, greeting the lone Potts daughter.

"Hello Ben," Bonnie chuckled, giving the younger boy a hug. "Ooh it's been ages since we've seen you."

"I saw you all at my birthday!"

"Okay so it's been an age since we've seen you," Bonnie shrugged, brushing her light brown hair out of her eyes, tucking it back into her bun. Mal couldn't help but chuckle a little at the interaction.

"Mal, this is Bonnie," Ben said, hearing the chuckle. "Chip's older sister."

"I gathered that since Michael had said that Chip was the youngest," Mal said, shaking her head. "Nice to meet you Bonnie."

"You as well Lady Mal," Bonnie said with a smile and Mal sighed.

"I will never escape that title will I?" Mal muttered, causing Michael and Bonnie to chuckle.

"Bonnie, you all are family," Ben said. "You of all people don't need to use our titles. Chip doesn't."

"Chip grew up with you sire," Michael pointed out. "When Chip was five, I was eleven after all and Bonnie was seven."

"So we're going to be having this discussion every time we see each other then?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Bonnie nodded.

Ben sighed. "Why am I not at all surprised?"

Bonnie chuckled before changing the subject. "If you two go into town, there's a new shop that just opened a few weeks ago. You should check it out, they've got some really interesting items."

"We were going to check out the book shop," Ben said. "But we can swing by the new place as well."

"Well have fun you two," Michael said as he opened the door for them.

"Thank you Michael," Ben said. "It was good to see you two again."

"You as well sire."

"Michael, I'm pretty sure you've changed my diaper at one point in my life. You _seriously_ don't need to call me sire." Ben told him as they walked out of the castle. Michael just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

Ben and Mal quickly made their way back to the village, Ben driving back as Mal had driven to the castle. Parking the car in Maurice's garage, Ben offered his hand to Mal.

"I figured we could walk to the village," he said with a smile. "It's a good day for it."

"You just don't want to drive through the village streets," Mal teased as she took his hand. "But I agree, the weather is great for a walk."

Ben grinned and laced his fingers through hers as they made their way to the village square. The residents had grown used to seeing them by this point so there was no fuss made as they walked past.

"Do you want the bookshop first or the place Bonnie suggested?" Mal asked.

"Let's duck into the bookshop," Ben said. "Just to see if they've got anything new."

"But you'll have to return the book," Mal teased. "Though knowing you you'll breeze through it tonight anyway."

Ben chuckled as they made their way into the bookshop. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello your majesty! How can I help you and Lady Mal today?"

"Have you got any new arrivals?" Ben asked.

The shopkeeper shook his head. "Unfortunately no, sire. If you'll forgive the guess, I'll wager you've finished the book you borrowed two days ago?"

"He never put it down," Mal stated.

The shopkeeper smiled before pulling a book off of one of the shelves. "It's not a new arrival but I think you might like this one your highness. It has fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles—"

"You realize Ben would have said yes to seeing the book right?" Mal asked as Ben chuckled. "He didn't need the spiel."

"I'll give it a try," Ben smiled as he took the book.

"It's yours your highness," the shopkeeper stated. "No need to bring it back. I can easily order another copy."

"No, I couldn't—"

"I insist."

Ben gave the shopkeeper a small smile. "Well thank you. Thank you very much."

"Are people ever going to let you pay for a book again?" Mal asked as they left the bookshop.

"Online shopping," Ben told her with a chuckle. "But they do the same with mom so I think it's less of a royal thing and more of a book enthusiast thing."

"Uh huh," Mal said dryly as they came across the new shop. It was a small store but Mal couldn't help but be intrigued, especially as she saw that a lot of the items inside were more Isle in nature.

"Welcome!" The young woman who was stationed at the register called to them. "Please let me know if you need any help finding anything."

"We will, thank you," Ben nodded.

"I'm surprised there's not clothing in here. Don't shops like this have clothes?" Mal asked.

Ben shrugged. "We're getting our clothes made by Evie remember? Most shops now probably don't want to take the financial hit."

"That…makes sense actually," Mal nodded and began browsing. The trinkets were truly beautiful, whoever made them had done their best to mimic the style of the Isle rather than try to just sell an Auradon version. She paused as something caught her eye. It was a simple necklace but it was the pendant that captured her attention. A single dragon in the shape of a heart.

Just like the dragons on the back of her jacket.

"You find something?" Ben asked, noticing her interest.

"It's nothing," Mal shrugged as she walked away from the necklace. Ben, though, smiled slightly—he had been looking for a birthday present for Mal after all and here it was. He quickly snatched up another sketch book that was on one of the end cap displays; ever since a photo of Mal working on something in her sketchbook wound up on the cover of _The Gazelle_ , a lot of people had seemed to develop an interest in the arts.

"Ben, I'll meet you outside," Mal said after a bit of browsing. "We'll have to come back here though."

"If it pleases you, my lady, we have another location in Auradon," the store clerk spoke up. "We also have online shopping."

"Good to know," Mal nodded. _I wonder if E might want to partner with these guys, if they have online shopping she could definitely get the word out about her clothes to more than just the other students…plus we'll be graduating soon. She'll lose her clientele._

Ben smiled as Mal walked out of the store and he walked up to the register. "Would you be able to hold on to that necklace?"

"Of course your highness," the clerk said. "But I would just like to say that people _have_ shown interest in that necklace so I might not be able to hold it for long."

Ben bit his lip, thinking quickly. "Let me take it then," he said. It was _truly_ the perfect present for Mal, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

"Of course your highness," the clerk smiled and Ben quickly rushed over and grabbed the necklace before heading back to the counter. Of course, something else had caught his eye before he made it—a purple hair comb in the shape of a dragon.

_Okay, just that and then that's it,_ he thought as he grabbed it. Any more and he might not have anything to give her for the winter holidays.

"Cash or card?"

"Card," Ben said, pulling out his debit card and handing it to the clerk.

"And would you like to join our rewards club for any news on savings, sales or discounts?"

"No thank you."

"Very well," the clerk nodded and processed the order, bagging up the items and wrapping the two gifts for Mal in nondescript tissue paper before putting the sketchbook on top and adding more tissue paper.

"You're very thorough," Ben noted.

"Wouldn't do for the surprise to be ruined, your highness."

Ben smiled and nodded, taking his card back and sticking it into his wallet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome your majesty. Have a great rest of your day," the clerk said with a smile.

"You as well," Ben said and walked out, slipping his hand back into Mal's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mal chuckled as Ben gave her a light kiss on the cheek and the two walked on, content to be in their own world for once.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben stood in front of Mal, watching as she paced around him as a lion might pace around an injured gazelle, giving the final inspection of his outfit. Evie had _finally_ finished his Isle clothes and this was the first chance Ben had to try them out.

School had started back up for Auradon Prep and therefore, at least for the VKs, the chances to go to the Isle were limited. They didn't want to miss class after all and Jay was captain of the Tourney team. He couldn't miss practice now that the season was starting—and there was no way he was going to let Carlos skip without him, nor were they going to let the girls go alone.

Meaning this weekend was now the perfect time for them to go to the Isle, considering no one had any extracurriculars as the weather was rather overcast making it risky to play Tourney in. Ben wanted to see the Isle after all and there was no way the VKs were going to let him go alone. Not after what happened in the viewing.

"E, I have to say, you are a _queen_ when it comes to fashion," Mal said, breaking the silence as she finally stopped pacing around Ben. "If I didn't know that was Ben, I'd say a VK had escaped the Isle."

"He really does look like one of us," Jay nodded and Ben smirked as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, slouching a little. His dark blue jacket felt a little big on him but he didn't care, the light brown shirt provided some padding.

"He'll need a backstory," Carlos piped up. "Isle kids aren't stupid, unless we're talking about Gil or some of the other warf rats. They'll notice a fairly clean, well fed, new VK in their midst. Especially if he's paling around with us. Ben's puppy eyes will give him away in a heartbeat."

Mal nodded, Carlos had a good point. Ben would need a VK name and a parent to go along with it. But all the villains were on the Isle!

"Morgana's son," Ben spoke up, breaking the silence, and Mal whipped her head toward him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I could pretend to be Morgana's son," Ben said. "She escaped being put on the Isle and she's currently a block of ice courtesy of Melody. No one can prove that I'm _not_ her son. I could say I grew up in Auradon...sorry _Boreadon,_ that would explain away my 'puppy eyes' as Carlos put it."

"You'll need an 'M' name if you're going to pretend to be Morgana's son," Evie said. "We can't just go around calling you 'Ben'. Not on the Isle."

"Mitchell."

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Mal asked with a smirk.

Ben shrugged. "Maybe a couple of times since the viewing."

"Well the only ones who'd know you weren't Morgana's son would be Uma and Hook considering they were at the viewing," Jay stated. "And since you're _not_ going to be going into Pirate's Cove, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"If we _do_ need to go into Pirate's Cove, _I'll_ be the one doing it," Mal stated, her tone leaving no room for arguments. "Now, let's go over the rules one last time."

Ben nodded. "Don't leave your sight, don't talk to anyone unless you guys talk to them first, don't go off on my own, don't get too 'touchy feely' with anyone, no thank you's, please's or sorry's, and don't go near Jafar's shop or Evil Queen's castle."

"Or?" Carlos prompted.

"Oh, or Hell Hall," Ben added. Mal smirked and leaned forward, pulling the beanie down a bit.

"I think, _Mitchell_ , you might just pull this off," she said, her green eyes dancing in amusement.

"Why thank you my—"

"Don't. No titles, especially on the Isle," Mal stated. "No one on the Isle knows Hades is my father, except for Hadie and Steph obviously. With my performance at your coronation, connecting me to Hades would be asking to put a giant target on Hadie especially since he now only has to be on the Isle six months of the year."

Ben nodded, understanding where Mal was coming from. "Okay Mal. No titles."

"Good," Mal nodded as she grabbed her jacket. The other VKs had already changed so that they were in their Isle garb—Ben's inspection was the only thing holding them up. "We should go. Akiho and Emir know where we're going."

"Doug does as well," Evie stated. "We have a movie night after this and I'd rather not miss it."

"I told Jane," Carlos said. "She's watching Dude since I think a talking dog _might_ get some attention on the Isle."

"And I told Lonnie," Jay said.

Mal snorted in amusement. "Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, she's coming with?"

"She wanted to but she realized that her gym stuff would just be a giant red flag that she was from Auradon. Depending on how today goes, though, she wants to commission some Isle garb from Evie and come with us next time."

"I should start offering that," Evie said with a grin.

"E, how many people are actually going to commission Isle garb?" Mal asked.

"It doesn't cost me anything to actually _offer_ it M," Evie chuckled. "Besides I talked to that shop you told me about, the one you found when you were on vacation with Ben? They want to partner with me, or at least the shop in Auradon does. If more people were wearing at least Isle-esque clothing, it might make it better for other VKs who come over."

Mal nodded as she understood where Evie was coming from. While Ava and Anthony had an easier time being welcomed than the Core Four had, the Tremaine siblings still felt a bit uncomfortable in their leather outfits.

Well Ava had. Anthony strutted around Auradon Prep like he owned it, especially now that he was an _official_ Lord. Let's just say Mal had dusted off her smoke bomb skills a couple of times to bring the younger boy's inflated ego down to earth.

It'd actually been Chad of all people who had asked her, much to her surprise.

_"Mal, do you have a second?" Chad asked as he walked up to her in the hall._

_"Coincidently Charming, I do in fact have one second. What do you want?" Mal asked, crossing her arms over her chest. While Chad had gotten a little more tolerable since the viewings, Mal wasn't going to just forgive him for stringing along Evie like he had. Especially since he had never apologized to her._

_Maybe I'm being a bit harsh, Mal thought. After all, Chad did seem a bit stunned when Audrey dragged him into the stands at the Tourney game. Almost like he hadn't expected it. But still, he could have at least apologized to Evie._

_"My cousin, Anthony," Chad said, pulling Mal out of her thoughts. "He's driving Kitty, Lucy and Alex mad with his constant…well his ego. They've compared him to me on steroids."_

_"They're not too far off though you've gotten better Charming," Mal sighed. "I have to admit, you have gotten better."_

_"Thanks. I think. Anyway, the girls adore Ava and I know Ava loves her brother otherwise Kitty or Lucy would have gone after Anthony ages ago. I remember from the last viewing you were pretty good at smoke bombs. Could you maybe just hit Anthony with one or two so his ego diminishes?"_

_"Why don't you do it?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'd like to rule my kingdom and not still be grounded," Chad scoffed._

_"…I see your point."_

_"So you'll do it?"_

_Mal sighed. "On two conditions Charming. One: if Ben or Ava ask why Anthony was pelted with smoke bombs, I get to say that you asked me to."_

_Chad nodded. "That seems fair. What's the second condition?"_

_"You apologize to Evie for stringing her along when we first got here." Mal said firmly. "You do that, and I'll pelt the little Lord with as many smoke bombs you want."_

_Mal held out her hand. "Well Charming? Do we have a deal?"_

Chad had shocked everyone when he went up to Evie in the cafeteria that night and publicly apologized to her for his actions. Mal hadn't meant for him to do so publicly; as long as he apologized, that's all she wanted.

But fair was fair—he had held up his end of the deal so Mal would hold up hers. Granted, her end of the deal was a lot more fun. Plus, she doubted that Tremaine would ever find out Chad was the one who asked Mal to pelt him with the smoke bombs anyway.

"We ready to go?" Evie asked, pulling Mal out of her thoughts.

"Yep," Mal nodded. "Carlos, you got the bikes?"

Carlos nodded, tossing keys to everyone. They figured that it would be better to borrow bikes from the school than taking Mal's purple one. That would just stand out on the Isle. Quickly getting on the bikes, they rode to the area where Mal had been picked up by the Blue Fairy before the previous viewing.

"Noble steeds, proud and fair, you will take us anywhere," Mal said, having memorized the spell beforehand. A memorized spell meant there was no need for the spell book, meaning they wouldn't have to borrow it from the museum. Mal had donated the spell book to Fairy Godmother after their vacation when she had realized that she was still in possession of it, pulling it out of her dresser drawer when she started unpacking.

The five of them made their way across the water, Mal's hands clutching the handles of her bike so tightly her knuckles were white.

_Look straight ahead at the Isle. Do not look to the side or to the ground…err the water,_ Mal thought. _You didn't fall in last time or at least you didn't in the viewing, you will not fall in this time. Besides, there's no way your friends or Ben would let you drown._

Oddly enough that was not as comforting a thought as one might have thought because all it did was remind Mal that there _was_ a possibility of drowning. Thankfully they touched down on the Isle before Mal could get too deep into her thoughts and she sighed softly in relief.

"Jay, Carlos," Evie whispered as she grabbed a tarp. The boys quickly helped Evie pull the tarp over the bikes.

"Okay, so we've got about three hours before anyone realizes Ben's gone," Mal said. "Thank Gods Dean cleared your schedule so we could do this."

"When you say 'before anyone realizes Ben's gone', you mean other than the people we told?"

"Of course! I meant like Belle or Beast."

"That makes more sense."

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Okay, come on. We've got only so much time and a lot of Isle to cover."

The five of them quickly made their way through the Isle, Ben trying to not stare in shock but he couldn't believe how much work the Isle truly needed. Buildings were deteriorated, kids were picking people's pockets in broad daylight—if you could even call it daylight. Thankfully, the food donations had been taken care of and Ben could see that _some_ people at least were eating some fresher looking items.

"A lot of people probably don't trust the barges yet," Mal muttered. "It'll take a while, Mitchell. After all, this is _twenty_ years we're talking about. The Isle holds a grudge."

Ben nodded and they continued on their way; Ben couldn't help but give a soft smile every time he saw one of Mal's tags on the side of a building. Even though they said things like 'the dragon will rise again' or 'long live evil', they were still Mal's tags and therefore Ben could appreciate the talent that went into them.

Even if he disagreed with the message.

_Though, one could say the dragon did rise again,_ Ben thought. _Mal can turn into a dragon after all and she rose off the Isle._

"Jay, stop for a minute," Mal stated, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. "I want to duck into Pirate Cove."

" _Why_?" Jay asked.

"Harriet's watching Hook's fish shop unless he's changed his schedule," Mal said. "You all watch Mitchell; I want to see if Harriet's got any suggestions for kids to come off the Isle. She's got her own crew after all, she's not bound to report to Uma."

"You got five minutes Mal. Any longer, and I'm coming after you."

"Never thought you wouldn't Jay," Mal said with a smirk. "Meet you four back at the clubhouse."

She strode off, making her way over to Captain Hook's fish shop. Sure enough, his eldest daughter stood behind the register; her first mate and best friend standing next to her.

"Harriet, Sammy," Mal said with a nod of her head.

"Mal," Harriet nodded back. There was no feud between their crews after all, plus Mal still outranked Harriet in the Isle hierarchy being Maleficent's daughter. That being said, the older girl was still a good ally to Mal and her crew even with her brother being Uma's first mate. "What can I help you with?"

"I don't have long, I'm just here on a scoping mission," Mal said. "Know of any kids who _need_ to get off the Isle?"

Harriet looked over at Sammy and gave the blonde a kind smile. "Your brothers? I know your dad's amazing but Squeaky and Squirmy barely talk. If I'm wrong, darlin', tell me."

"No, I agree," Sammy Smee nodded her head. "Besides…I'm fine staying on the Isle if I've got you by my side cap'n."

Mal shook her head in amusement. Those two couldn't be more obvious if they tried. "Oh for Gods' sake, just kiss each other already. We grew up around your flirting."

"Proof positive you've been off the Isle too long Mal," Harriet chuckled. "But if you _want_ us to…"

"Well actually Harriet, Mal's a _Lady_ now. We should comply with her orders," Sammy teased and leaned up to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

"You missed," Harriet teased back and kissed the blonde on the lips. Mal could only smile in amusement—most of the kids had flings or flirtationships. Some did not; Henry Kersey in the warf rats and Harriet were clearly two of those kids.

"Well congrats," Mal said and meant it. Now that she was with Ben, she could appreciate seeing others who were happy being with each other. As she told Maleficent in the first viewing, love wasn't weakness but instead it was something truly amazing. "When we start getting kids off the Isle again, I'll make sure your brothers are in consideration Sammy. You have my word."

Sammy nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mal."

"Hey getting off the Isle was good for Carlos. It'll probably be good for them too," Mal said and then sighed. "I should go."

"Jay gave you a time limit huh?"

"Yep," Mal nodded.

"Go on. If my idiot of a brother gives you any trouble, just send him to me," Harriet smirked. "I think though he's currently over at Ursula's chip shoppe with Uma and Gil so you're in the clear for an hour."

"Thanks Harriet," Mal said. "Hey, if you…if you ever need to get off the Isle, just drop me a line. I'll do what it takes to make it happen."

"I know. You keep your word Mal," Harriet told her and Mal gave a small smile before heading out of the fish shop and making her way back to her old clubhouse. Opening up the gate, and making her way up the stairs, Mal couldn't help but smile as she walked into her old stomping grounds.

"You know, seeing it in person is a lot different than seeing it on a screen," Ben said as he looked around, subtly grabbing a balled up piece of paper that had been thrown at the trashcan but clearly missed; pocketing it to look at it later. "You really are talented Mal."

"You say that every time you look at my sketchbook," Mal said as she lifted up the mattress of the bed. "Yep, still here."

"Your sketchbook?" Jay asked as Mal pulled out a purple composition notebook that had about half the pages torn out.

"What else?" Mal smirked and put it in her backpack. It was truly the only part of the Isle she wanted to take with her. There were some sketches in there from when she was a child that she wanted to see if she could improve upon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mal saw Ben roam around the clubhouse; looking at the different paintings on the walls. Mal couldn't help but smile as he seemed to take his time with each one as if he'd be quizzed on them by Mal later. The smile faded as Ben paused in front of the one of Uma, the one with a big red 'x' on it.

Ben turned back, giving Mal a quizzical look as if he was unsure whether or not he should ask.

"E, can…can you and the guys meet us downstairs?" Mal asked gently.

"Sure thing M," Evie nodded, catching Jay and Carlos' eye before nodding toward the stairs with her head. Mal sighed as the three of them left the clubhouse and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know you don't have to tell me," Ben said softly.

"No, no. You deserve to know, Ben. It's just…it's kind of a long story," Mal said with a sigh as Ben sat down next to her.

"We've got time Mal," Ben said gently.

Mal sighed. "I just…I don't know where to begin, Ben."

"Start wherever you want Mal," Ben suggested, his tone still as gentle as possible; as if not trying to spook Mal away.

Mal bit her lip. "I guess it all started when I first found out about Hades being my dad. I was about five at the time. I was already in an alliance with him but I didn't know he was my father. I didn't know until he used my middle name but that's neither here nor there. What *is* important is the fact that finding that out meant that by extension…Uma was my cousin."

"I take it you didn't react well to that?" Ben asked softly.

Mal couldn't help but give him a sad smile. "Actually, back then, I was over the moon as surprising as that may sound. Uma was actually my best friend."

Ben paused. "Seriously? You and Uma as best friends?"

"Surprising, isn't it?" Mal asked, a sad smile on her lips, "and as you've probably guessed by now, where Uma goes, _Harry_ goes. The three of us were the ruling trio of the Isle until we brought Jay in when he was six."

Mal sighed and shook her head before continuing. "We called ourselves the 'Rotten Four', we ruled the Isle or at least the kid portion of it. We were the ones who set up this clubhouse actually. It's why there's a painting of Uma in here after all."

She couldn't help but look around, a sad smile still tugging on her lips as she made her way down memory lane.

Ben gave Mal a gentle smile, resting one of his hands on her's. "So…what happened? At the viewing, you two seemed ready to kill each other half the time."

Mal sighed. "When I found out who my father was, he…he told me that I couldn't tell anyone I was his daughter since there was a concern it would put a bigger target on my back than what was already there. Being five and having just found out that my cousin was in my gang, I'd convinced myself that if I couldn't trust Uma, I couldn't trust anyone. Unfortunately…I left it too late."

"Hey, it's okay," Ben said, gently squeezing Mal's hand. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

Mal shook her head. "If I don't do this now Ben, it'll never get out. And, like I said, you deserve to know. Okay…flash forward to when I was nine. Uma and I had just pelted Carlos and his mother with some smoke bombs that we'd made. Now, keep in mind we were on the docks and smoke bombs…well they tend to fill the whole area with smoke so I couldn't see where I was going. I…I slipped off the dock into the cove below."

Ben paused, the memory of their first date flashing through his mind. "But you…you can't swim," he said, his voice a near whisper.

Mal nodded. "The day I was going to tell Uma she was my cousin…was the day she laughed as I was drowning," she told him.

"Oh Gods Mal," Ben whispered, rubbing Mal's back in comfort. "I…I had no idea."

"No one does…well except Jay and Harry," Mal said softly. "Jay because he was there and Harry because he pulled me out of the cove."

Mal sighed again, looking around the clubhouse once more before starting back up. "Well…you know some of the details from there. As payback, I dumped a bucket of rotten shrimp tails on her and basically told her she wasn't 'big or bad enough' to run with Jay or me. As much as I hate to borrow a quote from Gil, that was pretty much the gist. Well, that resulted in a screaming match between the four of us, Jay defending me…Harry defending Uma. I told Uma and Harry to stay out of our territory and then Jay and I went back here. We…we didn't think the crew would actually split so we waited all night. When…when they didn't show we thought it was done, so we recruited Carlos. Safety in numbers and all that."

"Go on," Ben said softly when Mal seemed to pause.

"He was under Jay's and my protection for that first month before he was officially part of the gang," Mal told him. "But by that time Uma and Harry had already brought Gil in and so we'd officially split."

She looked over at Ben, smiling softly at the concern in his eyes. "Any questions?"

Ben bit his lip. "How…how did Evie join you guys?"

"Well now that's another story," Mal sighed. "Evie and I weren't always friends, in fact if you switched Uma and Evie that would have been the relationship I had with E at the time. But…after I had a falling out with Hades, I stopped coming into his restaurant for food. I was basically getting Jay to pick up orders for me. There was one day where he couldn't pick it up because he hadn't met his dad's quota so he had to ask _Evie_ to do it. So she turns up at the clubhouse with food…and of course I couldn't turn her away. No sense in wasting the food. Keep in mind we still weren't friends at this point, but she came in. I was maybe twelve or thirteen at the time and if I'm being honest, I kinda missed having another girl to talk to. Jay and Carlos were great, don't get me wrong, but there's just some stuff you want to talk to with another girl…"

"I get it," Ben nodded and Mal sighed before continuing.

"So because she'd been to the restaurant, she'd gotten a good look at my dad. One look at me, or so she said, and she knew. Looking back, I'm not surprised. Jay's my oldest friend but E's got this eye for details. It's probably why she's so good at fashion. But anyway, the rest, as they say, is history."

"Well…I guess that explains the big red x over the Uma picture," Ben said gently and Mal gave a small sigh.

"You know Harry tried to tell me that Uma only laughed because she was in shock, that _Uma_ was the one who helped pull me out and was rubbing my back to comfort me on the dock. But…I don't remember any of that. Plus Harry's always been more loyal to _her_ than Jay or me so…I don't know what to believe anymore," she whispered.

Ben gently rubbed Mal's back to comfort her, knowing that what she was telling him was information not many people knew. "It's okay Mal. No matter what, seeing someone laughing while you were drowning wouldn't have been a good experience. I'm…I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Mal gave him a sad smile before shrugging. "Well…it's in the past. Nothing you can really do."

Ben sighed and gently kissed the top of her head. "Doesn't change the fact that I am sorry that it happened."

"I know…I just…I don't know if it's my fault. I could have told her sooner, or verified what Harry was saying with her. She…she didn't say much during the confrontation other than to ask me what the hell I was doing. It was mainly Harry and Jay when I think back on it."

"Hey, it's not your fault Mal," Ben said gently. "Yeah, okay, maybe things could have gone differently but you were nine and emotions were high. You almost died and your best friend just laughed. I think you're allowed to be a little frazzled. You said you waited for them right? They could have shown up and they didn't."

Mal gave him a small smile, resting her head on his shoulder. "There's a small part of me that still hopes things could be different….but after the viewing…I doubt it. I know the future that we saw there won't ever happen but I don't think I'll ever forgive her for what she might have done to you."

"Mal, you can't hold a grudge over something that hasn't happened," Ben told her, his tone still gentle, and Mal sighed.

"Well, no use crying over stolen loot," she said. "We should think about heading back. You shouldn't be here too long."

" _We_ shouldn't be here too long," Ben corrected.

"VK vs anti-hero kid at best, Ben," Mal teased and Ben chuckled.

"Technically you're an 'anti-hero' kid too. Lord Hades isn't _really_ a villain when you look at it. He collected on a deal."

"And kidnapped Hercules, drained his godhood, released the Titans and attempted a coup on Olympus," Mal said dryly.

"Well when you put it like that," Ben chuckled.

Mal sighed. "Well unfortunately my 'other half' cancels out any good will his side would have gotten me," she muttered.

"Well I don't care about that," Ben said softly. "You're you. I wouldn't have you any other way Mal."

Mal smiled softly. "I love you," she said, her voice a near whisper but Ben was still able to hear it. "I…I've always loved you Ben but hearing the me in the viewing say it, I didn't want to say it because I was still a little unsure. I didn't want my feelings dictated for me. But Ben…every time I see you smile when we go into a bookshop or watch you pour over your paperwork or hell just spending time with Emir and Akiho and seeing that little half smile come onto your face…I truly love you Ben. With all my heart."

Ben smiled at her as he helped her up off the bed. "And I love you too Mal. More than you'll ever know. I know our relationship started with a spell but honestly, if I had the chance I would have broken up with Audrey. The cookie just sort of jump started the decision for me. It's you and me, Mal. It always has been."

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Come on," he murmured. "Like you said, we shouldn't be here too long."

Mal smiled and grabbed her bag, following out of the clubhouse and rejoining the gang to leave the Isle. As they opened the barrier, Mal could have sworn she'd heard a splash but shook her head.

She was imagining things. With how life was going, there was no reason to look for ghosts where there weren't any.

Right?


	18. Chapter 18

Uma scowled as she swabbed the floor of her mother's restaurant, the ties of the apron around her waist feeling more restraining than usual. She couldn't believe she was still on the Isle, even after what she'd seen in the viewing.

What was the point of having her, Harry and Gil there if King Beastie Jr. wasn't going to let them off or at least start pulling the younger kids off the Isle? Surely the Blue Fairy wouldn't be that cruel, to give the kids a taste of the outside world, to give Uma a taste of what it was like to have her powers, only to snatch it back?

There had been some changes though. Sure the food had gotten better, no one could deny that. But what had Ben done to the perpetrator?

Were they thrown on the Isle, trapped for the rest of their lives in the hell they helped create? Nope, they just lost their cushy title. Still got to live in Auradon, still got perfectly normal food, still got to live in the sun.

She sighed as she slammed the mop into the bucket. She wasn't going to lie, a small part of her thought that King Benny would have looked past the viewing and given her a chance. Just like he gave Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Didn't her crew deserve the same?

_Not that I have much of a crew anymore. Not since the viewing. Well maybe that's not exactly true—the grunts are the same as they've always been, it's just two people in particular who've been odd. Oh Harry's still loyal but he's…withdrawn. He spends more time around Harriet than he does me lately. Oh and Gil's worthless but nothing new there. Mooning over Macaria of all people! If he had to get a crush on someone, did it have to be Zeus' granddaughter? Also known as my cousin, one of the brainless Olympians?_

Gil was a few eggs shy of a full carton in terms of smarts but he was another loyal crew mate. As much as he drove her crazy at times, the last thing Uma wanted was for Gil to get hurt—unless she was the one doing the hurting. The only good thing about his love sick puppy act was that he wasn't trailing after Harry like an actual puppy.

It didn't endear the youngest Gaston son to Harry when they were kids and it certainly didn't endear him now.

"Cap'n!"

"Ah, finally speaking to me again I see," Uma snarked as Harry rushed in. The first mate had run so fast, he actually needed a few minutes to catch his breath. His hand and hook rested on his thighs as his back lifted up and down.

"This must be some news," Uma said with a slight smirk. "What, did Gil fall off the dock again? Did we finally take Mal's territory? Did one of the rats find a way off the Isle?"

The pirate straightened up and looked over at Uma, his face completely serious. "Mal's on the Isle."

"What?" Uma barked, the smirk slipping off her face.

_Did Auradon break her like it did in the viewing?_

The thought entered her head before Uma could stop it and she shoved it down. Mal had her own crew-if she was having problems she could go to them. She didn't need Uma. Not anymore.

"One of the rats, he saw Mal with DeVil and Jay, over near Curl Up and Dye. Evie was there too with a new boy. He called himself Mitchell, son of Morgana."

"Aunt Morgana doesn't have a kid. She was too busy getting revenge on Triton and getting turned into an ice cube by his precious granddaughter," Uma said slowly. _The only person…or people who would know that would be…_

"Harry, I think the Isle's been blessed by a royal visit," Uma said, rolling her eyes. "Chances are people across the bridge know Benny's here too, considering the fuss that Arendelle brat made during the viewing whenever Beastie boy went anywhere 'dangerous' without a guard."

"According to Dustin, it's _just_ Mal, Jay, Evie and DeVil," Harry said. "And Beastie boy of course. But no sign of any guards, royal or otherwise. I could take 'em with just a few men. Hell, Beastie Jr. probably will walk off on his own just like the viewing—all I'd need is one well timed whack with my sword and he's out like a light."

"And I said no Harry," Uma snapped. "Beastie Jr. is smart, that much we saw in the viewing. How much of a chance do you think we'll have to get off the Isle if we kidnap him?"

"Probably the same chance we have now with Mal poisoning him against us," Harry shot back. "Then again, if we'd stuck with Mal and Jay in the first place we might have gotten off this rock a hell of a lot sooner!"

"Watch your tone Harry," Uma growled and closed the distance between them. "You know you've had an attitude ever since the Blue Fairy _graciously_ dropped us back on the Isle. Spit it out."

Harry rolled his eyes but continued to stand ramrod straight at attention. "No attitude cap'n."

"Oh come on Harry, I've known you since we were _five_. Something's bothering you. It's got to be otherwise you wouldn't be around Harriet as much as you are right now."

"It a crime for a brother to hang around his sister? Harriet's being more open with her relationship with the Smeelette, if the Captain finds out, he won't be pleased. Then again he'd actually have to pay attention to Harriet to notice it."

Uma sighed. Harry was extremely protective of his older sister though considering Harriet was more like his mother, that may have been expected. He'd already lost one mother, he wasn't going to lose another. "Considering you have _two_ sisters and you normally avoid one like the plague, I'd say yes," she said, focusing more on his question than his explanation. She had no issues with Harriet and the Smeelette, she wasn't a prissy Boreadon royal-now if Harriet had been dating someone from Freddy's crew, then there'd be an issue.

Harry shrugged. "The runt doesn't want me hanging around her. I see no reason to force my company on her. Even if she does need a lesson in her taste in men—rumor is she has a crush on Jay of all people."

"So do half the girls on the Isle," Uma pointed out, remembering what the older boy had looked like at the viewing. Maybe 'crush' was the wrong word-lusting after Jay would have been more appropriate but it seemed strange to apply that phrase to CJ. "Boreadon's helped Jay out in that department, but you're changing the subject."

Harry rolled his eyes and Uma growled under her breath. Why did Harry have to be so stubborn? Honestly, _Gil_ would be easier to talk to because it was clear as day what he was thinking. Well, he usually wasn't but that was besides the point.

"Harry, you know that future's not going to happen right?" Uma asked, taking a wild guess as to what was bothering her first mate, and she gave an internal sigh as Harry stiffened ever so slightly. If Uma wasn't looking right at him, she'd have never noticed.

"If I get the chance to escape this rock, I _will_ take it. But I won't leave you on the Isle," she promised, her voice softening slightly since it was just the two of them. She didn't have to put on the tough captain act. "I won't leave my _crew_ on the Isle."

Sighing she shook her head. "I don't know what happened in that future that'll never be but Harry? It's you, me and Gil. Never forget that."

"Does it _have_ to be Gil?" Harry muttered and Uma chuckled. He was back.

"Hey, Gil's been pretty okay since the viewing," she said. "When's the last time he reminded us about the Incident?"

"Probably the last time the whole crew was in here. So before we were kidnapped by the Blue Fairy and we discovered Mal can transform into a dragon."

"Thanks for reminding me," Uma muttered. She still had nightmares about that freaking dragon flying after her and Pan…and her without her sword! Not that anyone knew of course. You reveal a weakness, others will use that to their advantage. Even if that weakness was something only one person could exploit.

"Go make sure Freddy boy hasn't wormed his way back into our territory," Uma said. "I know you're hankering for a fight, so go have one with him. Just don't kill him."

"And why is that cap'n?" Harry asked.

"That's a job for a captain," Uma said with a smirk and Harry chuckled. "The Angels will know my name—and so will Mal and the others."

"So what you're saying is they can keep their jewels divine and their manners refined but revenge is going to be—?"

"Mine," Uma finished, the smirk still on her face. "Go on Harry, I'll catch up with you and the crew later."

Harry nodded and headed out the door, grabbing his sword from the sword check. Uma trusted Harry that he wouldn't go after Mal or the others. She'd given an order and Harry stuck to those orders. Usually. There was _one_ time when she'd given the order to leave Gil alone and Harry had ignored it but to be fair, they were twelve.

Grabbing the mop bucket and mop, Uma sighed as she went to put them away. So Benny and Mal had finally decided to grace the Isle with their presence. She was honestly surprised it took them this long. Then again, if they were redoing that jacket, it would take some time. Blueberry was many things but you couldn't say she wasn't throughout when it came to her designs.

A giant golden shield with the beast's head in the center…on a dark blue jacket. Uma shook her head. She may not know fashion but even she could have told Blueberry that would have been an obvious sign of who Benny was considering the number of posters of King Beast that had been put up throughout the Isle when they were growing up.

Plus the announcement of Benny's birth on Auradon News. And his christening. And probably whenever he went to the bathroom…geez did the people of Auradon not have a life?

 _Considering all the news coverage of Mal from the viewing, I'd say not,_ Uma thought with a small chuckle and shook her head. Even if she hadn't enjoyed watching someone else destroy Mal, Uma couldn't lie and said it didn't irk her. Watching Mal go back to having the perfect life and this time, actually enjoy it.

Every time she appeared on their tv, Uma wanted to take something and throw it at her. Usually it was some sort of food—she didn't want to waste the food on Mal but nine times out of ten, her anger won out.

The day Anastasia Tremaine and her brats left the Isle was the happiest day of Uma's life. Not because she hated Anastasia or her kids. Well, maybe her son. But because it was a sign that more kids were getting off the Isle.

Celia could get off the Isle. Her little half-sister was too good for this place. She deserved to have friends and a crew on the other side. With Mal calling the shots, it was likely the kids who were closest to those four would find their way off the Isle. While the others waited, forgotten, needing to scrape by on whatever they could find.

Growling a little as rage pulsed through her veins, Uma tore off the apron and stormed out. She made her way to the end of the dock and sighed, looking out onto the sea.

 _Gods what would it be like, to truly get to test out the powers of my shell?_ Uma thought, resting on the railing, her fingers absentmindedly brushing the smooth shell pendant of her necklace. Seeing herself as a giant octopus woman in the viewing felt almost like a tease, showing Uma just _what_ she was capable of and then sticking her under the barrier to remind her that she would never get that chance.

Mal would be able to perfect her dragon form, probably get to the point that she would never have to think before doing it. It'd just be second nature to her.

But Uma would never get that chance. All because of that stupid viewing!

An outcry from some of the nearby pirates broke Uma out of her thoughts and she blinked as she saw the outline of the golden barrier. It…it was _opening_!

 _Mal and the others must be leaving,_ Uma thought, her hand resting on the railing. _Now's my chance._

_But what about Celia? The crew? Harry? You're just going to leave them behind?_

Uma shoved down that inner voice and climbed over the railing, standing on the edge. Taking one last look at her ship, she jumped into the water. She couldn't help the small smirk that came on her face as she swam, making her way to the barrier as fast as she could. Sure it closed pretty quickly, Uma wasn't going to lie.

But Uma hadn't been lying in the viewing. She _was_ a strong swimmer. She beat the barrier easily.

Coming to the surface, Uma let out a small chuckle as she treaded water and looked at the Isle from the other side of the barrier for the first time in her life. Why hadn't she done this months ago, when Mal and the others were invited off the Isle?

Ah, that wasn't important—what _was_ important was she needed to get somewhere no one could see her. There she could build her strength, master her magic and get Harry and the crew off the Isle.

Swimming off, Uma smirked as she saw the glow of her shell for the first time. Sure she had seen it in the viewing…but there was nothing that beat the sight of it in real life.

 _Mal's going to be sorry she ever messed with me,_ Uma thought. _Benny's going to be sorry he had the urge to go see the Isle. Oh I bet they'll be beating themselves up for months trying to look for me! But if there's one thing a child from the Isle of the Lost knows, it's how to avoid detection._

That didn't mean Uma was above gloating however. A few weeks later, a message appeared in the royal post.

"Hey Mal, this is for you," Ben said as Mal walked into his office, holding up a pale blue envelope. "It must have gotten slipped into my mail by mistake."

"Huh," Mal said. "Maybe it's Harriet. I asked her to reach out if she thought of any more kids who would benefit from getting off the Isle."

Ben shook his head. "This didn't come from the goblins, and I didn't recognize the address so. I don't think it's Granddad or Chip."

"Ben, there _is_ no address to recognize," Mal sighed. "Well, there's only one way to solve this mystery."

With a swift motion, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the message inside.

_Thought you'd keep me trapped forever? Guess again dragon breath._

_We ride with the tide._

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed,looking at the shock on his girlfriend's face and rushed over to Mal's side. "What is it? Who sent that?"

Mal shook her head and reread the message, as if looking at it again would change its contents. It did not.

"Ben…" Mal said faintly, looking up at her boyfriend. "Uma escaped the Isle."

"What?" Ben exclaimed, looking at the message. "But…but _how_? We didn't go near her territory, you were the only one to go to Pirate Cove and you said you didn't see her; there would have been no way for her to discover we were even there."

"Uma has spies everywhere on the Isle, I should have considered that," Mal sighed. "As for her escape, there's only one way she could have. Remember…she's a strong swimmer and the barrier may close pretty quickly but Uma could beat it in her sleep."

"What's her plan?" Ben asked and Mal sighed.

"I wish I knew," she muttered. "We've fixed the food situation, I'm still working on that medical system but that'll be implemented soon, oh speaking of changes to the Isle, Carlos wants to meet with you soon but we can talk about that later."

The only thing Mal could think of was that outside the barrier, Uma would have the ability to grow her powers just like Mal had with hers. They could change the Isle all they'd like but for a magic user, the only change worth making would be the ability to use one's powers.

Unfortunately, with the likes of Madam Mim, Jafar, and the Evil Queen on the Isle, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Plus, if one of those villains got their magic back, they might try to turn Maleficent back into a human instead of the lizard she had been since Ben's coronation.

No one wanted that.

"I'll talk to King Eric, set up ships in every port we have to go out and look for her," Ben promised. "From what I saw of Uma in the viewing, she'll stick to the water."

Mal nodded and looked once more at the note. Her cousin would stick to the water. And she would stick to the air.

Turning on her heel, Mal strode out of the office. She needed to contact her step-mother. Screw her other godly abilities. She only needed to perfect _one_.


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks passed and there was no news or sign of Uma. Ben had been true to his word and reached out to Eric to arrange for ships to search for her and put her back on the Isle. While Ben personally believed Uma should have the chance to get off the Isle, there was nothing he could do in this regard.

Uma had escaped. There was no if's, and's, or but's about was not her parents' crime but one of her very own.

Ben sighed as he closed his planner and put it in the drawer of his desk. He had cleared his calendar for today as requested by Emir and Akiho. Ben had a feeling he knew what they had planned but he didn't know if they _should_ do it now that things had changed. It just didn't feel right.

"Of _course_ you're still here," Akiho's voice broke through his thoughts and Ben shook his head in amusement as he saw his best friend standing in front of his desk. Checking the clock, Ben couldn't help but blink in surprise when he saw that it was around lunchtime. Akiho and Emir had made plans with him and Mal to have lunch together—as a joint birthday celebration.

_Huh, guess I was lost in thought. I didn't even have much paperwork today which is surprising—the days when I don't have a lot of paperwork are the days that drag the longest._

"I take it Emir's getting Mal?" Ben chuckled, pulling himself out of his thoughts. It was one of the few days Mal wasn't scheduled to practice her Fae or Godly powers, something Ben was thankful for. While he knew Mal needed to practice it, the last thing he wanted was for her to wear herself out. Especially with Uma out and about. Not that Ben thought anything might happen but at the same time, after seeing the two of them at the viewing and hearing the story Mal told him when they were on the Isle...

It was probably a good idea if those two stayed away from each other for a while.

"Got it in one," Akiho nodded. "We decided to divide and conquer when it came to you two because we are _doing_ this celebration. Ever since you got back from the Isle, you and Mal have been super tense."

Ben sighed. He hadn't told any of his friends about Uma's escape from the Isle. He didn't want them to worry-plus Ben hadn't even come up with a plan other than search the seas. All he knew was that his council meetings since the escape had been much more productive. Lady Anastasia had been quite helpful in providing an Isle point of view while Anita seemed to help keep everyone more level headed.

A nice contrast compared to Leah, Chi-Fu and Westleton. Ben's ears especially appreciated the change.

"Dude?" Akiho prompted. "You kinda went quiet there for a moment."

"Sorry," Ben sighed. "Just…just thinking about some work."

"Not today you're not," Akiho promised. "The team worked hard on this, so you're going to enjoy yourself. In fact, some of the team's here to make sure you don't spend your day behind the desk."

"When you say 'make sure', what do you mean? Wait, the _team_?"

"You'll see," Akiho smirked as he ducked his head out into the main room. "Guys!"

Ben shook his head in amusement as William, Brenden and Conner walked in.

"The others are with Emir," William chuckled. "Well except for Chad, Jay, and Carlos. They're setting everything up with Evie, Lonnie and Jane."

"Setting _what_ up?" Ben asked as he got up though he did have a smile on his face at hearing that Lonnie was there. Lonnie had gone off to college on a ROAR scholarship and Ben wasn't going to lie, it was more than a little strange being around Auradon Prep without the girl who was practically his sister. "And if they're setting things up, why isn't Audrey there? You know she's great at that sort of thing."

"We tried to call her," Conner said. "Her phone went to voice mail. We figured she was still grounded from the first viewing."

"Plus Neal told us that Aurora and Phillip are in Snow's kingdom," Brenden added. "Audrey's going to be acting as queen, hence why she hasn't been back since classes started. Shame, she'll be really behind when she comes back to classes."

"Yeah, she might have to do summer school," Conner nodded.

"I'm sure she's got tutors," William said with a shrug. "She'll be fine."

"Meanwhile, captain, you have a party to get to," Akiho smirked as the four boys grabbed Ben and lifted him onto their shoulders, chuckling as Ben shouted in shock.

"This is revenge for laughing at you during your babysitting mishaps, isn't it?" Ben asked dryly, glaring slightly at Akiho.

"Of course not Ben! How could you think such a thing?"

"Quite easily."

"You know me too well."

"Twelve years dude, twelve years."

Akiho chuckled as the four teens made their way to the Tourney field. To Ben's surprise, it was honestly relatively tame for an Akiho and Emir party. No ice rink. No magic carpet. Just a small gathering of friends and family, as Ben could see Chip and his grandfather chatting with his parents while Persephone and Hadie were conversing with Evie and Kitty.

"Don't tell me you two are growing up?" Ben teased Akiho.

"Nah," Akiho chuckled. "But this is a joint party for you and Mal. You're used to our particular brand of crazy. Mal's not."

"Mal's used to _our_ brand of crazy though considering how long we've all been friends," Carlos called as he walked over. "By the way, you guys know if you drop him, Mal'll transform and bite your head off."

"Well it's a good thing we're here so we'll be lowering him down to the ground," William chuckled. "Plus we're not going to drop him—Akiho and Emir would probably kill us if that happened."

"Ah very good. My limited faith in your limited intelligence is momentarily restored."

"Oh look the little puppy's got some bite," Jay teased as he walked up. "We're just waiting for Mal."

"Gifts all set?"

"You've got Emir and me partnered up together and you're honestly asking if the gifts, that were in a locked room, are all set?"

"No need to be sarcastic."

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question," Jay chuckled as the four of them lowered Ben down to the ground.

"Thank you," Ben chuckled before turning to his former team mates. "Now, _why_ did you feel the need to carry me on your shoulders from my office to the Tourney field?"

"Is there any possible explanation you would find satisfactory?"

"None that I can think of."

"Then I feel no need to tell you," Akiho said with a smirk as the rest of the team came up carrying Mal on their shoulders.

Mal looked over at Ben. "Couldn't you do something about them?"

"I could, but I won't. Also I can't. If I could, I would have done something _years_ ago."

"That makes sense," Mal chuckled as the Tourney team members who were carrying her set her down. "Oh thank Gods, land!"

"You can transform into a _dragon_." Evie said as she walked up to the purple haired girl.

"And yet I like being on firm land compared to being on the shoulders of four teenaged boys E."

"Fair point," Evie chuckled as Doug walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mal couldn't help but smile as Ben did the same with her.

"I'm going to go say hi to Chip and Granddad," he muttered into her ear as Jane wrapped her arms around Carlos. Mal had to bite back a small smirk as Jay looked slightly shocked at the fact that he was the only single one in the group.

"I didn't even realize they were here," Mal muttered back, causing Ben to chuckle and pointed in their direction. "Ah. Well I'm going to go and say hi to Steph and Hadie. I'm surprised they're here, I could have sworn it was the start of Steph's six months on the Isle."

Ben nodded. _Okay, so that's why Emir came up and asked me to sign something last week. My friends are officially very strange—I would have extended Steph's and Hadie's time in Auradon for Mal's birthday…and now I realize why they did all the sneaking around. Because this is a joint party. They didn't want to spoil the surprise for me….they're still strange though._

Kissing the top of Mal's head, Ben headed over to say hello to Chip and his grandfather; both of whom seemed deep in conversation as neither one noticed Ben.

"Maurice, I told you. Just because I _like_ men _and_ women, that doesn't mean I like _all_ men and women. I still have a type." Chip shook his head in fond exasperation, not noticing Ben approaching.

"I'm just saying that young woman over there is very attractive—"

"Gods, you're worse than Bonnie," Chip snorted and Ben slid up next to him. "Hey Benji."

"Hey Chip. Why's Granddad trying to set you up with someone?"

"Because he's not happy seeing single people."

_So did it not work out between Chip and the tavern waitress or was there never anything there in the first place?_ Ben thought.

"Now that's not true!" Maurice exclaimed with a chuckle and Chip shook his head in amusement.

"Maurice, it's okay. You don't have to set me up with anyone. Especially at Benji's birthday party."

Maurice jokingly waggled his finger. "Just you wait young man. Someday someone's going to turn your head."

"And when that day happens, the family will meet them," Chip promised and then turned to talk to Ben. "Happy birthday Benji."

"Thanks Chip." Ben grinned.

"Seventeen. Gods, I remember when you were toddling around and jumping into any mud puddles you could find."

"You were usually right behind me," Ben said dryly, happy that his cheeks only slightly flushed at the reminder.

"This is true," Chip chuckled. "Anyway, I know you have pretty much anything you want being king and all, so I got you this."

Chip pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to Ben. "I know it's not wrapped but one of my ex's digitized the painting Mal made for you. I figured you might want to put it as your wallpaper on your computer."

"Ah. One of the mysterious ex's that you never brought around yet talked about nonstop," Ben teased before venturing a guess. "Michelle?"

"Nope."

"Beatrice?"

"Nada."

"Carter?"

"Seriously? Tourney loving Carter being into the arts?"

"Hey, he could have more than one hobby," Ben chuckled, remembering Chip's Auradon Prep relationships.

"It was Lucas," Chip chuckled. "Now, can we please stop talking about my past relationships?"

"Fine," Ben shook his head, still lightly. chuckling. "You realize though that I have no way to prevent mom and dad from giving you the third degree."

Chip shook his head and chuckled once more, knowing Ben was right.

"So how are you and Mal doing?" Chip asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"We're doing well," Ben said, humoring his surrogate brother. "Mal's been working with Lady Persephone in training on her Godly abilities, as well as someone to help her train her Fae abilities."

"She paint anything new?"

"Not that I've seen but she's always got her nose in her sketchbook," Ben told him with a smile. "Honestly lately our date nights have been me with my nose in a book and Mal with her nose in her sketchbook."

"So pure heaven for you?"

"Pretty much yeah," Ben chuckled and Chip shook his head.

"Gods you're like an old married couple and you're not even married."

Ben rolled his eyes, thankful that he didn't blush as he thought about his grandfather's offer of his grandmother's ring to propose to Mal. "You are so strange."

"I get that from your side of the family."

"That's not how that works!"

Belle chuckled as she walked up, hand in hand with Beast. "Do I want to know?"

"I think it's safe to say not really," Ben said with a smile as he gave his parents a hug. "Hey mom, hey dad!"

"Happy birthday son," Beast said, returning the hug. "I have to say, your friends planned an excellent party."

"You're just saying that because our ballrooms aren't becoming ice rinks."

"Well yes that does help."

"Dear, be nice," Belle chuckled as she pulled Chip into a hug, a hug he happily returned. "Akiho and Emir always got our permission before doing anything truly crazy. Besides, it was only once a year."

"Yeah Adam," Chip chuckled. "You act like they're doing it every day. I thought retirement was supposed to mellow you out?"

Before Beast could tease Chip back, he heard a low whistle from Akiho.

"I do believe that it's time for presents!"

"How is he seventeen?" Ben asked as his family walked over to the center of the field.

"Well, seventeen years ago, he was born," Mal told him with a small chuckle, lacing her fingers through his. "Really Benny, I thought you would have known that."

"Oh aren't you funny?"

"I try to be, yep."

Ben chuckled. "Well it worked. I certainly laughed."

"Well you're pretty much the only person I want to make laugh," Mal chuckled.

"If the peanut gallery could quiet down?" Akiho called from his spot and Mal and Ben rolled their eyes.

"Impatient much?" Mal called back. "I mean, they're _our_ presents!"

"Yeah dude," Ben chuckled. "You're acting like you have this big speech prepared."

Akiho stared at him blankly.

"…you didn't actually have a big speech prepared did you?"

"Nah I'm just messing with you." Akiho chuckled. "Dig into your loot, you two."

Mal smirked. "Gladly," she exclaimed as she reached for one of the purple gift bags in front of them. Jane and Conner had been in charge of wrapping the gifts and so made it so that Mal's presents were in purple while Ben's presents were in yellow. "I assume that the purple ones are mine?"

"You know what happens when you assume, Mal?" Emir teased. "However, in this case you would be right!"

Mal and Ben chuckled before digging into their presents. Ben shook his head in amusement as each of his gifts turned out to be more and more books.

"You guys _do_ know I like to do things other than read right?" Ben asked, amusement coloring his voice as he pulled out yet another book and added it to the growing pile.

"Yeah but we couldn't wrap 'locking ones self in their office and doing paperwork for hours on end'," Lonnie teased.

Mal snorted in amusement as she unwrapped Persephone's gift and gasped in shock. It was a dress, but it was unlike one she had ever seen in Auradon. It was purple with bits of green scattered throughout, the bottom pattern having been made to resemble sleeves were short, covering only the shoulders, but they were designed to look like dragon wings.

"Steph!"

"I know dresses aren't your thing," Persephone said gently. "But I reached out to Evie to get an idea as to what to get you for your birthday since we figured you had enough sketchbooks."

"No such thing," Mal joked before looking at her stepmother with a genuine smile. "Steph, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"You're welcome dear," Persephone said with a kind smile.

"Open mine Mali!" Hadie said with a grin, and handed Mal a purple and blue gift bag. "Evie wrapped it."

"I kinda figured Hadie," Mal chuckled as she unwrapped her little brother's gift. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw that it was, in fact, a sketchbook. "I thought Steph said you guys thought I had enough sketchbooks?"

"I saw this a couple of days before we had to go to the Isle," Hadie said with a shrug. "You like sketching but all your sketchbooks have been hardbound. I thought…it might make sketching easier if you had a spiral bound one instead."

"I'm just teasing Hadie," Mal told him, a kind smile on her lips. "I love it. Thanks bro."

Hadie grinned and Ben held up the gift from him.

"Happy birthday Mal," he said softly.

"You know you didn't have to make a fuss about my birthday Ben," Mal told him, a gentle tone to her voice.

"You want me to go ahead and return this?" Ben teased.

"Nope. Give me my loot," she teased back and took the gift from him. Opening it up, she couldn't help but stare at the necklace in shock. "Did…did you and Steph coordinate gifts?"

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I…I saw that when we were at the shop at Granddad's village. It's why I stayed in the shop while you were outside. I honestly thought the surprise would have been ruined by now."

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "I love it Ben. You didn't have to—"

"Yes I did. It's your birthday. I'm going to give you a gift on your birthday."

"Well then. Happy birthday Ben," Mal said as she handed Ben her gift to him. Ben smiled as he unwrapped it only to stare in shock. Before him was a painting that was clearly of the grounds from his father's old castle. It was as if you were standing on the balcony off the West Wing, staring out over the grounds and gardens as the sun slowly set.

"Mal…" Ben said softly as he took in the painting.

"I…I know I've already given you a painting but when I was thinking of a gift idea for you, it was the only thing that came to mind," Mal said softly. "I started working on it the moment we got back."

"I love it," Ben said with a small smile. "It's…it's like you're actually _there_ on the balcony, looking out onto the grounds."

_Note to self: make sure one of the castles has an art studio for Mal,_ Ben thought with a small smile as he continued to take in the painting. "At this rate, I'm going to run out of wall space in my office. This is _definitely_ going next to the one you made for me for Cotillion."

"It really is beautiful Mal. You have a gift," Belle said softly.

"Thank you Belle," Mal said with a small smile.

"You're welcome dear," Belle told her, a kind smile on her lips and Beast nodded in agreement.

Mal and Ben continued to unwrap their presents before finally finishing up, the gathering moving on to cake and ice cream.

"Is…is that strawberry ice cream?"

"It's your birthday Mal," Ben chuckled. "I'm more impressed by the cake in the shape of a Tourney canon."

"Oh King Doubts A Lot," Miguel gave a light scoff. "Don't you know all the bakers in the land would love to make the king's birthday cake?"

"Thankfully we only need one," Brenden chuckled. "Lady Anastasia's husband did it when we reached out. Didn't even want to advertise that it was his work, just did it."

"Well it's delicious," Ben said with a soft smile. It truly was, the cake was rich yet light. A true explosion of chocolate with whole strawberries sprinkled throughout. It truly was delicious.

Mal sighed and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. She had to say: this was one of her best birthdays ever.


	20. Chapter 20

Audrey wasn't going to lie—she felt incredibly stressed. More so than she felt back when she was dating Ben, when she thought she was going to be Queen of Auradon. Everywhere she turned, Natalie and her grandmother were there with more things she needed to be doing or critiquing her appearance. Had she done her lessons? Worked out so that she'd keep her figure? Why had she changed her dress?

The dress. While Audrey had loved wearing a copy of her mother's dress at Ben's coronation, she hated wearing what her grandmother had picked out for her. Somehow her grandmother had found a leather jumpsuit version of her mother's dress from when her mother was sixteen.

"Finally some good has come of those VKs coming to Auradon," Leah had muttered upon finding the jumpsuit online and ordering it. More importantly, she had ordered enough of the jumpsuit to fill Audrey's closet.

Audrey thought she had found a flaw in her grandmother's logic—after all, Audrey's closet was already filled with _her_ clothes. Clothes she enjoyed wearing and that flattered her better than the jumpsuit did. But of course Leah thought of that too and Audrey was forced to watch as Natalie cleared out the walk in closet and replaced every item of clothing with the jumpsuits.

_Do you just derive some pleasure out of this, Natalie? Or are you some mindless drone, existing only to make people miserable at Grammy's command?_ Audrey thought as she stood in the middle of her bedroom; her perfectly manicured hands balled into fists as she saw her clothes carelessly thrown into trash bags to be replaced with the leather monstrosity.

"After all," Leah said in that sickly sweet tone of voice that Audrey had come to loathe as she walked into Audrey's bedroom, "you couldn't have expected to walk away without some punishment, could you Audrey?"

"Punishment, Grammy?" Audrey asked, tilting her head and hoping she had misheard her grandmother. Audrey wasn't surprised her grandmother knew the word 'punishment', she just was surprised her grandmother could apply it to Audrey and not only Phillip Jr. "I…I don't understand. I'm grounded after all as you've reminded me, mother _has_ punished me."

"Oh I'm not talking about your mother's draconian measures to make the VKs comfortable," Leah said, waving her hand in front of her face as if batting off a bothersome fly. "But you let Ben slip through your fingers. We've been planning to have you be queen since you were three and you just let Mal waltz in and steal him. Surely you didn't think that was going to go without reprimand?"

"Grammy, you were at the first viewing too. What was I supposed to do against a love potion cookie?" Audrey snapped. She honestly was getting sick and tired of her grandmother, a feeling that was foreign to her. Audrey normally longed for her two week stay at her grandmother's castle.

_When are mother and father returning from Queen Snows's kingdom?_ Audrey thought. _They should be back by now. Phil's already returned to Auradon Prep, classes have started…has no one noticed I'm not there?_

She was sure that her phone, which was still in her grandmother's clutches, was probably filled to the brim with missed calls and texts. But if that was the case why hadn't anyone stopped by? Or called the castle instead of trying her cell? They _did_ have landlines in the event the cell towers went out and the king was visiting just so he could be reached if needed.

"Ah but Audrey, you saw that it washed away on their first date…and Ben decided to stay with Mal, instead of return back to your side. I guess you weren't bad enough for him. After all you never spelled him like Mal did—and the only reason she did so was to destroy all of Auradon. Looks like she's getting her wish," Leah sighed, pulling Audrey out of her thoughts and back to the living nightmare before her. "You would have been the perfect queen of Auradon. But there's still time to _correct_ this little mishap."

Audrey bit her lip, an idea coming to the forefront of her mind. "Grammy, I…I haven't had contact with Ben since you arrived, other than the yearbook photoshoot. If I am to…convince him that he and I are a better fit, wouldn't…wouldn't it be better if I _saw_ him?"

Ben might not have been able to pick up the subliminal hints Audrey had dropped at their photo session but there was no way he'd be able to miss the obvious signs something was wrong.

Audrey's hair was bright blonde with streaks of pink and blue once more, just like it had been before the viewing. Ben had been there when Audrey had asked Mal to change it back. The fact that it was blonde once more should be a massive red flag to Ben—to this day, Audrey still didn't know what her grandmother was on about with her statement of Ben preferring blondes.

Not to mention she hadn't been outside all summer so her skin looked more washed out than it had previously. She looked almost sickly.

She and Ben been friends since they were _three_. If _Ben_ didn't notice something was wrong after seeing her like this, Audrey was in serious trouble.

"Oh but Audrey, don't you know that chasing after boys never works?" Leah said, shaking her head as if they'd had this conversation already. "Let Ben come to you. Sooner or later he'll get tired of Mal's floundering and come back to you, a true bred royal."

"So does that mean I need to start pounding down a princess' door?"

Audrey had never been so happy or confused to see her little brother in her life as she whirled around to see him leaning on the doorframe. She'd stick with happy while her grandmother was there however. If Phillip Jr. had a plan, she didn't want to ruin it.

"Phillip!" Audrey exclaimed in delight, rushing over to hug him. "Don't you ever leave me alone with her again!"

Phillip chuckled to hide the hiss Audrey had just uttered into his ear. "Why Audrey, one might have thought you missed me or something," he said as they parted. "I thought I'd stop by for the weekend since I haven't seen my sister since school started. Now I understand I'm rescuing a princess from a crazy old bat? Oh, no offense grandmother."

"A prince shows respect to their grandmother Phillip," Leah sniffed. "I'll leave you two alone but Audrey, remember that it's almost time for your lessons. Don't dawdle now."

Leah walked out and Phillip Jr. stuck his tongue out at her retreating back, causing Audrey to burst into giggles as soon as she thought her grandmother was safely out of earshot.

"Are you okay?" Phillip Jr. asked, noticing the giggles as he turned back to his sister. "Normally, you're telling me to show Grandmother respect. Who are you and what've you done to Audrey?"

Audrey sighed, sobering up. "Phil, you've got to get me out of here!"

"Why? Being pampered by Grandmother getting to be too much for you?" Phillip Jr. scoffed.

" _Pampered?!_ " Audrey exclaimed, more than a little taken aback at Phillip Jr.'s attitude toward her, considering he'd been downright jovial just a few seconds ago. Unless that had all been an act, a front to put on in front of their Grandmother? "Phil, she's trying to turn me into mother!"

"Finally caught on have you?" Phillip chuckled wryly. "Only took you..oh seventeen years?"

"Sixteen, I haven't had my birthday yet."

"Semantics," Phillip Jr. said, waving his hand as if the word was a fly that was irritating him just as Leah had done previously though he'd deny it if you dared to make the comparison. "Either way, you were content to let it happen back when we were younger. Why is now any different?"

"Because she wants to use me to break up Mal and Ben!"

The silence that hung between them after Audrey's declaration was palpable. Audrey watched as her little brother stared at her for a good five minutes. Then, to Audrey's horror, he began to laugh.

"Oh Audrey, you almost had me fooled. There's no way you'd actually be concerned about that," Phillip Jr. told her as his laughter died down. "You've dreamed about being with Ben since you were three. You sicced Grandmother on Mal for 'stealing' Ben from you at Family Day—remember the viewing didn't gain its golden frame until after you showed up during Grandmother's and Mal's conversation. Hell, Mal told us about how you called him 'Bennyboo' at your photoshoot."

"Mal _told_ you about that?"

"Yep. Well, she told Evie who told Kitty who told Paige who told—"

"I get it," Audrey sighed, knowing how efficient Auradon Prep's gossip chain is. She had been the head of it back when she'd been dating Ben. Now it seemed that she was just a cog in the system.

Phillip Jr. shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you Audrey. If you _weren't_ trying to get Ben back, then why'd you call him that?"

"I…Grammy was there. At the photoshoot. I needed something that would get Ben to ask me if something was wrong or pull me to the side. That was the first thing I could think of."

"And _clearly_ that worked," Phillip Jr. scoffed. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're not loving this a little? Being lavished by Grandmother the way you always are?"

"You could have called mother or father you know," Audrey snapped, more than a little tired of her brother treating her like the villain. "Why is it _my_ fault that Grammy's still here? You had your phone! You could have called mother and father the minute you saw Grammy was here!"

"How many times have I gone to mom or dad about Grandmother only for them to dismiss me as 'overreacting'?" Phillip Jr. snapped back. "How many times have they told me not to spread lies when I went to them about Grandmother calling me 'just a spare'? You were mom's favorite _and_ Grandmother's favorite. You know, you seemed to be almost tolerable after the last viewing, finally growing up, but I guess you're just the same vain, self absorbed, crown obsessed—"

The resounding smack that cut Phillip Jr. off stunned him into silence as he stared at Audrey, her right hand still lifted in the air and shaking slightly in rage. She'd slapped him so hard, she had actually turned his head making it so that he was now looking at Audrey's bookshelf instead of at his sister.

"Get out." Audrey told him, her voice cool.

"Audrey—"

"No. If you're not going to believe me, then get out! You'd rather have this childish grudge against me for something I couldn't help, be my guest! But _of course_ mother and father not believing you is _my_ fault. Because I'm _always_ to blame aren't I? I let Ben slip through my fingers, let Mal just slide in and steal him!"

Phillip Jr. shook his head. "Gods you've gone round the bend. Enjoy your time with Grandmother, Audrey. You two really deserve each other. But it'll be lonely because I'll tell you what, I will _not_ step foot into this castle while she's here."

"And what would you do when school lets out?" Audrey shot back. "Fairy Godmother won't let you live in the dorms!"

"Melody invited me to stay with her," Philip Jr. said, rolling his eyes as if that should have been obvious to Audrey. "I told her and Elle that Grandmother was here and she had the invite out before I could finish my sentence."

"For…for both of us?"

Audrey couldn't even feel shame at the hope in her voice. All she cared about was finally getting out of the castle. Her childhood home had become her prison, her grandmother had made staying there almost unbearable and now that escape seemed within her grasp, she felt almost giddy.

"After what you used to do to Kitty? Sticking cat litter in her locker?" Phillip Jr. asked, raising an eyebrow, and Audrey felt her hopes drop just as quickly as they had risen. "After the time you messed with Elle's chair when you were thirteen? You're lucky Elle never told her parents otherwise Auroria would probably be in a feud with King Eric's kingdom. Not to mention Atlantica and Olympus, considering who Elle's mother, father and great-grandfather are."

"Phil, please," Audrey whispered.

Phillip Jr. shrugged. "I'd love to help sis, but you're the future queen of Auroria and I'm just a spare, as Grandmother always says. What do you need me for?"

Turning to leave, he said, "oh by the way? In the future, it's best practice not to slap someone when you need their help."

Audrey watched in shock as her little brother left, not just her room but the castle as well judging by the sounds in the main foyer. As she heard the front door shut, Audrey sank to her knees. Silent tears poured down her cheeks as she realized that no help was coming.

Ben _had_ heard her call him Bennyboo and ignored it, Audrey had assumed that he just hadn't heard it. Mal had heard it and gone to Evie, not out of concern for Audrey but to complain about her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

And now…because she had snapped…Phillip Jr., her own brother, wasn't even going to help her! She truly had no friends left.

Other than Natalie and her Grandmother it seemed.

"Audrey?" Leah called and Audrey quickly stood up, wiping all tell tale signs of crying from her face. A princess never showed that she was upset to others, that was what her grandmother and Natalie always said.

"Phillip left?" Leah asked as she entered Audrey's room.

"Yes," Audrey nodded. "He asked me to give his apologies for not saying goodbye to you Grammy but he needed to run back to Auradon Prep."

Leah nodded. "At least your mother taught you manners. Honestly, where did they go wrong with that boy? Oh but that's neither here nor there. I just got off the phone with Fairy Godmother."

_Fairy Godmother knows Grammy's here? Great! She can contact mother and father and they can come back from Queen Snow's kingdom!_

"Since I am your emergency contact, she was rather thankful to hear from me seeing as you haven't been back to campus," Leah continued and Audrey's hopes were dashed for the second time that day. "I worked out an agreement with her however, and she will be allowing you to return to campus and graduate with your peers."

"Really?" Audrey asked, almost daring to hope for the third time.

"Yes. Unfortunately you will need to attend summer school to make up the work you've missed. This will require that you have a chaperone considering that you are not eighteen," Leah continued. "Thankfully I volunteered my services since there is nothing else for me to do as Ben stripped me of my title and your parents are still assisting Queen Snow with her emergency."

"So…so you'd be at school with me?" Audrey asked faintly. There was truly no escape…unless she got back with Ben. It was becoming clear that was the only option. Audrey hated to do it to Mal, it was clear that both the daughter of Maleficent and the son of Belle loved each other.

But Audrey _needed_ her life back. She needed her _sanity_ back. She needed her grandmother _off_ her back.

"Sounds fun. I always look forward to spending time with you Grammy," she told Leah with a fake smile plastered to her face. Leah nodded and walked off, reminding Audrey of her lessons but Audrey paid her no mind. Gently closing the door to her bedroom, Audrey picked up one of the pillows on her bed and held it to her face.

She didn't know how long she screamed but she knew that she screamed at the top of her lungs, all her frustration and pent up rage spilling out with every high pitched decibel.

Audrey didn't know how she was going to get Ben back. But she knew it had to be done. Otherwise she'd have her grandmother on her until her mother and father returned or until her grandmother died. And honestly, it was cruel to think, but Audrey didn't know which one would happen first.

She sighed and put the pillow down and walked over to her vanity to smooth out the smudged makeup that had gotten messed up from the pillow; making her face flawless once more. The last thing she wanted to do was give her grandmother any sign that she was upset.

She had worn the mask this long—what was a few more months?


	21. Chapter 21

Mal paced around the room, feeling like a caged lion longing for release. Or maybe a caged dragon would be a more fitting description. It had been a couple of months since Uma's escape from the Isle and Mal had gotten no closer to mastering shifting into her dragon form.

She had only managed it twice in her training. It seemed as though it only wanted to work when she was feeling protective of Ben, something Steph and Lenora had been quick to notice.

Lenora was interesting; as a Protector Fairy she had the typical brown wings of the Fae but with red feathers along the inner wing. Her hair mimicked her wings as it was dark brown with red undertones. Her eyes were green like Mal's but while Mal's were more of a jade green Lenora's were more emerald, standing out against her fair skin.

_Clearly fair skin is more of a Fae thing than an Isle thing,_ Mal thought. Despite her time off the Isle, Mal was still fairly pale. She had earned a wicked sunburn at her and Ben's joint birthday party, thank the Gods for Aloe Vera and a faster healing time. Fire may not burn a dragon but the sun sure could! Not to mention Mal wasn't a dragon at that time—she was in her human form.

Mal had to say, of all the 'helpers' she'd received since arriving in Auradon, Lenora was the best; working with Steph rather than against her like Natalie probably would have and not spending time in the training sessions arguing about whether a power was more 'Godly' or 'Fae-like' in nature.

Such as Mal's dragon ability.

One might say it fell under shape-shifting which everyone knew was a Godly ability. Zeus had once transformed into a swan after all while the other Gods and Goddesses transformed people into spiders and even a mint plant. However, the Fae were no slouches when it came to shape-shifting either.

Before she was put on the Isle, Maleficent had turned her raven into a human to keep her powers strong—though he was more useful to her as a raven, being able to spy on others unnoticed.

"Mal, focus," Lenora said, pulling Mal out of her thoughts and directing her attention towards the Fae. "You're not always going to be feeling protective of King Ben. You're going to have to make the transformation second nature."

"I know," Mal sighed. Persephone, unfortunately, was back on the Isle so there was no tag team this time. Of course it might have been a good idea to have a back up for the six months Persephone was off the Isle but that would require Zeus to stop dragging his feet on this.

No, Mal _certainly_ wasn't bitter toward her uncle at all. It wasn't like he would _know_ Hades' powers as well as Persephone or anything, being his _brother_!

_Gods, if he hadn't dragged his feet on this I'd be further along in my training,_ Mal thought, not noticing the faint wisps of purple smoke surrounding her as she continued to rant about her uncle in her head. Soon the wisps got thicker and Mal's eyes glowed green as the smoke enveloped Mal just as it did at the viewing.

When the smoke cleared, a medium sized dragon was sitting in front of Lenora.

"You know, I'm never going to get used to that," Macaria's amused voice broke through the silence and both dragon and Fae turned to look at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Macaria said, noticing the attention. "I just…Grandfather said that Mal was here on Olympus this weekend and I wanted to say hi."

Lenora chuckled softly. "It's alright. Mal, change back and you can have a break. Just focus on anything other than what you were thinking about to turn into your dragon form."

Mal nodded and tried to think of something other than her irritation toward Zeus.

_What was Ben talking about the other day? Oh yeah, one of the books he got at the birthday party. Something about Narnia and a wardrobe? And there's a lion and a witch who fight each other? Personally I'll stick to Tolkien—yeah he's got evil magic users too but he's also got good ones. Plus he's got dragons…granted the dragons are bad but they still are in the story._

Mal was so deep in thought she didn't notice the purple smoke enveloping her once more and when it faded, she was back to her human self.

"What'd you think about?" Macaria asked as Lenora walked off, presumably to give them some privacy. That was another thing Mal liked about her—unlike Natalie who always seemed to be in the background over her shoulder, Lenora knew when to back off.

"Ben got some books at our joint birthday party, he was telling me about one of them the other day," Mal told her.

"Ah. Sorry we weren't there by the way. Dad…dad didn't know if you'd want him there," Macaria said. "Um, we did get you something. Just you though, though the family does wish King Ben a happy birthday."

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Macaria, I'm not going to get offended on Ben's behalf. You're my cousin, it's understandable you'd get me a gift."

"Funny you should mention relations," Macaria said with a small chuckle as she pulled out a card out of her pocket. "Dad worked with Grandfather all week to get this done by your birthday. Unfortunately, it seems with any council, even the most expedited thing still moves at a snail's pace."

Mal chuckled and took the card from Macaria. Quickly opening it, she stared in confusion as it turned out to not be a card but a piece of parchment that'd been folded multiple times. Unfolding it, Mal would be the first to admit that she was shocked to see the Gods' family tree—with her name next to her brother's.

"You should have been on there since birth," Macaria stated, "but since Grandfather didn't know you were born, it…it wasn't possible. Now, however, if you or King Ben need to call on Olympus for anything it'll be provided. Be it aid, shelter, or anything else."

"Macaria…". Mal said faintly. Jerkules…he'd done this for her? Even when all she'd been was snarky to him at best and maybe downright cruel to him at worst, thinking back to their singular interaction in the first viewing.

_Huh, maybe I should start referring to him as 'Hercules' instead of Jerkules or Wonderboy,_ Mal thought with a wry smile.

"He didn't have to do that," she told Macaria, folding the parchment back up.

"Yes he did," Macaria told her. "We're family, it's time you were acknowledged by Olympus as such."

"So…not to sound ungrateful but why now? Why not after the first viewing?"

Macaria shrugged. "I…I think it's because dad thought it might have been too soon. We'd just found out and he didn't want to rush you into accepting Olympus if you didn't want to. Plus you were still getting used to dating King Ben and the royal life that came with that."

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she pocketed the folded parchment, grabbing the water bottle that was nearby to take a drink. Transforming into her dragon form still took a lot out to her so the water helped. Plus Steph would probably come after her if she found out Mal wasn't hydrating properly.

_Gods, Steph's more of a mom than Maleficent ever was. Well, if you compare Maleficent to like Belle or Cinderella. You compare Maleficent to Cruella and Maleficent wins Mother of the Year._

"Um…so…not to change the subject or anything but have…have you heard from Gil?" Macaria asked and Mal coughed, spluttering out the sip of water she'd taken and drenching the front of her shirt. It was safe to say she had not been expecting that question.

" _Gil_?"

"Yeah. Have you heard from him? Is…is he back on the Isle?"

Mal couldn't help but shake her head, brushing back some of her hair that had gotten wet from the spluttering. "Macaria, I haven't talked to Gil since I was about _nine_. Never mind keeping in contact with him since I moved to Auradon. He's in Uma's crew anyway. Even if I _wanted_ to get in contact with him, I doubt I could."

"Oh," Macaria said softly and Mal sighed. Gods how was it Macaria was her age and yet reminded Mal so much of her brother? Must be the Olympus connection.

"He's probably fine. Gil never really let things bother him when we were kids and he's strong enough that other kids on the Isle can't hurt him. Jay and Harry are probably two of the few who could," Mal told her cousin, not wanting to add that the other few kids who could hurt Gil if they wanted included Gil's brothers.

"I…I just…he seemed nice at the viewing," Macaria said softly. "I didn't want him to go back to the Isle so I wanted to see if you might have known where the Blue Fairy…"

"It's more than likely the Blue Fairy put Gil back on the Isle," Mal told her. _After all, that's where she put Uma,_ Mal thought but didn't say anything. Ben was going to give an announcement later that day since none of the scouts they had sent had any sign of Uma.

Gods, the logical side of her knew that she couldn't hold Uma responsible for what happened in the viewing. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially since that was in the future that would never happen.

But every time she tried to be logical, she just thought about Ben's face from the viewing in the future that would never happen…the look of apprehension he had when Evie began to suggest that Dizzy come from the Isle just because he didn't know _who_ Evie was going to recommend.

"Can he come?"

"Pardon?"

"From the Isle?" Macaria elaborated. "Can you invite Gil?"

Mal sighed. "I can propose it to Ben," she told her cousin. "But Gil's only ever known the Isle and he is fond of his family or at least his mother. At least from what I remember from when I was a kid. Not to mention that for all his faults, he is loyal to Uma. He may not accept an invite with…without her."

_Gods I need to get back to work. That was the second time in this conversation that I almost spilled the beans,_ Mal thought.

_What beans?_

Mal jumped and looked at Macaria. "Why was your voice in my head?"

"It's a power all Olympians have," Macaria said. "It's a mind link. I'm not surprised you're only just experiencing it now, since Grandfather only just officially recognized you as family."

"So you have to be recognized as an Olympian for it to work?"

"Yeah. I don't really understand it," Macaria said with a small shrug. "So for instance, Uma. Since she doesn't know you're an Olympian since she wasn't at the first viewing, she wouldn't be able to use the mind link with you."

Mal nodded, trying to not show any reaction that the other girl had essentially read her mind. That would be a _great_ way to track Uma. But if you had to recognize the other person as an Olympian, it wouldn't have worked.

"So what beans?" Macaria asked again.

"Ben will say it at a presser later today," Mal said. "I don't want it getting out before that."

"Ooh, did he propose?" Macaria asked with a grin. "Was that why it was a joint birthday party?"

Mal chuckled. "No, Ben did not propose. His friends planned the party, and honestly they're insane. That's the best reason I can come up with as to why it was a joint party."

"Oh. Think Ben'll ask Uncle Hades' permission before he proposes?"

"I don't _need_ anyone's permission to do anything," Mal said. "But Ben is so pure hearted…he probably will."

Macaria grinned. "Oh to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation."

"If Steph's there, she'd make sure nothing bad happened to Ben," Mal said and then paused as she remembered the one on one on one Hades, Ben and Persephone had had during the last viewing. "On second thought, Ben might be better off calling…wait he can't. The Isle doesn't have cell coverage."

"Well that's stupid."

"That was how Beast set it up," Mal shrugged. "We also didn't have wifi so make of that what you will."

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned that in the first viewing."

"Yep."

"Think that would be something that King Ben changes?" Macaria asked. "Because after watching Jafar try to use a video conferencing system, I'd love to see some of the villains on the Isle try to figure out wifi."

Mal snorted in amusement. "It would honestly be painful for you to watch. It was for us and we'd only been around the technology for about a month. Though it was probably worse for Carlos, as tech obsessed as he is."

"Yeah he certainly is. Hyllus and I have had to stop Herkie a couple of times from getting his phone upgraded by Carlos."

"Carlos doesn't mind doing that sort of thing. He does it for us all the time."

"We figured but since you all were getting used to Auradon and then Cotillion, we thought it'd be best if we didn't bother you."

Mal snorted in amusement before pausing. "Hey Macaria? Why do you call Ben 'king'? You didn't use to."

"I just…Hook had a point. At the viewing I mean, when he asked why we referred to King Beast and Queen Belle by their titles and not King Ben. I know he gave the proclamation for us not to but…"

"I get it," Mal said, biting back the utterance of shock that wanted to escape from her lips at the idea of Harry having a point.

_Bad thoughts. He used to be your friend._

_Yeah well so did Uma. They chose their paths and the viewing really didn't do much to change that._

_Eight years apart is hard to break._

Mal bit back a sigh as she realized her inner debate had a point. Wait. That was _her_ inner debate right?

"Hey Macaria? How do you know when your thoughts are just your thoughts and not the mind link?" Mal asked.

"Do you hear someone else's voice in your head?"

"No…"

"Then they're your thoughts," Macaria told her. "Most of us have our links muted throughout the day anyway, especially when we're in school. Though, and you never heard this from me, but sometimes I'll help Herkie out in Chemistry if Mr. Delay gives a pop quiz."

"What was it I was supposed to hear?" Mal asked and Macaria chuckled.

"Well I should let you get back to work. I just meant to say hi and give you your birthday present," Macaria said.

"If you want, you can stay," Mal told her. "I don't know how interesting it'll be but you can certainly stay."

Macaria smiled. "Thanks Mal. But I've got homework I need to finish up anyway."

"Do it in here," Mal shrugged. "Like I said though, up to you. You outrank me here anyway so it's not like I could order you."

Macaria tilted her head in thought. "Hmm, that's an interesting thought. Does the daughter of Hades not outrank the granddaughter of Zeus?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the case," Mal shrugged. "Your grandfather's the King of the Gods after all. Then again I didn't really pay that close attention when Natalie used to go in on her lectures."

Macaria snorted in amusement as Lenora walked back in. "Are we ready to continue?"

"Sure am," Mal nodded.

"I'll go get my books and I'll be right back," Macaria said as she walked out.

"I told her she could stay if she wanted," Mal shrugged as Lenora gave her a questioning glance. "I figured since Steph wasn't here, it might be a good idea to have another Goddess. Even if it's one who's not as familiar with the shapeshifting powers as Steph."

"Certainly can't hurt," Lenora nodded and the two of them got back to work, Macaria slipping in quietly after a few minutes and started working on her studies. Mal gritted her teeth and resumed her focus. If they couldn't find Uma by searching on the sea….maybe they'd find her by searching on the air.

But for that to work, Mal would need to master her dragon form.

Ben was counting on her. _Auradon_ was counting on her.

And she wouldn't let them down.


	22. Chapter 22

Evie smiled as she curled up on the sofa, Doug sitting next to her and the both of them under a thick fleece blanket. It was their weekly movie date night and honestly Evie loved it. It was a nice break from the pressures of her studies or the booming nature of her business. It honestly was amazing how word had spread. A few more weeks of orders and she would _definitely_ have enough to buy at least a starter castle.

That wasn't to say that Evie didn't like her business or that she would rather be doing something else. But she did enjoy the time alone with Doug. With the increased work load between the two of them, sometimes their movie nights would be the only time they would see each other.

"So what movie are we watching?" Doug asked as he leaned forward to grab the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table in front of them. "Did you feel more like action or suspense? Or maybe horror?"

"You forgot about where I grew up didn't you?" Evie chuckled, sneaking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl. Doug always over buttered the popcorn so Evie learned she needed to grab what she wanted before the butter was put on. She liked butter but there was a difference between lightly buttered and dumping a pound of melted butter on the popcorn. "There is no movie you all could make that could scare someone from the Isle."

"What about _Don't Look Under the Bed?_ "

"When it's Jay's bed? That's just sound advice though you might find something he's swiped from you so it's up to you if you want to take that risk," Evie giggled as Doug rolled his eyes.

" _Phantom of the Megaplex_? _Underwraps_? _Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire_?"

"Again, Doug, nothing's all that scary compared to seeing Maleficent mad at you when you're at your birthday party and you're six," Evie told him and Doug sighed. Evie shook her head fondly, it wasn't the first time they'd had this debate and was likely not going to be the last time either. "Don't worry. I picked something that would let us turn off our brains so to speak."

"If it's that three hour boat movie again—"

"You just hate it because of the door scene," Evie gently teased Doug. "You know they show in the movie that there was no way both of them could fit without the driftwood capsizing."

"They could have fit," Doug muttered but then shook his head. "And it's not just that. That main bad guy, what's the point of having one? The _iceberg's_ the bad guy!"

"It adds drama," Evie shrugged. "I have to admit I'm not a fan of the villain either. There's being evil and then there's being cruel. Besides the mother reminds me of Leah a bit, from the limited interactions I've had with the former queen."

She also didn't want to say it out loud but Evie could sympathize with the main female character, being forced by her mother to marry a man of certain stature and falling in love with a man who was the exact opposite.

_Wait…love?_ Evie thought, glancing at Doug. _Is this love? It's…it's not as dramatic as what Ben and Mal have though. We're more…domestic as Carlos would say. Like an old married couple, though Mal said that Chip called her and Ben that at the party so I don't know how true that is. Either that or Chip knows some very dramatic married couples._

"Well then if we're not watching that, what are we watching?" Doug asked, pulling Evie out of her thoughts.

" _Pride and Prejudice,_ " Evie told him as she pressed play on the remote control, the movie already selected on their preferred streaming service. Carlos had gone on a three hour rant when he had found out that Doug and Evie still used DVDs for their movie nights.

Literally. Mal had timed it. It had gone on for so long that Jay had fallen asleep while Ben, Jane and Doug took notes. In case they were tested on the material afterwards, they joked.

After the rant though, he helped them pick what streaming service they wanted to use. And by pick, he just gave them his password stating that it didn't make sense for either Doug or Evie to pay for the service when he was already using it. The only stipulation was that they had to set up their own 'screen' as to prevent Carlos' recommendations from getting skewed.

"The one where Mr. Darcy jumps into a lake or the one where Mr. Darcy walks through a field at sunrise?"

"Field at sunrise. If it was the lake, it'd take us five movie nights to get through. Not that I would complain about that at all."

Doug chuckled. "You just like it because of all the old timey fashions don't you?"

"I will admit that the outfits are beautiful. I'd love to try my hand at making one at some point," Evie nodded with a small smile. "Now hush, it's starting!"

"As you wish," Doug nodded, scooting down as to be as close to Evie as he could. Evie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've been reading _The Princess' Bride_ haven't you?"

"Ben let me borrow it. He blew through it in two days, never put it down. I think he might have actually showered with it, that's how glued to it he was. I wanted to see what it was about."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good. Lot of action and adventure yet some romance," Doug told her. "I heard they made a movie out of it."

"Well maybe that can be what we watch next week," Evie said as she turned her attention back to the movie. She sighed contently as they watched, and Evie couldn't help but imagine herself in that world.

_Granted I'd probably go spare if I had to go without my hairdryer for more than a day,_ she thought. _How did they get their hair looking so beautiful without things like hairdryers or straighteners? And the dresses! Gods, without a powered sewing machine, it'd take days if not weeks to finish a dress!_

Evie chuckled as the sound of soft snores could be heard from Doug about forty five minutes into the movie, his head gently resting on her's. She couldn't even be mad; Doug was in all advance placement classes and had been studying non stop this past week.

He clearly needed the sleep and they had already seen _Pride and Prejudice_ numerous times since they started their movie nights. It was why it had become the kind of movie they could go to when they just wanted to turn their brains off so to speak. They'd seen it so many times they could just sink in and enjoy, not needing to pay attention to the plot they knew so well.

Sure, Evie wasn't going to lie. She had been a little jealous when Mal had told her about her first date with Ben, and that sliver of jealousy had returned when she saw the Enchanted Lake in the first viewing. Compared to her then study dates with Doug, Mal's dates with Ben seemed more…magical.

But now? After seeing two viewings and spending time with Doug? Evie wouldn't trade her 'simple' dates for the world. With all the stress they were dealing with, who needs a complicated date to plan?

Besides, as Mal had told her one night as they were getting ready for bed, lately everyone's date nights had evolved into nights in. Be they Jane and Carlos on their study dates or Jay and Lonnie spending hours in the gym practicing their sword work whenever she came back from college for the weekend.

Oh Jay would swear up and down that they weren't date, but Evie could see the smile on his face as he walked into his dorm. It was the same smile that Mal often had during her dates with Ben or the one Carlos would sometimes wear on his dates with Jane.

Evie could still remember the first time Jay had come back from a practice session with just Lonnie.

_"_ _You replacing me?" Mal joked, looking up from the book she was reading as Jay plopped on his bed, completely drenched in sweat and potential bruises but still grinning from ear to ear._

_"_ _No one could replace you as a sparring partner Mal," Jay told her with a small chuckle. "But Lonnie was in town for the weekend and wanted to practice and I had nothing to do."_

_"_ _Uh huh," Mal smirked and looked over at Evie._

_"_ _I know that look," Jay sighed as he sat back up. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. Mal. Lonnie and I are just friends. Besides, she's going back to school on Monday. Even if I wanted anything to happen, which I don't, it won't."_

_"_ _Sure Jay," Mal nodded as she went back to her book. It was another one of Ben's birthday presents that she had swiped from him. She'd give it back, besides he'd gotten way too many books that day. He wouldn't miss this one just yet._

_"_ _How did you guys even get in here by the way?" Jay asked as he propped himself up on one of his pillows. "The door was locked since I was at practice and Carlos is off with Jane."_

_Mal and Evie held up copies of the key to Jay and Carlos' dorm._

_"_ _Chad made us a key," they said with smirks on their faces._

_"_ _They were his last made pair from the viewing. You know, the one where he kept breaking into your dorm?" Mal said, chuckling at the shock on Jay's face before putting her key back into her pocket. "He wanted us to have 'em in case Anthony found them while snooping through Chad's room. I have to say, you get Chad away from Leah and I guess by association Audrey and he's downright tolerable to us VKs. Ava's told me he's actually pleasant to her the few times I've had a chance to talk to her."_

_"_ _Probably because his mom was raised by a villain. She probably raised him to not cast judgement on the VKs. He more than likely just got caught up in Leah's drama at Family Day. Or at least the Chad in the future at the first viewing," Evie pointed out, putting her key back into her pocket. "Lady Tremaine is Queen Cinderella's step mother after all."_

_"_ _Anyone else want to note the irony that Mal, a VK, is the only one with a non-wicked stepmother?" Jay chuckled._

_"_ _Yes the irony is not lost on me," Mal said, rolling her eyes and going back to her book. "That joke is as old as Zeus himself Jay."_

_"_ _Has…has anyone heard from Audrey?" Evie asked, biting her lip. "The last time you saw her was at the yearbook photoshoot, right Mal?"_

_"_ _Yeah," Mal nodded, looking up from her book. "It was…it was weird. She called Ben 'Bennyboo'."_

_"_ _Even though she didn't do that when we went to the last viewing?"_

_Mal shrugged. "Maybe she forgot? She could have been excited and it slipped out. I mean they were dating for a year before we came along. That's a long time to call someone a nickname."_

_"_ _You know you have your own room to read in, right?" Jay asked as Mal went back to her book after a few minutes of silence from the group._

_"_ _Yep."_

_"_ _Yet you choose to read here?"_

_"_ _Glad to see your eyes work," Mal said with a smirk, putting her feet underneath her as she continued to read._

Doug's snort brought Evie out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but smile before gently removing his tilted glasses. Setting them on the table in front of them, Evie grabbed one of the pillows and set it behind Doug's head.

"Mmm….Evie? Wha…what are you doing?" Doug asked, sleep clearly evident in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" Evie asked him, keeping her voice soft.

"…I fell asleep didn't I?"

"You did," Evie nodded. "That's okay, though. You needed the sleep. Mal told me that Ben's been doing the same thing on their dates too."

"He's been working with Fairy Godmother to have an official early graduation ceremony for him. Everyone else will walk at the end of the year," Doug said softly. "They asked me to play _Pomp and Circumstance_ on my trumpet."

"Do you _know_ how to play that on your trumpet?"

"Hey, I provided Ben with an impromptu beat for his musical number. How hard could it be to learn _Pomp and Circumstance_?"

Evie gave a soft giggle. "Well, you can practice tomorrow after you've had some sleep."

"Okay. I'm sorry I ruined date night."

"You didn't ruin anything," Evie told him, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "You need a haircut."

"Eh, I like it long," he said softly. "It's a nice change."

"Okay," Evie chuckled, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I should go though. Let you get your sleep. We can finish the movie tomorrow."

"Hmm…it's a date then," Doug said as he slowly started to fall back asleep. Evie shook her head slightly before grabbing her bag and going to leave. Turning back, she couldn't help but smile again as she saw Doug fast asleep on the sofa.

_Gods I love him,_ she thought for the second time that night. Evie wasn't going to lie, it was rather unnerving. She had grown up with the idea that love was something to be loathed, that upward movement was more important than liking the person you'd spend the rest of your life with.

After all, that was the reasoning her mother would use whenever she tried to pair Evie with one of the few princes who were on the Isle. She knew the AKs thought it was cruel, to try to force Evie into a relationship with someone who was at least twice her age.

But Evie knew better, or at least thought she understood where her mother was coming from. Evie's father, Daniel, had been a stable hand in her grandmother's employ who had passed away before everyone was brought back to life and whisked to the Isle. Beast had at least done her mother the kindness he had not done Anastasia and allowed Evie's parents to live together.

Maybe he was working off the same logic as the Enchantress who cursed him way back when but regardless, her mother and father were permitted to live together.

And together they had, until Evie was about eight years old. That was when a virus ravaged the Isle, killing numerous villains. Including Evie's father. As her mother had been put into isolation by Maleficent when Evie was six, her father was unable to get any assistance as he slowly died for the second time.

Since that day, the Evil Queen was more adamant than ever that Evie should marry a prince. Evie could understand why—a prince meant better access to the limited supplies the Isle had. A prince wouldn't have suffered like her father did.

But then Evie was invited to Auradon, a land where anything was possible, and there was no longer a need for her to marry for stability. She could take her time in a relationship. She didn't have to act like a flirt. Even if, as Audrey had said when Evie had first arrived, she had no royal title or status.

That was okay. She didn't need it. Because she had her friends, and her business. And Doug.

She knew now, in her heart, that she loved him. But that was also terrifying. Because what if she loved him but he didn't love her?

She thought she had that with Chad, back when she was still jumping from prince to prince. She even looked past him using her to get his homework done. But it was clear that Chad didn't have the same feelings Evie had had.

She couldn't go through the same thing with Doug. Evie wasn't sure her heart could take another rejection like that.


	23. Chapter 23

Ava smiled as she curled up in her bed at Auradon Prep. The weather was rather overcast, a rare occurrence for Auradon, but for someone from the Isle of the Lost it was perfect. She could get more done when it was overcast, rather than be distracted by the beautiful weather and myriad opportunities.

She honestly couldn't believe this was her life now, being able to just laze about and take her time instead of needing to rush through her work because she was needed at Curl Up and Dye. Not to say that she didn't enjoy working at her grandmother's shop but…she did like the opportunity to be a teen.

_I wonder how Dizzy's doing, speaking of teens. She'll be a teenager soon. I hope she'll be able to come to Auradon at some point…well come and stay._

Her cousin had told her all about the first viewing and how Mary Poppins had brought her to the room. Ava had to admit, she had been a little jealous. But Dizzy had deserved a taste of the sun...and hopefully she'd get a permanent taste soon.

"Ava?" Kitty's voice broke through her thoughts and the elder Tremaine child looked up to see the second eldest Charming child in her doorway.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?" Ava asked, setting her books to the side in case Kitty needed to talk.

"Oh you're busy," Kitty said, noticing the school stuff strewn all over Ava's bed. "I can come back—"

"Kitty, it's fine," Ava said with a small chuckle. "It's Saturday after all, I have plenty of time to get this done. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

She patted a spot on her bed near her as if to signal Kitty to sit next to her. Kitty chuckled and shook her head in amusement as she walked in to Ava's room. Sitting down on the bed, Kitty smoothed out the red and gold comforter before looking at Ava.

"I…I know we don't really know each other but you're the only older girl in the family I could really go to," Kitty said softly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Ava asked, slightly worried. She didn't mean to interrupt and she certainly wouldn't judge but she wanted to know right off the bat. If she knew that, she would know what direction she would need to take the conversation.

Besides, she knew flings were prevalent on the Isle amongst the girls there. Not with her though-her grandmother always said that flings were uncouth for a lady of their stature. Plus there was no one on the Isle Ava ever saw herself having a fling with.

"No, no!" Kitty said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Ava nodded, leaning back a bit against her headboard. "Sorry but…I just wanted to be sure—"

"No worries. I understand," Kitty said with a small smile. "What I wanted to talk about _does_ deal with boys but…"

Ava nodded. She wasn't going to lie, she felt a little honored that Kitty felt comfortable enough to come to her about this.

"Kitty, I don't know how much help I'll be. Dating and relationships aren't exactly a thing on the Isle," Ava told her younger cousin. "But I'll be happy to listen and see if I can offer any advice."

Kitty nodded and bit her lip a little as she brushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Roland and his family came back to Auradon Prep. They…they had moved to Sherwood in the months before Cotillion and now they're back. I had enjoyed going to Cotillion with Roland but now that he's back—"

"You don't know where the relationship's going to go?" Ava finished and Kitty nodded.

"I know it's stupid, I'm only fifteen after all. But at the same time…it'd be nice to _have_ a relationship. After all, Lucy's had relationships. Nothing serious mind you, I think Mal's term of 'flirtationship' would bee a good descriptor of what Lucy's relationships were like."

Ava nodded. "Well Kitty, I know Lucy's your twin but you can't compare yourself to her. Every person's different after all."

"Easier said than done when _The Gazelle_ does that whenever my name finds its way into their print," Kitty muttered.

Ava tilted her head in confusion. " _The Gazelle_? I don't…"

"It's a tabloid that runs every week," Kitty sighed. "You'll probably be getting a copy soon. They mainly target the kids of royals though for the longest time they went after Mal since she's dating Ben."

"And they're still around?" Ava asked in astonishment. Mal didn't seem like the type of person to put up with a week of that sort of thing.

Kitty shrugged. "That's what they're like. They write stuff where you try to brush off the comments at first but when they decide to be like a dog with a bone with your reputation, there's only so much you can brush off."

"Have you told Aunt Ella? That they're 'reporting' on you?"

One of the things Ava would probably never get used to would be referring to Queen Ella as _Aunt_ Ella. But the older royal had given her and Anthony the choice—they didn't have to call her that if they didn't feel comfortable with it. After all, she hadn't been in their lives until now.

Ava had no hesitation at calling Queen Ella 'Aunt', especially after hearing Kitty, Lucy, Alex and sometimes even Chad refer to her mother as 'Aunt Ana'.

Anthony still refused to refer to their aunt by 'Aunt Ella' but at least he still referred to her by the title of 'Queen Ella' rather than the nickname their grandmother, aunt and mother had given her.

"She's…she's been dealing with Chad," Kitty said. "I haven't had as many articles written about me as Mal did so really—"

"Doesn't matter," Ava said firmly. "Besides Aunt Ella and Uncle Kit don't seem like the type of people who would let this continue if they knew. As well, I don't know what you mean by 'dealing with Chad'. My younger cousin has been nothing but pleasant whenever we interact."

"You realize you're only a couple of years older than Chad, right?" Kitty asked with a small chuckle.

"So? I'm still older," Ava chuckled as well. "Besides, if you want to talk about dealing with siblings, I've certainly got my hands full with Anthony. Mal's smoke bombs seemed to work for a couple of weeks at decreasing his ego but—"

A loud crash cut off Ava's statement and both girls quickly rushed out to see probably the strangest sight either girl had ever seen. Looking back, Kitty would give herself credit for not bursting out laughing at Chad running as fast as he could from Anthony. The younger Tremaine was certainly an odd sight, looking disheveled and purple.

_Guess Mal did another smoke bomb assault. But why…why is Anthony going after Chad? Then again, Mal can turn into a dragon. Probably smarter to go after Chad._

"Anthony!" Ava exclaimed, breaking Kitty out of her thoughts. Meanwhile, Kitty watched in horror as Chad seemed to be chased toward one of the multiple broom closets scattered around the school. Kitty knew the choice her brother was about to be forced to make; seek sanctuary in the broom closet or just outrun Anthony.

The broom closet was closer but Chad had longer legs than Anthony and her brother was in shape from Tourney and R.O.A.R. Plus Kitty didn't know if Anthony would camp out in front of the door to the broom closet.

_The last thing I want is for Chad to have to choose between his physical and mental health,_ Kitty thought. There may be days where she was embarrassed to call Chad her brother but family looked out for each other. Annoyances were temporary but blood was forever—besides now that he was trying to make a change, he was downright tolerable at times.

"Chad!" Kitty hollered, gesturing toward Ava's room as if to say he could seek sanctuary in their cousin's room. It was a lot bigger than the broom closet after all. Chad didn't give any outward indication that he had heard her but Kitty sighed in relief as he leaned to the left a bit and started to turn to run toward Ava's doorway, still trying to outrun the younger Tremaine.

There was enough hesitation, however, that gave Anthony enough time to catch up to and tackle Chad before the blond could reach the door.

"Anthony Tremaine, get _off_ him!" Ava exclaimed as Kitty pulled the dark haired boy off of her brother. "Honestly, what has gotten into you?"

_She had a point, he's acting more like how Jay would have acted his first few days here rather than a lord who has his head up his ass,_ Kitty thought.

"He's the one who told Mal to pelt me with smoke bombs!" Anthony growled, still restrained by Kitty's grip on his arms. Oh Kitty could have been more gentle with her cousin but he _had_ been chasing Chad toward a broom closet.

Even when Chad was at his worst, Kitty had never been tempted to purposefully shut Chad in a closet. There was a reason why all the closets in their castle had pocket doors, to prevent the possibility of anyone accidentally getting locked in.

"Guilty," Chad said with a small smirk but Kitty could see the relief shining in his hazel brown eyes. Whether that relief was because Anthony was pulled off him or because he didn't have to make the choice between his mental or physical health, Kitty didn't know.

"Huh, didn't think he'd admit it," Kitty said under her breath. She had been the one to ask Chad to talk to Mal regarding Anthony.

_Kitty walked into Chad's dorm without a care. She didn't care about what the state of the room was or whatever her brother was doing. She just needed to talk to Chad._

_"I didn't do it!"_

_"I didn't think you did anything," Kitty said, raising an eyebrow at her brother's response._

_Chad shook his head. "Sorry but when you just randomly storm into my room, you're usually upset—and normally it's because of something I've done."_

_"Have you done anything?"_

_"Not recently, no."_

_"Then you're fine," Kitty chuckled before sighing and shaking her head. "I'm more annoyed at Anthony. Chad, his ego is insane. He's like you only on steroids."_

_"I feel like I should be insulted but I'm mainly just impressed that there's someone you seem to hate more than me," Chad chuckled as he stood up from his bed._

_"Chad, please! Do something!"_

_"What do you want me to do?" Chad asked. "I could talk to him but the minute I'm seen going to a VK, someone's either going to go to Ben or they're going to go to mom and dad."_

_"Chad, I'm asking you for a favor. When is the last time that's happened?" Kitty asked. "I promise, I won't go to mom or dad. I'm not trying to trip you up especially with how you've been legitimately trying to not be an ass to the VKs."_

_"Thanks. I think?"_

_Kitty chuckled again. "You know, you could always go to Mal. People know you're one of Ben's friends so it wouldn't be too strange to see you talking to her."_

_"I'll think about it," Chad told her. "Even with Cotillion out of the way, Mal still seems busy."_

_"That's called being a royal Chad," Kitty chuckled. "You know as well as I that even our easy days are rather busy."_

_"True," Chad nodded and sighed. "Fine Kitty. I'll talk to Mal about Anthony. I can't promise she can do anything though."_

_"That's all I can ask for," Kitty said, "and Chad? Don't worry about mom and dad finding out—I asked you to do this. I wouldn't let you take the rap for this."_

_"Thanks sis," Chad smiled._

_"Hey, us older Charmings need to stick together," Kitty grinned in response. "I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."_

_"Hey Kitty?" Chad called and Kitty paused, curious to see what her brother was going to say. "Knock next time okay?"_

_Kitty chuckled. "Got it. The last thing I want is to see something I wouldn't want to see…like you making out with Audrey or something."_

_"Yes I would like to avoid traumatizing my baby sister," Chad chuckled in response and ducked as Kitty tossed his Tourney jersey at him._

"Did you ever think that there might have been a reason why Chad would have talked to Mal to ask her to pelt you with smoke bombs?" Kitty asked, bringing herself back to the present as Ava helped Chad off the floor.

"Think about what you say before you say it Anthony," Ava warned. "You _may_ be a Lord by mother being awarded the title of Lady but Chad and Kitty are a prince and princess. They outrank you and something tells me ranking hierarchy works the same here as it does on the Isle."

Anthony scoffed. "Just because I act the way a Lord should doesn't mean I should be pelted with smoke bombs!"

" _Dad_ acts the way a lord should and he's only been a lord for a few months," Ava corrected her brother. "You two, walk off until you've calmed down and we can talk about this like rational people."

"You don't know any ration—"

"I'd hate to have to get King Ben involved Anthony wouldn't you?" Ava asked in a faux innocent tone that fooled no one. Anthony didn't respond but only glowered at his sister.

"I'm going to let go," Kitty muttered so that Anthony could hear her. "You go after Chad, and you're going to see what it's like having your ass kicked by a princess."

"Like any royals here know how to fight," Anthony scoffed.

"You really want to test that theory?" Kitty asked and had to smirk at Anthony's lack of response. Sure she didn't know how to fight but Lonnie and Mal had taught her how to throw a punch and how to knee a guy in the groin. She knew enough to incapacitate Anthony if needed.

Kitty let go and everyone stilled, as if waiting to see what Anthony would do. When it was clear that the younger Tremaine wasn't going to do anything, Kitty couldn't help but sigh a little in relief.

The last thing she wanted was to call home to tell her that there'd been a fight. Now that Alexandria was attending Auradon Prep, their parents expected Kitty and Lucy to serve as role models for their younger sister.

_No one said we had to serve as 'good' role models though,_ Kitty thought as Chad and Anthony stalked off; each boy going in a separate direction.

"Well…that was exciting," Ava said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Kitty said softly. While she liked talking with Ava, she hoped her cousin wouldn't ask why she had directed Chad toward Ava's bedroom. The only one who knew about Chad's claustrophobia other than the family was Ben and that was probably because Ben and Chad had known each other since infancy.

But Kitty wasn't going to reveal it unless Chad told her she could. There may be days when she hated the ground Chad walked on but she wasn't cruel.

"So…do you need to keep talking?" Ava asked. "About Roland?"

"Oh," Kitty said. "I mean, you were studying and this excitement with Chad and Anthony's already taken out a chunk of your day—"

"Kitty, it's fine," Ava said. "Like I said, it's Saturday. I've got time tomorrow to finish up the work tomorrow. Besides, Fairy Godmother set Anthony and me up with a tutor when we arrived so we'd have someone to help if we get stuck. My tutor likes for me to bring my work to our sessions anyway."

"So basically what you're saying is for me to get my butt back in your room?"

"Only if you want," Ava chuckled.

Kitty shook her head in amusement. "Well if you're sure it's no trouble…"

The two cousins walked back into Ava's room, Ava closing the door to give them some privacy.

"So Roland?" Ava prompted and Kitty sighed.

"I like him but we were friends first," she said. "With _The Gazelle_ back on the move in terms of targets, the last thing I'd want to do is throw him to the wolves like that considering he's not a royal."

"Don't you deserve a bit of happiness though?" Ava asked, her tone oddly gentle. "Don't stop living your life just because some jackass thinks a royal should act a certain way and can't keep their nose out of the business of teens."

Kitty chuckled and curled her legs up underneath her, content to keep talking to her cousin until the cows came home.


	24. Chapter 24

Ben couldn't help but smile as he sat before Fairy Godmother in her office, clad in his dark blue cap and gown. While it had taken longer than he thought, he was happy that he was actually able to graduate early.

He loved school, don't get him wrong. But being able to eliminate some stress from his life was more than Ben could ask for. Plus classes had started to lose their appeal somewhat. Ben liked the ability to interact with his classmates, to see them goof off and have fun. Ever since his coronation though Ben had been doing 'independent learning' where he basically got to stare at a computer screen while his teacher taught in a prerecorded lecture.

If Ben had a choice, he would have chosen going to class any day. But with his new schedule of council meetings and paperwork and meeting with royals, there just wasn't a way to fit in classes. Unfortunately with the new system, there wasn't a way for Ben to be able to ask questions in real time either.

His friends tried to help in whatever way they could—the Tourney team took turns asking whatever questions Ben had in their classes. But nine times out of ten, by the time Ben got the answer he'd forgotten he had even had the question. Doug offered to sit in the room with him so there'd be someone there to try to explain it in real time but Ben had declined.

It wouldn't be fair to Doug to take up some of his free time to sit in a room with Ben, listening to a lesson he already sat through.

So yeah, while Ben would be disappointed to not walk with his class later in the year, he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't excited to finally have 'independent learning' behind him.

_Plus, I'm sure that my teachers are happy to not have to record their lessons anymore. Not to mention the fact that having my graduation now prevents the ceremony for the rest of the class from being a media circus,_ Ben thought and couldn't help but chuckle as Doug stood up, playing _Pomp and Circumstance_ on his trumpet. His amusement only grew as Jay, Carlos, Emir and Akiho stood up behind Doug to accompany the half-dwarf, only the four other boys had kazoos.

_How did they even know about this?_ Ben thought. Well he knew how Jay and Carlos knew—Mal had more than likely told them. Or more likely told Jay since Carlos was probably accompanying Jane considering the headmistress's daughter was sitting next to the younger boy.

Ben had no idea though how Emir and Akiho had found out about the mini-graduation. Not because they weren't supposed to but because since it was only Ben walking, it didn't make sense to have a huge crowd of people. Especially since they were in Fairy Godmother's office.

"Yes, thank you Doug," Fairy Godmother said with a chuckle after about fifteen minutes of the trumpet and accompanying kazoos.

Doug smiled and sat back down next to Evie, who shook her head in amusement; the other four boys quickly sitting down as well. Thinking back, Ben would wonder why he insisted on a mini ceremony when he was the only one graduating. But right now, in the present, Ben was thankful Fairy Godmother worked with him to allow this.

There had been so much he had to give up to become king. Tourney, lessons with his classmates…he would hate if having a graduation was yet another casualty.

He shook his head slightly, clearly amused, as Fairy Godmother called out his name but he still walked the distance from his seat to where Fairy Godmother was standing. He could hear the cheers of his friends in the small little viewing area.

"Sorry about them," he whispered as he shook Fairy Godmother's hand.

"By now I think we've all come to expect a little oddness from Akiho and Emir. I just want to know where they got kazoos," Fairy Godmother whispered back, clearly amused with the whole thing.

Ben nodded as he walked back to his seat, his hand clutching his diploma. He'd done it. For a change, he had an accomplishment that wasn't something he had been able to do because of his status or because of who his parents were.

No one had issued a proclamation for this. No one had tried to butter anyone else up so that Ben could graduate.

This was _Ben's_ work and Ben's alone. This, and the Tourney win. Well he could take partial credit for that—the team ultimately won the game after all by working together.

"Congratulations son," Beast said as the ceremony ended and Ben walked over to his parents. "How's it feel?"

"Thanks dad," Ben said, still grinning from ear to ear. "It feels weird. But then again I'm sure my answer'll be different tomorrow when I'm not juggling classes on top of everything else."

"Good point," Beast chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Oh congratulations Ben," Belle said, pulling her son into a hug.

"Thanks mom," Ben said, returning the hug and still grinning a near face splitting grin.

"We should get that framed," Belle told him. "You worked so hard to get here, it should have a place of honor."

Ben gave his mom a smile—he knew how much education meant to her. It was one of the reasons why he had worked as hard as he had to balance both ruling the kingdom and being a student.

Being a bad king would have let his dad down but doing poorly in school would have disappointed his mother. Either option wasn't particularly pleasing to Ben.

"Your grandfather apologizes for not being able to make it," Belle told him, bringing Ben back to the present.

"That's okay," Ben said. "As long as he's alright, that's all that matters. He _is_ alright, right?"

"Of course," Beast nodded.

"However, he did send someone to make sure there was video so he wouldn't miss anything," Belle continued with a smile as Chip stepped out from behind Beast. Ben chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Congrats Benji," Chip said as Ben walked up to give him a hug.

" _Please_ tell me you haven't gotten fired or something," Ben said, shaking his head after hugging his surrogate brother for about a minute. "We haven't seen you for like a year and now you're everywhere."

Chip chuckled and held up the handheld camera he'd been holding. "This time, I _am_ working Benji. I'm a videographer. I mainly work freelance hence why you've been seeing me a lot lately."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I just wanted to make sure nothing had happened."

Chip shook his head. "You are _so_ like your mother. She asked me the same thing when she saw me."

"Wait, that's a good point! How'd you get in here and no one noticed you?" Ben asked. "It's a small office with only one entrance."

"True but I stood in the back and I think everyone was more focused on your friends than me anyway," Chip said. "Where did they get kazoos?"

"I…I don't know."

"They probably bought them," Belle pointed out, joining the conversation before it ventured into the bizarre. "It's not like you're asking where they got oh I don't know kumquats or something."

"…kumquats, mom?"

"I was trying to come up with an example."

Before Ben could respond, he was interrupted by one of his best friends and one of the four owners of the mysterious kazoos.

"Hello mon capitan!" Akiho said with a grin before giving a small half bow to Belle and Beast and waiving at Chip. "How's it feel, having graduated?"

"Well it hasn't even been an hour and already it feels mysterious."

"Mysterious?"

Ben pointed to the small instrument in Akiho's hand. "What's with the kazoos?"

"Ah. Well we wanted to give Doug some back up since normally the whole band would be there and we didn't want you to miss out."

"But…you can't play any instruments."

"Except the kazoo," Akiho said with a smirk, tossing the small instrument up and down in the palm of his hand. "Oddly enough it's also the only thing that helps my little brother and sister go to sleep. Guess who got a lot of kazoo practice in over the summer?"

"We could have used that during the babysitting debacle," Emir said as he walked up. "Instead all we got were Mal and Ben laughing at us while your little sister tried to bury us in snow."

"Okay first off it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control her powers and second of all you laughed just as hard as Ben and Mal did when you first arrived."

"True. Very true. Until you pelted me in the face with a snowball."

"You love snowball fights!"

"In _winter_ and when I'm _dressed_ for them! I had just come from Agrabah, do you _know_ how weird it feels to go from sun and warmth to feeling like you're stepping into a freezer?"

Ben shook his head in amusement before stepping in to get the conversation back on track. Otherwise who knows what direction it would go in? "How did you two even find out this was happening? We weren't exactly broadcasting it."

"I told them," Mal said as she walked up and gave Ben a small side hug as Ben kissed Mal on the cheek. "I knew we couldn't have the whole school but I told the Tourney team."

"And Emir, Akiho, Jay and Carlos were the only ones who said they'd come?" Ben asked. He wasn't disappointed per say, he knew the team had their own lives, but he was a little shocked that Chad hadn't come considering he'd known the blond all his life.

"I didn't say that," Mal said with a small smirk. "Oh boys!"

Before Ben could react, Akiho and Emir lifted him up onto their shoulders with Jay and Carlos acting as spotters.

"What is with you guys and carrying me on your shoulders?!" Ben asked, laughter in his voice. "Where are we even going anyway?"

"Mal came to us about a week ago," Beast told him. "Said that the likelihood of your friends throwing a party for you was incredibly high and that if the stories she'd heard about Akiho and Emir's parties were true that it might be better if the party was held at the castle."

"I should feel concern at how well you know my friends you know?" Ben told Mal who shrugged.

"Hey, you'd rather I hate your friends?"

"Not really, no."

"Then hush your royal graduate. Besides knowing you, you'd probably just scurry back to your office after this to spend hours on paperwork," Mal teased.

"Don't even try to deny it Ben," Akiho chuckled as Ben went to open his mouth.

"I wasn't," Ben shook his head, still amused.

"Chad's not there, he said he wanted to make his way over to Beauty Castle," Emir said. "See what's going on with Audrey and if she needs any help getting stuff over here. I think Emma said they've _finally_ gotten the emergency under control. But the rest of the guys are ready to party!"

Ben chuckled before looking at his surrogate brother. "Hey Chip, you wanna come? Unless you're still on the clock?"

"Technically I was done the second Fairy Godmother handed you your diploma Benji," Chip said. "I'd be happy to tag along. Make sure the castle doesn't get too destroyed."

"I'm pretty sure most of their parties got as wild as they did because you helped Chip," Beast said, giving the younger man a look.

"Which is why I said 'too destroyed' and not 'destroyed'," Chip chuckled, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe you should see a doctor, though hearing loss is common in old age."

"Old age!" Beast shook his head but Ben could hear laughter in his voice. "Be careful Chip. I'm still younger than your mother after all."

"Oh mom knows she's old," Chip smirked. "She practically raised you and then went and had six kids. I think there's a reason why she stopped with me."

"Because your siblings were normal and she thought 'let me have a son who's insane'?" Ben asked.

"Quite possibly Benji, quite possibly."

"Hey, can we hurry it up here?" Emir asked. "Believe it or not, King Graduate here is not the lightest of things to carry on one's shoulder?"

"You calling me fat dude?"

"Well I mean you _have_ worked out a lot less since you gave up Tourney and ROAR…"

"…I can still make you run laps around the Tourney field you know?"

"So sorry Ben. I was mistaken. You're actually light as a feather. I could stand around for hours talking with you on my shoulder."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle as Akiho and Emir walked off with Ben on their shoulders, Jay and Carlos trailing after them to make sure Ben didn't fall.

"Well, shall we join them?" Evie asked.

"Might be a good idea," Doug nodded. "Who knows what kind of mischief they'll get into without us?"

"Boring kind, that's what kind of mischief they'd get into without us," Chip smirked.

"You mean without you?"

"See? I knew I liked you Mal," Chip smirked. "You're so much like Ben, it's scary."

"Well they are True Love," Evie pointed out. "That could be a factor."

Mal rolled her eyes. "While you two are discussing that, I'm going to make sure the four idiots that call themselves our friends don't drop my boyfriend."

"Okay, okay. Down girl, I'm coming," Chip chuckled before giving Belle and Beast a hug.

"It'd better not be another year until we see you again," Beast told him. "Belle may hunt you down if that's the case. She's got plenty of time to do so."

"What about reading? That seems like something that would take up a good chunk of her free time," Chip joked.

Beast gave him a blank look before shaking his head slowly. "Chip, she's read every book in the library. Some twice over."

"Oh not all of them," Belle chuckled. "Some of them are in Greek."

"Belle, you're teaching yourself Greek so that you can read them," Beast said after chuckling at the shared joke between them and Belle shook her head in amusement.

Chip smiled and shook his head, clearly amused at the interaction. "Don't worry, it won't be another year. It wasn't a year between Ben and Mal's party and this visit was it?"

"Well no…"

"See? Unless I get work somewhere further out in the kingdom, you'll probably see me sometime soon," Chip promised.

"Hey, try to get some video of Ben's party for Maurice," Beast suggested.

"Good idea," Chip nodded. "There's enough room on the card and the battery's still at three bars. I should be good for a while."

"Umm, your highnesses? Sorry to interrupt but Mal just left," Evie said with a small chuckle as she spoke up. "I think she got tired of waiting for Chip and decided to make sure the boys didn't do anything too…ridiculous I believe was what she said."

Belle, Beast and Chip all chuckled at the joke. Ben certainly was never going to live that down, that was for sure.

"Evie, you don't have to call me your highness," Chip said as the chuckling subsided. "I'm not royal."

"You're practically Ben's brother," Evie shrugged. "Besides, we're the only ones in the room. There was no harm in it."

Chip opened his mouth and then closed it, tilting his head as if considering her point.

"Well I shouldn't leave a lady waiting," Chip said after a few minutes of pondering. "I'll see you two later. Evie, Doug, are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Evie told him, giving a small curtsey to the former monarchs.

"Well then come on. They can't have gotten too far ahead of us. If they have, I can find them."

"Yes because tea cups are well known for their tracking abilities," Doug said dryly as they left Fairy Godmother's office.

"You've been spending far too much time with Ben."

"No such thing."

"Very true."

Belle shook her head in amusement as the kids left the office and rounded the corner going out of sight. "Never a dull moment with Chip around."

"That's for sure," Beast chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days after his graduation, Ben found himself once again at his desk working away. He had to say, it was a lot easier to get through his paperwork without juggling classes as well. It was still a lot of paperwork but the stress was certainly alleviated.

"Sire?" Dean's voice came in through the intercom. "Carlos DeVil is asking for a moment of your time. I know you're free but I wasn't sure if you wanted an impromptu meeting. Shall I let him in?"

"Of course!" Ben said and smiled. He always had time for one of his friends, especially if they were trying to go through the official channels rather than just meet up with him in his room or something. Besides it was rare that he got one on one time with Carlos; the younger boy was usually with Jay, Mal, Evie, Jane or Emir and Akiho. Ben had to admit, he was curious to see what Carlos wanted to talk to him about.

"Hey Ben," Carlos said as he walked into the office, Dude trotting dutifully by his side. Ben gave a soft chuckle, he had expected nothing less. It was actually why there was now a small dog bowl of food and water by the side of his desk. In the off chance someone would have Dude with them if they needed to speak to him in his office.

"Hey Carlos," Ben said, giving him a grin as he stood up and bent over to pet Dude behind the ears. "What's up?"

Carlos sighed as Dude made a beeline for the food and water. "Um…I want to propose something for the Isle. If it's possible?"

"Let me hear the idea first and then we can see if it's possible," Ben said as he sat back down. "If for some reason it's not, I'll work with you to make it possible."

Carlos couldn't help but give Ben a small smile as he sat down. "I…I want to set up a safe house. On the Isle. Mal and Jay had set one up when we were kids, and Evie and I used the clubhouse after we were brought into the gang but…I want to set up something that's more Auradon approved."

"When you say safe house…?"

Carlos sighed. "Things…things are different where we're from Ben," he said softly. "Let's just say the idea of a 'loving' parent is rarer than a bit of the sun around those parts."

Ben nodded, wishing he didn't know what Carlos was referring to. But he did. Seeing the glimpses of the children who were still on the Isle when Ben had gone over there with Mal and the others, Ben could tell that there was a lot more that needed to be done.

Not to mention all that he had seen in the two viewings.

"I want to set up a place for boys and girls of the Isle," Carlos said. "Kids who would have to make the choice between sleeping someplace that's not the safest for them and sleeping on the streets of the Isle. It's a lose-lose for them either way. They're either risking their safety staying home or risking their safety by sleeping on the streets and getting jumped if they're not in a gang or crew. Something that is more common for the younger kids than the older ones."

Ben nodded. "I definitely think that's feasible Carlos. I'll talk to the council so we can get funds allocated to it but I think that's something we should go ahead and pull the trigger on now. Is there a location you were thinking of?"

"Um, there's an old abandoned warehouse near the middle of the Isle," Carlos said. "It's in sort of neutral territory too so kids from all the gangs could come and have a place to stay if they want. I just…Ben for some of these kids, the thought of going to Auradon is the only thing they have to hold on to.

Ben sat quietly, not wanting to say anything in case he spooked the other boy. The last thing he wanted to do was make Carlos talk about something he didn't want to but it was rare for them to offer up information about their past. While it was happening more and more, it was still infrequent. Yet Ben knew for the four of them to offer any information was a show of trust on their part.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty or anything since your dad set up the Isle and everything," Carlos said softly. If Ben hadn't been looking at the boy's face and seen his lips move, he might not have known Carlos had said anything. "I just…look Ben when you go from sleeping in a nest of furs surrounded by bear traps to living in Auradon and sleeping in your own bed, you want to try to give back if you can."

"Wait, _bear traps_?" Ben asked, stunned. He definitely didn't expect that. Where did they even get bear traps on the Isle?

Carlos shrugged, almost as if he had expected Ben's reaction. "She's got cruel in her name for a reason."

Ben didn't have to ask who 'she' was—he already knew.

_His mother did that to him?_ Ben thought, still stunned at the thought of a parent being able to do that to their child. Yeah he knew the Isle wasn't the greatest which after two viewings, dating Mal for a year and discovering the truth behind the food deliveries, Ben knew to be an understatement. Still, the idea of a mother doing that to her own son…

Ben had a sudden urge to go and give his mother the biggest hug known to man.

"That scar on your ankle," Ben said softly as the realization came to him, "the one Akiho, Emir and I saw at the sleepover after Cotillion? That's what that was from?"

Carlos shrugged again. "It was before I knew how to just stay put," he muttered. "Clearly I kept the foot though so no harm done."

_No harm done?!_ Ben thought, staring at Carlos incredulously. Ben knew, thanks to what Jay and Carlos had told him after cotillion, that the Isle didn't have a medical system. Carlos had been _incredibly_ lucky to somehow avoid losing his foot. That could have made the difference between life or death on the Isle from what Ben had seen.

"Look Ben, I'd…I'd rather not talk about my past," Carlos said. "I mean, you saw what Cruella was like in the first viewing and you know she's the one who gave me my fear of dogs. I just don't see how getting shocked or angry would help, especially when there are kids in situations similar to what mine were growing up and they don't have Rodger or Anita to help them out."

Ben nodded. "Of course. Work with Mal to get that set up Carlos. I can get you guys whatever you need."

"We may need to take another trip to the Isle Ben," Carlos told him. "To get the place set up and everything. This trip would have to be an officially sanctioned one too, we can't risk you getting hurt by sneaking you onto the Isle again."

"And this time you bring me! I'm good for protection!" Dude chimed in as he looked up from the food bowl, causing Ben to chuckle and Carlos to roll his eyes.

"I thought we agreed you were going to stay quiet?"

"We both knew that wasn't going to happen so why were we fooling ourselves?" Dude asked before ducking his head back down and Carlos sighed, shaking his head.

"I hate the fact that he has a point," he told Ben.

"Hey, I don't mind if he talks," Ben said, still chuckling a little. "It may have been a little jarring at first, during the video, but now it's actually kinda cool."

"Thank you Ben!" Dude said, looking back up at Ben with a little doggy grin on his face before hopping up onto Ben's lap. "I always liked you!"

"Really? And it wasn't the fact that I used to sneak you chicken when I'd visit you on the Tourney field?" Ben said dryly.

"That helped! Kitty did the same thing, I like her too! Even if she is named after a cat!"

Ben and Carlos chuckled, both boys shaking their heads in amusement at the dog.

"Anyway Carlos, the idea sounds great," Ben said as he leaned back in his chair and made a note in his planner so that he could remember to bring it up at the next council meeting. Something that proved to be harder than he thought with the canine in his lap. "Like I said, I'll get the ball rolling on my end in terms of getting funds allocated to it so things like bedding and the works can be provided."

"Thanks Ben," Carlos said. "I…I don't have anything else so I'll let you get back to work. I didn't mean to just barge in here—"

"Carlos, you didn't barge in," Ben told him, letting Dude hop back down off his lap. "You let Dean know you were here and made sure I wasn't on a call or something. Trust me, if you want lessons on how to barge into my office talk to Akiho or Mal. I'm sure they'll gladly teach you if you want."

Carlos chuckled. "I know they probably would. Jay and Emir would too if I asked 'em. They'd probably throw in lessons on how to pick the lock to your office for that matter. Evie's probably the only one who wouldn't just going off of how she came into your office during the viewing."

"I told her she didn't have to knock," Ben shrugged.

"It's Evie, she's going to knock regardless," Carlos told him. "Though knocking when Dean can tell us when we can and can't go in seems pretty silly now that I think about it."

"Dean might have been on lunch at that point in the viewing," Ben said. "He works too hard, I have to twist his arm to get him to take lunch breaks and even then he takes them at his desk."

Carlos gave him a blank look, one that seemed to say 'did you really just say that?'.

"What's that look for?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Mal told us about how she and Evie had to come to your office with a picnic basket packed with sandwiches Akiho had made after the first viewing because of how long you had worked. I don't think you're the best person to say when someone works too hard Ben—and if someone _is_ working to the extent that you're concerned about them, maybe offer them a vacation or something."

"That…might be a good idea," Ben nodded. "I can't remember the last time Dean's taken a day off."

"My point exactly," Carlos nodded and then seemingly changed the subject. "I'll meet up with Mal so we can get started on getting the safe house set up. It might just be temporary bedding for now but from what Mal told me, your council's a lot faster at getting stuff for the Isle now."

"Especially since we got Aurora and Anita on board," Ben nodded. "Anita especially, she has a way of getting everyone back on topic if we devolve into an argument."

"Well when you have to keep ninety nine Dalmatian pups in order, thirteen other people is probably a breeze by comparison," Carlos told him and Ben chuckled.

"Hey Carlos, is…is there anyone you want to come from the Isle?" Ben asked. "I know we're going to start sending out applications soon for kids to fill out so we can start bringing more kids but I wanted to ask in case we came across their name."

Carlos paused for a moment. "I…I wouldn't be mad if my cousin got a chance to come to Auradon," he said.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Diego. Diego DeVil," Carlos said. "But I know the girls want Dizzy to come since she got that invitation at the end of the viewing. Plus other kids might need it more than Diego. If that's the case, there'll probably be other groups he can come in."

Ben nodded. "I'm working with my council now to set up a special day each month where kids can fill out applications and you four can make the choice. We'll keep the groups small at first—starting with four kids. Maybe once certain people get used to the idea we can start having larger groups."

"By certain people you mean the former Queen Leah?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe," Ben shrugged. He hated the fact that Leah still had so much sway over his decisions but the last thing he wanted was to subject kids to her ire. He hadn't heard anything from Leah since she was removed from his council. If it was anyone else, this would be cause for celebration but Ben had known Leah since he was three. There was another shoe about to drop with her, he had a feeling.

"Ben, to quote me from when I first learned to talk, you just gotta man up," Dude said, pulling Ben back out of his thoughts.

Carlos chuckled at the dismayed look on Ben's face. "Yeah, that was pretty much the look on my face when Dude told me that too," he said. "Then again, you _know_ that was the look on my face because of the viewing."

"I have to say, I never thought I'd be told to 'man up' by a dog," Ben said.

"You never thought you'd be dating a girl from the Isle either," Carlos pointed out. "Or that the Blue Fairy would come and give us all those viewings."

"Both are excellent points."

"Dude's right though," Carlos said after a minute. "Leah has no more power—she's not queen, she's not on your council. By all rights, she's lucky she's not dragon chow after you told us about how she was responsible for the state of the Isle's food. Why allow her any more power than what she deserves?"

"Habit I guess," Ben said. "But you're right. The group after this first one for VK day, we'll make bigger. Say six kids?"

"That sounds good," Carlos nodded. "Would they need to fill out the applications again or would we just pick from the previous stack?"

"I'd say fill out the applications again. If we just selected from the previously filled out applications, then kids who didn't fill out applications the last time may not get a chance to go if they changed their minds."

"That makes sense. You know there are going to be some kids who won't want to go right? Some of the Warf Rats for instance, they might see leaving as betraying Hook and Uma. At least according to Jay. He always seems to know their mindset, him and Mal both do. Evie and I never really understand it but it helped us keep our territory back on the Isle."

Ben nodded. "I figured some kids might not want to come to Auradon, and I'm not going to force anyone to come who doesn't want to. It should be their choice."

"Well hopefully kids do apply," Carlos said. "It's a good idea Ben and there are a lot of kids out there who deserve it."

"Thanks Carlos," Ben said with a small smile. "Let's get your safe house up and running first. I'm still working with Mal on the specifics for VK day so it might be a few weeks before we officially get that up and running."

"Sounds good," Carlos said and stood up. "I'll let you get back to work Ben. Sorry again—"

"You apologize again and I'll get a squirt bottle and start squirting you with it," Ben said flatly, causing Carlos to chuckle. "You didn't disturb me, if I'd been busy Dean would have told you."

"Okay, okay," Carlos said. "Down boy."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Go find Jane or something. I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you."

"Only if you do the same with Mal," Carlos teased before scooping Dude up and made his way out of the office. Ben shook his head before pausing. Carlos did have a point.

"Hey Dean, I don't have any meetings today do I?" Ben asked, poking his head out of his office.

"No sire….do you want one?"

"Nope," Ben said. "If anyone asks for me, tell 'em I'm with Mal."

"Yes sire," Dean nodded and Ben made his way down the hall to find his girlfriend. He could do paperwork later.


	26. Chapter 26

Carlos couldn't help but make his way over to Jane's room. Normally he'd chill out in front of his video games or maybe even spar with Jay or Mal, but right now he just wanted to spend time with Jane.

"Jane?" Carlos said, knocking on her door. He realized at that moment there was probably a good chance she wasn't alone. Or that she probably had plans. Gods he was bad at dropping in on people today. First Ben and now Jane..

"Hey Carlos," Jane said, opening the door and giving the black and white haired boy a smile, as Dude ran in and jumped onto her bed. "What's going on?"

Carlos couldn't help but give Jane a grin as he pulled himself from his thoughts and back to the present. "Ben approved it."

"Your safe house?!" Jane exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Carlos had to admit he was caught a little off guard but he couldn't say he didn't like it. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay," Carlos said, chuckling a little as Jane scurried back. While he probably would have flinched away or even jumped out of his skin at a touch like that when he first arrived in Auradon, now he was fine with it. Especially coming from Jane.

"Do…do you want to come in? There's plenty of time before curfew, mom won't mind," Jane said, opening up the door as wide as it could go so that Carlos could come in.

"Actually…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a ride?" Carlos asked. "Kitty and Lucy said there was a stable near here where the princesses house their horses during the school year. They said we could borrow theirs if we wanted."

"Do you know how to _ride_ a horse?" Jane asked.

"…no," Carlos said as they made their way over to the stables. "But how hard can it be?"

"I'm just going to go ahead and predial the hospital into my cell phone," Jane said slowly, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket and began dialing the number for the nearest hospital. "That way, the ambulance won't take too long."

Carlos chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Jane, it's fine. If you want, we can just take a walk."

"That sounds much better," Jane said. "I know you're good with animals and everything but I'd rather not spend a date in the hospital. I think that's more Jay and Lonnie's thing anyway."

"Hey, they have sparring. Evie and Doug have movie nights. Mal and Ben have their weird 'reading/sketching' nights. We have animals, tech, and _not_ getting thrown off a horse," Carlos chuckled, grabbing her hand. "You want to walk through the forest by the school?"

"That sounds good," Jane nodded. "I'm really happy for you Carlos. I know you were worried about getting that safe house approved."

Carlos smiled as they began making their way to the forest from the stables, Dude having stayed behind back at the dorms to keep a watch on Jane's room. "Thanks Jane. I know I shouldn't have been worried, what with Ben being the one to issue the approval. It's just…"

"I know," Jane said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "You wanted it to work for the kids still on the Isle. Carlos, I think it's a great idea. The kids need a place to go that's safe. Hopefully soon that'll be Auradon for them."

"With Ben having fixed the food issue, it should solve a bit of the problems on the Isle. It won't fix everything though," Carlos sighed. "The kids will still need a place to stay that's safe."

"…you sound like you're talking from experience," Jane said softly and Carlos sighed again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's just…the viewings were fairly accurate. They just didn't delve into our home lives," Carlos told her. "And when you've got a mother like Cruella and a father like le Pelt, let's just say they loved their furs more than they loved their son."

Jane gasped softly but didn't react beyond that; she didn't want to prevent Carlos from saying what was on his mind.

"Rodger and Anita are _great_ , don't get me wrong," Carlos said as they sat down in a nearby clearing in the forest. "But there's a part of me that just wishes…ah it's stupid."

"No, it's not," Jane assured him. "Whatever you're about to say, it's _not_ stupid Carlos. They're your feelings."

"…Jane we haven't been dating that long. I don't want to be 'that guy' who goes around spilling his guts on the first date."

"Technically this is the fifth date," Jane joked. "We've had numerous study dates between cotillion and now. But…Carlos I'm not going to push you. If you want to wait to tell me, you can."

"Thanks Jane," Carlos said softly, giving her a small smile before clearing his throat slightly. "So, how was your visit with your dad?"

Jane smiled, thinking about her time with her father. While her parents were happily married, they still kept their relationship a secret. Jane really didn't know _why_ it was such a big deal. Women would be married _and_ have a job so it wasn't like people would insist her mom step down as headmistress.

Plus, Jane was _sure_ King Beast and Queen Belle would wonder why their former flirtatious former candlestick was now either not as obvious with his flirting or wouldn't flirt at all. If there was one thing her father never did around her, it was flirt with anyone other than her mother. Sure there was some playful banter between Fifi and Lumiere but nothing as serious as what had been going on when her father was a candlestick.

Anyway, because of the fact that her mother lived at the school during the academic year, her father kept an eye on their house when not working over at Beast Castle.

"It was nice," Jane told him. "Dad's actually going to talk to mom soon, about telling Ben about their relationship. I mean, they've only hidden it from everyone for my whole life so it'll be a bit of an adjustment period."

"I think that's an understatement," Carlos said softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Jane gave him a small smile. "Sorry. I know it doesn't make much sense complaining about gong through an adjustment period when you were just telling me about what you went through on the Isle."

"Just because I had a rough time growing up doesn't mean you don't get to vent," Carlos told her. "There are kids on the Isle who have it worse than me right now or even back when I was growing up. Trust me, Cruella earned the cruel part of her name but at least I had a roof over my head and easier access to food after a while, thanks in part to Mal and Jay."

Jane titled her head, slightly confused.

"The Isle was split up into factions," Carlos explained. "The viewing we just had showed one of the factions, the pirates. The kids were run by Uma and Hook Jr. while Ursula and Hook ran the adults. But in terms of where they were in the Isle's pecking order, they were probably middle of the rung. Maleficent ran the Isle, anyone who was in her gang was untouchable."

"Meaning you four ran the kid part of that faction," Jane nodded.

"No," Carlos said, shaking his head. _"Mal_ ran the kid part of the faction. Jay was her right hand man while Evie and I were pretty much along for the ride at first. I handled more of the behind the scenes stuff like any tech we got our hands on while Evie was more in charge of handling mending any of our stuff that got ripped plus any girl talk that Mal needed. Clothing was a rare find in the delivery barges and we weren't the most…gentle of kids if we faced off with another faction."

"So there are other factions?" Jane asked.

Carlos nodded. "There were the four main gangs or crews, depending on what they preferred to be called. The pirates, the Casters, the Angels, and us. The Angels were led by Fred Frollo, though unless someone's shown him his precious hellfire he's probably still leading them with his sister along side him. Jay doesn't care for him."

"….someone reproduced with Frollo? Twice?" Jane asked. "Zephyr's probably not going to like that."

"Claudine's alright," Carlos said. "She mainly hung out in the bell tower of Dragon Hall, the school Evie, Jay, Mal and I went to. Most if not all of the pirates went to Serpent Prep so we rarely dealt with them unless they found their way into our territory."

Jane nodded. "Who else was in the Angels?"

"I don't know how Mal knew this but she said that they were mainly Warf Rats who deflected," Carlos said. "She never went 'easy' on anyone in another gang who found their way into our territory but she seemed to be almost…disappointed in the underling Angels when we faced off."

"So that's the Angels. What about the Casters?"

"You've got Yzla, daughter of Yzma and the head of the Casters. Her brother Zevon's her right hand man and he's another one Jay despises. Then you've got Mad Maddy, the granddaughter of Mad Madam Mim and Quinn, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts."

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to figure out how Yzma reproduced let alone twice. Kuzco once said that she was proof dinosaurs once roamed the earth," Jane said, shaking her head. "Not to mention she got turned into a cat."

"Jay's dad got turned into a genie and sealed in a magic lamp. Maleficent got turned into a sword shish-kabob, Evie's mom got thrown off a cliff, Scar got eaten by hyenas. My point is clearly the Isle reversed all that," Carlos said with a small chuckle.

"Why do you call Maleficent by her name?" Jane asked. "You addressed Jafar and the Evil Queen by their relation to Jay and Evie."

"Because now, having seen Lady Persephone with Mal at Cotillion, it's clear that Maleficent had never been Mal's mom," Carlos said softly. "You grow up like we did, you can tell what makes a 'good' parent…even if they're evil."

He sighed and shook his head. "But anyway, those were the main gangs. Then you've got gangs that sort of branched off from the main four. Like Harriet Hook's crew, with Sammy Smee and Jade, Jay's cousin. I've got a cousin who pals around with the Badun Cousins—Jace and Harry. Er…Harold."

"Why—"

"Harry Hook goes by 'Harry'," Carlos said simply. "Since he's Uma's first mate and Uma's gang is one of the big four, he gets preference."

"So the hierarchy's a big thing over on the Isle?"

Carlos nodded. "I was under Jay and Mal's protection before I officially came into the crew. Once I did though, it was like night and day. Being under a gang's protection, especially one of the Big Four, was big because if too many kids got put under protection the gang might have gotten the rep of being 'soft'."

"But you said that there were kids who weren't in gangs," Jane said softly.

"Yeah, there are," Carlos nodded once more. "Mal could tell you more about what happens to those kids, being on the bottom of the pecking order of the Isle so to speak. She could go through Maleficent's territory without being harassed or jumped so she could see more of the Isle. Though I suspect that was mainly out of fear of Maleficent rather than respect for Mal."

"Honestly, either one works if it meant Mal was safe walking around alone," Jane said. "Carlos, no one…no girls ever…"

"Not that I was ever aware of," Carlos said, catching on to what Jane was trying to ask. "I won't lie and say it didn't happen because the Isle is different than Auradon, Jane. There's no dodging that. But like I said, Mal ran the kids on Maleficent's side of the Isle. If anything like that happened, Jay would have pounded the guy into a pulp and Evie would have gotten the girl anything she needed."

Jane couldn't help but give him a sad smile at that. She knew now, after two viewings, how lucky she had been to be born in Auradon. Even if her life hadn't been the easiest school wise, with being the headmistress' daughter, Jane felt guilty for ever complaining about her life after hearing what Carlos and the others went through.

"It's going to be a requirement, by the way," Carlos said. "Of the safe house. I know we don't have any way to tell if something like that had happened before but I can prevent it from happening again."

"I know," Jane said softly. "Ben'll work to help with that. Whatever you need Carlos—and I'll do what I can too. It might not be much but I've got some old clothes that I was saving to donate. Now that Ben's fixed the delivery issues , we'll probably start having donation drives again."

"Evie's been saving some of her old clothes," Carlos told her. "One of the biggest things about coming to Auradon, we've all gained weight from when we first came here. It's a weird feeling to be sure."

Jane smiled slightly at that. Sure you could tell that Carlos had definitely gained weight since he had arrived in Auradon but it was all muscle. Same with Jay. Sure they were still lean but they looked…healthier for lack of a better term. They weren't fighting over every last piece of food at dinner time, nor were they racing through their meals as if pacing themselves would mean someone might take their food.

She had noticed that had been the case with the Tremaine kids, well Ava more than Anthony even if the older girl tried to hide it. She also seemed to eat _less_. If a younger kid went to a station at the same time as Ava, she seemed to back away until the kid had filled their plate.

Now that they were aware of everything, it wouldn't be as much of a shock when the next group came. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much of an adjustment period, since the food issue had been solved.

But even if there was an adjustment period, Jane would be more than happy to help if it was needed. Even though Ben had graduated already, and all the other seniors were to graduate later in the year, she would still be there since she was a year younger than the others. Just like Carlos.

They would be able to help the new batches of VKs acclimate to Auradon.

"So…do you want to head back?" Carlos asked after a few minutes of them sitting in silence. "Not that I'm complaining but I did sort of drop in on you and I'm sure you've got homework."

Jane shrugged. "It'll keep for another day," she told him. "I'm enjoying spending time with you."

Carlos grinned. "Yeah, I'm enjoying spending time with my girlfriend…err only if you're okay being called that of course. If you think we're moving too fast, I'm perfectly—"

"Carlos, it's fine," Jane said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I am perfectly okay being called your girlfriend. As long as you're okay being called my boyfriend?"

Carlos gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about," Jane said. "I know relationships weren't done on the Isle and everything, but we're not on the Isle.

"Thank Gods for that," Carlos grinned. "The only reason I'd want to go back to the Isle would be to set up the safe house and get kids who want to leave _off_ the Isle."

Jane gave him a kind smile before slipping her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. The two of them slowly made their way back to the dorms, happy to spend the time walking in silence. Just the two of them, enjoying each other's company.


	27. Chapter 27

Ben smiled as he looked at the picture of his grandmother's engagement ring that he'd taken back when he had visited his grandfather. Part of him wished he'd taken his grandfather's offer but…the ring just wasn't _Mal_.

_I like the gold band but the gem…Mal's not really a diamond type of girl,_ Ben thought as he pulled his laptop to him. _She's purple all the way. So the gem needs to be purple._

He paused just as he was about to open up a new tab on his internet browser. Was he really ready to do this? Design Mal's engagement ring?

_I love her…why am I even questioning this?_

_Because you're only seventeen!_

_Like Granddad said, mom was seventeen when she made the choice to trade herself for Granddad in terms of who would be dad's prisoner. Besides, I'm just designing a ring. It's not like I'm asking the question right now._

_…good point._

_Why thank you self. I tend to have those._

Ben snorted as he pulled up the search bar of his internet browser. He wanted to see what type of gems were purple. He knew that there were fancy sapphires like Doug mentioned one time when Ben was designing Mal's necklace but those were extremely rare.

He didn't want there to be too much time in between designing the ring and actually having the ring to give to Mal.

_Amethyst would be a good choice,_ he thought as he searched through the images of different purple gems. He knew what he wanted the band to look like. As he said, he liked the look of the gold band but he wanted to see if he could make it look like dragon wings were coming off the side.

Like how his grandmother's engagement ring looked like vines were coming around the band, Ben wanted Mal's ring to look like dragon wings were surrounding the band. After all, dragons were Mal's motif. Besides, what wasn't to love about dragons? They truly were amazing creatures.

"Hey Ben," Evie's voice broke through his thoughts and Ben couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the blue haired girl leaning in through the doorframe.

"I thought I told you you don't have to knock?" Ben asked as he closed his laptop.

"You said that was for your office," Evie said. "This is your room. There's a difference Ben."

Ben tilted his head in thought but then had to nod; Evie had a point.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked. It was rare for Evie to stop by his room—actually it was rare for anyone other than Emir and Akiho to stop by his room. Mal hadn't even stopped by his room, though to be fair Ben hadn't stopped by her room.

Evie smiled as she looked at him, seemingly studying him for a minute. "Ben…do you own anything _other_ than suits?"

"Sweats from Tourney," Ben said immediately.

"Okay but what about more casual everyday clothing?" Evie asked. "You can't wear sweats out and about unless it's winter and even then you'd get some weird looks."

Ben sighed. "Evie, what's this about? I've always worn suits since I've known you. No one's had an issue before."

"No one's _voiced_ an issue to you," Evie corrected. "Ben, you're seventeen and you look like you're thirty if I'm being conservative. Come on."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Well you can't get new clothes by just standing in your bedroom," Evie told him. "Please Ben? Mal asked me to do this and I agree. A few casual choices to your wardrobe can't hurt."

Ben sighed. The suits had been a byproduct of his relationship with Audrey and he'd just grown used to them. The idea of wearing something _other_ than them…

However, Ben wasn't going to lie, the Isle garb had been very comfortable. He felt he could curl up and easily cuddle with Mal rather than take the time to change. Plus he could move a lot easier in case he needed to spar. The suits looked nice but they were very restrictive in what they allowed in terms of movement.

"…I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Ben asked, looking at Evie.

"It's less of an argument and more of a debate," Evie told him, taking his arm. "But no, you're not going to win."

Ben shook his head in amusement. "Come on, I'll drive. If you _have_ to drag me around shopping, the last thing I want is a media circus and the official limo would definitely cause that."

"Fair enough," Evie chuckled and the two of them made their way to the garage. Evie had to admit, they had their choice of cars. "You got enough cars here Ben?"

"They're not all mine," Ben said, amusement tinging his voice. "Other royals store their cars here for the school year. Makes leaving at the end of the year a lot easier if kids aren't waiting for their rides."

Evie nodded and pointed to an empty spot that was marked _Reserved._ "Who's spot is that for? I'm guessing it's not Chad's spot considering we just walked past four spots labeled Charming Family and two were empty. Considering Alexandria can't drive yet, it's safe to assume the other empty spot was Chad's."

Ben looked over and smiled slightly at the empty spot Evie was pointing at. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Unless you're going to do something dangerous."

"Fair enough," Ben nodded. "The spot's for Mal's graduation present."

"You're getting Mal a _car_?"

"…well a limo is a car," Ben said sheepishly as they climbed into Ben's car. "It's been a bugger of a time finding a purple limo but we finally found someone who'll paint the limo purple without charging an arm and a leg."

Evie nodded and Ben put the car in gear. "I hope Mal likes it."

"I'm sure she will," Evie nodded. "But Ben, she didn't get you anything for your graduation. She's going to feel guilty—I know my best friend."

"Mal didn't need to get me anything and more importantly she kept Akiho, Emir, Jay and Carlos from dropping me on my head as we went to the graduation party they all had planned. Trust me, _that_ was greatly appreciated."

"Well the last thing Mal wanted to do was spend the party in the hospital," Evie joked. "Honestly that was the last thing any of us wanted to do. Which was why Carlos and Jay acted as spotters."

"They wouldn't have needed to be spotters if Emir and Akiho didn't lift me up on their shoulders."

"Where's the fun in that?" Evie asked with a small smirk and Ben shook his head as he continued to drive toward the shops. Thankfully, the first shop seemed to be a new one. At the very least, it wasn't one of the ones frequented by Audrey during their time together.

"Come on Ben, they're just clothes," Evie chuckled. "They won't bite you."

"I still don't see what's wrong with my suits," Ben said as he got out of the car. "I'm a seventeen year old king, I can't be going around in regular day clothes."

"Ben, you said it yourself. You're a _seventeen_ year old king. A polo or two won't kill you," Evie said, shaking her head. "Look, you can stay out here and I can make the choices _or_ you can have a say in what's going to go on your body."

"You know I don't know why you're so amped up for this," Ben told her as he followed her into the store.

"As I said back at school, Mal asked for this as a favor. The last time Mal asked me for a favor? Never because Mal doesn't ask for favors. Because favors aren't done on the Isle. It's a tit for tat sort of thing and no one ever wants to _owe_ anything to someone else."

"But Mal asked…for me?"

"She loves you Ben," Evie said with a small smile. "I know we all know it because of the viewing but anyone who wasn't there could see it too if they had eyes. She's not trying to change you because she's not the type to do that. She just wants to…enhance your wardrobe that's all."

Ben sighed. "I'm only doing this because Mal asked you to," he told Evie. "I honestly don't see an issue with my suits."

"You look like a thirty year old banker."

"You already said that."

"Well it bares repeating," Evie said as she walked into the empty store. Ben paused, noticing the lack of customers.

"Evie, is this place even open?"

"Of course it is," Evie chuckled. "Akiho called ahead, said we were coming so the store cleared everyone out."

"They didn't have to—"

"You want to see a picture of yourself on the cover of _The Gazelle_?" Evie asked, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…touche."

Evie chuckled as she made her way over to the men's section, Ben following her. "Look, just one outfit is all we're asking Ben. Maybe something to wear for Jane's birthday party? It'll be at the Enchanted Lake—that's the _last_ place you'd want to wear a suit."

"A suit would make it difficult to go swimming," Ben nodded. "Okay Evie. Let's do this."

"Finally," Evie chuckled as she handed him a blue and yellow polo. "What size are you?"

"…I have no idea."

"I figured. We'll start with a large and work our way down," Evie nodded. "Same with the jeans. Do you want a lighter wash or a darker?"

"Darker. If I get caught in an emergency meeting or something, they'd look close enough to my black dress pants that no one on the council would tell the difference," Ben said, getting into the spirt.

"Especially since you _do_ have a life outside your office," Evie said with a smile, handing Ben a pair of the darker denim jeans. "Go try these on and I'll stay out here."

Ben nodded and made his way over to the fitting room. Quickly locking the door, he stripped down and slipped on the pants and the polo. The large seemed to drape over him like a tent but Ben did have to admit, it looked good.

"What do you think Evie?" Ben asked as he walked out.

"Hmm, well let's try a medium for the shirt and we'll go a size down for the jeans too. If they continue to droop like that, it may just be the style," Evie said, handing Ben the aforementioned items. "Otherwise, they definitely look good on you Ben."

Ben gave her a small smile as he went back to change into the smaller sized items. Walking back out, Evie gave him a big smile.

"Much better," she said with a nod. "The shirt actually fits you instead of looking like you're trying to wear a circus tent but it's not too tight either. The jeans are still drooping a bit but there's not much we can do about that. Maybe we could try a belt but that's about it since that seems to be the only kind of jeans they sell here. How does it feel?"

"Weird," Ben said. "I'm so used to wearing a jacket with my outfits that…"

"Well if you _want_ , we could always buy this," Evie said with a smirk, holding up a green and gold plaid blazer.

"No. Gods no!" Ben said and Evie chuckled.

"I thought you'd say that," Evie told him. "Trust me, I'd never do that to you. I can't imagine what was going through the mind of whoever made it."

"Evie, I have to ask," Ben said as the thought came to him, "why go shopping at all? Why not just design the clothing back at your studio?"

Evie shook her head. "If it was Mal or the boys? I wouldn't even need to ask 'em because I know what they like in terms of their style. You, on the other hand? Complete mystery because of the suits. Even the outfit you wore on your date with Mal was rather shall we say…nondescript? There wasn't a sense of what made it an outfit for Ben if that makes sense."

"It does," Ben nodded. "So you think you got a sense of what makes an outfit for me now?"

"I'm getting there," Evie nodded. "It helps that with Cotillion being over, there's not as many orders for dresses so I can do stuff like this."

"Oh wait till the summer," Ben chuckled. "There'll be balls aplenty."

"Oh I'm looking forward to it," Evie said with a grin. "I finally have enough saved up to buy my own castle. Granted it'll be a starter castle so it won't be _huge_ but Snow said she'd go with me to shop around so the agents don't try to charge me more than what the castle's worth."

"Congrats Evie," Ben said with a grin. "Let me know when the deal closes okay? Doug and I'll help you move in."

"Akiho and Emir volunteered too when Doug told them about it," Evie told him. "I don't know how I feel about my boyfriend spending more time around those two."

"Doug's smarts, Emir's penchant for swiping stuff and Akiho's general insanity?" Ben asked. "I think we should be very afraid."

"Agreed," Evie nodded. "Well, go and get changed Ben. I know it's only the first outfit you tried on but I did give my word that you only needed the one."

Ben grinned and made his way back to the dressing room. On his way there, however, something caught his eye. It was a blue and yellow jacket but it was…leather. It looked like something Mal or Jay or Carlos or Evie would wear. It definitely wouldn't have been something Ben would have worn.

That was more than enough of a reason for Ben to try it on. Taking it off the hanger, Ben slipped his arms through it and zipped it up.

"Looks like a perfect fit," he said to himself, looking in one of the nearby mirrors. Ben had to admit that it was a little weird having a jacket without the Beast emblem on it but that wasn't necessarily a problem. It'd be nice to have something that didn't immediately scream out who he was to the world.

And if he needed to, Evie could always add the emblem as a patch or just sew it on.

Nodding to himself, Ben made his way back to the dressing room and quickly got changed back into his suit. Stepping out and holding the items he was going to buy, Ben looked around for Evie.

"You didn't lose me," Evie chuckled as she made her way over to him. "All set?"

"You're not going to get anything?" Ben asked.

"We're here for _you_ Ben. I can always come back and get something for myself—or make something if I don't see anything I like. Besides I'm in the process of making Jane's present so there'd be no point in spending the money."

Ben nodded, knowing what Evie meant. He'd gotten Jane a book on the Fae of Auradon, something she'd been interested in ever since Mal had developed her friendship with the half fairy.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" The cashier asked as Ben set the items on the counter.

"I did yes," Ben nodded. The cashier either was very good at her job or just didn't realize who Ben was as she showed no reaction to the fact that she was ringing up the king of Auradon.

Ben had to say, he appreciated that.

"Your total comes to $63.78, would that be cash or card?

"Card," Ben said as he pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card over to the cashier who quickly swiped it. Scrawling out his signature onto the receipt, Ben took the offered bag.

"Have a wonderful day!"

"You do the same," Ben told her and he and Evie walked out back to the car to make the return trip to Auradon Prep.

"See? Shopping's not so bad," Evie teased and Ben rolled his eyes playfully. It truly had been a pleasant outing and Ben had to admit, he was looking forward to Jane's party.

Well, more than he had already been.


	28. Chapter 28

Ben sighed as he straightened his beanie once more. This was pretty much proof that he was out of his mind but he knew he needed to go through with it. He was going back to the Isle. Ahead of Mal and the other VKs. Because he needed to ask one person there a very important question.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me coming with you?" Akiho asked as he sat on Ben's bed.

"I've got Lonnie coming with," Ben said. "Besides, you've got classes if you got captured? I'm not going to be the reason you don't graduate on time."

"Couldn't you just call Lord Hades?" Emir asked, leaning against Ben's wardrobe. "I mean, didn't Carlos say there were phones on the Isle?"

"He did but he neglected to point out that there was no cell service there which I discovered on my first trip to the Isle," Ben told him. "Courtesy of my father. If I want to ask Lord Hades anything, I need to go in person. And besides, at least I'm telling you two. Plus Mal and the others are going to be meeting me there anyway—we're cutting the ribbon on Mal's hospital and Carlos' safe house today."

"And what do we do if Mal asks where you are?"

"Don't tell her," Ben chuckled as he put on his jacket. "Come on guys, I'll be gone for an hour. Two tops. Besides, Mal's off with Evie and Snow looking at castles for Evie before they all go over to the Isle. She won't even know I'm gone until I meet her there."

"Be careful okay?" Akiho told him. "You said that they mentioned rules the last time you went. What are they?"

"Rules one and two, I don't leave their sight, rule three, I don't talk to anyone unless they talk to them first, rule four no going off on my own, rule five don't get too 'touchy feely', rule six, no thank you's, please's or sorry's and rule seven, don't go near Jafar's shop, the Evil Queen's place or Hell Hall."

"So you're breaking about _all_ of those rules by only taking Lonnie and going on ahead of them," Emir nodded.

"Pretty much," Ben chuckled as he grabbed his keys. "Think you two can avoid any major, king worthy disasters until I get back?"

"Who do you take us for?"

"Hopefully people who make good choices," Ben said.

"You'd need new friends if you think that," Emir chuckled and Ben shook his head as he headed out. Quickly meeting Lonnie by the car, Ben grinned.

"You gonna tell me what was so important I had to leave school on one of my only free weekends?" Lonnie asked.

"We're going to the Isle," Ben told her as he put the car into gear.

"Without Mal, Jay or the others?"

"Exactly," Ben nodded, smirking a little as he heard Lonnie mention Jay by name but Evie and Carlos got regulated to 'the others'. Lonnie could deny it all she wanted but Ben knew there was something going on between her and Jay. "Well, more like _ahead_ of Mal, Jay or the others. There's something I need to do and I can't risk Mal finding out about it just yet."

Lonnie looked at him questioningly before giving Ben a small smile. "You're going to ask for permission from Lord Hades aren't you?"

"…was it that obvious?"

"Ben, we've been friends _how_ long?" Lonnie asked as Ben made his way to the Isle. "While I don't always know what goes through your mind, I can very easily guess. Besides, you love Mal—anyone with eyes can see it, and she loves you. Truthfully the whole needing to ask for permission thing rings a bit old fashioned for my taste."

"I know, and honestly if this was any other parent I'd probably consider not doing it," Ben told her. "But this is Lord Hades. I mess this up and not only could he say no but also my soul becomes his plaything when I die. Plus, you know, I'm not exactly in his good books after he saw my fight with Mal in the last viewing we had."

"I'm sure he's gotten over that," Lonnie told him.

"You tell yourself that Lonnie. I'm erring on the side of caution when it comes to Lord Hades," Ben said as he parked the car, the two of them having arrived on the Isle. "Okay, so we've got at least two hours before Mal and the others get here for the hospital and safe house unveiling."

"Ben, you wouldn't happen to know _how_ to get to the Underworld do you?" Lonnie asked and Ben paused. Whoops. Lonnie shook her head in amusement at the look on Ben's face.

"Come on, there's got to be someone who knows—"

"Why hello your majesty," a higher than normal voice sounded out and Ben looked around, slightly on guard. After all, while the hospital and safe house unveiling was an officially sanctioned visit, Ben's visit wasn't.

"Um…down here," another voice said and Ben looked down to see two purple and green demon like creatures.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Ben said.

"Quite alright," the green demon said. "I-I'm Panic a-and this is Pain."

"Lord Hades sent us to you," the purple demon spoke up, and Ben had to assume he was Pain.

"Wait, Lord Hades knows we're here?" Lonnie asked.

"Of course he does," Pain nodded. "But we're wasting cloud here so come on!"

Ben looked over at Lonnie, who shrugged in response. What did they have to lose by following these two creatures?

Okay, so they probably had a _lot_ to lose—Ben didn't blame Lonnie for grabbing her sword out of the back seat of his car. Nor did he blame himself for doing the same with his own sword. Hey he was optimistic—not stupid. Those were two very different things.

Ben and Lonnie followed Pain and Panic to the Underworld, and Ben fought to keep his heart out of his throat the way there. What would he do if Lord Hades said no? Like he had told Lonnie back in the car, this wasn't a regular parent. This was a _God_. A God who had already been mad at him.

"Don't worry Benny boy, I won't feed you to the Cerberus just yet," Hades' voice brought Ben out of his thoughts and Ben blinked as he realized he had arrived in the Underworld. Lonnie apparently had elected to wait in the kitchen with Pain and Panic as to give Ben some privacy.

"So. How can I help our king today?" Hades asked, sitting down and draping his legs over the arm of the chair. "Oh, are we to attend another one of those viewings?"

"No Lord Hades, if that was the case the Blue Fairy would have surrounded us all in a beam of light," Ben said and took a breath. "Lord Hades, I…I wish to ask you something. Something regarding my relationship with Mal."

It might have been Ben's imagination but Hades seemed to have stiffened a bit at that. At the very least the Lord of the Underworld seemed to sit a bit straighter.

"What about your relationship with Mal?" Hades asked in a would be casual tone but Ben could hear the warning in the God's voice. A very clear 'be very careful about what you say next' warning.

"I love your daughter with all my heart. She's…she's amazing and witty and so many other things that if I listed them out, we'd be here for an eternity. Lord Hades, what I'm asking or at least what I'm trying to ask is…I would like your permission to propose to Mal."

Hades didn't say anything at first, only looked Ben up and down. It was as if he was saying 'that is how you chose to dress to ask that question' but Ben knew there was no other choice. HIs suits would have made him too recognizable and bringing Lord Hades to Auradon _just_ to ask the question and then put him back on the Isle seemed cruel.

"How old are you?"

"Pardon?" Ben asked, not expecting that question.

"How old are you?" Hades asked. "I'm not in the habit of repeating myself but for royalty I guess I'll make an exception."

"Oh! I…um I just turned seventeen," Ben told him. "My birthday's only a few days away from Mal's."

"So you're not even eighteen and you think it's okay to propose to my daughter?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine with a long engagement," Ben said quickly. "I just know I love Mal and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And you know with her Fae and God background, she'll most likely live longer than you?"

Ben nodded. "Whatever amount of time we have together would be perfect."

"Good answer. My limited faith in your limited intelligence is momentarily restored," Hades said and Ben had to bite back a chuckle. Even if it was funny, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to laugh at the insult your hopefully future father in law was giving you.

Hades sighed. "While I'm not entirely convinced this is a good idea, Persephone would probably kill me if I said no. Alright Beastie boy, you can ask Mal to marry you on _one_ condition. Understand that if you hurt her, if you make her cry anything other than tears of happiness, I will hurt you. And I don't mean just insult you. I mean a 'rip out your throat, chuck it to Cerberus, burn your remains and dance on your ashes' kind of hurt you. Understood?"

"…you make your point quite vividly Lord Hades," Ben said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good," Hades smirked. "So, you got a ring picked out?"

"Yes," Ben said, taken aback at the shift in tone. "I'm using my grandmother's engagement ring as a base and then tweaking the design to suit Mal's style. The only thing I need now though is the gem."

"Purple, right?" Hades asked.

Ben nodded, not wanting to ask how Lord Hades had known. It was pretty much a safe bet with Mal that purple would be the gem of choice. "Having a fancy sapphire would be nice to match the necklace I gave her for cotillion but I didn't want the dwarves to mine for too long."

Hades shook his head. "I don't normally make a habit of this but I owe Mal a birthday present anyway. Give me a second."

He got up and walked out of the room, much to Ben's confusion. What…what just happened?

"Well?" Lonnie asked as she walked into the room. "What'd he say?"

"He said I could propose to Mal," Ben said softly, a small smile starting to grow on his face. This was official now—there was no backing out of it. He'd have to tell his parents now too, plan out how he was going to propose…get the ring all set up.

Before Lonnie could respond with anything other than a smile, Hades walked back in and tossed a gem to Ben. Catching it without fail, Ben couldn't help but stare at the gem in shock. It was a deep purple, almost the same shade as Mal's hair.

"It's beautiful," Lonnie said softly, looking at the gem from over Ben's shoulder. "You realize you're not going to be able to wing this one Ben."

"I don't 'wing' anything Lonnie. I over-prepare and then _act_ like I'm winging it," Ben said with a small chuckle as he put the gem into a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. It had been Evie's idea when she had been designing the jacket. She had come up with it by the viewing, watching Jay steal Ben's wallet out of his pant's pocket.

Having a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket prevented that from being a thing. After all if no one knows there's a pocket, they can't pick it.

"We should head out," Lonnie said. "After all, if we're late meeting Mal and the others, Mal'll get worried."

Ben nodded. "Lord Hades, thank you for your hospitality. Please pass along my thanks to Lady Persephone," he said and the Lord of the Underworld nodded his head in response. Lonnie and Ben made their way out of the Underworld and quickly traversed to the area where the ribbon was going to be cut for the safe house and the hospital.

While they weren't going to be right next to each other, the powers that be thought it would be a better idea to have just _one_ ribbon cutting than trying to get people to come to two areas in one day.

Ben couldn't help but smile as he saw Mal standing next to Evie and Jay, Carlos standing a bit off to the side holding a cat.

_Well Dude's not going to be happy to smell that cat on Carlos,_ Ben thought as he walked up behind Mal.

"Gods, I'm exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night," Mal grumbled.

"You know what they say. That means someone is thinking about you," Evie said with a small smile.

"Who the hell was thinking about me at three in the morning?!"

"Hi Mal," Ben said and chuckled as Mal jumped a little, whirling around to look at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mal shook her head in amusement. "Where were you? I thought we were going to come here together."

"How'd you know I was here?" Ben asked.

"Your shadows can't keep a secret."

Ben shook his head. "One job, I gave them one job!"

"Anyway, where were you?" Mal asked. "You…you weren't in Pirate's Cove were you? Trying to get information as to where Uma is?"

Ben shook his head. "Trust me Mal. If I ever had to go to Pirate's Cove, I'd make sure you were with me."

Mal smiled softly and Ben knew that if they weren't on the Isle, her hand would be resting on his cheek. But Isle Mal was different than Auradon Mal and Ben knew it was a question of safety rather than a question of Mal's feelings for him.

Thank Gods for the viewings is all Ben would say to that.

Taking a small breath, Ben walked up to the center of the stage. There weren't a lot of people in attendance but after what Mal and the others had told him, Ben wasn't all that surprised. Hopefully word of mouth would be able to spread and more people would use the resources available to them.

"Hello everyone!" Ben said with a smile. He knew he didn't look 'kingly' but he honestly didn't care. If looking kingly meant his safety would be in question, he knew which was more important.

Besides, Mal seemed to like his Isle look, if the small appreciative glances coming his way were any indication.

"Thank you all for coming out. I know that these two services have been sorely missing from the Isle and there's nothing we can do to fix that fact. But we _can_ provide them now and move forward as a united peoples. So…without further ado, the Carlos House and Hatchling Hospital are now open."

Ben cut the ribbon and went back over to the group as the crowd seemed to dissipate.

"Good speech. Nice and short," Jay chuckled.

"Leaves more time for drinking," Ben joked as he wrapped an arm around Mal. "Carlos, you okay?"

The younger boy had in fact not stopped looking at him with a look of dismayed shock.

"…the _Carlos_ house?"

"Yep," Ben nodded. "Well the full name is 'The Carlos House: A Safe House for Lost Boys and Lost Girls'."

"But—"

"Next time pay attention to what you're signing," Mal said with a smirk. "Jane suggested it. She said since it was your idea, kids should know it was you who was looking out for them."

"Speaking of names, _Hatchling_ Hospital?" Jay asked.

"Yes?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "It was my idea and everyone on the Isle knows I'm Maleficent's child. It just makes more sense."

"Okay, okay," Jay nodded.

"Speaking of which, I should go and see how the opening day is going," Mal said. "Meet back here in an hour?"

"Fair enough," Evie nodded as Mal and Ben made their way over to the hospital. Ben immediately went over to Dr. Sweet and the other Atlantians Milo and Kida had loaned to them. They were the only medical professionals who felt that they would be fine on the Isle without the need for additional guards.

Mal shook her head and watched as some of the lesser known villains began to trickle in. She knew it would take a while before the hospital got to the point where it was overflowing but Mal was happy to see at least _some_ people were using it.

Though she didn't know if happy was the right emotion. If people were using the hospital, something new to the Isle, on the first day it arrived, they had to be desperate.

Mal couldn't help but give a small smile as she watched what looked to be a father and daughter sitting on one of the beds. He was holding what looked to be a coloring book that had been delivered on one of the prior barges judging by the ripped cover and the broken nature of the crayons in the girl's hand.

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah Mali?" Hades said, looking at a five year old Mal._

_"I"m trying to get my tags to stand out on the walls of the Isle but the paint I use doesn't stay on," Mal said. "It keeps running—Steph said it's due to the humidity but other kids have tags that don't run."_

_"Oh really?" Hades chuckled and picked Mal up, setting her on the counter._

_"Yeah, they do! So it's got to be an issue with the paint I get from Boreadon! They're handy because they're always in a little case but they're good for shit when it comes to making tags."_

_"Watch your language," Hades warned. "Who taught you that anyway?"_

_"Harry."_

_"Why am I not surprised?" Hades sighed and shook his head. "Come on kiddo. I'mma teach you something."_

_"Oh?" Mal asked. "Teach me what?"_

_"Teach you how to make your own spray paint," Hades said as he took her off the counter. "The cans that show up in the barges would barely have enough to last you one tag and there's no guarantee that they'll be in every delivery."_

_Mal grinned as she trotted after her dad, ready to learn what he was going to teach her._

"Hey, you okay?" Ben asked as he walked up to her, pulling Mal out of her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, as if to rid herself of the memory that had come unbidden. She hadn't thought about her past with her dad in a while, especially the pre-Hadie days as she used to call them. While she was close with her little brother now, she hadn't been so much when she was younger.

"Yeah," Mal nodded. "Just thinking. Everything okay with the medical team?"

"So far no issues," Ben said. "Granted it's only the first day but I told them that if they ever find themselves low on supplies or anything to feel free to reach out to me."

"Or me," Mal said. "It's my project after all. I don't want you dealing with more than you need to."

Ben gave her a small smile. "How about _us_? You've still got classes and homework to deal with too."

"Not for long," Mal told him as the two of them walked back out to meet up with the rest of their group. "And then Auradon Prep's going to get four new VKs running wild through its halls."

Ben chuckled. "Auradon Prep will be looking forward to their arrival."

"Like they were looking forward to _our_ arrival?"

"Learning curves are a thing Mal," Ben told her and Mal couldn't help but chuckle as the group began to make their way off the Isle. Gods she couldn't wait to see who the next group of kids would be.


	29. Chapter 29

Mal grinned as she brushed some fuzz off of her golden robes. It was hard to believe but the day had finally arrived—graduation. The teachers at Dragon Hall had never encouraged graduating on time or at all, so the very idea was something that was somewhat of a culture shock.

But Mal and her friends were completely up for the challenge and proved themselves worthy. The only one of the VKs who wasn't graduating was Carlos and that was just because he was a year younger than them.

_Honestly, I don't think Carlos cares that much,_ Mal thought. _He'll be with Jane and Dude. Plus it's not like we're just going to throw him to the wolves so to speak. We'll be coming over whenever we have free time. Jay's going to Sherwood University with Bobby Hood and I'll be working with Ben to get more security put in place. After all we haven't seen one tentacle from Uma—whatever her plan is, she hasn't made it known to Ben or to me since her note. But she wanted Fairy Godmother's wand in the viewing so she might try attacking Auradon Prep first._

"Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it," Evie told her, walking in wearing her own golden robes. "Auradon and security measures can wait, it's our graduation day!"

"I know, I know," Mal said but she was still mentally listing the needed security for Auradon. Thankfully she had almost completely mastered her dragon form and would do a fly by about once a day.

Plus it had the added effect of helping her calm down—flying was _very_ relaxing and the stress of finals was enough to make her head spin. Or at least turn her eyes bright green more than once. Thank the Gods for Persephone once she was off the Isle, and Evie and Kitty and even Ben at times. If it hadn't been for them, Mal didn't know how she would have gotten through her finals.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Evie asked, once again pulling Mal out of her thoughts.

"Only in our dreams," Mal chuckled. "There was no way Maleficent or your mom would have stood for us graduating if we were still on the Isle."

"That's true," Evie nodded. "My mom was insistent that a guy wouldn't go for a smart girl."

"And now look at you, almost top of the class," Mal said with a small smile. "If our credits from Dragon Hall didn't carry over, you probably might have been second in the class."

"You don't think I could have been first?"

"Competing against Doug?"

"Good point," Evie giggled. "Doug definitely would have been first in our class regardless of whether or not our credits carried over."

Mal nodded and grabbed her cap. While she would have preferred wearing the dark blue of the boys' cap and gowns, at least it made sense for the gowns to be blue and gold. It would have been worse, the girls' gowns could have been white because of purity or some nonsense like that.

"Does it seem weird to you?" Evie asked as they looked around the dorm. "Leaving Auradon Prep I mean? It…I know we weren't here for very long but at the same time it feels more like home than the Isle ever did."

Mal smiled slightly. "I will admit, it does feel weird to know that we'll never have to deal with school work again. But we'll still be here. We'll need to check on Carlos from time to time, not to mention making sure the new VKs adjust to the school."

Ben had finally gotten the application form finalized and sent out to the Isle. Mal had to laugh when she thought about one of the questions: which of the first wave of VKs is your favorite? She didn't know how that would affect who got selected but she did know that it'd be interesting to see what people put.

The four of them would be going back to the Isle in a few days to collect the applications and announce who the lucky four would be. Of course, Mal already had an idea as to who would be considered to go to Auradon Prep if they put in an application.

Dizzy had been on the Isle long enough. It was time for her to be back _permanently._

The Smee twins deserved a chance to experience a taste of the sun. And a chance to get out of their shells without worrying about the older kids going after them.

The question really was going to be who the fourth kid was—because there was no way they were going to split up the twins. Mal had made a promise to Sammy that she'd find a way to get her brothers off the Isle. A promise made from one older sister to another…even if no one on the Isle knew Mal had a sibling.

_What about Celia?_ Mal thought as she and Evie made their way down to the quad where graduation was being held. _With Uma's escape from the Isle, there'd be nothing holding the little shadowingling there. Well, obviously her father but Celia's Dizzy's best friend. Separating the two of them would be like separating me and E. Or me and Jay. Or me and Carlos. It wouldn't be a good idea is what I'm getting at._

A small clicking noise brought Mal out of her thoughts and she frowned as she reached her arm into one of the nearby bushes.

"M?" Evie asked but sighed as Mal pulled out a photographer from the bush.

"Let me guess? _Auradon Daily News_?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd say _The Gazelle_ but they get all their stuff from what people send in. We already figure there'll be a story about this in their next publication."

"You can't frighten the press!"

"Hi Brandon. How are you being intimidated today?" Chip's voice chimed in from behind Mal and Mal couldn't help but chuckle as she turned around.

"Friend of your's Chip?"

"Sure was," Chip nodded, video camera in hand. "Until he decided to go into the seedier aspect of journalism."

"Hey, it's a living! Besides Chip you can't stake territory when it comes to every article or video of the Royal Family!"

Chip shook his head and grabbed Brandon's collar, lifting him up on his feet. "Brandon, you know me. We went to school together. Hell you _roomed_ with me. Meaning you know who my mother works for and who is the closest thing I have to a little brother. You _really_ want to say I can't stake territory when it comes to Ben?"

"I wasn't taking a photo of Ben!" Brandon exclaimed. "He's not even walking with the class, something I scooped from _The Charmington Times_ by the way since we were friends in school. Figured you'd want someone who wouldn't frame the story as 'Teenage King Doesn't Graduate'. Since we did room together after all."

"How magnanimous of you," Chip said flatly. "Clearly you and whatever airhead running _The Charmington Times_ missed the memo that Ben _did_ graduate. He just walked a few weeks earlier to prevent his classmates from having their graduation become a media circus."

"Oh are we intimidating members of the press already?" Akiho grinned as he walked over. "I thought that was for after graduation?"

"What are you doing over here?" Mal asked.

"Ben noticed you weren't with the group, wanted to make sure you were okay," Emir said as he caught up to Akiho, both boys grinning as they saw Chip still holding the photographer by his collar.

"I'm not intimidating anyone boys, just catching up with an old school friend," Chip said with a small smile that anyone could tell he did not mean.

"Let me guess, photo of Mal?"

"Easy guess."

Mal shook her head. "It wasn't like I was doing anything. I was just walking to graduation with Evie."

"Knowing _Auradon Daily News_ like I do, that would be all they needed," Chip sighed. "Gods, how is it that _The Gazelle_ is the most reputable out of all of you? They're the publication that ruined our lives in school."

"Not mine," Brandon smirked. "Not royal, remember Chippy? _The Gazelle_ only reports on royals while actual journalistic publications like mine report on everyone."

"Not here you're not," Chip said, leading Brandon off school grounds. "I'll meet you guys at the ceremony," he called over his shoulder, taking the camera as he did so.

"You can't do that Chip! That's government abuse of the journalistic process!"

"Oh, except for the fact that I'm not in the government Brandy baby," Chip snarked as he deleted the photo of Mal and Evie.

Mal and Evie chuckled as they watched Chip lead the photographer away from the school.

"I hope he's the last one of those we have to deal with today," Mal sighed as the four of them made their way to the ceremony.

"Where're Jay and Carlos? I'd have thought they'd been the first to notice we weren't there," Evie pointed out, looking around for the boys.

"Well Carlos isn't walking with us remember?"

"Neither is Ben but he's still here as a guest."

"Actually Ben's speaking," Akiho chuckled. "Every graduation has a guest speaker, and since Ben is the _king_ he was asked to be ours."

"Please tell me he's not going to burst into song," Mal sighed.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that's what he has planned," Akiho shook his head in amusement. "I'm serious though. I don't know what he has planned so I can neither confirm nor deny that he'll burst into song."

"Unless he wants the video to topple 'Did I Mention' as the most viewed video on Auratube, he won't burst into song," Emir said. "Though if he wants an end to the 'ridiculous' jokes Chip, Akiho and I have been making ever since the first viewing, he might."

"Even though I'm sure he knows there really is no end when it comes to you three?"

"Exactly!" Emir grinned as Mal shook her head. The four of them took their seats and Mal looked around at her classmates. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Audrey near the back, sitting next to Chad. It was weird but it was nice to see the other girl again, even if her hair had changed back to the blonde it had been at the viewing with the pink and blue streaks.

Phillip Jr. hadn't said anything the day he returned back from Beauty Castle but Elle had mentioned that Melody had invited him to stay at _their_ castle for as long as he needed to. Such a statement hadn't seemed all that strange to Mal at first but looking at Audrey now, it was clear that there was at least something to be concerned about.

_She seems…paler than she did at the viewing,_ Mal thought with a small frown. _And very tense, like someone's going to pop out from the shadows. Honestly, and I hate to even think it, but she's acting like Carlos used to. Back when we lived on the Isle. Did something happen while she was running Auroria? Maybe…maybe Ben should talk to her. Royal to royal. After all, they knew each other longer anyway._

Plus, and it may have seemed selfish, but Mal wasn't exactly in the mood to give any of the vultures that called themselves the press a free scoop. The daughter of Maleficent going up to the daughter of Aurora was a _definite_ scoop and knowing some of the reporters out there, it would get twisted.

Audrey didn't need that. Mal didn't need that.

_If I'm giving any reporter a scoop, it's either Snow White or Edward Darling,_ Mal thought with an inward nod, thinking of Jane Darling's father.

"I feel I should be surprised but I'm not," Akiho said, following her gaze and pulling Mal out of her thoughts.

"What? That Audrey's graduating with us?"

"No, that Chad's sitting next to her," Akiho chuckled. "We're _supposed_ to be sitting alphabetical by last name but I think that got thrown out the window since no one's doing that."

"You two would be sitting by Chad if that was the case. Isn't Emir's last name 'Bobolonius'?" Mal asked.

"Sure is," Akiho chuckled and Emir rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who's last name is 'Bjorgman'."

Mal paused. "Wait a minute. Bobolonius, Bjorgman and Ben's last name is Le Bête. Did you three _plan_ this?"

"Yeah, if Ben was walking with us you three would be sitting next to each other," Evie chuckled.

"Yes Mal, because when we were four we thought to ourselves 'hey that kid looks like someone I'd want to sit next to in twelve years'."

"At least you admit it."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure since you seemed to accept what I said at face value."

"Emir, I grew up on the Isle. Sarcasm is practically a second language to us," Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Now hush, I think the ceremony's starting."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that Fairy Godmother's staring us down for starters?"

"…that would be a good indication, yes," Emir nodded and the four of them grew quiet as the ceremony started. Mal couldn't help but drift off in thought. It wasn't that the ceremony itself was boring but…yeah honestly why was this four hours of their time? If you eliminated the speeches, you'd shave off two hours. Especially since they had spent thirty minutes just sitting there listening to the band play _Pomp and Circumstance._

Mal had already heard it in kazoo form at Ben's graduation. She wasn't in a hurry to listen to it again.

Thankfully Ben did _not_ burst into song during his speech though that only helped service Mal's boredom. She longed for her sketchbook or a regular book, but knew that there would be photographers lurking around waiting to try to get a shot of someone not paying attention.

She'd already dealt with one nosy photographer, she wasn't in a real hurry to deal with any more.

However, before Mal knew it, her name was called and she was walking across the stage to shake hands with Fairy Godmother and to get her diploma.

"Congratulations Mal," Fairy Godmother said softly as the older Fairy shook her hand.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother," Mal said with a small smile as she took her diploma and finished her walk across the stage; Ben giving her a smile as she passed him. She'd be able to have a more private conversation with him afterwards.

Or so she thought as the minute the ceremony had ended, she was besieged by a very hyperactive eleven year old.

"Hadie!" Mal grinned, wrapping her brother up in a hug.

"Congratulations dear," Persephone said, walking over to her. "I know you've worked hard for this moment."

"Thanks Steph," Mal said, still hugging her brother and not noticing, in her distracted glee, that Audrey and Chad were no longer anywhere to be found. Not that she had a chance to look for longer than a second as she was whisked away by her friends and boyfriend to whatever celebration they had set up for the class.

As the celebration got underway, Mal couldn't help but enjoy herself and as she danced with Ben, all thoughts of Audrey or talking with her slowly got pushed out of her head.

_Audrey probably just wants a nice night with her parents,_ Mal thought. _I'll talk to her soon though._

But for right now, she had another trip to the Isle to look forward to. It was time to bring some kids to Auradon.


	30. Chapter 30

Audrey sighed as she got dressed, her routine never changing despite her location doing just that. Instead of the prison that had her childhood castle had become, she was in her dorm at Auradon Prep.

While she had been able to graduate with her classmates, she still needed to attend summer classes to make up for the lessons she had missed ruling over Auroria in her mother's stead. Or at least ruling in name only. Her grandmother had made all the decisions for the kingdom. Audrey normally wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the fact that she needed a guardian there with her.

A role that her grandmother had quickly volunteered for.

_Honestly, why can't she give it up?_ Audrey thought as she brushed her blonde hair. _Ben clearly loves Mal. I…I need to think of something else if I'm going to get back together with Ben and get Grammy out of my life. It's not going to be easy though, anyone with eyes can see that he clearly has feelings for Mal._

If there's one person she did feel sorry for, it was Chad. The Charmington heir had been sweet, offering to help where he could. He even tried to offer her a room in his castle when she finished her summer courses but of course, her grandmother had walked in just as Chad was trying to get the words out.

It was clear that Chad was devoted to her…maybe even _too_ devoted. Audrey remembered how Chad had cried about their break up in the viewing, about how he had freaked out when she had called him in the future that would never happen. Hell, he had gone on a six hour drive on the night of Cotillion in that future just because she had called.

_Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that it's practically impossible, I'd suspect Grammy did something to Chad considering he seems to get_ _more_ _devoted to me whenever he comes back from a meeting with her,_ Audrey thought as she applied her makeup. _No one's that devoted to someone. Even his extreme anti-VK stance during Family Day in the first viewing didn't make much sense. I can understand not trusting them but to physically attack Evie? His mother was raised by a villain after all, one could argue that Queen Ella was a VK. Even if she's not a 'k' part of the VK moniker now._

She sighed and shook her head as she put the makeup brush down. She couldn't be thinking of Chad, she needed to think about Ben and getting back together with him.

It wasn't that Audrey hadn't tried to get Ben's attention. Last week, when Mal and the others were off galavanting around the Isle to get the next wave of VKs to attend Auradon Prep, Audrey had tried to cozy up to Ben.

He gave her a smile and asked how she'd been doing, like they were old friends and not formerly boyfriend and girlfriend. Audrey hadn't minded though, he was at least talking to her. She still had a shot with him, even if it was a minuscule one. After all, she had never spelled him to start their relationship as her grandmother constantly reminded her. If his Tourney teammates hadn't dragged him away, Audrey knew she could have had an 'in' with Ben.

She'd been _so_ close!

But then Mal had to come back from the Isle, gushing about how good it was to see the Isle again and how much it'd changed since Ben and Carlos set up that safe house for the brats.

Audrey shook her head slightly. _Whoa, where did that come from? I mean I'll probably never be the VKs favorite person but I hadn't really considered them to be brats before._

It didn't matter anyway. She needed to focus on what was going to happen today. After all, today was the day that Ben, Mal and the others were going to go collect the four VKs from the Isle. Once Ben was back, Audrey would go and see if she could have another talk with him.

_Maybe…maybe I could just come out and say what Grammy's doing,_ Audrey thought as she finished up her primping. _It's probably the one thing I haven't tried. I mean, I've known Ben since we were three. He'd do something. Right?_

But Audrey had thought Ben would have picked up on her use of 'Bennyboo' at the photo shoot and she was wrong there.

"Princess Audrey?" Natalie said, knocking on her door.

"Come in," Audrey called back and the blonde walked in. "Good morning Natalie."

"Good morning Princess," Natalie nodded. "I was just coming in to let you know that I will not be attending King Ben's little celebration today. Due to the unceremonious way he let me go, I think it best I not attend."

"If that's what you think is best, I won't try to convince you to attend," Audrey said. _I mean, Ben had said it was mandatory but Natalie's less likely to be noticed than I am. After all, with the exception of our friends, no one knows who Natalie is—and only a select few have actually seen her. But that's okay, I'll enjoy spending time with Chad._

"However, your grandmother was happy to take my place," Natalie continued, dashing Audrey's hopes. "Your mother and father will also be in attendance. I believe they'll be standing with your brother however your grandmother wishes for you to be up front and center."

"Of course," Audrey nodded and faked a smile. _Great, even though I'd love to be in the crowd for once to just disappear from her side. My grandmother really has thought of everything hasn't she?_

"Are you ready?"

"Of course," Audrey nodded with the fake smile still on her face. Natalie returned the smile, though Audrey could tell that it was a lot more genuine. Making her way down to where the whole school was meeting in front of Beast's statue, Audrey couldn't help but give an inward sigh. Her life seemed to be going further and further downhill. Her parents, once they returned from Queen Snow's castle, seemed more concerned as to why Phillip was talking about living with Elle and Melody than they were about the fact that Natalie was back in Audrey's service.

_Maybe all that will change,_ she thought, daring to hope. _After all, Grammy's been here with me while mother and father have been at their castle. But they won't fail to notice Grammy standing right next to me. My mother loves Grammy but after what she was found guilty of, even my mother wouldn't stand to have Grammy so close to anyone. Especially me or Phillip._

Being out in the sun, though nice, felt awkward considering she had spent so much time indoors. She scanned the crowds, looking for the familiar blonde hair of her mother.

"She's not coming," her brother's voice said from behind her and Audrey whirled around.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad caught a really bad stomach bug," Phillip Jr. said as he shifted on his feet. It was the first time the siblings had talked since Audrey had slapped him so some awkwardness was to be expected. "It's been going on for a week—I'm actually going to go back to the castle after this to see what I can do to help."

Audrey nodded. "I wish I could go with you," she said softly.

Phillip rolled his eyes a little but walked off without comment. A good thing too as their grandmother walked up next to Audrey just as Phillip disappeared into the crowd.

"Honestly is all this fanfare really this necessary?" Leah scoffed as the band began to play. "I don't remember Ben going to these extremes when the first batch came over. Of course that was when you were by his side. Someone well equipped at knowing what to expense funds on. Someone meant to be Queen."

Audrey was thankful for the noise from the crowd, it covered most of her grandmother's ramblings. As they waited for Mal and Ben to arrive, Chad had found his way next to her.

"I thought you'd be with your sisters?" Audrey muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Kitty's with Ava and Lu's with Alex," Chad muttered back. "You need someone more than they do."

"There's not much you can do."

"You're my girlfriend Audrey. I'll just be there for you," Chad whispered and Audrey couldn't help smiling a bit at that. Chad had truly been a godsend ever since he stopped by Beauty Castle to help her move into Auradon Prep. Granted, her grandmother insisted on one on one meetings with him every week or so but Audrey figured it was to see if Chad was just stringing her along.

After all, Grammy had been at the first viewing where it had been revealed Chad did that sort of thing.

"I think Ben's coming," Chad muttered as the band seemed to get louder. Audrey nodded but she just couldn't fake being happy anymore. So what if it looked like she had sour grapes over Ben and Mal? Especially since this was televised so the whole kingdom would see it?

"Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?" Fairy Godmother asked as she spoke into the golden microphone. Upon hearing a round of 'yes', she handed the microphone to Ben.

"What's up Auradon?" Ben called, and Audrey couldn't help but be reminded of _that_ Tourney Game. The one where she had thought Ben was going to lead the school in a spirit cheer or maybe even propose to _her_. But it hadn't been anything like what she'd thought. It had been a nightmare.

Even now that she knew that Ben had been spelled, it still irked her to think about.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals! They'll be here soon," Ben continued his speech.

"Not like we had a choice," Leah muttered to Audrey.

"Hey, it worked out pretty well for the first four." Ben continued, having not heard Leah's mutters. Or even noticed that Leah was in the crowd apparently.

"Yeah, especially for you!" Chad called out to Ben. Audrey had to agree with Chad but knew that sort of reaction wouldn't please her grandmother.

Reaching up, she snapped in front of Chad's face. In her later years, Audrey would realize she had done the same thing Mal had done to Jay in the first viewing. But it didn't matter now.

"Very funny," she said, an annoyed tone audible in her voice.

Ben didn't seem to pay Chad's comment any mind as he turned to Mal, who was standing right next to him. "Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

_Known_ _her_ _your whole life? What about me? The girl you_ _have_ _known your whole life! Are you just going to walk away from that Ben?!_

"But did I mention, I'm in love with you?"

Audrey's ears had to be broken. There was no way Ben was actually singing that accursed song—the song that had been the start of her life going downhill. But he was. It was a slowed down, acoustic guitar style of the song that Audrey couldn't help but admit to herself was kinda pretty.

She could see Doug, Evie, Carlos, Jay and even King Beast, Akiho and Emir swaying off to the side by the platform. Doug was playing his guitar.

"Look at what you've done, you got me down on my knee," Ben sang and Audrey felt shock fill her core as Ben sank down to one knee. Her dream of Ben getting back with her, of freeing her from her grandmother's torment…it was all crashing down.

"It's you and me, it's you and me forever," Ben said and even though he no longer had the microphone Audrey could hear him perfectly.

_He must be hooked up with a mic in his suit or something,_ Audrey thought but then pushed that thought out of her head.

"Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?"

"No!" Audrey shouted before she could stop herself. She had no issue with the idea of Ben and Mal as a couple. Hell, once she was back together with Ben and had become Queen of Auradon and her grandmother was off her back, she might have even approved the two of them as lovers or something.

After all, nothing could stop true love. Ben and Mal would have found a way to be together if Audrey's parents were any indication of that. Or Emma's—Snow and her husband's motto of 'I will always find you' was sickeningly sweet but adorable at the same time.

"Yes!" Mal exclaimed and a wave of dizziness fell over Audrey. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards, into Chad's arms. Chad, who immediately helped her stand upright once more as everyone celebrated.

_I…I am truly invisible to everyone,_ Audrey thought with a small frown. _No matter the fact that I'm a princess. Someone just fainted and you all are more concerned with upcoming nuptials?_

"A lifetime of plans, gone. Our family status, gone," Leah said as she looked at the sight of Ben and Mal on the jumbo screen on the school. "Audrey, you were supposed to be his Queen and you let him slip through your fingers. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."

"Don't you think I feel bad enough already Grammy?" Audrey snapped.

"Ben and Mal are the best, I'm so excited for Mal to be our Queen," one of the girls who had been standing next to Audrey exclaimed.

_Timing, you seriously need to work on your timing,_ Audrey thought as she turned to the girl with a small glare on her face. "You'd rather have a VK on the throne than me? What is wrong with you people?"

She looked back at the jumbo screen and sighed softly. "What is wrong with everyone?"

_Mal. I need to talk to Mal,_ she thought. Ben was now officially out as an option but if Mal was going to be their Queen, she might have some ideas as to get Audrey out from her grandmother's clutches.

Walking up to the celebration, Audrey paused as she saw Mal giving Belle a hug. Something her ex-boyfriend's mother had never been all that excited to give her. Then again, Audrey knew Belle's true feelings due to those wretched viewings.

_Gods I know they were useful but sometimes I can't help but wish the Blue Fairy hadn't given us those viewings._

"All bow to Her Royal Majesty!" Jay called, breaking Audrey out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, her Royal Purple-ness," Carlos added, and Audrey bit her lip to keep from chuckling. It was funny but she didn't want to be smiling when she talked to Mal. Lest Mal think she wasn't serious.

She couldn't hear Mal's response but Audrey was lucky to grab Mal's arm as the purple haired girl walked toward her.

"Congratulations." Audrey told her. "You won him fair and square…oh wait, no you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon. Touching story for the grandkids."

_Come on Mal! I know we're not the closest of friends but even you could tell that it's weird to bring up grandkids right? Pull me to the side and ask what's wrong! You're a VK right?_

But to Audrey's dismay, all Mal did was rest a hand on Audrey's arm and give her a small smile. "Speaking of kids, we have some waiting on us. So…if you'll excuse me."

Audrey could only watch as a purple limo came rolling along. Purple for Mal. Of course.

How long was she going to live under her grandmother's thumb? She couldn't even flee back to her mother's castle with Phillip, she needed to stay at the school for summer classes.

_Maybe I could talk to Fairy Godmother? See about getting Grammy removed as my guardian…no that wouldn't work. After all, she never questioned why Grammy was answering the phone back at the castle and Ben would have told her what Grammy had done._

Audrey truly had no idea what she was going to do. One thing was certain—she needed her life back. She needed _control_ of her life back.


	31. Chapter 31

Audrey sat on her bed, writing her latest entry into her diary. It was her last ditch attempt to feel normal, to have something to control in her life. She had even gotten into sketching, if just to see why Mal loved it so much. If Ben like artistic girls, maybe that could be a way in to talk to him. Tears slid down her face as she realized that she was truly alone in this fight.

Phillip had gone back to their castle, to help their mother look after their father while he recovered from his stomach bug. Her grandmother was somewhere, but Audrey honestly didn't care. If she wasn't in Audrey's room, trying to control every aspect of her life, Audrey was fine with it. Natalie had also disappeared but again, Audrey wasn't that chuffed about her handler disappearing on her.

However, Chad had also left. He had gone back to Charmington, after Lord Hades attempted to escape the Isle when Mal and the others were bringing the new batch of VKs over to Auradon. A small part of Audrey's mind couldn't help but wonder _why_ Lord Hades had done that, after all he seemed pretty okay with everything in the last viewing. But a larger part of her mind was more preoccupied with what Chad had told her as he was leaving. He said that he would be back for Jane's birthday party at the Enchanted Lake. A party that Audrey had yet to receive an invitation.

_I can't believe Jane! I mean, we used to be friends! Granted, not the closest of friends but friends nonetheless. Study together, eat lunch with and just generally spend time with each other type of friends. Though I guess now that she's dating Carlos and I'm single or at least in an on again off again thing with Chad, I'm lower in the pecking order than she is._

_After all, future Queen's best friend as a boyfriend trumps King's former best friend as a boyfriend any day._

Not that Ben had ever let his friendship with Chad slip to the wayside the way Lonnie and Jane had with their friendship with Audrey, but after he became friends with Akiho and Emir when he was four…those two had become his best friends while she and Chad were only his 'friends'.

Sighing, she closed her diary and walked across the room to the mantle, picking up one of the photos that were on display. She normally loved looking at the photos she had of her and Ben throughout the years. Now though all they did was serve as a reminder to Audrey that her past with Ben was just that. In the past.

One of the photos had been taken when she and Ben were three years old. Ben and his family had been visiting for Phillip's first birthday and her grandmother had insisted on a small photo shoot. Ben would be standing while holding a crown and Audrey would be sitting on the throne beside him. Leah _had_ wanted Audrey to be wearing the crown but in a rare show of toddler defiance, Audrey had said no. To this day, she couldn't remember _why_ she'd said no but she had.

What she did remember was that the minute the photo was taken, Ben had handed the crown back to her mother and then ran off with Chad who had been visiting to find the biggest mud puddle they could find. She had been invited of course, because even as a three year old Ben had his manners, but she had declined.

Another photo was of her and Ben, Ben leaning against a tree while holding her in his arms. It was taken during their relationship—actually it had been one of the few _Gazelle_ photos of Audrey that she had liked. They had been at a party for one of the guys on Ben's Tourney team, probably Brenden or Miguel. It was a rare moment when Ben and she could be a _true_ couple rather than having to be 'on' all the time.

That all vanished, of course, the minute the VKs arrived and Ben saw Mal for the first time. It had been the collapse of their relationship.

Shaking her head since she didn't want to go down the rabbit hole those memories would lead to, Audrey smiled slightly as she looked at the framed photograph in her hands. It had been the last photo she had taken when her life had something resembling normalcy.

She would have no escape from her grandmother. She would not be _the_ Queen as Leah spent her life grooming her to be.

She would never have her status amongst her schoolmates back. Not after slapping Phillip—she found that out the hard way after finding wet seaweed stuffed into her locker. Considering her locker was on the top row, Audrey could only assume it had been Melody, though it could have also been Jamie Hawkins or one of the other Atlantican kids.

She would never have Ben back.

_If Grammy wants me to be Queen so badly, then I'll be the Queen,_ Audrey thought as she grabbed one of her fireplace tools. _After all, clearly the world's not going to just give me my escape. I'll have to take it! Being a good princess and doing what I'm told has only led to more and more suffering on my part!_

_I should have never listened to Grammy and Natalie the day of the photoshoot. But it's too late for that now. Now, I can only focus on moving forward and get my life back from my grandmother's clutches! If Mal and Ben had picked up my clues instead of acting like they had no idea what was going on, maybe we wouldn't be here! If my so called friends had actually cared about me and checked in once in a while, maybe they could have alerted my mother since Grammy had my phone!_

Of course, her grandmother _still_ had her phone so Audrey was assuming that none of her friends had checked in. That being said…it was a fair assumption. Only Chad had even bothered to come by Beauty Castle to help her move back to Auradon Prep. Only Chad had sat with her at Graduation. Only Chad had stood by her as she watched Ben propose to Mal, had caught her when she fainted.

…okay was she dating a prince or a golden retriever? Chad was loyal but never _this_ loyal to a single girl. Even if they had been friends before dating. Just like she had been with Ben.

She stormed out of her bedroom, her feet seemingly having a mind of their own. Before she knew it, she was at the Museum of Cultural History, where the Queen's crown was kept when it wasn't in use. Audrey couldn't tell you how often she had come to the museum during her spare time, just staring at the crown and imagining what it would be like to wear it.

Well. She was about to find out.

Smirking a little to find that the door was unlocked, she crept up behind the security guard as he began to doze off.

_We seriously need a new security guard if he's just going to fall asleep at the drop of a hat,_ she thought as she turned off the cameras to the museum. _Honestly though, why do we even spend the money on one since the only crime that would arrive would be from the VKs? And Mal and the others would take responsibility for those brats._

She shook her head slightly—that was not the reason she was at the museum. Once Audrey was sure that the cameras were off, she made her way to where the Queen's crown was held. She stared at it, secure in its glass case. The sapphires gleaming against the gold base of the crown.

Blue and Gold were _her_ colors. They would look better on her than they did Mal! Mal would probably get a new crown anyway, probably make it purple and blue or something like that—would they really miss this one?

_It's Ben's mom's crown though,_ she thought as she made her way up the steps, almost hesitating in making a final decision in regarding what she should do in terms of the crown. _If I do this, there's no turning back. I'll be a thief…a villain. Definitely the opposite of what Grammy wanted me to be._

But would that be such a bad thing? Leah's dreams had been Audrey's nightmares. That had been clear from the minute she had stepped foot into the castle, determined to turn Audrey into her mother as to elevate the family's status Leah claimed was now gone. Wasn't turnabout fair play?

_Besides,_ Audrey thought, _look at Grammy. She can't honestly say she'd be disappointed in me when she's done much, much worse. Those were kids on the Isle! They may be brats and they may not belong in Auradon but I wouldn't want them to starve like that! And she dared to complain when all Ben did was take away her title as Queen when he could have done a lot more. If Ben ever finds out what Grammy did to me, would he punish her? Or does it only matter if it's Mal and the VKs Grammy goes after?_

As she smashed the glass container around the crown, her frustration toward her ex-boyfriend and her grandmother growing with every minute, Audrey smiled slightly as she grabbed it off the stand. She finally had the crown. The thing she had coveted for years was finally in her grasp.

But as she turned around and was prepared to leave, she felt drawn to stay. The curtain separating some of the devices that the villains had used from the crown had lifted, as if by its own free will. Maleficent's scepter, standing proudly in the middle of the room, had begun to glow and Audrey felt a voice in her head calling her name.

Again, her feet seemed to move on her own free will as Audrey walked toward the scepter.

_If I'm going to be a villain,_ Audrey thought as she moved the basket of apples from their perch to place the crown down, _I should be_ _the_ _villain instead of being satisfied by just stealing the crown. Do what Mal could never do as a villain. Ben likes bad girls after all. Mal…Uma in the future that would never happen._

_I tried the damsel in distress angle. That didn't work. Maybe I need to go more…malicious in how I reach out to Ben. Mal can be a little princess all she wants, being Hades' daughter and all. It's time I showed her who the real Queen is!_

There was a flash of light and suddenly, Audrey found herself in an outfit different than the one she had on when she entered the museum. Her hair was different too—instead of the pale blonde with pink and blue streaks, it was a dark pink with almost purple like tips. Her necklace had changed too, going from the bluebird that it was to a raven. Plus she now had a cape.

Lifting the scepter from its stand, Audrey couldn't help but smirk as she aimed it at the light above which promptly exploded.

"Didn't Mal donate her spell book to the museum?" Audrey muttered to herself, the crown now perched on her royal brow. "I'll need that if I'm going to be any good at using this scepter."

_If I'm going to be any good at using_ _my_ _scepter,_ she thought with a smirk as she walked off, determined to find that spell book.

It certainly wasn't doing much good locked up in a museum. And really, people borrow books all the time from the library to help them learn things. What made this any different?

Was it the fact that it was magic based? There were so many heroes though who got where they were by using magic. Hell, Beast could claim to be against magic all he wanted due to the Enchantress turning him into a Beast but if she hadn't done that, he'd probably have never met Belle and they would have never had Ben.

She smirked as she began her search of the museum. Once she got that book, things in Auradon were going to get a lot more interesting.

She was going to rule. One way or another, she would rule.

More importantly, her life was going to be _hers_ again. Oh would her grandmother be surprised to see her now.


End file.
